


Tomtord trash (one shots)

by jackinthebox123



Series: TomTord Oneshots Series! [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 129,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: TomTord oneshots, there will be fluff and warnings for the chapters that require them. Please read the notes before each chapter when I put warnings in all caps.If it's me ranting about nothing important feel free to ignore :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this is trash.  
> I dedicate this trash to a commenter on my other fic, AND whoever honestly wants to read this X3

“Oh come on Tord.” Tom elbows him jokingly as they walk into Toms apartment, and Tord sets the bag of groceries on the counter with a sigh.  
“No, I am not going to let you pick my costume. I know you're going to do some weird American thing, like a hot dog or a hamburger costume, or some sort of food. These cons are not called “food cons” they are anime cons. And I already know what I want to do.”  
“Oh come on Tord I have a good idea and I know I'll love it.”  
Tord glares at him. “Fine, out with it then.”  
“I'll wear whatever you were gonna dress up as. You wear the hentai costume you lended me.”  
Tord blushes and turns away. “I am not wearing a hent- it's not a hentai costume! At least, that's not what it's called, it's a maid outfit.” He starts to put away the groceries, making sure to put the alcohol in a high place only he can reach.  
“Same difference, it only matters what you wear it for.” Tords hands shake with fluster and he puts down the jam jar and turns around. “Do you want me to put this stuff away or not??”  
Tom walks forward and puts his hands on either side of the counter near Tords hips, blocking possible routes out, and leans forward.  
“I want you to do whatever you want.” Tom kisses him and Tord is left red faced and shaking. Tom pulls away and laughs.  
“You get flustered so easily. Which is exactly why I want you to wear it.”  
“No.” Tord shakes his head. “I'll wear it here but I am not wearing it to a convention.”  
“You will?” Toms black eyes sparkle.  
“Yes. Fine. Later.”  
“Now.”  
“What?”  
“I said now.”  
Tord scratches his neck uneasily. “We only have fifteen minutes till we have to leave-”  
“We have time”  
“I thought I was the one into this, not you!”  
Tom smirks and doesn't say anything.  
“When we get back okay??”  
“Will do.”  
Tom pulls away and grabs the last bottle of alcohol. “This is mine for today.” He starts to walk away when Tord plucks it out of his hands and places it up on the wine rack. “Nope, this goes here.”  
Tom glares at him but doesn't argue.  
“Now, go get ready to go. I really don't care what you wear so you can wear your American obsessions if you wish.”  
“I don't have an American obsession!”  
“Sure.” Tord thinks for a moment. “Of course, we could just switch clothes. And go dressed as each other.”  
Tom half closes his eyes seductively. “Could I wear your undergarments as well?”  
Tord passes by him and just pinches his cheek, which he knows pisses Tom off. “I don't care.”  
Tom sits pouring for a minute before he realizes that wasn't a no. He goes to his room and gets to work. “TORD! I'll need your clothes!”  
“I'm not dressing as you Tom.”  
“But I am give me your junk. Stuff, I mean. Give me your clothes.” Tord sighs as he walks in, shirtless, and drops his jacket and shirt on Toms bed. “I'll give you the rest after I finish changing.”  
Tom is too busy drooling up answer, and Tord leaves again.  
“Thanks.” He says, about a minute later. Then changes.


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to sneak in, without being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I changed my mind, this is just going to be a bunch of oneshots. Whoooo

Tom leans against the wall, nervous excitement coursing through him. “Alright, go go go.” He hears in his ear, and he tiptoes sideways then jumps into a hole in the ground. No one is there, so Tom scurries along the tunnel, running into one person and knocking them out with chloroform. He then slits their throat with the pocket knife Red Leader gave him for his birthday. He moves on, going up the ladder then opening a trapdoor into the hallway of the Green Revolt base. He clears the hallway of (live) people and drags them into a closet. Good thing they got the new guns, bloodless and not leaving a mess.  
“Did you get your sector yet?”  
Tom whispers into his mic “not yet” and goes down another hallway, empty. Down the next hallway, two guards block the door he needs to get into, so he turns on invisibility and, for fun, bashes their heads together, knocking them out. He goes into the control room, still invisible (ten point five seconds left of invisibility) and brings out another gun, which shoots bullets that track down living people and kills them within a ten meter radius, except for the person firing. Aka, only to be used in rooms full of enemies, when no allies are around.  
He shoots, and everyone slumps in their chairs, so Tom drags them out of the way and gets to the mother computer in the back of the room.  
“Alright Red Leader, I'm in position.”  
“Okay, insert in three, two, one, go!”  
Tom inserts a USB into the side of the computer, then opens the file and runs it. Immediately alarms sound all over the building, and Tom darts out, running back to his tunnel and out the hatch, waiting for his leader to join him. A couple people run out in a panic, then Tom jumps when he is poked from behind. He whips around, then smiles when he sees Tord grinning at him.  
“Good job. Now hurry, let's move far enough away to watch.”  
They teleport to the top of a nearby hill, and Tord sit's down, inviting Tom into his lap. He puts his head on his assistant's shoulder to watch.  
It was like fireworks. The explosions started where the control center would be, then moved to the center gradually, explosion after explosion set off by the trigger they'd downloaded. Finally it reached the middle, where an explosion so big they felt it up on the hill created a mushroom cloud. Tord grinned, then kissed Tom's neck. “Come on, Tommy. Let's go celebrate.” He teleports them away, leaving destruction behind, and smoldering ruins.  
The rebellion was taken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short. I'm too lazy to lengthen it.


	3. Alternate Universes Not Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out if you go to a different universe for help, it won't help as much as you think. Your doom is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning. Yay. I'm gonna post it anyway.

“Leave me alone Tord!” Tamara shouted at the guy constantly following her around.  
“I swear it's true! Just help me, please!”  
Tamara didn't believe a word this guy said.  
He'd come from some alternate dimension where they were all guys, for some reason. He claimed to be Tori’s counterpart (much to Tamara’s dismay.) then had practically followed her around, saying he needed help with Tom (her counterpart) and claiming that they were dating.  
Again, the stupidest thing Tamara had ever heard.  
“Look, you're trying to tell me that my counterpart and Tori’s counterpart are dating. How am I supposed to believe that? We hate each other's guts! I've had a grudge against her for years.”  
He was really pissing her off.  
Tord groaned and covered his face with his hands. He didn't have time to argue this. If he'd known that Tom (Tamara) and himself (Tori?) were still fighting he never mwould have started that conversation. It had nothing to do with what he needed help with.  
What he needed was to know who her parents were. Currently Tom was incapacitated, eye cancer keeping him hospitalized. Tord needed to know if it was a genetic malfunction for medical reasons.  
But if Tamara wouldn't listen to him, that would make this a lot harder.  
“Look, I don't care what you believe and what you don't, I just need-”  
“How about I don't give a crap and you go away? Ask Tori if you need relationship advice. I'm really not the person to come to “  
FINALLY, getting on topic. “I don't NEED relationship advice! Tom is dying and I need help!”  
Tamara glances at him. “With what?”  
“Yay, you're listening. He has eye cancer, who's your parents?”  
“Alright yep definitely something you just feel like knowing so you're trying to get it from his counterpart so you can rub it in his face. Or was it truth or dare? You come here to sexually harass m-”  
“Where the heck are you getting this from?!? It's because of a genetic thing, I need to know if he has cancer because of your parents! If so it can be easily changed by changing a couple genes.”  
Tamara stares at him for a little bit, then decides Tori would never act this desperate unless it was actually important. She sighed and set down her flask. “Fine, come with me. No touching anything, including my hot ass.”  
Tord shoves his hands in his pockets, flustered slightly. But mostly just glad she was helping him.   
He walked into her room and stood behind her as she rifled through the drawers, then pulled out a picture frame, with Tamara posing with a football (soccer ball) and an apple.  
“That help?”  
“No. Not at all.”  
“Those are my parents, you insensitive bastard.”  
“Oh. How-”  
“Don't ask. Science.”  
Tord’s mouth shut obediently, and he nodded. “Alright, I'll be going then.”  
“That's really all you wanted to know?” Tamara set down the picture and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head slightly.  
Tord blushes. This was all kinds of weird, and he felt like he'd had enough.  
“I guess? I mean, why is it taking so long with you and TorI?”  
“Because we’re not stupid like you boys are. You just fight and it's done. We're more reasonable, and hold grudges longer. At least,” she continues walking past Tord and whispering in his ear, hand on his shoulder. “That's what the Internet says. You choose to believe it or not.”  
Tord couldn't handle this weirdness. He ran back to the living room and grabbed the device that took him back. It sparked, but was broken. “What-”  
He whipped around, and there stood Tori, holding a wire. “Alright, I'll give you a chance. Why did you do that?”  
“Because we want to know things about you.” This was even weirder. This was HIM! This was his female form.   
And she wanted to know things. Creepy. Actually, Tord hadn't ever had to be worried about what he'd do to himself- wait.  
She smiled. “So what happened to your face? And your arm?”  
“Oh. Uh. I built this giant robot and tried to take over the world, but Tom shot it with a harpoon and blew it up. I lost my arm. Paralyzed.”  
“Okay.” She sidles closer, and Tord grins when he realizes. “You haven't done it yet, have you?”  
“I've been biding my time. Been careful about letting things slip. So tell me, how do I avoid being caught?”  
She still wanted to take over the world, something Tord had given up on. And he could help her do it.  
“Alright, I'll lay out a plan.”  
A couple days later, Tori sat on top of a hill, the ruins of her giant robot behind her, her arm destroyed. Turns out you can't escape fate, no matter what universe you're in. She let Paula bandage her arm, then went with her and Patricia to the hospital to get it amputated.  
Meanwhile, Tord couldn't save Toms eyes. The genetic information didn't help at all. So Tord gave him new ones, once he learned how.  
All in all, no one was satisfied with the universe hopping, and Tord decided not to do it again.  
So when Tori appeared in his room one night, asking for Tom, Tord sent her off. “It won't help you. Trust me.”


	4. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Tord likes animals. Totally a new headcannon.

Tom sighs when he wakes up. Stupid Tord. Always the first thing on his mind when he woke up. And why shouldn't he be? He destroyed their house. He had betrayed them and tried to take over the world.  
And yet, Edd had still let him come back. Edd had still forgiven him, and given him a second chance. And told Tom to leave Tord be.  
The nerve.  
Tom sat up when he heard knocking on his door, then Matt opened it, grinning. “Hiya Tom! You ready?”  
“Ready for wh- oh.”  
Right, they'd planned on going to the zoo today. Lovely.  
Tom sat up. “I'll be up in a minute- oh come on. Really? Do any of you even sleep?”  
Tord and Edd stood at the door, packs ready. Tord looked kinda grumpy, while Edd looked excited. “Come on Tom come on!”  
Tom sighed and stood up, in his hoodie and checkered boxers. He shooed them away and put some pants on, then grabbed his flask. All set.  
He went out to meet them and next thing he knew they were piling in the car, all set. Edd grabbed Matts pirate hat. “How many times, Matt.”  
Tom, unfortunately, was stuck in the back with Tord. Ever since the crash, it was obvious that Tord was trying to get on good terms with them. It gave Tom plenty of room to bully him, and he often did, wanting to pay Tord back for making his life suck.  
He never poked Tord. Just hovered his finger right next to his shoulder. Tord tried to whack his hand away, practically shouted at him to move his finger away, stop touching him.  
To which Tom replied, “I'm not.”  
They started fighting by the time they were at the zoo, and Edd snapped at them to cut it out.   
They got out and Tord’a eyes were almost… shining? Was he looking forward to it?  
Matt unexpectedly put his arms over Tom and Tords shoulders. “Come on now, lets all get along. We could use a nice tan now couldn't we?”  
He drags them along. “Argue and you might ruin my complexion. I suggest you don't do that.” He grins, and Toms eyes widen. Aaaall right maybe don't mess with him.   
Tord rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue. Tom liked animals, and pretty soon he'd come out from under Matts arm (totally not fair that Tom was shortest. Tord was second, but still.) to get a closer look. He almost jumped when Tord came up next to him, hand on the glass, looking mesmerized. Tom stared at him. “You like animals.”  
Tord flashed a glare at him, but didn't answer. Tom snorts and looks back at the lion in front of them.  
“Yeah.” A few minutes later. “I do like animals.”  
Tom smirks. “Cool.”  
“What, no jab?”  
“Nah, I like animals too. However, I…” he pauses. “I'll come up with something witty and annoying to say later.”  
Tord elbows him. “Classic stupid Tom, eh?”  
“Classic stupid Commie, more like.”  
“Guys! Stop flirting, we've already moved on to the elephants!”  
Tord shrugs and moves on and Tom leaps at Matt, pulling his jacket strings uneven.   
He knows Matt hates that.  
They go through the exhibits, having to drag Matt away from the peacocks for whatever reason and drag Tord away from the petting zoo.  
“I want to get a dog.” Tord says, grumpily. He liked the petting zoo.  
“Well, we have Ringo.”  
“It's not a dog.” Tord sticks his tongue out at Tom. Tom sticks his tongue out back.  
And Tom feels something odd when he sees Tord go to the next exhibit. It was giraffes, and they could be petted. They leaned their long necks down to nuzzle his face, and one started nipping his hair. Tord laughed and pushed its’ head gently away.   
Tom felt his face heat up, and quickly turned away, embarrassed. What was wrong with him??  
Tord noticed Tom turn away and glanced over. One of the giraffes bumped his head with its own, and he laughed, petting it. Animals were always attracted to him. It was sorta a side effect of an experiment gone wrong, it didn't let him shapeshift like he wanted. But suddenly animals couldn't get enough of him.  
It'd caused problems a couple times, but no biggie.   
But he was confused when Tom turned away. Maybe he'd pick on him a little, to figure out.  
He wandered over and leaned over Tom’a shoulder.  
“Someone seems embarrassed. Celebrity crush, perhaps? I gotta admit I have a ton of animal friends.”  
“Shut up Tord. Just because I'm red you automatically assume I'm blushing? Maybe I have a sunburn.”  
“Since the last two seconds I saw you? No. So why you all embarrassed and turned around then?”  
Tom whips around and accidentally hits Tords head with his own. He clutches the top of his head, being the shorter one, and glares at Tord. “Stop it.”  
“Stop what?” He raises a teasing eyebrow.  
“The accent.”  
This startled Tord. He was expecting backlash for his teasing. What's wrong with his accent?  
So he asks, indignantly.  
“It's… distracting. Stop it.”  
“Distracting how? The only thing it could be distracting you from is this rocking bod, no?”  
“No! Just…” Tom storms off, incoherent. Tord stares after him. What the heck was he embarrassed about then?


	5. Not TomTord, But Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not TomTord, it's just Paul and Patryck being protective of the Tord child.

Tord yelps as someone grabs him from behind, and his mouth is covered, as this capturer grabs the young nine year old and military clad boy, his parents, Paul and Patryck, unsuspecting as they walk ahead. He gets a sack over his head as he's taken to another part of the compound. He is thrown on the ground in some random room, and his arms are released, the sack taken off of his head. He immediately scoots against one of the walls.  
It was one of the dormitory rooms, about six full grown men sitting on their cots and conversing humorously. They go quiet at the sight of him, and his capturer walks in. “Hey squirt.”   
“What did you bring back this time?”  
“Some runt tagging along after two higher officials.” Tord hugged his knees, scared. His parents always brought him to work in the mornings, and he drew in their rooms, or watched them work and learned, or exercised with them.  
He enjoyed it there.  
But they didn't notice he was gone, and he was stuck with some of the more scary side of the base.  
The man leered at him, and roughly pulled him to his feet. “Look at him, he's scared. Well, let's give him a reason to be.”  
He punched Tord in the gut, and Tord bent over, clutching his chest and gasping for breath.  
He slammed his hands down on his back, making him sprawl on the ground.   
Tord quickly stood up, his small bit of training saving him from a vicious kick. The men laughed. “Maybe we should put him up against the dogs. See who tore the other apart first.” Suggested one.  
Tord made eye contact with the only man not laughing, just looking down at the situation. He was the biggest guy in there, obviously in charge. He stood and walked out, unnoticed by everyone else.  
Tord yelped in pain as they punch him in the face, bruising his jaw. He held his jaw and winced, then the knee was in his gut again.   
He vomited on the ground, then a runner came in.  
“Scatter! That kid belongs to the P’s! They're running here!”  
He runs off, and the guys look terrified, and Tord wiped his mouth, throwup and blood smearing on the back of his hand. Everyone's already gone when Paul comes in, Patryck close behind. Patryck looks absolutely murderous, and Paul picks up Tord, who was curled in pain on the ground, and held him close.   
“Are you okay? Where are you hurt?”  
Tord shook his head, arms hugged around his stomach.” Paul saw the bruises on his jaw, and turned to Patryck, who was already smirking and picking up the blankets on each bed.  
Then the guy that had left earlier came in, leaning against the doorway. Patryck turned to him and nodded. “Thank you for telling us where he was. I am, however, angry that you didn't help him. I don't care if no one listens to you, you have a muscular body and need to use it.”  
The man nodded, stone faced.   
Patryck shakes a powder into everyone's beds, covering it with their blankets. It would make them feel like acid was melting their skin while they slept.  
“Jeez Pat you're evil.”   
“Ha. By the time I'm done with them they'll- WHY HAVENT YOU TAKEN HIM TO THE MEDICAL BAY YET?!?”  
Paul runs out, rushing him there.  
Tord was fine, lucky not to have hit his head anytime. Just minor bruising and internal pain. They gave Paul some pain medication, which he fed to Tord immediately.  
Which led him to where he was now, standing next to Patryck and looming over a terrified soldier of the third regiment.  
It was a dark room, only lit by the cracked door. It was enough to see his terrified face covered in sweat as Patryck grinned his creepy smile, eyes wide with murderous intent, holding a red hot knife, kept hot by a battery in the handle, a wire in the blade. Paul had already shot his leg, and that was how they'd caught him. He kept his gun out, cold faced.  
“So you thought you could pick up our child and beat him up with NO consequences?” Patryck asked, grin only getting more sadistic.  
The man gulped, staring at his knife. “I-I-I-I didn't know he was yours.”  
“Does it look like I care?” Patryck kneels down. “Paul, pin him. But make sure I can still hear his agonized screams.”  
Paul happily obliges, and the man struggles, until Paul presses on his wound. The man screams, and Paul let's up.  
“Oh shut up we haven't even started yet. Paul, should I start with his fingers or his eyes?”  
“His fingers, so he can watch. Then maybe his tongue.”  
“Good choice.” Patryck chops off every finger knuckle by knuckle, relishing the scum of the earth's screams.   
He then burns out his tongue, then gouges his eyes out.   
“You think he's had enough, Paul?” He asks, for the fifth time. Paul finally nodded. “Make sure he lives to tell the tale- oh wait. Looks like he'll have to write. With his palms. Or maybe his own blood.” Paul's grin stretched to match Patryck’s, and he released the man. Patryck stood as well, and the man looked almost dead.   
“Let's just leave him here, maybe someone will find him before he dies.”  
They heard a whisper from him, his tongueless mouth trying to form words. They ignored him and walked out.  
Justice is served.  
From then on, no one TOUCHED Tord when they saw him, afraid of his parents.  
And fear of Tord began, and his reputation grew.


	6. A/N

I AM NOW ONLY TAKING REQUESTS unless I have a really good idea then I'll do that.  
But I'll take requests for pretty much anything. If you want a different ship, I'll do it, and add a couple tags.  
If you want an au, I'll need a description of the AU in case I don't know it.  
If you want smut I'll write it, no matter how much I regret it.  
I'll fluff.   
I'll kill people.  
I'll torture anything.   
Just give me your requests, please.  
(Btw I don't know any examples yet but if I feel like something is too far I'll let you know)


	7. Boating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't probably what the commenter wanted, exactly, but I tried. Enjoy!

Tord stands on the edge of the sand, looking over the lake. Their boat was being set up, and nervous excitement kept him on his toes. Tom glances over at him and grins. It was the first time he'd gotten to choose a date idea, and he knew that Tord would enjoy it.  
Afterward they'd go to some ice cream shop, and then to Tord's new apartment.  
Tord ruffled his boyfriend's hair. “Come on, I see them waving us over.”  
Tom walked alongside him, then yelped when Tord grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.   
“Thanks for bringing me.” He leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back and grinned. “Do I get to drive?”  
“Oh heck no, you’d kill us both. Since you're new, they're gonna have a driver.”  
Tord stuck his tongue out at Tom. “Fine. Boring. Maybe next time I can.”  
“Only if you get a liscen- nevermind you don't care about that.”  
Tord pat’s his head and kisses him again.  
“We'll see.”  
He walks into the port, and talks to the driver for a little bit.  
A couple seconds later, Tord looks smug and the driver looks exasperated. Tom sighs and walks over, leaning his head on Tord's shoulder. “What's wrong?”  
The driver gestures at Tord. “He won't wear a life jacket!”  
“I don't need one.”  
“Yes, you do! Safety precautions! I'm in charge of your lives if something happens!”  
“Tord, you don’t know how to swim.”  
“You don't know that.”  
Tom grits his teeth and mutters closer to his ear. “Yes, I do. We went swimming once, remember?”  
Tord snaps. “Oh yeah! At my private pool. I forgot where we did that.”  
Tom goes red and mutters obscenities under his breath, and the driver just looks confused.   
“Fine, don't wear it. But if you die I'll haunt you, and if you get injured I'll kill you.”  
Tord laughs, and walks out without saying anything.  
Tom rolls his eyes and follows. He didn't need a life jacket, he could swim.  
They got in the boat a little while later, Tom having lost a stupid bet and sitting between Tord's legs, leaning against him comfortably.  
Tord had his arms around Tom, hands resting on his thighs, and head on top of Tom's. The driver was a little creeped out, because he was just slightly homophobic, but chose to just ignore them.  
Soon they were off, and Tord had to lean forward to keep from falling backward off the boat. He shouted with exhilaration, having taken his head off of Tom’s head and leaning up beside his face instead.  
Tom grinned at him and kissed his cheek, then blushed and covered his face.  
Tord glanced sideways at him, then turned his face toward him and kissed him.  
He fell forward when the boat jolted, and laughed, getting back up.  
The boat jolted again.  
Then the front tipped down, and the whole boat flipped.  
The boat fell on the driver, while Tord and Tom were flung, landing about ten feet away from each other.  
Tom struggled to stay afloat from the waves caused by the boat. He saw Tord struggling to stay afloat as well, before a wave crashed over Tord's head.  
He didn't reappear.  
Tom ducked under the water, and saw Tord struggling in vain, before stilling as he lost breath.  
Tom swam after him, but darkness started to crowd his vision before he could, and his body forced him to the surface, where he shouted or help.  
Help didn't arrive until an hour later, when Tom had already struggled to the edge of the lake, grabbed a float boat, and tried to find Tord. He'd wailed in misery.  
But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES  
> Hahahahahahaha!


	8. Hanahaki AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read hanahaki au before so if I wrote it wrong then consider it an original.

Tord had gotten the disease.  
He wasn't expecting it whatsoever. He'd had some argument with Tom, and though he'd known of his feelings before, they flooded him then. And he'd had to leave, because he knew that they would never be returned. Tom hated him, for god's sake. Tord's bullying had become flirtatious teasing, but it didn't matter, Tom would hate him either way.  
Which is what lead him to be hacking up flower petals, unable to breathe because of the vines choking his throat.   
He'd had to tell someone, so he told Edd his problem. Apparently they could go to the hospital, they had some surgery that could take it out.  
There were only two problems with that.  
The surgery would take away whatever feelings he may have. And though he didn't think Tom would ever return, he couldn't break that feeling of hope.  
And he was still a wanted criminal. The moment he checked into the hospital he'd be in custody.  
Edd quickly came into the bathroom when he heard Tord, and patted his back comfortingly.  
“Tord, you should tell him. I'm serious.”  
Tord finally cleared up a passage for air, and breathed rattling breaths. He shook his head.  
“I can't.” His voice was raspy, had been since he got it.  
“You know it's the only way to get rid of it, since you're adamant about not getting surgery.”  
“It won't work.”  
“Then why not get it out?!?”  
Tord slumped against the wall. He honestly didn't know. Flower petals and leaves surrounded him, and he put a hand to his throat, coughing slightly.  
There was a knock on the door, and Tom pushed it open. “Everything okay? Sounds like someone's coughing their lungs out.”  
He stops and stares, and Tord stares adamantly at the wall. He would not make eye contact. He would not be embarrassed. If he ignored him-  
“Edd? Commie? What's going on?”  
Tord stays silent. Edd leans over and whispers in his ear. “You should tell him.”  
Tord shakes his head. “No.” He says, voice rasping.”  
“The commie has the disease?”  
Tord curls his lip at the wall.  
“Who've you fallen for?”  
Tord looks away.  
Edd sighs and stands up. “I'm gonna go. Have fun, but not too much fun, you two.”  
He walks out, and Tord stands up.   
“Forget it, I'm going to bed.” But when he tried to walk by Tom, Tom grabs his arm and spins him around to face him.  
“Alright Commie you know this could kill you. Since I don't actually want you dead, tell me who it is and I'll try to set you up.”  
Tord pulls his arm away. “No.”  
Tom rolls his eyes. “You'll die, idiot. Unless you're suicidal, which I'm pretty sure you're not, tell me who it is. I'm guessing Edd already knows. Am I right?”  
Tord looks away and nods.  
“So tell me. I could go ask him.”  
“It's never going to happen. Just let it happen, Jehovah's. It's not you ever cared about my life.”  
“More than you know.”  
Ooooh ominous.   
Tord opens his mouth to say something but chokes, and falls to his knees as the vines grew over the air hole he'd managed to get, and he couldn't breathe again.  
Tom wrapped an arm around him and held him until he could breathe again.  
“So?”  
“Who do you think it is, drittsekk?! I've been flirting with you practically since I came back!”  
Tom’s arm disappeared, and he stood in front of Tord.  
“Are you serious?”  
Tord blushes and glares at the wall. “No, I'm making fun of the disease that's killing me right-”  
He lets out a hoarse yelp as Tom puts his hands around Tord's neck and pulls him forward, and he has to put his hands on Tom's shoulders to balance himself as Tom kisses him.  
Tord stays still with shock for a full five seconds and feels Tom start to pull away, then finally reacts, leaning forward to deepen the kiss.  
It continues for another few seconds before Tord shivers and pulls away, feeling the vines slithering in his throat, retracting until he couldn't feel it anymore. His eyes widen and his hand goes to his throat, then Tom raises his head to make Tord look at him.  
“Is that a good enough answer, Commie?”  
Tord is quiet for a moment, mout working, then nods. “Yeah. I suppose I owe you for saving my life.”  
“Oh hell yea I’m going to use that. You owe me one favor of my choice, and you aren't allowed to say no, no matter how bad it is.”  
Tord narrows his eyes. “Dritt.”


	9. Ooo, Kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiit this is making me regret my life.  
> SEXUAL CONTENT AND STUFF  
> yeah it's super kinky, because someone requested kinky smut yaaaaay...

Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom, who was staring back, blush on his face. He'd been snooping in his room, and was standing in front of an open cabinet of some of Tord's   
Well.  
Naughty toys.  
“What are you doing in here, Jehovah's witness?”  
“I'm not- I was just…”  
“What are you looking for? And close the cabinet or I'll-” Tord hesitated.  
“What?”  
“Do… something.”  
“Are you gonna punish me, Commie? I've been a bad boy, snooping through you room.”  
Tord curls his lip. “Out.”  
“What if I don't want to?”  
“Then I'll-”  
“Punish me.”  
“I'll just kick your ass out.”  
“Kinky.”  
“TOM STOP KINKSHAMING ME!!!”  
Tord advances toward him, and Tom backs up, until he falls backward on the bed and Tord stands over him.   
Tord suddenly smirks. “Well, I guess we know who's dominant now.” He backs up and hits the door, closing it.  
He didn't notice it crack open a little.   
Tom looked suddenly nervous. “I, uh…”  
“If you don't want it…” Tord straddles him on the bed and whispers in his ear.  
“You shouldn't have been snooping in my room.”   
Tom started to say something but Tord kissed him, passionately, and he couldn't speak.  
He did, however, allow Tord passage into his mouth, when Tord licked his lips, and after a little while of exploration, Tord pulled away, licking his lips and grinning. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”  
He stood and walked over to his cabinet and opens it up again.  
He'd specifically bought bedposts, simply so he could tie things to it. He was kinky as hell.  
He grabbed one of his three harnesses and set it on the bed, then debated a cock ring.  
Yes.  
He set it down as well, and could've sworn he heard a whimper from Tom.  
He grabbed his bottle of lube, considering it.  
He could use it, or just put Tom through hell. That would be fun.  
With a sigh he set it down next to the other stuff, and grabbed some vibrators.  
He knew exactly how to “punish” Tom. After this, Tom would hate him.  
This would be absolutely fun.  
He set them down and closed the cabinet, then turned to Tom.  
“Everything I'm doing to you is your fault.”  
He walks toward Tom, who backs up against the wall.  
“Wait- I'm not sure-”  
Tord grabs his chin and jerks him forward, staring him right in the eye, and says “Are you defying your leader?”  
Tom stared at him for a moment.  
“I'm not hearing a ‘No sir.’”  
Tom swallowed, then said shakily, “No sir.”  
“Again.”  
“No sir.” He says louder.  
Tord nods and throws his chin, making Tom wince.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Tom stares at him for a second. “All of them?”  
“You're not obeying.”  
Tom shivers and grabs the hem of his sweater, then Tord stops him. “Stand. Here.” He points at a random section of the floor, and Tom nods and stands there.  
“I didn't hear a ‘Yes, sir.’”  
“Yes sir, sorry, sir.” Tom takes off his jacket, then his shirt, then sheds his pants and hesitates. Then sheds his boxers as well, clutching his arm nervously and blushing.  
“You're tiny.” Tord remarks, then orders him onto the bed, where a now grumpy Tom sits.  
“Cooperate with me as I put these on.” Tord grabs the harness and ties Tom, his calves to his thighs and that to his arms, which wound around his chest and finally tied his wrists together, in a way that had his legs spread apart, almost painfully.  
To Tom, it sure was painful, if his whimpering had any indication.  
Tord then slid the cock ring on, and Tom moaned as Tord touched him.  
“Be quiet.” Tord said, then stepped back.  
“I do think you need to be punished.” Tord tossed away the lube and grabbed an egg vibrator. He turned it on, then lifted up Tom to shove it in. Tom moaned in pain and pleasure, and Tord grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, growling in his ear. “Did I tell you to moan? No, I told you to be quiet. So do as I say, or your sentence will be extended.” He bit Tom's neck, as though punctuating his words.   
Tom shuddered at that, and Tord shoved in another two, Tom biting his lip in effort not to say anything. Tord left a hickey on his neck and pulled away.  
“I'll join you in ten minutes.” Tord said, then sat in a chair and pulled out a book, “How to Pretend You're Reading,” and flipped it open.  
When Tom realized, he immediately began pleading.  
“Please, please don't leave me like th- hah- like this. I- ahh- I'm sorry. Leader, p-please!!”  
Tord let him plead, then heard the front door open and shut.  
“Shit.” He ran to his cabinet and grabbed something else, then gags Tom.  
“Shut up.”  
They’re quiet, Tom crying by now, the only sound in the room the buzzing of the vibrators hitting each other.  
There's footsteps in the hall, then the main door opens and closes again.  
Silence.  
“Okay.” Tord backs up, then sees Tom gagged and crying, his ass showing signs of agitation.  
Tord smirked. “Another minute?” He takes the gag off, and Tom pleads again.  
“No, please, please don't make me wait. Ah~!”  
He moans as it hits his sweet spot, and continually drums against it, and writhes in discomfort.  
“Fine. Then beg.” Tord sits back, arms crossed, an obvious tent already poking his pants.  
Tom stares at him for a moment, his gaze glazed with pleasured pain.  
“Please fuck me.”  
“Wow. Impressed.”  
Tom writhes for a couple seconds, then gasped out “I w-want your dick inside me, I want to c-cum so badly, please. Please let me cum.”  
“Nope. But I will fuck you.” Tord unzips his pants and gets behind Tom, carefully pulling out each vibrator. It was harder without lube, and Tom shouted in pain every time he did, but eventually they were all out and Tord pulled his dick out, then hesitated, pressing against his opening. He grabbed Tom's hips when he tried to push back, anxious to have him inside already.  
“Beg one more time.”  
“PLEASE!!!” Tom writhed. “Please go inside me, I want you to fuck me, I want to cum. Please!”  
“Okay.” Tord shoved in, and Tom screamed as he was stretched around Tord's obnoxiously big dick.  
Because of the scream, they didn't hear the front door open. Tord pulled back out, then shoved in again, and Tom screamed again, and the door is banged open as Edd checks to see who’s hurt.  
His face goes red, and his mouth opens and closes like a fish as he tries to comprehend what's going on.  
Tord, after a second of shock, grabs a knife from the bedside table and throws it at the doorway. It hits the door as Edd quickly closes it again.  
Outside, he leans against the door, hand over his mouth. What the hell had just happened?!?  
Inside, Tord glares at the door, until he hears Tom whimpering under him, whining for him to keep going.  
Tord shakes his head. He'd kill Edd later.   
He thrusted, hard, into Tom. He took out his anger in Tom, and Tom moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Tord shuddered as he felt the heat gathering in his lower stomach. He leaned forward, suddenly pulling the cock ring off of Tom.  
Tom screamed again and came, and as he clenches around Tord, Tord came as well, and rode out his ecstasy with his nails digging into Tom's hips.  
Tord pulls out, then unlocks Tom's ropes and took it off, putting it away. He put the lube in there, then held up the vibrators.  
Lazy.  
He tossed them in and the cock ring, then closed it.  
“I'm gonna sleep, then go kill-”  
He notices Tom asleep on his bed, in a puddle of his own and Tord's cum.  
Tord sighed, and mopped up a bit, then pulled his pants up, covered the two of them with a blanket, and wrapped his arms around Tom, spooning him.  
“Goodnight, elskede. I hope you know you're mine now.”  
He falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go commit a double suicide with Edd, don't miss me.


	10. No, Tom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is drunk and Tord's like "no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at tsundere but I tried.  
> Also I hope the "Wow." Was correct lelelel im tired ignore me.

Tord flips through the channels on TV, sitting on the couch and bored out of his mind.   
He hears a knock on the front door and sighs, getting up to open it.  
Tom falls inside, having been leaning on the door, and holds a bottle of Smirnoff.  
“Hney Turd”  
“Tom. You're drunk?”  
“Whnn ami not?”  
“You're very drunk, okay. Come on, you can watch movies until you pass out. Don't-” he puts a finger in Tom's face after helping him to his feet. “Try anything.”  
“Mkayyyy. Hey Turd, you shhhd get drnnk with me.”  
Tord shook his head.  
“No, Tom. I am not going to get shitfaced like you.” Tord settles on the couch, then gets uncomfortable when Tom tries to lean against him all cuddly.  
“Tom stop.”  
“Nnhhh Tord I wanna kiss you.”  
Tord shakes his head. “You'll regret it in the morning, no.”  
Tom sits up and leans forward to put his head on Tord's chest, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
“Pleeeees?”  
Tom doesn't wait for an answer, just crawls into his lap and faces him, taking a drink of Smirnoff before kissing him.  
Tord stayed stonily unresponsive for a couple seconds, then gives in, putting his hands on Tom's waist and pulling him closer, opening his mouth to allow Tom access. Tom sticks his tongue in and explores.  
Tord was only allowing it because they'd done IT before. Emphasis on it. Otherwise, not only would he reject Tom, but when shitfaced like this he tended to have gross breath.  
Tom presses his entire body against Tord, eager for more, and feels Tord under his shirt, making Tord blush immensely and pulls his hoodie down self consciously.  
He tried to talk through a mouthful of tongue but couldn't, and pushed Tom's arms away, making him pull away in confusion.  
“W-we're not, doing it again.”  
Tom glares at him and grabbed for his bottle, taking another swig, then whispers in his ear, “We had smmmuch fnn thugh.”  
He takes mother drink then leans in for a kiss, and Tord whimpers but let's him.  
When Tom starts grinding against him Tord pushed against his hips, but Tom just pushed harder and opened his mouth.  
Tord felt Smirnoff flood into his mouth and coughed, swallowing some of it and spilling the rest down his face.  
Tord grunts and tried to push him off again, but Tom didn’t like that. He backed up a little, then fumbles for the button of his pants.  
Tord grabbed his wrist, and again tried to talk with a mouth full of tongue.  
Tom pulled away, tilting his head curiously (and looking like the weight of his head would tilt him over).  
“I'm… I'm warning you Tom.”  
Tom licks his lips then uses his other hand to unzip Tord's pants.  
Tord grabs his other hand, let's go of the first, and twists it, making Tom yell in pain and shoving him off. He stood and ran into his room, closing the door quickly, panting.  
Tom slumped against the couch, wrists twisted and in pain.  
He sighs.  
“Wow.”


	11. Quote End Quote.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is drunk and high as hell. Tom has to deal with it.
> 
> "Elementary my dear Watson."
> 
> "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"
> 
> "I will find you, and I WILL kill you!"
> 
> "May the Force be with you"
> 
> "Are you kidding me? I am blind!" 
> 
> "MARGO HAS A BOYFRIEND"
> 
> "It HAS to be *insert anything here because it's a quote somewhere*"
> 
> "*kissy noises*"
> 
> "Blubber, Pigment, oddment, tweak!"
> 
> "DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FAYAH?!?"
> 
> "Bond. James Bond."
> 
> "If this dress offends you maybe I should just take it off?"
> 
> "Whaaaaaaa?"
> 
> "I've got a jar of dirt!"
> 
> "Now if you'll excuse me sir, I have important business to attend to."
> 
> “I’m SAILING!!!”
> 
> “You’re killin me smalls”
> 
> “No, I am your father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal crackshot, Tord is high and drunk as fuck.   
> But anyway this was a challenge with Chira, we had to use the movie quotes in the summary for a one shot.  
> I'm sure Chira will love my ending.  
> Anyway, it isn't grammatically correct at all but I tried.

“TOOOOM!!!” Tom hears his door busted down as Tord busts in with a gun and a frilly dress.  
He stares in utter confusion, holding his dear Susan. The only one that would truly hold his heart.  
“IVE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!!!” He produced said jar of dirt from his dress pocket.  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “You're high as hell. Get out.”  
Having opened the jar of dirt, Tord tossed a handful at him (dropping from the gun). “ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!!!”  
Tom just stares at him for a moment. “Whaaaaa?”  
Tord picks his gun up and turns around.  
“Come on Tom! Let's hire a boat!”  
“Oh dear. When are you going to pass out?”  
“I'm not high!! I only took a little!!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY PENGUINS?!? THE GOVERNMENT IS BEES!!!”  
Tom just sighed. “So you're high AND drunk. Why would you do this? Fine, let's go get you changed into something appropriate.”  
“Well if my dress offends you so much maybe I should just take it off!!!”  
“That’s- do that in your room.”  
Tord skips off, and Ton calls after him. “PUT SOMETHING ON BEFORE YOU COME OUT THOUGH!”  
Tord comes a couple minutes later with a hoodie tied around his neck like a cape and boxers, scooting along in a cardboard box and holding up his gun. “IM SAILING!!”  
“No you're not.” Tord glares at him and fires one round. Luckily his aim was so off he hit a door ten feet away from Tom. Still, Tom yelped out “You're killing me smalls!” and ran to a different part of the house. Tord narrowed his eyes and scooted around sinisterly.  
“Was that a jab at my height? Where are you Tom? I swear, I will find you, and I WILL kill you.”  
“No you won't!” Tom rushed up behind him and tackled him, pinning his arms, and easily getting the gun away. He quickly got off of him, leaning against the wall. Tord just laid on the ground laughing.   
Tom sighs. “What now?”  
“You were LAYING ON ME!!!”  
Tom blushed a little. “Yeah, I had to get the gun away. You were gonna hu-”  
“That's so GAY!!!” He cackled again, then made some kissy noises.   
“Look, you were gonna hurt somebody or worse, yourself.”  
“You're not my daaaaaad.”  
“As far as you're concerned, when you're like this; No, I am your father.”  
“NOOOOOOOOO!”  
“Are you reenacting Star Wars?”  
“MAYYYYY THE FORRRCE BE WITH YOUUUUUUU!”  
Tom sighed. Then jumped when Tord grabbed his leg, wrapping all his limbs around it and giving Tom puppy dog eyes. Tom stared down uncertainly. “Uhh, can I help you?”  
“Tom.” He nuzzled Tom's thigh with his head. “Love me.”  
“No.”  
“Toooooooom~”  
“No. Let go of me.”  
“Nooooooo…”  
Tord slid his hands up Tom's leg, making Tom antsy until his hands went past his hips and up his stomach. “Tord what are you doing?!”  
“I'm feeeeeeling your skiiiin.”  
“No you're not you're feeling my clothes.”  
“Oh you right man. You right.”  
Tom grabs his wrists when he tried to sneak his hands up his shirt. “Okay seriously get off.”  
“Whyyyyyyyy???”  
“Because you're high as hell and drunk as fuck. Get off.”  
“Blubber!” He said indignantly. “Pigment! Oddment! Tweak!”  
“What?!”  
“DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FAYAH?!”  
“When did you watch Harry Potter?!?”  
“NEVAAAAAAH”  
Tord finally got off of him and crawled back into his box, curling up like a cat. Tom watched him for a little as he fiddled with his fingers and muttered.  
“You done?”  
“No, I'm looking for someone.”  
“Who?”  
Tord thought for a moment. “Bond, James Bond.”  
“What? … Why?”  
“B…” Tord thinks for a moment, struggling. Then he sits up.  
“Margo.”  
“Margo what?”  
“Don't you see, Tom? MARGO HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!”  
“Whoooo?”  
“It's elementary, my dear Wilson! What-man! William! Uh.” He pauses.  
Tom cuts into his thinking. “Watson?”  
“Yes!!! How did you knoooooow? It HAS to be magic!”  
Tom rolls his eyes and walks away. Tord sits up. “Tom? Tom where are you? TOM COME BA-”  
A blanket covers his head suddenly, and he yelps, pushing against it.  
“AGH! HELP! I CAN'T SEE!!”  
“Maybe I should tickle you.”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I AM BLIND!”  
Tom snickered. “I'm not taking the blanket off till you tell me why you did this again. Jeezus, last time you blew up a bank. And the time before that you launched a nuclear bomb at Russia and started the next zombie apocalypse.”  
There was stillness, silence.  
“Uh, Tord? I didn't kill you did I?”  
“I'm tired Tom. Can I sleep?”  
“Not till you answer my question- oh. Oh shit-”  
He took off the blanket and noticed Tord swaying slightly. He was pale, and his eyes were dropping.  
“Ahhhh yeah and that one other time you almost died. Come on Tord, get in my car.”  
Tord shook his head and keened in denial. “I'm fine.”  
“Nooooo no you're not come on. Please Tord, I can't be responsible for your dying.”  
He ends up having to carry a limp Tord to his car, speeding to the hospital. They took him to the ER and let Tom know they'd have to keep him overnight.  
Tom sighed in relief when he heard Tord would be okay. “Alright. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I have some business to attend to.”  
He left.  
And when Tord came back the next day, he was insane, has PTSD, and schizophrenia. And can't stop screaming.  
About the nurses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA IM LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS.  
> ENJOY.


	12. Epilogue to Oooh Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting Group Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These asked to join Edd's and My double suicide.  
> I hope you're ready.  
> This is a monumentous event.  
> Super short lol it's an epilogue whaddya expect.

Edd stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the drop. A single tear went down his face. Finally, the memories, the haunting nightmares. FINALLY it would all stop.  
He turned to the person next to him, a young girl, refusing to be called anything but jackinthebox. She'd experienced the same nightmare. The same haunting past.  
As had the others, Minindiamonds and Chira, who had read her horrifying experience posted on the internet for all to see.  
Everyone nodded to one another, then held hands. It was only right that they, who had seen the same horrors, should die together. They took another step closer.  
Jackinthebox called out to her companions. “Are we ready?”  
Edd nodded. “It can never come soon enough…”  
We stepped off the cliff together.  
And yet the cliff was FIVE FUCKING FEET TALL AND DID NOT KILL US AT ALL WTF?!? WHO’S IDEA WAS THIS?!?  
And that is how we all failed to commit group suicide because of the horrifying sin I wrote. Still write. I regret it to my dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh shit.   
> Well.  
> We tried.  
> (Is obviously a joke yes I have sinned and will go to hell but I may as well have fun doing it right?)


	13. Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAAAAA WHAT A LOVELY DAY!!!  
> A GOOD DAY TO KILL AND DIE, DONT YOU THINK?!?  
> Get ready for some angst guys, it's coming at you like a fucking missile.

Tord was panting for breath, one eye wide. Scars covered half his face since the crash, and his arm had been amputated, replaced by one of his spare robot arms.  
Both his eyelids were open wide. But one eye was nonexistent.  
And seeing as the man he pinned under him had ripped off his eyepatch, there was no way to hide his gaping socket.  
He clenched his teeth, and his robot hand, clenched tight around the struggling man's throat, lifted slightly.  
Then he slammed his head on the ground again.   
He wanted to rip him apart for what he did.  
He wanted to watch him choke on his own blood.  
He wanted this traitor to suffer the worst possible death.   
He had humiliated him in front of an entire crowd, ripping off his eyepatch, revealing one or two of his top secret plans. He had then proceeded to rally half of his troop to the rebel cause.  
That's not even entirely what he was angry about. The worst part was watching Tom shout in glee at Paul’s rallying cry, cheering with every one of them traitors.  
Tord had coldly taken him by the back of the collar and dragged him offstage, into his helicopter, and pinned him facedown on the ground with his foot until they got back to base.  
Hadn't even made it to Tord's office before Paul attacked him, more violently than when he’d ripped off his eyepatch.   
Which led Tord to where he was right now, pinning the man to the ground. He stood, still holding Paul's throat. He was almost passed out.  
Tord tilted his head. “I know exactly how to kill you.”  
Then he punched him in the temple, knocking him out.  
He dragged Paul to his interrogation room and tied him up in a chair, then left, telling him he’d be back.  
He waited for an hour before he came in.  
Patryck trailed behind him, seeming confused. Then horrified.  
“What-?! This- he…”  
Paul shut his eyes and looked away. He couldn't bear to see the look on Patryck's face.  
After he'd lied to him for two years.  
“I'll leave you two to talk for a minute before I come in and tell you what exactly we are going to do.” Tord walked out of the room and locked the door. He was watching the camera to make sure they didn't try to escape.  
Meanwhile, in the room, Patryck had sunk to his knees, sitting down, staring at Paul.   
Tears didn't come. He wasn't sad, yet. Waves of horror crashed over him, that the man that Tord ha so vehemently called a traitor was his… his love.  
Paul took a deep breath, then turned his head to stare at Patryck. Pale, shaking Patryck.  
Who was finally starting to feel scared.  
“What did you do Paul?”  
“I’ve been a spy for years. I rallied some of the army against R- Tord, and revealed him to them. Then I attacked him.”  
He spoke almost monotone. If his voice wasn't emotionless he would break down.  
It wasn't like he didn't think this might happen. He'd just hoped to be dead before he had to see Patryck. He almost had been, but Tord had decided to torture him instead.  
Patryck shook his head slightly, in disbelief. “You really… he's gonna KILL you, you realize that, right?!?”  
Paul nodded, and Patryck felt a wave of anger. He stood up, strode toward Paul, and grabbed him by the chin.   
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”  
Paul sat still, surprised. “I, uh…”  
“He's gonna kill you. Who am I going to- to love, to kiss, to rely on?!?”  
He pulls back. “But I couldn't rely on you anyway. You fucking lying son of a bitch. How long?!”  
Paul felt on the verge of tears. “T… two years.”  
“Two years that you pretended, and lied to my face.”  
Paul dropped his head. He couldn't look at Patryck anymore.  
“And because of two years you're leaving me for the rest of my life.”  
Patryck lifts up Paul's head gently and kisses him, then pulls away, sadness and love filling his gaze. Paul stared back, about to break. “You really hate me. I thought you might.”  
Patryck shakes his head. “No. I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Paul. I wish I could, it would make you… you leaving so much easier.”  
And Patryck breaks down, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Paul clenched his teeth as he felt tears sliding down his face.   
Why couldn't he be detached? He was about to die.   
Tord walked in and gently pulled Patryck away. “Alright alright that's enough.” He suddenly wraps an arm around Patryck's throat and holds a gun up to his head. “So tell me Paul.”  
Paul's eyes widen in horror, and he shouts angrily, interrupting Tord. “Don't touch him!!!”  
“Shush, imbecile. Tell me, did Patryck know anything about your traitorous doings? Did he, by any chance, help you?”  
Paul shouted again, tears flowing down his cheeks. “He didn't know anything!!! I lied to him for two years, I kept him in the dark! I promise he didn't know!!!”  
Tord smirked. “And if I don't believe you?”  
“Kill me!! Kill me but leave him alone!!!”  
“Two years and not a word slipped out. Hard to believe, don't you think?”  
Tord was practically purring, loving how he was hurting the man, enjoying his revenge. He suddenly pushed Patryck away and barked an order at him to hold out his hand.  
He grinned when Patryck did so, and set his own handgun in it. “You know what to do. If you don't kill him quickly enough, ill torture you both and give you another chance. Understood?”  
He didn't wait for a response, just walked out. And back in his monitor room to watch.  
Patryck just stared at the gun for a moment as though he'd never seen such a thing before.  
Paul glared at the door, hating Tord. This is why he betrayed the red army in the first place.  
When he looked back at Patryck, there were tears sliding down his face in little rivers.  
Paul gritted his teeth. Then shouted in anger. “COME BACK HERE YOU COMMUNIST BASTARD!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!!!”  
He wasn't expecting a response on the overhead speaker, but he got one. “Can't I? He'll survive. Get it over with, Pat.”  
Patryck shook his head, still staring at the gun in his hand. “No, no I can't. I can't.”  
Paul directed his attention to Patryck. “You have to.”  
“I can't. This is ridiculous.”   
Paul noted his hyperventilation, and his widened eyes. If he wasn't careful Patryck would spiral into a panic attack.  
Hell, he probably would anyway.  
“Yes you can. I deserve it. You didn't do anything, but I lied, I betrayed you. I can't let him torture you, please. Just do it and be done.”  
“I can't. I can't survive without you.”  
Despite Patryck's words, he began to lift up the gun, staring at Paul now. “I can't do it.”  
Paul felt his fear of death rising up, felt himself paling. He didn't want to die.  
But if he didn't, his love would be tortured. For something he didn't deserve.  
“Please, Pat. Please, don't make me wait.”  
“I CAN'T PAUL!!” Patryck was definitely hyperventilating now, his sobs not helping, his hands shaking as he held the gun up to Paul.  
“I can't hurt you!”  
“Yes you can. Close your eyes.”  
“I don't want to. I want to see you. I love you.”  
Paul looked up into Patryck's face, noticed the clenching of his finger on the trigger. He smiled. “I love you too. And I hope that someday you'll forget about me.”  
Patryck was shaking, he couldn't do it he couldn't do it he couldn't kill him-  
BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed dying.  
> Sorry been busy with my birthday on the third and Independance day (I live in America. Whoop whoop freedom. No communism here, sorry Tord.)


	14. Tord is a Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now that you are all thoroughly dead have some kinky fluff.  
> Fluffiest of fluff  
> And kinky.  
> For a request for Tord and collars.

Tord stared down at the object in his hands.   
He felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. How would Tom react? Would he like it? Would he- well. The only alternative is that Tom is indifferent toward it.   
Unless he was triggered by collars. But as far as Tord knew he wasn't. What was the worst that could happen?  
He shivered and strapped it around his neck, giving the bell on it a flick.  
He shook his head, causing the bell to jingle again.  
Tord grinned. If this went like he wanted it to… they could have some fun indeed. He stood up, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, and began to cook breakfast.  
When Tord had come back, injured, the Red Army found and taken over by government, he'd only had one person he could think to turn to to shelter him.  
(SKIPPABLE ANGST BEGINNING)  
To this day, the most random reminders could make him break down, remembering his…  
Seconds in command…  
They'd been caught freeing up his exit, and sentenced to life in prison for treason, violence, and about thirty four other charges.  
They would have done very well against the prison mates.  
If they'd had any will.  
As it was they were kept in the prison that kept only the worst of criminals. They were torn apart mentally and somewhat physically within the first year, and killed themselves the next.  
(SAD ANGST END)  
Tord had been taken in by Edd until the least likely and yet the most likely couple had formed.  
Tord and Tom.  
Tord had moved in with him, and quickly established their standpoint.  
Dom Tom.   
Sub Tord.   
Tord shivered, feeling an old memory start to resurface. No, today was not the day to dwell on those kinds of things.  
Today was Tom's birthday, and Tord was going to make the most of it.  
He touched his collar, nervous again, then flipped the bacon on the stove.  
He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. He almost flipped some bacon off the stove until he realized who it was.  
“Oh. Hello Tom.”  
He felt Tom nuzzle into his neck then pull away. “What-”  
He practically felt Tom's stare, and blushed, but didn't turn to look as the bacon was starting to burn. He quickly turned off the stove and lurched toward the cabinet, grabbing some plates and flipping the bacon onto it.  
He sets it at tre table then makes another batch, Tom quiet and seemingly asleep as he cuddles Tord from behind.  
Meanwhile, in Tom's befuddled mind.  
Why the f- why is he wearing a collar? I am so utterly confused.  
Best not to bother him about it.  
Tom pulls away and sits at the table. They'd come up with a system. Since Tord couldn't get a job or access his bank account, without being caught, he had to keep up the apartment. He cooked, and cleaned up, and ugh, did laundry.  
All in all, he'd lost his dignity as Red Leader. In being a housekeeper, having to ask Tom for anything he wanted from the store, and also sexually.   
He found he didn't mind too much. With the Red Army disbanded, he didn't need his overinflated ego anyway. It was almost like taking a break from his strict persona.  
Which was why he chose to wear a collar for Tom's birthday. He was showing off his sub title.  
He hoped Tom would like it.  
But when he sat at the table, Tom wouldn't look at him, and when he did it was a quick confusion filled glance.  
Tord shook his head, jingling his bell, then looked back up at Tom, who was now openly staring. “What, uh… what are you wearing…?”  
Tord blushed, fiddling with it subconsciously. “Uh… do you not… like it?”  
Tom shook his head. “No, no that's not what I'm saying. I'm just confused.”  
Tord blushed. “It's just…”  
He paused, then stood up. “I'll be back.”  
He went into the bedroom and grabbed his cat ears. Sticking his tongue out he put them on, in front of the hornlike shaped hair.  
He knew Tom liked those.  
He thought it might make more sense with the collar, as well.  
He jingled his bell, then went to the couch to turn on a movie.  
Tom was distasteful of Tord's hentai, and generally left him alone if he put it on.  
Except for one. Simply because it was a comedy, as well.  
They'd released another episode, to Tord's delight, and he flicked his bell again and walked into the dining room, where Tom was finishing his food. He glanced up and blushed when he saw the ears, but didn't say anything (thank god, his mouth was full of food.)   
Tord crouched next to him and nuzzled into Tom's side. Tom shivered a little and looked down. “What?”  
“I have something for us to watch together,” Tord practically purred, and rested a hand on his thigh, a bit close to his hip.  
Tom shivered. “A-alright.” He cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing one piece of bacon before following Tord to the couch. Tord grinned and settled down, his bell jingling all the way.  
When Tom sat down Tord laid his head on Tom's lap, taking up the whole couch.  
And started the episode.  
Tom rolled his eyes when he saw what it was but didn't complain, stroking Tord's hair instead. He quickly took off the ears, simply so he could pet better.  
He blushed and looked away when the show started to get particularly intense, trying not to let the tent in his pants become known to Tord.  
“S-uh, so tell me Tord, why did you… wear the collar, anyway?”  
Tord narrowed his eyes at this, and sat up, crawling into Tom's lap, facing him.  
“I wore it for you!”  
“What?”  
“Happy birthday Tom! I wore it because I thought you'd like it!”  
Tom blushed, and flicked the bell. “I do, I suppose. I just don't get it.”  
“It's supposed- it's supposed to make me look cuter! To show off my submissive qualities!”  
Tord blushed and looked away. “I thought you might want, to uh, use it.”  
Tom's eyes widen. “Oohh. Oh.” He blushed, but grinned. “You know, I wondered why it turned me on. You really know more about this kind of stuff than I do.”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “Surprise surprise. You're talking to the hentai addict.”  
“I know.”  
Speaking of which, Tom's eyes flicked to the screen. Then quickly away. Jeez that was intense. He'd have to watch it later.  
For now, he had other things to pay attention to.  
He gazed at Tord for a moment.  
“That didn't, by any chance, happen to come with a leash, did it?”  
Tord stared at him for a moment, then smiled. “Uh, yeah, it did.”  
Tom leaned closer and growled in his ear. “I'd like to make use of that. Want to go to my room?”  
Tord shivered happily. “Yes.”  
“Alright. Consider it a birthday gift to me.”  
He didn't wait for Tord to get off, just picked him up and carried him into his room.  
And celebrated Tom's birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a more than one shot because I like it.  
> It's some sort of AU idk. I like Demon Tord.

Tom is screaming.  
Why is he screaming?   
Well, he's running away.   
From what?  
…. it's a kinda long story. But he’s running away from Tord, the demon. And definitely not friend.  
It all started when Tom made a bet with his friend, Matt.  
Matt had been bragging about his encounter with the supernatural. And he bet that Tom had never seen a demon.  
Tom, of course, said he hadn't. He didn't rise to mostof Matts stupid ideas.  
At least, until Matt told him that he knew how he could.  
Edd, sitting nearby, disapproved. But Tom was all in. He'd take an adventure any day!  
So they all went to Edd's house. Matt brought the chalk and candles. Edd brought his disappointment.  
Tom brought Matts book on demon summoning.  
They looked through the book and decided on a somewhat lesser demon.  
“Me!” Matt supplied.  
“You're not a demon.” Tom narrowed his eyes then went back to reading the book. “What about this Vernon guy? He looks pretty cool.”  
“Booooring.” Edd sighed. “Let's choose one we can handle. A lesser demon.”  
“Fiiine how about…”  
Tom glanced at it. “Tord?”  
“Nah. Look what kind he is! Plus, he's the lowest kind. We don't want that, just a lower one.”  
“I don't even know what an incubus is.”  
Edd sighs. “Better that you don't. Look it up later if you have to. Let's try Bailey for now.”  
They set up the pentagram, the candles. Matt got ready to pronounce the spell.  
And he did.  
Nothing happened.  
“Maybeee… maybe that demon doesn't work? Did we do something wrong?”  
They had, in fact, been missing a candle. But no one figured it out, and they went home disappointed.  
Tom took the candles, chalk, and book.  
When he got to his apartment, he decided to try it himself.  
He chose Tord. Whatever an incubus was, it couldn't be tha bad.  
He made the pentagram, set up the candles, safe in the knowledge that if it didn't work, no one could see him and make fun of him.  
He said the chant, almost rolling his eyes at the cliche feel to it all, then dropped the book and jumped back when the inside of the pentagram burst into flames.  
He backed up until he was pressed against the wall, waiting.  
The fire went away and there stood what seemed to be a half human. A man that looked almost as old as Tom, with a tail that curled around his ankles with one puff of fur on the end.  
He had horns that went up from his head then curled back down to almost touch his head, almost like ran horns. He had wings sprouted from his back, and his hands (paws?) ended in black claws.   
His canines just barely poked out of his mouth, and his eyes were red with slotted pupils.  
Everything else, however, seemed almost normal. He had his arms crossed, was dressed in a red hoodie. He wore black pants, and black converse shoes.  
His hair pointed into two mock horns.  
Enough with the description, it's getting boring. Let's go to the part right before Tom started running and screaming.  
Tord looked around, as though getting a feel for where he was. Then he fixed his gaze on Tom, who was still pressed against the wall, looking terrified.  
“Hello there. I believe you know this already, seeing as you summoned me, but I am Tord.”  
Tom just nodded.   
“Tell me your name.”  
“Uh. Tom.”  
“Why do you look so scared?”  
Tom just stared for a moment, then whispered “Demon…”  
“Yes. Good job. Are you going to keep me here forever? I was busy before you interrupted me.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “You can't get out of that pentagram.”  
Tord rolled his eyes in response. “No, I can't, until you banish me again. If you're going to, get on with it.”  
Tom shook his head. “No, I have to show you to Matt and Edd first. They won't believe me. Can I take a picture?”  
“No, I don't show up. Spawns of hell can't have any permanent affect other than murder or…”  
Tord glances away. “You know.”  
“You're making that up.”  
Tord laughed. “Yeah, I am, but I liked the disappointment on your face. Just tell me what you called me here for and we'll be done. Do you need a contract?”  
“Tell me what an incubus is.”  
Tord glanced quickly at him. “Wh- you don't already-”  
He sighs, facepalming. “Ohhhh this is gonna be awkward. Look, before you do, you messed up your pentagram. There’s supposed to be a chalk line here, not there.”  
He pointed, and Tom sighed and got up to fix it. As soon as he erased the line, though,Tord stepped around him and out of the circle. “Thaaank you. I'm going to use your bathroom real quick, is that okay with you?”  
He doesn't wait for an answer before going in and slamming the door in Tom's face (Tom had chased after him).  
Tom stood at the door, feeling horrified. He'd just let out a demon. Whoops.  
And it seemed like a bad kind. Apparently.  
Tom banged on the door. “Tord? Just tell me what you are!”  
“Nooooo Tom. Here's something you need to understand.” Tord opens the door, and grabs his chin gently, grinning. “When I'm in the pentagram, I'm yours. When I'm out of the pentagram…”  
He leaned forward and whispered. “You're mine.”  
He cackles and wanders to some random part of the house, exploring.   
Tom is still comprehending everything, and he dashes to his room to look at the computer.  
He looked it up.  
An incubus was a demon that oh god.  
To put it lightly, seduced people to survive.  
When Tord crept up behind him and startled him, Tom screamed.  
And ran.  
And that led to where he was right now.  
“Tom!” He heard Tord shout.  
But Tord wasn't chasing after him.  
“Tom listen to me! I'm not- aaargh!”  
Tom ran out of the house and down the street, then fell backward when suddenly Tord appeared in front of him. “Tom listen! Go back home, I promise I won't touch you, just let me explain.”  
Tom turned and ran the other way. Tord groaned. He hated it when people didn't know. They always misunderstood.  
Tord was about to teleport in front of Tom again when he realized that Tom was going home.  
He teleported (it was officially shadow traveling but whatever) into Tom's house and waits for him next to the mussed up pentagram.  
He sat down crisscrossed, tail curled over his leg.  
And waited.  
A minute later Tom came in, eyes narrowed. He stood right next to the door, looking ready to dash.  
Tord tilted his head, trying to look unthreatening. “Are you going to listen?”  
“Yes. Hurry up.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail, but otherwise didn't react.  
“Most incubi rape their victims. Or seduce them, if they're of the lesser kind. But as you probably know, I'm the lowest in my heirarchy. Which means, kinda, that I'm the most uh. The term for you would be normal. The term in Hell is weak.”  
“I don't need this nonsense-”  
“Yes you do. Anyway, I'm not driven by the same urges. I don't need, uh, sex.”  
Tord sighed and covered half his face with one clawed hand. “Just um. Ugh. This is embarrassing.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes, not responding.   
“I need like, affectionate physical contact. Otherwise I snap. Which I only did once outside of hell, so I know how long I can wait.”  
“That's… disgusting.”  
“I honestly don't care what you think. It's just embarrassing to say. So are you going to get rid of me yet? As much as I love the freedom of being in the human world, I don't know anything about this place, so I'll be more comfortable when I'm gone again.”  
Tom considered it. “Well… how about this. Meet my friends first. Then I will.”  
Tord sighed. “Okay. Also…” he paused. “Hmm. Nevermind.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Tord looked away. “Nothing. Say, I don't believe I've been to England before. Mind showing me around?”  
Tom rolled his eyes. Tord couldn't tell though. “We’re not here for sightseeing-”  
“Okay, hold on. Why tre hell did you summon me then?”  
“To see if I could.”  
“You selfish bastard. I was in the middle of a meeting with my higher ups.”  
“Oh yeah? Doing what?”  
Tord actually blushed at this. Tom wasn't sure he could until then.   
“None of your business. Just know it was important and I'm probably going to be tossed into a fire for a few days because of this. Or worse, liquid nitrogen.” Tord shuddered. “So if you’re going to summon me here, please make it worth my visit. Or let me get back now, and I might be able to salvage my sanity.”  
Tom pondered this for a moment. “What if… you stayed with us? Can you do that?”  
Tord just.  
Stared at him. “You wouldn't do that for me. I'm a demon. An incubus. You humans hate us for what we are, what we do. It's understandable, which is why we haven't launched war. Rather, why we're not allowed to fight you.”  
Tom frowns. “And you can't help it?”  
Tord hesitated. “Well, no-”  
“Then I don't hate you, I just feel bad for you.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “I don't need pity. Yes, I could stay, and…” he looks away. “Yes, I would like to. But I don't expect that kind of thing from humans.”  
Tom grins. “Consider me inhumanly human then. And stay here however long you like.”  
Tord stared at him. “You were running away screaming just a few-”  
“Let's not talk about that, ever.” Tom beckons him to come, and shows him around his apartment. “This is my room, the bathroom, the kitchen.”  
He glances at Tord. “What do you eat?”  
Tord sticks out his forked tongue. “Food. Normal food. I don't have to but I like the taste.”  
“Hmm okay. Hope you don't mind lots of microwaved dinners, because that's all I have. Or I could order pizza.”  
“I don't care.” Tord turns away, about to explore the rest of the house, than calls over his shoulder. “I like bacon though.”  
Tom trots after him. “You'll have to make it if you want it.”  
“Okay.”  
Tord picks up a video game controller. “What's this?”  
“It's a- have you never played an X-box before?”  
“I haven't been to the surface in 25 years, and that was only for a little bit.”  
“Hmm. Well, then let's make that the first thing you do.”  
Tom handed Tord a controller, grinning. “Welcome to human life, Tord.”


	16. Chapter 15 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How demon Tord deal with drunk hooman

Tom had debated trying to cover Tord up when they went to Edd’s, but decided not to. If anything people would see and be scared, which could be good for Tom's nonexistent reputation.  
Unless they thought it was cosplay. It was only when Tom had raised his hand to knock that he realized it. He knocked, then turned to Tord. “Can you prove you're a demon?”  
Tord grins, showing off his fangs. “If you really want me to.”  
Tom opened his mouth to say something when Edd answered the door.  
“Hi there Tom.” He glanced at Tord and his mouth dropped open.  
Tom quickly pushed him aside and invited Tord in, going to sit on Edd's couch. Tord hesitantly glanced between Edd and Tom, then shrugged and joined Tom on the couch.  
Edd finally closed his mouth and the door and turned around. “Who is that?!”  
“Oh you mean my new roommate? That's Tord.”  
Edd processed this for a minute.  
Then did a double take.  
“The incubus?!”  
“Yyyyyyep. Except he's different blah blah blah.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom. “I can speak for myself. And I would prefer not to be called ‘the incubus’. I am one of many. And yes, I am different, because I don't crave sexual relations like the higher ups in the hierarchy do.”  
Tord crosses his arms, and Edd raises his hands. “Alright alright. Don't kill me. Did you say ‘roommate’, Tom?”  
Tom nodded, setting up Edd's TV.  
“He's your… you told a demon to be your roommate?”  
“I know, right?” Tord agrees, still surprised at Tom's human kindness.  
“Alright alright I can already tell-” Tom tried to inturrupt, but Edd interrupted him.   
“Sorry, Tord. I may have come off rudely because I… didn't understand. My name is Edd.”  
Tord stared at his outstretched hand. “Uh.”  
“Just- grab it, shake my hand.”  
Tord glanced at the hand, then up at Edd, then slowly wrapped his claws around Edd's hand and shook it back and forth. Edd laughed when Tord let go, shaking his head. “Good enough.”  
Tord put his hands in his pockets and sat at the far end of the couch, tail wrapped self consciously around his legs. “Are we going to watch something?”  
Tom debates. Then decides. “Sure, let's watch the news so you can catch up on current events.”  
Tord watches almost intently as they talk about war and politics and economics.  
He was grinning the whole time, as if about to burst into laughter.  
“What?” Tom asked, curious.  
And Tord realized he was closer, sitting next to him. Tord blushed and moved a little more away. Sure, the contact might help him, but being the less selfish demon he was, he didn't want to touch them without permission.  
It's too bad he'd told them, he could've pretended it never affected him and gotten away with it. Oh well.  
“I was, uh, just thinking about how things were in hell. How they aren't nearly this organized, and we tend to have wars for fun. If a war get serious in hell it tends to be uh. Almost apocalyptic. So we try to avoid those.”  
“Tell me about your hierarchy.” Tom inquired.  
Edd wasn't paying attention at all. His gaze was glued to the screen, though Tom doubted that he would remember. He never remembered when Tom needed it.  
“Ehm… okay… so there's three tiers, the rulers, the middle class, and the weaklings. I, of course, fall into the third classification, because of my weakness.”  
“What's your weakness?”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I'm stupid enough to tell someone I just met. I mean…” he scratched his neck nervously. “I already told you, but still. Just, the fact that I don't use my seductive power to lure people to bed. The fact that I settle with uh, simple touches. It's considered a weakness. And it's often picked on by the higher ups, they’ll sometimes force me to, uh, do things to a human on threat of torture. Or they'll just take any oppurtunity to make me uncomfortable, like putting me in a crowd, or a confined space with a human. Not gonna lie, it's infuriating. But that's how it's always been. I was just born the wrong way.”  
He shrugs, looking away, tail flicking irritably.  
Tom covers his hand with his own. Tord quickly glanced over and away again, trying to ignore the slight rush it gave him.  
“You seem like you try not to be bad. For that reason, you can stay as my roommate. Oh, and you have to meet Matt.”  
Tom glanced over at Edd, and asked where Matt was.  
“He's going mirror shopping again.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“What's Matt like?”  
“Best way to describe him is narcissistic and stupid. But he does have some wild cards, like he'll suddenly be your greatest enemy, like the one time he uhh… nothing's coming to mind at the moment but hey it's there.”  
“Mhmm. Do you think he'll dislike me?”  
“He probably won't even realize you're here. If there's anyone you SHOULDNT worry about it's him.”  
“Okay.” Tord pulls his hand away self consciously. Tom raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.  
He does, however, turn to lean against Tord, laying across the couch. “Listen mate, if you want to stay here you're going to have to deal with this.”  
Tord groans in (fake) disdain. “You horrible horrible human being.”  
“Edd let's watch a movie already.”  
Edd shrugged. “Sure, what do you want to watch?”  
“Hmm… How to train your dragon.” Tom suggests, shifting so he could settle more comfortably against Tord's arm.  
How had Tom become so affectionate so quickly?  
Wait.  
Shit.  
Tord wasn't using his slight seduction powers was he?  
This could be bad.   
Tord pushed at Tom, trying to get him off. Tom sighs and moves away, sticking out his tongue. “If you don't want me laying on you you could just tell me to stop.”  
Which meant he wasn't seduced, because if he was he'd refuse to let go.  
We're humans just like that? Or was that just the good ones?  
Tord shakes his head. “No I, uh… I don't mind.”  
Tom narrows his eyes. “I'm getting mixed signals here bud.”  
“Yes, you can lean on me. I was just… changing my position.”  
He crosses his legs on the sofa and just watches the dang movie already as Tom lays against him again.  
By the end of the movie Tord had wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, horns bumping against Tom's head lightly as Tord nuzzled his neck.  
For some reason Tom didn't seem to mind.  
At all.  
In fact, he seemed to be snuggling into his side.  
Tord felt like he was immersed in bliss. He'd never been, for lack of a better word, this recharged in centuries.  
He almost never got volunteered affection.  
When Tord flicked his forked tongue against Tom's neck, just feeling it, Tom smacked his arm. “That's borderline gay, dude.”  
“Wh… gay? What's gay?”  
Tom was quiet for a moment, then laughed, startling Edd who hadn't been paying attention.  
“What are you laughing about Tom?”  
“It's- he doesn't know what gay means!”  
He clutches his stomach, laughing so hard.   
Edd just raises an eyebrow. “I don't get it. Tom, have you been drinking?”  
“Hmm. Maybe. Just a little.”  
Tord, still cuddling against Tom, raised an eyebrow. Having been busy, he didn't notice the empty bottle on the floor.  
Smirnoff.  
This human was drunk.  
He sighed in disappointment. It wasn't the same. None of his affection was on purpose, it was drunken.  
Tord untangled Tom from him, then gasps in surprise as the content feeling drained out of him, replaced by the usual hellish feelings, as though he'd been high on cuddles. Probably had been.  
What if he did go farther, forced Tom to-   
He grabbed his horns in frustration, forcing the thoughts out. He was a weakling, he didn't force anybody.  
And he didn't need it, so why think about it?  
Tord stood up quickly, making Tom sprawl on the floor.   
“I'll be in your… apartment. When you're sober.”  
“Idiot, I have to go to my apartment to pass out.” Tom sits up with a pout, and Tord just.  
Looks down at him.  
What do you do with a drunk human? He'd carry him, but he wasn't sure how much strength this human could handle.  
Humans were so delicate. Some could take almost all of his strength, most only half that.  
Tord felt some kind of weird and warm protectiveness for this human, and therefore decided that he must be delicate. Not so much physically delicate as… mentally, or emotionally, Tord could never tell the difference.  
He was careful picking Tom up, and Tom curled against him, too drunk to be embarrassed.  
Tord just carried him into his apartment, laying him on the bed.  
And stared at him.  
He wanted that feeling back, the escape of physical contact. He wanted to curl with Tom, feel the rush that would rid him of his ever present pain.  
He sat on the bed and brushed his arm. This was good enough, for now.


	17. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request where Tom and Tord go to a different country and Tord accidentally insults everyone and Tom accidentally is respectful or whatever.  
> Well.  
> I butchered it.  
> But I tried, and this is a cute fluff ish.   
> So I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Tord walks out of the airport, stretching after the long flight and grinning.  
Here he was in Tokyo. They were going to an anime con, the biggest one in the world.  
Nevermind the fact that Tord was planning to use it to his advantage in the army. He could enjoy it first.  
Tom was grumbling behind him, dragging two suitcases and carrying two backpacks.  
“Jeezus Tord what did you put in here?!?”  
Tom shifts his backpack and Tord just shrugs. “Stuff. None of your business. Come on, I'm tired and the hotel is waiting.”  
“No it's not. Stop being dramatic.”  
“Ah Tom, you're no fun.”  
Tord rolls his eyes as Tom and gets in the waiting car, while Tom puts the luggage in before getting in.  
“I didn't know you booked a car.”  
“Ehhhh… I have connections.” He grins, but ignores Paul's stupid and cliche wink.  
“With who?”  
“Friends.”  
“In Japan?”  
“It was luck… hey look Tom it's an ice cream shop!”  
Tom stares quickly out the window, distracted. Tord sighs and sits back.  
“It's gone. Tord, you can carry your stuff inside, I'm tired of whatever the heck you have in there.”  
“It's just some robot parts.” Tord gestures at his arm. “I have to do repairs. Besides, you have to carry it, you lost the bet.”  
“It was a stupid bet!! Anyway with that much metal, how'd you get that through security?!”  
Tord paused, looking away. “Eehhhhhh connections.” They arrive at the hotel and Tom complains the entire time he carries the luggage up to their room.  
Tord flips on the bed and sighs. Tom just narrows his eyes. “I thought there'd be two.”  
“It's a king size Tom. It'll be fine.” Tord sits up on one arm, that shit eating grin on his face. “Perfect size for me. You can sleep on the floor.”  
“First off, fuck you-”  
“Anytime.”  
Tom blushes and ignores the remark. “And second off, I'm not sleeping on the floor.”  
“Looks like you'll have to settle with sleeping with me.”  
“Stop…! Stop trying to seduce me! I'll fucking kick you off!”  
Tom tosses Tord his stuff and gets out Susan, strumming a little. He missed Susan.  
They went to bed with much arguing (and Tom having to kick Tord out of the bathroom when Tom was showering).  
The next morning Tord woke up at four am, as per usual, and forcibly woke up Tom.  
“Tom Tom Tom let's go to the cats cafe!”  
“Whg.”  
“Toooom get up.”  
“Hhhhhg” Tom rolled over. Tord narrowed his eyes then flopped across Tom's stomach, rolling back and forth. “Tooooooom-”  
“GET OFF ME!” Tom shoved him off the bed, and Tord's head popped up a moment later. “You up?”  
“Screw you.”  
“Thats a yes! Come on I saw a cat cafe let's go there.”  
“No one is awake, Tord! It's going to be clo- lovely.”  
Tord held up his phone, showing the 24-hour cat cafe.  
“Fiiiine let's go.”  
Tom sighed and rolled back over. “In five minutes.”  
Tord laid on top of him. “Toooooom-”  
“FINE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!”  
A half hour later they were standing in front of the cafe, and Tord pushed his way in.  
All the cats were sleeping.  
Tom followed grumpily behind, and Tord bounced in and immediately toward one of the cats, playing with a toy.  
The cat cafe was covered in cats, and they served…  
Tom rolled his eyes, though no one could tell. Coffee. That's it.  
“Tord it-”  
Tord had three cats in his lap and two in his hair, not to mention the one he was holding.  
Tom just stared in amazement. “You don't have catnip do you?”  
“No…” Tord's voice was soft, and he pet the cats like they were his.  
Tom narrowed his eyes. Would they ever get out?  
A few hours later Tom finally managed to drag Tord away, apologizing for hogging all the cats for so long.  
In English, because he new absolutely no Japanese.  
Tord was off in his own blissful little world, not realizing that Tom had brought them back to the hotel until Tom took off his hoodie.  
He snapped out of it. “Uh wait what time is it?”  
“It's 11. You were petting cats all morning and I was sneezing. You better be greatful.”  
“Ahhhhh nope.”  
Tom changed into different clothes, as the cat fur would send him into sneezing fits if he wasn't careful.  
“Alright Tord we have a day before the con. So we can stay here and do nothing all day, much preferable, or we can go sightseeing.”  
“Yeah let's take a look around.”   
“Alright. Where do you want to go?”  
Tord shrugs, walking out again. “We'll seeeee.”  
They ended up going to the Studio Ghibli museum, Tom completely uninterested and Tord acting like a five year old.  
It wasn't a problem till Tord tried to flirt with a relatively pretty lady.  
It wasn't so much his flirting, as the fact he was trying Japanese, based off of the hentai he'd seen.  
What he thought he said: “Hi there pretty lady. Want to hang out with my friend and I awhile?”  
What he said: “Hi there boobs, sexy me idiot little time.”  
The lady was highly confused and flustered, and Tom literally dragged him away.  
“No more talking to people. I don't know what you said but you shouldn't have even tried.”  
“I can't have any-”  
“I swear to god if you say the word fun one more time I will find whatever firearms you have on you and blow your brains out.”  
Tord was pouting, so Tom left him in an exhibit and started to leave.  
“Bye Tord, have fun by yourself.”  
“Fine!”  
It took a whole two minutes for Tord to catch up to Tom, who was waiting at the entrance to the museum.  
“Oh good I thought you'd never come. It's three, what do you want to do?”  
“Don't you want to do anything?”  
“I don't care. I only came because Edd appointed me as “don't-let-Tord-do-anything-stupid” police.”  
“Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it.”  
Tom just narrows his eyes and waits.  
“Let's go eat. We haven't had anything all day.”  
“Good idea.”  
They go into a randomly chosen restaurant and Tord attempts to order in Japanese.  
Fail.  
The waitor walks away and the manager comes, seeming irritated. “Is something wrong?”  
“Sorry, my friends being an idiot. I'll order for both of us. I'm sorry for the-”  
“I-”  
“Tord shut up. I'm sorry about him, can we order?”  
The manager nods and goes ahead and takes their order (from Tom) and serves their food.  
Tord does not know how to use chopsticks. He tries stabbing the food, then using two hands. Tom just uses a fork.  
They go back to the room that night and prepare for the comic con the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get three or more comments to say to do so, then I'll make comic con chapter. Since I have two references to it now.


	18. Possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a new au idea.  
> Also I'm back!! The trip was very tiring and I'm so sleepy. I'll leave the other chapter for a little bit because lazy then I'll take it down.   
> Officially out of hiatus! Thanks for patience >_<

Tord paced around his desk agitatedly. This was bad, very very bad.  
Another of his high-ranking officers had been brutally assassinated, and they still had NO leads.  
They were all killed a different way, with a knife, a gunshot, bare hands, even an explosion. And yet they didn't seem to leave any evidence to lead to the attacker. Some of his superstitious soldiers suspected a ghost. Paul and Patryck, his bodyguards and pilots, were always on the lookout, but there was no sign of the attacker.  
If that wasn't bad enough, Tord’s new “medical condition” had been plaguing him for weeks now, ever since the assassinations started.   
He had been blacking out for a period of time every single assassination. Tord suspected that the assassin somehow kept his from investigating at the site of the attack for some reason.  
And a few times when he'd woken up, he was slumped over his desk, blood on his hands or pants.  
And it was never his blood.  
He tried identifying the blood but tests came back void. It must have been his attackers blood.  
He growled and tangled his hands in his hair, tugging at it lightly. He hated his inability to find out what was happening.   
Because if he found the attacker, he could release the person he'd loved for ages from jail. Tom was going to be on trial in a couple days, as a suspect of the assassinations.  
Tom didn't know that Tord felt that way. He'd assumed that Tord's constant nagging was just dislike. He didn't know that it was Tord's way of flirting.  
And now he was on trial, and if he was suspected he could be put to death. Tord didn't know if he could live with that. This was the first person he'd ever liked more than an “old friend”.  
Tord slammed his hands down on his desk, then swept all his papers off his desk.  
This was so frustrating.  
He heard a knock and snapped angrily, “Who is it?!”  
“It's Paul, sir.”  
Tord sighed and pinched his eyebrows. “Okay, come in.”  
Paul pushed open the door and noted Tord's frenzied state. “Ah, should I come back later?”  
“Do you have bad news?” Tord snapped at him.  
“Uh, yes, Red Leader, I do.”  
Tord curled his lip. “Out with it.”  
“Uh… Tom has escaped from the prison.”  
“Tord shouted a curse in Norwegian then ordered Paul away. He could deal with that later.  
Suddenly he stopped, feeling dizzy, leaning his hand on the desk.  
Oh no.  
It was happening again.  
Tord shook his head, as though trying to shake away the inevitable.  
But his gaze was glazed with purple, and a couple seconds later he stopped remembering.  
This time was different though. Somehow. Almost painful, like a migraine.  
He heard screaming.  
When he finally came back to himself, it was to a scene he would never have expected.  
Tord was straddling a passed out Tom, covered in blood.  
Both of them were covered in blood. Tord was significantly less injured, however, as Tom had passed out from blood loss.  
And Tord held a knife above his chest, a serrated and curved knife.  
He stood up quickly, eyes widening. He was tired, as though he'd run a while, and he dropped the knife out of his shaking hands.  
Tord looked around, realizing he was in Tom's apartment.  
Typical.  
He glanced toward Tom, who's breaths were starting to get ragged, then at the door.  
And he called Patryck to pick him up. To save Tom.  
What…  
What had happened?!?  
Tom woke up a few hours later. It was dark, no one was in there.  
Where is there? The hospital.  
He sat up slowly, then winced as the blood rushed from his head, making his woozy.  
And there was Tord, asleep in the bed next to him. Strapped down securely to the hospital cot.  
And above Tord's immobile body hovered a purple mist.  
Tom immediately remembered.  
Tord, walking into his apartment. Tom, who was already on edge, grabbing a gun and beginning to lift it, before he even knew who it was. The gun skidding across the ground and Tord, hair messed up, eyes wide, grin wider, marching toward him.  
Tord's eyes, flashing purple, the only warning Tom had before Tord leapt at him and they fought, Tom morphing into his other shape-  
Until he started to feel dizzy. Until he started to sway, causing Tord to get the upper hand.  
Before he'd passed out, Tom had been sure he was gonna die.  
And now, here he was, being healed in a hospital, and Tord was strapped down to his bed like an injured psychopath.  
The only thing was, Tom knew. He knew exactly what Tord was going through, as he'd gone through it more than enough times himself. Enough that he'd accepted it, and could use it when he wanted.  
Course, if the spirit possessing him wanted to it could still take over his body, turn him into a monster, and destroy cities. But as long as Tom was accepting, it seemed, the spirit would leave him alone.  
Tom wondered what kind of spirit was possessing Tord.  
And almost jumped when he heard Tord stirring, then pulling against his restraints.  
“What- what's going- oh.”  
He stopped.  
“Oh no.”  
“Hey Tord. What's up?”  
Tord looked over quickly at Tom, then closed his eyes and groaned. “I told  
Them to put us in different rooms!”  
“Did you? Interesting.”  
“Shut up. You're lucky you're still alive.”  
“Oh? Really. I could've killed you. I just didn't-”  
“Cut the crap Tom. What happened? Surely you remember?”  
“Hmm do I? I could've been drunk.”  
“But-” Tord gritted his teeth. “But you weren't. Why did I attack you Tom?!?”  
Tom sat up and looked over at Tord, leaning on one hand. “That's the question you're asking? I'm wondering why you didn’t finish me off. Maybe he's just having fun or something.”  
He mumbled the last sentence, pondering.  
“Who?”  
“What? Oh, nothing.”  
“Who's ‘he’?”  
“Nooooo one.”  
“You know something.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yes!”  
“Interesting.”  
“I swear I will kill you Tom!!”  
“You already tried once.”  
“AAARGH!!!” Tord started struggling again. “Let me out!”  
“Nah.”  
“TOM!!!”  
“Noooope.”  
Tom ignored Tord until he was quiet again. Then he decided to tell Tord everything. Because if anyone could help him, it was Tord.  
“You and I have the same condition. We're possessed by a spirit of some sort. Sounds dumb unless it controls you, which is why I'm not worried about telling you. Anyway, we're pretty much its vessel. It does whatever it wants, and never pays for it. You're lucky you have a… for lack of a better term, a strong body. If you were weak, like me, or drunk, also like me, it transforms you into a beast and goes on a rampage. Fun? Sure. I almost killed Edd once. And Eduardo. But that's a different story. The point is, the same kind of spirit is taking you over and tried to kill me.”  
Tord closes his eyes. “You're right, that would sound stupid.”  
“I-”  
“To anyone else. But…”  
He sighs, then opens his eyes and looks at Tom, unable to turn his head.  
“Tom, he's been making me kill my higher officers. If it continues, my army will fall apart.”  
“Good.”  
Tord narrows his eyes, and Tom holds up his hands defensively. “Hey, you're talking to the wrong person here. I'm in the rebellion, remember?”  
“Hmm. Is there a chance that the spirit possessing us is the same?”  
“Uh. I guess. I've never seen another spirit or anything, unless you were. So maybe. I mean there was that one kid that possessed Edd and Matt and made them-”  
He stopped. “Oh.”  
“What?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Tom! Tell me!”  
“Well, there's a higher chance it's the same spirit. Seeing as I've seen this exact thing done before, but that was a girl not a spirit. Couldn't possess me though. Anyway she made Edd and Matt fight each other.”  
“Uh. Why?”  
“For fun.” Tom shrugs. “It was halloween.”  
“So why would the spirit make us fight?”  
“Again.” Tom leans toward him. “For fun. Maybe. If he really wanted to kill me then he wouldn't have let you gain consciousness.”  
Tord widened his eyes. “Huh.”  
“Anyway, it's weird that he chose you, unless he's anti communist. Which, seeing as he controls us when he wants to, doesn't seem possible.”  
“Ha ha. Very funny.”  
“I'm not joking.”  
“Then clearly I need to educate you on communism. It's not about controlling people's bodies for fun. It's about creating a society controlled by a leader with uh, good intentions. Hmm.”  
“Haha I'm right.”  
“Shut up. So… you have some monster form?”  
“Uh. Yeah.”  
“Can you control it?” Tord grins at him sideways.  
“Why?”  
“Oh just. I thought it may be interesting to see.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “You can't use me for anything.”  
“I know.”  
Tom sighed, then half shifted, so that his legs were bent into an animal like shape, his tail curled around to the front, his hands turned into claws.  
Horns grew out of his head, his ears changed to be more animalistic, and his teeth were growing, making it awkward for him to close his lips.  
Tord's eyes were wide in fascination. “Amazing. It just lets you do that?”  
“It's more like I give up my body slightly. But don't piss me off, or I'll turn full monster and start rampaging the hospital.”  
The whole time he was growling his words out, and Tord nodded, barely. “Yeah okay.”  
“So why do you think he wanted us specifically to fight? He must have found it ironic in some way, though we fight all the time. Usually ghosts don't act without motive. It wouldn't be any fun in you killing me or vise versa, because we'd do that without their help.”  
Tord blushed, then tried to hide it, then realized he couldn't and blushed more.  
“Maybe because I never planned to kill you. Or, at least, on purpose.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “Why? I'm the leader of a rebellion.”  
Tord struggled a little, then sighed. “Can you let me out? I don't think I'm a problem.”  
“Nah. Not until you answer me. I like seeing you uncomfortable.”  
Tord clenched his teeth in defiance, then felt Tom kneel on his cot. He was more out of sight, just hair in view. Tord tried to struggle away, but was once again reminded of his predicament.   
And that was even before Tom started tickling him.  
He immediately began laughing hysterically, still trying to struggle away.  
“TOM STAAAAH HA HA HA HA HAP!”  
“Nope, not till you tell me what you know.”  
“TOOOOM!!”  
“Nope.”  
“FINE I WILL JUST STOP IT!!!”  
He immediately felt Tom's fingers pull away, and took a few seconds to breathe, thinking quickly.  
He got his scowl on finally, and glared down at Tom. “Jerkface.”  
“Thank you. Now tell me.”  
“Because, uh, if you live, you could maybe be an important asset to my army?”  
“Not buying it.”   
“Gah, wait! Because, uh, I know someone who has a crush on you! In my army, it's a dark secret, I can't tell you.”  
There was silence.  
“Whooooooooo?”  
“Nooooo I can't tell you.”  
Tord realized he was slipping from the guise he kept up around most people, and was letting his hateful true self show.  
Fingertips on his sides reminded him he didn't really have a choice, since somehow Tom knew his biggest secret.  
“STOP!!! Okay okay okay okay! Uh, but real quick, can I have a phone to text Paul and Pat to-”  
“No.”  
Tord looked sideways. “I don't want to tell you.”  
His voice was more pleading now, asking Tom to leave it be.  
Unfortunately, well. “Too bad.”  
Tord gritted his teeth. “Fine. This doesn't change anything though.”  
He paused. “Pau-”  
“Noooo I don't know him.”  
“Pat-”  
“Nope. I think I know who it is now. Since you're dodging the question now.”  
Tord glares downwards, still unable to see Tom. “Then stop asking if you know who it is.”  
Suddenly his bed moved and he felt Tom sitting on his waist, and his head moved into view as he leaned over Tord with his elbows on either side of Tord's head. “Nah, I wanna hear you say it.”  
“Get off. That's gay.”  
“Paul and Pat are gay and you still hang around them.”  
“That- that's different.”  
“How?”  
“Well-”  
“Tell me who it is.”  
“N- you tell me.”  
“Tord.” Tom was probably gazing into his eyes but Tord couldn't tell. “If you don't say it then we won't be able to stop the possession.”  
“What makes you think that, Jehovah's Witness?”  
“Don't call me that, first off. Second off, who knows?”  
Tord sighed, closing his eyes. Couldn't be a hard thing to do. It's not like it was a battlefield.  
Yeah, but at least he had fun on a battlefield.  
“Fine then, asshole. But as soon as I tell you I'm calling for Paul and Pat and I'm having them kill you. Or at least lock you up.”  
Tom leaned close to his ear and whispered, “No. You won't.”  
Tord blinked a couple times and tried to turn his head away the tiniest bit. “Fine. Tom. Fine. But you can't blame me for what I say. Because you made me.”  
He paused.   
“It's me.”  
He sighed. “It's me. I have been flirting with you as long as I can remember. That's not bullying. I just don't know how to deal with it. Now you know why I have to kill you, I just told one of my mmmghff!”  
Tom was kissing him.  
Tom, who hated Tord’s guts, was kissing him.  
And Tord couldn't respond, because he was strapped down to the bed.   
Tom pulled away after a second. Then snickered. “Paul and Patryck have been listening outside the door since you woke up. Did you know they shipped us?”  
Tord immediately started struggling again. “Get me out of these things you bastard!!!”  
“Hmm. Naaa- okay fine.”  
Tom glanced at his wrists, then tutted. “Ah, that's too bad. I don't know how to undo these knots.”  
“TOM I SWEAR TO GOD!!!”


	19. Wanna bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was funny.  
> I was laughing.  
> For those of you who want to know Edd's reaction to TomTord.  
> It's basically Edd's point of view of how most TomTord fanfics go.

It was just another day in the Eddsworld household. Edd leaned against the wall, eating popcorn. Matt leaned next to him, looking worried. They were both on the other side of the couch from the current explosions.  
“Should we stop them?”  
“Nah.” Edd took a handful of popcorn then passed the bucket to Matt, who ate some as well. “They'll fight it out and be fine again till later today, tomorrow if we're lucky.”  
“But they already broke our TV again! What if they break my mirrors, or pictures!”  
“Ehhh it'll be fine. Tord's super rich, being an ex-army leader and all. He can pay for it.”  
“But- oh okay I guess it's fine.”  
“Yep, as long as Tord doesn't bring his guns out again.”  
Tom's shouts interrupted their conversation. “I know you know where it is, you're always taking my stuff!!”  
“Aww, does wittle Tommy need his fwuffy Tomee bear?”  
“Yes you asshole I do!! Now tell me where you put it!!!”  
“Have you checked the fridge?”  
Tord took a step back as Tom charged him, grabbing him by the hair and slamming him against the wall, punching him in the gut.  
Wincing as his hands meet a very solid wall of flesh that is Tord's military abs.  
Tord knees him in the gut and pushed him away, then yelps as his head snaps forward, still grabbed by Tom's hand. They fall to the ground and fight, Edd whooping every once in a while.  
“Edd I think I'm going to win the bet. It's already been nine months, you only have two left.”  
“Three, Matt. And I know I'm right, just you wait. Within the next three months they'll be dating. I know it.”  
“No, they won't. Just look at them!”  
At the moment, Tord had pinned an angry Tom down and was grinning, a bloody nose dripping on Tom's now disgusted face.  
“Ew, get off!”  
“Nah.”  
“TORD I WILL BITE YOU!”  
“I'd like to see you try.”  
“That's gay Tord.”  
“You're gay.”  
“IM NOT GAY GET OFF OF ME!”  
Tom finally unbalanced Tord and shoved him away, standing up quickly. “Leave me alone, I'm going to get your gross and filthy germs off me, then find my fucking bear.”  
Tord grinned up at him, still laying on the ground.  
“It's in the top shelf of your closet. You know, the one you can't reach. Need my help?”  
“Oh well fuck you too.”  
“That's gayyyyy- HEY!” He laughed and flinched away as Tom aimed a kick at his head and stormed off.  
“See? They fight like an old married couple.”  
Tord sits up, pinching his nose. “Shut up Edd.”  
“Hmm but it's true.”  
Matt raised an eyebrow at Edd. “You didn't tell him did you?”  
“No, shut up.”  
“Tell me what?”  
“Nothing!” Edd and Matt say at the same time.  
Tord narrowed his eyes at them. “I'll find out someday. Just you wait. You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what.”  
Edd just snickered, then held out the popcorn bucket to him. “Popcorn?”  
Tord jumped at the chance. “Oh yes.” And grinned, shoving his blood covered hands in the popcorn bucket. Edd yelped and dropped it, and Tord just laughed.  
“Thanks!”  
“That's disgusting you got blood all over it!”  
“Yyyyyep! At least I didn't get Tom all over it, them even I couldn't eat it.”  
“Whatever. You totally like him.” Edd joked. “I can tell. You just can't keep your hands off each other!”  
“You can shut your trap Edd. There's a big difference between fighting and lovemaking, and of all people you should know the difference.” He grinned as he walked away from Edd's confused look.   
“What's that supposed to mean? Hey! I'm still a virgin you know!!”  
Tord looked over his shoulder before he went in the bedroom. “Still? What's taking you so long?” Then he stepped in and shut the door.  
It took Edd a few minutes to realize that was Tom's room, not Tord's.  
Tom and Tord didn't show up again, a usual thing after they fight.  
As Edd walked down the hallway with a can of coke, he heard murmuring from Tom's room.  
He stepped closer quietly to listen.  
“Look, Tom, I'm sorry. I promise I have a reason that I tease and make fun of you like that.”  
“So you've said a thousand times! If you're gonna say it then say it already!”  
Edd quickly pulled out his phone to record it, holding it to the crack of the slightly open door.  
“Yeah yeah, I know. It's just, I uh…”  
“What are you so embarrassed about?!?”  
“Well, I kind of, like seeing you get upset? And knowing that I caused it?”  
“That's weird Tord.”  
“What can I say? You're cute when you're mad.”  
“Wow, and you blame ME for being gay!”  
Laughter from Tord.  
“Anyway, did you figure out what Edd and Matt are hiding yet?” Tom asked.  
“No.”  
Edd started to pull away, disappointed when Tord's voice got quieter. “Tom? I have one last thing to tell you.”  
Tom's eyeroll was audible.  
“Out.”  
“I think I like you. And I don't mean platonically. I have feelings for you. The reason I tease, it's my flirting. It makes you pay attention to- mmph!”  
Edd quickly and quietly clicked the door open and put his camera in the room. There was a minute of muffled breathing and the almost silent shuffling as they moved, then a muffled “mph!” and a wet sound, like they were pulling apart.  
“What's that by the door?!”  
Edd couldn't help but giggle as he pulled the phone back and ran off to his room.  
When he was in his room, door locked, he checked his video.  
Then cursed. He got the video, but you could barely see Tom and Tord in the upper right hand corner. They could be doing anything, if it wasn't for the sounds.  
Speaking of sounds… When Edd went out to get a glass of water, he heard thumping from Tom's room, and occasional moans.  
They weren't seriously-?!?  
Edd thought for a moment. Maybe he should barely crack open the door and shout something and scare the crap out of them.   
As he walked back to his room, sipping his cup, he thought of other pranks he most definitely wouldn't do, then he realized the sounds had stopped, and there was just murmuring from inside. Then footsteps, and the door slammed open, and Edd came face to face with a sweaty, red faced, shirtless Tord.  
Whoops, should've walked faster.  
Tord stared at him for a moment, then slowly turned around and walked back in, closing the door.  
Edd grinned. He definitely won the bet. He'd tell Matt tomorrow morning.  
Turns out he didn't need to, as Tord came out anyway, blushing and saying he was gay for Tom, Tom smirking the whole time.  
Matts face fell, and he sighed, digging around in his pocket for the bundle of money.  
As Edd held out his hand for the money, he grinned at Tom and Tord. “Called it.”  
A hundred dollars were pressed into his hands.


	20. Funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angst and fluff?  
> PLS READ THE END NOTES

“They’re still looking for you, sir. And they almost found our base.”  
Tord was sitting in his living room in his new house, robotic hand clenched in his hair. The idiots were so determined to think he was alive.  
Well, he was. But still.  
He glares with his one eye at Paul, sitting across from him, looking nervous.   
Anybody would be nervous to deliver bad news to the leader of an army.  
Tord sighed. “I need them to stay away. As long as they're looking for me I can't focus on the important business for the army. Maybe after I conquer the world I'll find them again. For now, there's only one thing that will stop them for sure.” He stood up and looked down at Paul. “Well, two. But I'm not killing them.”  
Tord began to walk down the hall toward his room, and Paul quickly got up and trotted after him. “But sir, how will-”  
Tord stopped and turned around, irritated. “What have I told you about following me toward my room?!” He shoved Paul back with his metal hand, slamming him against the wall, before turning back into his room and slamming the door behind him.  
A few minutes later he walked out, wearing a tuxedo. “Come on Paul, let's plan my funeral.”  
Paul's mouth dropped open and he quickly got up and followed.  
\---The next day---  
“What…?”  
Edd, holding a phone in his hands, slowly sank down against the wall. “You're not serious. Is this a prank call?”  
Tom looks over from the couch. “Who is it Edd?”  
Edd shushed him. “Well I won't believe it until I see a body. What? Where? Hey Tom, pass me a paper.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow and tossed a notebook at him. Edd narrowed his eyes. “And a pen.”  
Said writing utensil hit him in the forehead, and he growled then got to writing. “Okay, and what time? Aaaaand… who else will be there? Okay. This better not be some alien ambush again. I'm bringing weapons.”  
He hung up. “Alright Tom, some guy called. He-”  
“I don't care.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes and walked over, blessing over the back of the couch. “We're going to a funeral tomorrow.”  
“What?!? Who's?”  
“Tord's.”  
Tom was quiet. Then he looked at Edd, expressionless. Like usual. “But we saw the bloody footprints. He was definitely alive after the fireworks show with his robot.”  
“He died of infections at the hospital.”  
Tom was quiet again, then he sighed. “Tell Matt. And you might have to record the funeral, because I'm going to be drunk the whole time.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Reasons.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes then headed out of his apartment to Matt's “love me” chamber.  
\---The next day. Again.---  
Tom was driving angry, so Edd had to switch with him. Tom was the only one with a car, so they'd had to borrow it to get to the funeral, which was on the other side of town.   
Edd was worried about Tom. Matt mostly didn't care, until he fell against the car door during Tom's driving session and messed up his hair.  
But Tom was more emotional than usual, switching between snapping at the two of them or just being silent and brooding.  
He'd also already finished a bottle of Smirnoff.  
“Tom, do you want to go somewhere else while we go to the funeral? There's a bar nearby, and a mall. Though if you go to the mall you have to-”  
“No. I'm going to the funeral, Edd. I have to make sure it's him.”  
Edd’s face fell, but they got out of the car and went inside the church.  
Tom sat in one of the front pews, Smirnoff cleverly hidden in a water bottle.  
Edd sat next to him, determined not to leave him alone, and Matt settled on Tom's other side, grumpy.   
“Stupid car messing up my stupid hair and stupid hair gel stupid expensive.”   
They went quiet as the casket was brought out and set on an altar.  
Then some church dude, who Edd vaguely recognized, somehow, came up to speak.  
His voice was so monotone that they didn't hear a word he said.  
Edd was quickly falling asleep, but Tom was jogging his knee, seemingly impatient.  
“something something opening the casket now something-”  
Tom stood up with the couple of other people in the room that he'd never seen before, and the church person opened the top half of the casket.  
And there he was.  
Face white, eyes closed, seeming more peaceful dead than he was even sleeping.  
Not that Tom had ever snuck into his room at night to “borrow” some alcohol, and watched him sleep. Or anything.  
He walked up next to the casket and leaned his elbows on the edge, staring down at Tord.  
It was definitely him. There was no doubt. He had an eyepatch over one eye and scars covering half his face, but nothing could take away the distinguishable horn shaped hair of his.  
Now to make sure he was actually dead.   
Tom reached forward with two fingers and pressed it against his neck, checking for a pulse.  
He stayed that way for a whole minute, then backed away.  
And fell down the steps, crashing into a pew.  
Edd ran toward him to help him up, asking if he was okay.  
Tom shook him off and ran out the building, to outside, where the sun had already set, the sky mostly dark.  
He gripped his hair and his alcohol.  
And Tord watched from the corner of the church.  
Of course Tord wasn't actually dead. He wouldn't kill himself just to fake his death.  
Well, not necessarily true. He killed his clone easily enough. But that's not the point.  
He watched Tom start to cry, standing and gripping his cleverly disguised alcohol as though his life depended on it.  
Edd walked out of the church, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder and talking quietly to him.  
Tom didn't respond, covering his face with his hand, silently sobbing.  
Tord couldn't hear what Edd said, but he could easily hear and see Tom snapping around and shouting back.  
“YES, Edd! Yes I am upset! I knew him for years and now he's dead, and I KILLED HIM!”  
Edd took a step back, as though not realizing that before. He spoke quietly again, and Tom rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. “Yes. I did. And I never even got to tell him I…”  
He sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall of the church. “Jus’ leave me alone Edd. Please.”  
Edd but his lip, uncertain, then sighed and left.  
Tom was left on the wall, drunk and sobbing, and Tord watched him for a few minutes before making his move.  
He walked over to Tom and crouched in front of him, smirking. “Hey there.”  
Tom didn't look up for a moment, just left his head hanging. Then he did, and seemed to try to back away, only slamming his head into the wall.  
Tord facepalmed. “Classic stu-”  
“You're DEAD!!!”  
“Well obviously I'm not since I'm right here in front of-”  
“No you're definitely dead. Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming? Or am I hallucinating?!”  
“... you know what? Why not?” Tord sighed, then stood, holding out a hand to help Tom up.  
“Great. Then y’won’t judge if I say somethin stupid.”  
“You're drunk, of course you're gonna say something stupid.”  
“Ye but like. You're my imagination. So id doesn't mattr.”  
“Why would you want to imagine me?” By now Tord had given up on what he planned to do, since Tom wa too drunk to remember it anyway.  
“Maybe…” Tom coughed. “Maybe b’cause I love you.”  
Tord stared at him, not saying anything. Then he snickered. “Yeah you're definitely-”  
“No ‘m serious. I did for a long time. Th’s why I was mad when you left the first time, and also why I was mad when you came back, and then you tried to kill me and I killed you and now I just want to die. I can't believe I actually did it, I actually killed you, and I'm drunk at your funeral and imagining you're still al-”  
“That's my clone.”  
“What?”  
“The guy in the casket is my clone. We found the evil scientist from before and made him make a clone, then killed it and put it in the casket. I couldn't have you guys following me around.”  
Tom stared at him, and Tord sighed, stepping forward and pinning Tom against the wall.  
“Wh’t-”  
His eyes widened when Tord kissed him. This was the last thing he'd expected. He drunkenly stuttered against Tord's mouth, then finally leaned forward into it.  
It ended all too soon for both of them, as Tord pulled away and whispered in his ear.  
“I'll come back for you when you're sober. I'll offer you a chance to join me. And if you do, I promise, you'll get everything you could ever want.”  
He smiled and pulled away, then kissed Tom on the cheek. “I'll come back for you, pene øyne.”  
He disappeared into the bushes, and when Tom woke the next morning, he had only the faintest sensation on his lips to hint at what had happened the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!  
> I know ppl wanted an anime con and I've got like three sentences because I went to one once when I was five and I forgot how to con  
> Also  
> What the heck would they wear?!?  
> BUT GUYS PLZ REQUEST IDEAS. Otherwise, idk what else to do, unless I figure out the anime con thing.


	21. Tom moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short rant against homophobics.  
> In the form of Tom's parents being homophobes.  
> It's short. And not sweet. Except his sister lol.

Tom came into Edd's home, holding a bottle of Smirnoff.  
He took a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair, seeming down.  
Edd, who was sitting with Tord and Matt on the couch, watching TV, called to him. “What'd they say?”  
Tom closed his eyes and didn't answer. “I'm going to Tords room. Leave me alone.”  
He went into said room and locked the door.  
Edd glanced at the others. Matt wasn't paying attention, but Tord looked worried. “That doesn't sound good.”  
“Nope it doesn't.”  
“Should I go talk to him?”  
“Probably. Just don't tick him off like you normally do.”  
Tord stuck his tongue out at Edd. “Most of it is teasing. I already told you.”  
Edd threw a pillow at him and rolled his eyes. Tord stood and walked toward his room, ignoring Edd shouting for him to give the pillow back.  
He knocked on the door. No response.  
“Tom? It's me.”  
Still no answer.   
“Tom let me talk to you.” He hears Susan being played inside, and sighed in defeat. “Fine. I want to talk to you later though.” He started to walk away when the door clicked open, Tom peeking out before jerking his head to invite him in. Invited into his own room. Tord pushed the door open, wincing at the messiness of the room. He hated messy things, but he had been too busy *cough* lazy *cough* to clean up.  
But he didn't nag Tom about it this time. He closed the door behind him and settled on the edge of the bed, Tom standing in the middle of the room clutching his bottle. “You should sit. You'll fall over when you're drunk like that.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes at Tord then plopped down next to him. “I need a room here.”  
“What happened? Tell me all about it.”  
Tom clenched his teeth, grip on the bottle tightening. “Fine.”  
He took a deep breath. “I told them at dinner. I told them I was seeing someone. Then when they asked who, I told them.”  
“Hmm? You shouldn't have told them it was me, they already don't trust me.”  
“Shut up Tord and listen if you're going to.”  
He sighed. “First they clarified what ‘seeing someone’ means, thinking I meant just meeting you. Then when I flat out told them I was gay, a homo-fucking-sexual, they kicked me out.”  
He took a sip, then sighed. “I waited outside the door.”  
Tord was quiet, paying attention, waiting for the rest of the story he knew was there.  
“I met my sister later, and told her. She didn't know, but she disapproved as well. She told me to try talking with them. Then she said it's probably just a phase, I'll get over it, and that I should break up with you before I lead you on too far.”  
He growled then tossed his bottle away.  
It was empty. “I stormed away, but I did try to talk to them. They refused to let me into the house, and said until I turn away from this sin I can't be allowed on their threshold.”  
Tord bit his lip hands laced in his lap. “And… what now?”  
“I'm going to have to live here with all of you, if Edd's okay with it.”  
“Which he is, since he's offered you a place here a million times.”  
“And I wouldn't give you up because of my stupid family's opinions.” Tom wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. “It's just depressing to be rejected by your family.”  
“Ha. I wouldn't know. It's hard for a dead family to reject you.” Tord was okay talking about it, since it happened when he was young. Ten, maybe.  
“Look, Tom, I don't know how to-”  
“Shush. You're doing just fine. Just be quiet and let me cuddle with you.”  
Tord closed his mouth, then rolled his eyes, pulling Tom back so they could lay down and cuddle.  
Tom fell asleep quickly, and Tord joined soon after.  
Throughout the week, Edd and Tord helped Tom find furniture to move into his new room, since his parents wouldn't let him have his stuff.  
He was lucky to have Susan.  
Eventually he had the furniture he needed, and had settled into Edd's house.  
He met with his parents later on, at urging from his more understanding sister. (Her homophobia had been a phase, and now she fully supported him.) He met them at a cafe, and Tord came with him, refusing to leave him alone. They talked about nothing for a while, then finally broached the topic. In the end, they agreed to disagree. Kind of.  
They gave him all his stuff, even the X-box, though they did it because they wanted nothing to do with him.  
He took it, and agreed to sever connections with them. Except his sister.


	22. Experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it. That's why.  
> BODY HORROR  
> That's the tag for this.  
> ANGST  
> Yayyyyyy  
> It's the fusion thing, Torm. But kinda my own.  
> Kiiiiiinda.  
> (Lol not really. Kill me.)

“Tord what are you doing?” Tom leans against the wall of Tord's lab, making him jump. “Ah- hi Tom. I'm just experimenting and I would like to be left alone now so I don't mess anything up.”  
“You look stupid with those goggles on.” Tom snickers, and Tord narrows his eyes at him. “Yeah? You'd look really stupid if you came over here without them. The fumes caused by the mixing of these chemicals could melt your eyeballs out.”  
He snorts.  
“Actually, you'd look no different.”  
“Shut the fuck up Tord. Where are more goggles? I wanna see what you're doing.”  
“It's none of your business.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “As long as we keep your lab in my room it's all my business.”  
“Fine. They're in the cabinet. But don't get too close, and whatever you do, DONT touch me.”  
“I won't be tempted, thank you.” He put the goggles on and came over, looking over Tord's shoulder.  
There were a couple chemicals on the table, and there was a little cage as well.  
There was a mouse inside, two different shades of brown, and it was spasming horribly.   
“Oh no what did you do to the poor wildlife of the earth?”  
“It wasn't supposed to do that. That's actually two mice, I was trying to do this booster thing where one of them gets the strength of the other telepathically, but as soon as they touched each other they like… melted together. I'm trying to figure out how to fix it. Which is why no matter what you can NOT touch me. On the off chance that I spill it or something.”  
Tom winced and took a step back.  
“Alright no problem. Oh god what are they doing now?”  
There were loud squeaks as the mouse got cuts all over its body, as though trying to tear itself apart.  
Tord poked it with a stick. “Stop that.”  
The mouse squeaked at him but the cuts reformed, as it was distracted.  
Tord handed Tom the stick. “Keep poking it will you? It's hurting itself, and I need to focus on the burner.”  
Tom took the stick uncertainly, then poked it in the cage.  
The mouse squeaked, then suddenly attacked the edge of the cage, making Tom jump back.  
And hit Tord. Who then spilled the substance all over the counter and himself.  
“TOM I SWEAR TO GOD-”  
Tom tried to move away, but it wasn't quick enough, and where his hand was touching Tord's arm was stuck, and his leg was stuck to Tord's. And it was slowly pulling them together.  
Tom tried to pull away, ignoring the pain it caused, but Tord quickly grabbed him, which made it go faster.  
“Tom! Listen to me!”  
Tom glared at him. “Tom. This may be new, but it's something you have to work with, not against. If you try to pull us apart…” Together they glanced over at the mouse, where it was shrieking as the cuts reappeared, getting larger and more gruesome. “Just don't do it-” his words jumbled as their faces melted together and they- it?- blacked out.  
They awoke dizzy, and put a hand to their head.  
Wow. What a headache.  
Must be my hangover.  
What hangover?  
“Oh shit. Tom this is all your fau-”  
“What the hell?”  
“Haha same.” Tord laughed humorlessly, then felt their lungs heaving. “Tom calm do-”  
“DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN EXPERIMENT LIKE THAT?!?”  
“You're overreacting.”  
“NO IM NOT WERE STUCK TOGETHER, IM STUCK WITH MY WORST-”  
“Well you'll have to learn to get along with it.”  
“We share the same freaking mouth!”  
“Does that mean we're indirectly kissing?”  
“TORD THIS ISNT FUNNY!!”  
A hand raises to feel his right eye. It felt so weird, and the colors were just the slightest bit off. Darker, maybe.  
“What the heck? Is this your eye Tom?”  
“Need a mirror.”  
“Oh yeah, I would like to know what we look like- GAH TOM!”  
Tom raised both hands to their hair, making them fall on their face.  
“Tom we have to work together if we want to make this work.”  
“Shut up Tord. Whose hair did we get?!?”  
“Hey Tom let's stand up.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Tom if you want to know what we look like we can't lay on the floor all day.”  
“Bet.”  
“Tom.”  
“Fine.”  
One of the weirdest things about talking was the accent switch.  
They managed after about ten minutes of arguing to get both hands under them and stand up.   
“Thank you Tom for finally listening to me.”  
“You were the one that kept trying to take control!”  
“I was trying to work together! Like a smart person!”  
“Like a cheesy kids show.”  
Their eyes narrowed. “They have those messages for a reason.”   
“Whatever. Right foot first.”  
“Okay.” They moved their right foot forward, then left, slowly and by command.  
They fell twice, once on the bed and once against the dresser.  
“Where's Edd?”  
“Oh eeewwww…”   
“What?”  
“I can read your thoughts Tord.”  
“Seeing as we share a mind that makes sense. I can read yours too.”  
Instantly images of all of Tom's most embarrassing thoughts popped up, and Tord rolled his eyes. “I just choose to ignore it.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Fine.”  
They went quiet and walked around the room, getting the hang of it, before walking out. “He could be in the living room or the kitchen.”  
“Or his room.”  
“Nah Tom, he's less introverted than us.”  
“Ha! You, introvert? I wish!”  
“I spend like half of my time in the lab nowadays.”  
“And I spend all of my time in my room.”  
“I don't care.”   
Suddenly the door across the hall opened up, and Matt walked out, looking grumpy with half wet hair, holding a blow dryer. “Will you two keep it dowwww…”  
“Hey Matt.”  
“Hello Matt.”  
“Can we have a mirror?”  
“Shush let me talk.”  
“No, stop it.”  
Matt just stared at them, gaping. “What… who are you?!”  
They thought for a moment.  
“No that's stupid.”  
“No it's not.”  
“It sounds like a freaking ship name.”  
“Why would you name a ship that?”  
“Not a boat you idiot.”  
“It works. Just go with it.”  
They waved at Matt. “Hi, our name is Torm.”  
May suddenly snickered. “You look ridiculous. And those CLOTHES!” He turned to go back in his room, laughing. Torm looked down at their clothes, insulted. Then half amused, half irritated.  
Their hoodie was half blue, half red. One of their shoes was checkered converse, the other black converse. One pant leg was black, the other grey.  
“It's kinda ridiculous…”  
“Yeah…”  
“We can change later. For now we need to see-”  
“Oh god no don't say that it sounds stupid.”  
“I wasn't going to. But now I will, we need to check out our body.”  
“God Tord.”  
Tom facepalmed for them.  
And Tord knocked on Matts door. Matt opened the door, still snickering.  
“Matt we need a mirror.”  
Matt giggled and gave them one. “Don't break it.”  
“We might-”  
“We'll try not to.”  
They carefully held the mirror up to see their face.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“We look pretty badass!”  
“No we don't Tord. We look stupid. I old you your fangs look like a freaking vampire.”  
“Only with the black eye it does. Still badass. Me likey-”  
“You even sound stupid.”  
Tord laughs. “I'm just messing with you. Lighten up!”  
“Lighten up?!? I'm stuck with you now! I have to listen to your incessant and annoying accent all freaking day long! I hate this Tord, I hate this so much! You shouldn't have been messing with that stupid chemicals and the stupid mice!”  
“Tom calm down, we're not getting anywhere with-”  
“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!? I'm stuck like this, with you, and if I even try to-”  
“No Tom don't-”  
“I hate you!! I want to get AWAY I want OUT!”  
They fell to their knees and Tord grabbed their head, feeling the pain already. “TOM STOP! You're going to hurt us!”  
“I DONT CARE I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!”  
They started to split and Tord screamed. “TOM STOP!!!”  
“I WANT AWAY-”  
“TOM I'LL GET YOU DRUNK JUST STOP IT!! PULL IT TOGETHER!”  
They slowly merged back together.  
Edd ran out of his room and saw Torm curled up in the hallway, clutching their head.  
“Guys? What's wrong, I heard screaming- wait what happened to you two…?”  
Torm glanced up at Edd, tears dripping out of the black eye and a trickle of blood running down his face from seemingly nowhere.  
“Hey Edd.”  
Edd's eyes widened. “Tord?”  
“Yeah. Tom retreated for a while.” He sat up and crossed his legs. “Sorry. This will take some explaining, but I need your help.”  
“Tom?!? What happened?!”  
Torm wiped their forehead. “First, we need a drink. Just some whis-”  
“Smirnoff.” Tom interrupted.  
Torm rolled his eyes. “Alright, Smirnoff.”  
“Are you two…” Edd made a squishing motion with his hands.  
Torm looked up, humor completely gone. Whatever Tord found funny before, he was serious now.  
“Yes, Edd, just get us the drink.”  
Edd quickly nodded and dashed off.  
Tord sighed and rubbed his face. “It's okay Tom. I'll take care of us. Just, let me take over for now. And please try not to be too depressed.”  
No answer.  
“Okay. Your drink is coming soon. I promise.”  
A nod.  
Then, “I'm sorry.”  
They both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two.  
> I don't know why I like this.  
> Gah.


	23. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted the last half of this chapter and had to delete it lol.  
> They shower. Shower awkwardness warning. Yaaaay...

“Aaaaand that's what happened.”  
Tord winked, holding up the bottle of Smirnoff and hiccuping.  
Edd had finally calmed down after freaking out and was listening patiently.  
He pointed at Torms face. “You're crying.”  
“He's crying. Not me. That's why it's coming out of the black eye.”  
He took another swig of the bottle, disappointed by how little was left. “Do you have more?”  
“Only a couple, and don't drink all of it, we don't go shopping for another week.”  
Torm nodded. “Okay, just a bottle then.”  
“Can you get it yourself?”  
Torm narrowed his eyes. “Yessssss maybe. If I wasn't drunk I'd say let's look for a cure. But it's too dangerous to go in the lab like this, which is why I'll need your help later.”  
He tried to stand, but half his body wasn't working. “Tom. Tom help me out here.”  
Tom was secluded in his own little corner of their shared mind, radiating depression and bringing Tord's own hopes down, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He also wasn't listening.  
Torm tried to stand on one leg, then yelped and fell over onto Edd. Edd winced then helped them up, walking them to the kitchen.   
“The four of us have done some pretty weird things, but this might by far be the weirdest.” Edd commented.  
“Yes thank you very witty Edd.” Tom commented sarcastically.  
“Great, now that you're listening, can you PLEASE help me walk?”  
No verbal response, although the other leg started to move, and he walked without Edd's help.  
“Thanks Edd. And Tom, finally.”  
“Don't be impatient like that. I wanted alone time, but I can't when you're moving my stupid body and not doing what I want to do.”  
“Which is? And ignore the thought I just had it's not important.”  
“I want to be alone.”  
“Well no duh you c-”  
“And play Susan.”  
Torm was quiet. Edd looked over curiously. “Do you just switch turns on who gets to talk?”  
“We tried talking at the same time, but it's just a bunch of incomprehensible sounds. Since they're different words. One mouth can't do two voices. So yes, we're kind of forced to.” Tord replied.  
“Ah. I can't even imagine what it's like inside your mind.” Edd grabbed a bottle from the wine rack and handed it over to a blushing Torm.  
“Wait why are you blushing?”  
Tom laughed. “Because he's dirty minded as hell. And bloodthirsty and schematic.”  
“Shut up Tom. It's worse for me, you have freaking depression. You should see a-”  
“No, never. Shut up.”  
“Oh you already did.” Pause. “Do you need the antidepressants now?”  
“Probably. But I can't when I'm drunk so ha.” Pause. “Jeez Tord stop your dirty thoughts it's annoying.”  
“I don't usually share my thoughts with people! Verbally or literally!”  
Tom laughed. “You're gay.”  
“SHUT UP!”  
Torms eyes widened. “What did you just do?”  
“Mental barrier. Asshat. Since I started working on telepathy I also learned how to prevent it. I can still hear all of your pathetic thoughts though.”  
Silence. “Sorry Tord.”  
“Whatever. I'm tired. Let's sleep, if we can manage it.”  
They walked off, leaving Edd confused, still trying to figure out who's who and what someone's gay? Which one?  
They laid in bed. Then Tom pushed them to sitting up. “I want to see our body.”  
“Tom I'm tired go to sleep.”  
“But I wanna know if we have abs.”  
“Are you trying to strip me Tom?”  
“Wow so mature. Help me take off the hoodie.”  
Tord complied, reluctantly. There was a tense moment where they wondered if they even could, but it came off easily, not attached to them or anything. As did the black and grey shirt. They looked down at themself for a moment then walked into the bathroom.  
And pumped their fist excitedly. “YES! I have a six pack!” Tom said.  
“Oh come on. That's not nearly as toned as mine is. I wasn't in the military for a few years for nothing.”  
“Oh yeah? What did you have?”  
“I may have had lean muscles but they were there. I had an eight-pack.”  
“Lies.”  
“Fine I'll show you when I get my body back.”  
“If we do.”  
A pause. “Yeah you're definitely gay. Showing off your body and whatnot.”  
“Two things. First off, you were the one that wanted to see it. And second off, I'm serious, shut up about that. Or as soon as is possible, I'll kill you.”  
“Fine! Jeez kitty.”  
“Kitty?”  
“You know, all hissing and stuff. Whatever. Let's go to sleep.”  
“Shirtless?”  
“How do you want me to sleep? It's better than how I usually do, anyway.”  
Tord cringed. “Gross.”  
“You're the weird one, not me. Bet you sleep in a suit and tie.”   
“No. I don't. Just shut up.” They walk back into Tom's room and fall on his checkered blankets.  
“On top.”  
“No, under.”  
“It's too hot”  
“No it's not.”  
“Fine, both.” They said together.  
They slept with the blanket half covering them.  
Tom pouted. “It's still too hot.”   
“Shut up crybaby.”  
Pause. “Who are you gay for? I promise I won't bring it up again, but- hey, the mental wall was uncalled for.”  
“No one. None of your business. Just go to sleep.”  
Tom frowned then agreed, and they tried to fall asleep. It took a while because they had different ways they were comfortable, but eventually they were too tired to care and passed out.

“Tom that's a brilliant idea.”  
“Stupid early bird making me wake up at six in the morning.” Tom grumbled.  
“Oh shut up sleepyhead. Come on, let's make some bacon.”  
“It was just a passing thought. What if I want omelets?”  
“Too bad. Bacon. Bacon and eggs if you really want. Fine, we can have pancakes too.”  
Tord had let down his mental wall during the night. “Fine but first shower.”  
“Ew no we are not showering together.”  
Tom narrowed their eyes. “We don't have much of a choice, unless you want our stink to fill up the house.”  
Tord sighed. This was going to be fuuuuun.  
Torm sat up, then winced. “Agh, hangover.”  
“It's your fault.”  
“It's yours, cause you're the one who offered it.”  
“How else was I supposed to stop you from literally tearing our flesh apart?!?”  
A pause. “Good point, but still.”  
“Where's the-”  
Tom reached into his drawer and pulled out some pills to take for the headache.  
“Oh.”  
They carefully took them. The one good thing about all of this is they both knew what to be careful about. Walking down the stairs, drinking water, and now for the fun part, standing in the shower.  
“Just take them off Tord, or let me do it. You're just making it awkward.”  
Torm stared down at his boxers. “Bu-”  
“It's a shower, Tord. You can't shower in your boxers.”  
Tord rolled his eyes to the ceiling and took them off.  
He refused to look down for at least half of the shower, before Tom got fed up, they fell three times, and finally got over Tord's morals and just took a freaking shower.  
“Jeezus Tord way to make something so simple be so awkward.”  
Tord frowned, toweling their hair. “It's not my fault! I don't shower with other people!”  
“You're technically not with ‘other people’. Besides, that was definitely mine, not yours, so you don't even have to be embarrassed.”  
They were blushing immensely when they looked in the mirror, and Tord dropped the hair towel. They already had their clothes on. Turns out, everything they wore morphed to suit both of them, with the blue and red hoodie, the multicolored pants and shoes. So they just put on some fresh stuff and let it do whatever it wanted.  
“Tord just leave it. No hair gel.”  
“Tom were doing it my way.”  
“Why?? Mine goes up naturally!”  
Torm took their hands out of their hair and it flopped down, hanging down on either side. “Yeah Tom I doubt it's going to.”  
“Well obviously it has to DRY first!”  
“Fine, blow dryer. But if it's messed up I'm wetting our hair and redoing it. Besides, you saw our hair yesterday, it was mine.”  
“My color. And it was longer than yours.”  
“FINE LET'S JUST WAIT AND SEE THEN!!”   
They huffed angrily, then slammed the blow dryer down and laid face first on the bed.  
“No Tom we can't get drunk again. Let's just eat something-”  
“And if I don't feel like it?”  
“You'll learn to. Get up.”  
“Not with our hair like this.”  
But eventually they got up, went upstairs, and made bacon. Tom didn't argue anymore because he didn't like breakfast anyway, so he didn't want more.  
Suddenly a thought came unbidden to Tord's mind, and Tom saw it, choking on his food.  
“The fuck?!?”  
Tord retreated, putting up his wall, and he was the one making Torm blush.  
“No seriously Tord what was that?!?”  
“Don't worry about it.” Tord mumbled.  
“Explain?!?”  
“It's nothing! It's literally the most random thought of all had nothing to do with anything and it's not worth thinking about!”  
“You were literally imagining kissing me how am I supposed to ignore that?!?”  
“By respecting my personal space and leaving me alone.”  
“Well I can't exactly leave you alone now can I-”  
“GUYS SHUT UP!” Edd walked into the kitchen grumpy as all get out. “You two have been shouting all morning and it's pissing me off!”  
Edd was definitely not a morning person.  
Neither was Tom, who was still tired.  
“Shut up Edd! It's not my fault this idiot wakes up at six in the fucking morning!”  
“Tom, stop. Stop arguing.”  
“Piss off, Tom! Tord! Whatever you are!”  
Edd glared at them and walked away.  
“This is your fault-”  
“Stop pinning blame! We were both to-”  
“Stop it with the good boy act!”  
They fumed in silence.  
Then calmed.  
“So… what now? We've finished breakfast.”  
“Let's plan the rest of the day then. Edd will be going with Matt to Fun Dead today.”  
“What about us?”  
“Well we shouldn't, I don't know if high speeds like roller coasters could mess anything up. About us.”  
“I suppose I wouldn't want anyone to see this abomination.”  
Silence. “Hey Tord. If you want… I'll teach you guitar. Just one hand, since it'll be hard for me to do both with you intruding. But if I teach you one hand we can play something.”  
Tord thought about it a moment. “Sure. I'd be honored.”  
“Drama queen.”  
“I'm not a drama queen. I'm THE drama KING, thank you very much.”  
“Oh sorry I just assumed your gender.”  
“Riiiight cause you didn't see it in the shower.”  
“I thought I already told you that was definitely mine.”  
Tord blushed. Yeah, probably was. “Still.”  
“You wanna go upstairs?”  
“Hmm. I guess.”  
They went upstairs and to Tord's dislike, took a nap. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really looking forward to guitar lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's going to be a part there because I don't know when to stop.  
> Sorry not sorry.


	24. Bass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to make the Steven universe reference I'm sorry not sorry.

“Okay, now pluck the- the skinniest string. Then strum again- faster than that.”  
Tord growled in impatience. This was getting really annoying, really fast. He hated people teaching him things, he preferred to learn on his own. It's how he learned to engineer, to build robots, to invent things.  
“Hey Tom, can I just listen to you play?”  
“... I can try.”  
Torms arms seemed noodly as they lifted to the the base.   
Tom tested the strings, then started to play. And sing.  
“Here comes a thought…  
That might alarm you…”  
Tord listened as Tom played, and his mind wandered, admiring his voice, how it was different from his own even coming from the same throat.  
How he missed seeing Tom. The thought came unbidden, and he was only slightly startled by it.  
After all, he's known about his feelings for a while now, and regretted how his actions always pissed Tom off. At the same time though, he liked seeing Tom snap at him,   
He suddenly noticed that the music stopped, realized where his mind ha been wandering, and blushed immensely, putting his mental wall up immediately. Which was harder to do when he was flustered.  
“What…” Tom's thoughts were full of confusion.  
“Ignore that.”  
“No.”  
“Please. I was never going to tell you.”  
“How long?”  
“... I don't know.”  
“Well it would be no fun if you never told me. You'd never know what I thought.”  
Torm narrowed their eyes. Was he leading him on?  
“Yeah I'd rather skip the embarrassment thanks.”  
“Again. That's no fun.”  
“Fine call me boring.”  
There was silence. “Tord how do we get apart?”  
“I… I literally have no idea. Let's go to the lab like I suggested before.”  
“Okay.”  
They opened up and walked into the lab, walking more carefully than they have yet, and more slowly. “Oh geez.” They quickly looked away from the mess that was the bloody mouse cage.  
“Turns out we definitely should not force it unless we want to make a gory mess for Edd to clean up. And try to-”  
“Okay I get it. Shut up Tord.”  
“We're going to have to get more if we want to test things.”  
“Hey Tord.”  
“Wha-”  
“Do you have something you need to tell me?”  
Torm narrowed their eyes. “Shut up.”  
“That wasn't an answer.”  
Amusement radiated through Torm. And irritation. Because this was ticking Tord off. Why did he care so much? Why did it piss him off?  
“Fine I'll ask you later.”  
“And I won't tell you. I don't have the materials to test right now, those were my last mice.”  
They walked out of the lab and closed the big door.  
“Wh-”  
There was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” They called together, making a weird British Norwegian accent mix.   
“It's Edd. Are you coming?”  
“N-”  
“Y-”  
Pause.  
“Tom no I gave my reasons earlier.”  
“And what if it fixes this?”  
Tord paused. “You do have a point, but what if-”  
He paused, trying to think of a reason. He paused too long.  
“Wait- why do you really not want to go?”  
“I- no it's not that I don't want to-”  
“Are you embarrassed because of how we look?”  
“No! That's stupid! Only Matt would care about that… even though we do look kinda freakish.”  
“Fair enough. Then why-”  
Torm gasped.  
Yeah, he'd guessed.  
“You're scared of roller coasters!”  
“N-no I'm-”  
“Yes, yes you are. Oh my gosh that's definitely going into my blackmail.”  
“Yeah? Like your fear of bowling alleys and pineapples is in mine?”  
Then Tord senses Tom's reasons for that fear.  
“Oh…”  
“It's not a big deal, it's stupid.”  
“Wow now I feel like I may have gone too far with the Hawaiian pizza thing…”  
“Yeah, you did. But I forgot already it's fine. But Tord, let me have some fun. I wanna go ride roller coasters.”  
“Tom no. Pl- uh.”  
“Tooooord.”  
“Please no.”  
“Alright Edd we’re coming!”  
Torm groaned and facepalmed. But they were grinning.  
To Tord's resentment (and climbing fearful anticipation) they were in the car within the next ten minutes.   
All ten minutes were spent bickering over what they'd need.  
In the end they brought money, a couple snacks, Susan (carefully hidden), and a few guns.  
Good thing Fun Dead didn't have security.  
Also that Tom, Matt, and Edd kind of ran the place.  
Torm got out of the car slower than the others, getting used to a backpack. Then he followed them inside. Er, outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wasn't originally going to post this yet, but...  
> I can't write more today, so it's short.   
> I was going to write all about being at Fun Dead.  
> I'm sure you'll enjoy it tomorrow! (Most likely be out then, unless I'm busy)


	25. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fusion one yay.  
> Ish   
> Yay ish  
> Whatever  
> It was fun to write  
> Also fluff  
> And a hint of angst

“Oh no. No no no no no Tom no.”  
“Yes. All yes. Tord if you don't do this you'll never get over-”  
“I DONT NEED TO NO!”  
Edd and Matt and Tom wanted to ride the biggest and fastest ride in the park, but Tord didn't want to.  
Torm was in its most conflicted stage. They kept walking forward, then stepping back, then falling over. “Tom no! I don't want to! I don't need to!”  
“Yes you do.”  
Edd was laughing, but he took Tom's side and dragged Torm over to the ride and sat him next to himself.  
“I DONT WANT TO I DONT WANT TO PLEASE DONT MAKE ME-”  
“Torm shut up.” Edd scowled at him. “You're gonna have to do it.”  
Torm did as they were told, gripping the bar as though their life depended on it.   
“Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times.”  
“Nonononono”  
Torm helped as the ride started moving, and curled up a little.  
Edd pushed him back. “Stay flat or you'll hit your head or something.”  
Torm closed their eyes, then Tom opened them. “You won't see when we drop.”  
“I DONT WANT TO I WANT TO GET OFF!”  
Torm starts hyperventilating, eyes wide, and shaking.  
Edd is laughing the whole way they climb to the top.  
Then Torm screams the whole way down, higher pitched than anyone else, and images flood their mind that surprises Tom enough to not notice or enjoy the ride as much as he would've liked to.  
As they got off Edd was wheezing with laughter, Torm sulking.  
“You! You were screaming higher than anyone else! Oh my god you made my day.”  
Torm spoke back, rasping a little because he overworked their vocal chords. “Yeah, sure. Shut up.”  
Edd just laughed harder when he heard Torms rasping voice, and they had to stop to wait for him as he fell to his knees.  
“YOU'RE KILLING ME!”  
“No we're not you're killing yourself. Get up.”  
“What- ha! What should we ride next.”  
“Actually, we're going to sit out.”  
Edd tried to frown but he was grinning too much. They walked toward a ride that Matt was randomly dashing toward. “Oh come on. Tom, tell him to-”  
“This is Tom, and I'm telling you we're sitting out the next one.”  
Edd frowned. “Why?”  
“We have our reasons. Have fun, though.”  
Edd frowned more, then shrugged. “I guess.”  
Torm sat at a bench near the ride. After a moment…  
“I'm sorry.”  
“I don't need your pity. Idiot.”  
Torm rolled their eyes. “It's not pity it's apologies. I didn't even think about that… incident.”  
“You try being shot out of the sky and not terrified of heights. Especially in a machine that carries you down, not giving you a choice.”  
“Yeah and I'm the one that shot you out of the sky so sorry.”  
Torm went quiet again.  
“I tried to kill you that day as well so fairs fair.”  
“Yeah but you lost an arm. And your face. Your lucky it didn't follow you to this amalgamation.”  
“Lucky? My arm is badass. You shut up.”  
Torm laughed. “Yeah. I guess.”  
“What are you doing, freak?”  
Torm looked up at whoever was trying to insult them. Two girls wearing croptop and short shorts, blonde hair and for all the world looking like the worlds most stereotype girl gang.  
“I dunno, what are you doing, stereotype?”  
“Ew! The freak opened its mouth! Come on girls, let's leave IT to rot in the sun.”  
Torm sighed and stood up, pulling out a gun on them. “It's ‘him’, thank you very much, and we kind of run this place. So unless you want to get thrown out or shot, I suggest you leave us- leave me alone.”  
They screamed and ran away, and Torm sat down with a sigh.   
“Me? Him? It sounds like we're a single person.”  
“We kind of are, Tom. So may as well get used to it.”  
Tom was quiet. Then he sighed. “Hey Tord. Do you have anything you want to tell me?”  
“Why do you keep getting on my case about that?!”  
“Because you'll only hear what I have to say if you tell me fair and square.”  
“You know what?!? Screw you! Why the hell not?!”  
Torm takes a deep breath. “I like you as more than a friend. There, now you can make fun of me all you want. And you know what, I don't give a crap anymore. We're going to be stuck like this forever, I may as well get it out now.”  
Torm fumes in silence. Then smirks. “You done?”  
“Screw you.”  
“I'll take that as a yes. Ready for my response?”  
“Screw you.”  
“Yeah yeah we'll get to that part later on. Maybe we should start off slow, some hugging and cuddling or whatever. After we come out to Edd and Matt of course.”  
Silence.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?”  
“Yeah well if you'd taken the time to listen instead of ranting I would've told you I feel the same way. Oh hey we got our voice back.”  
“How though?!? I'm always antagonizing you and picking on you! I always make you mad!”  
“Ha! I don't get mad as easily as you think. Mostly I play along, I don't actually care. Unless you threaten my life or my spot in the house, then I'll shoot you out of the sky, but, you know.”  
“Greeeaaaat. I have no idea how to react.”  
“Good then I can react for you, since I'm quite literally in your position. ‘Oh Tom, you're so handsome and lovely and I would LOVE to go out with you and call you my boyfriend!”’  
“I don't talk like that.”  
“Now you do.”  
“No, I… shut up. Edd and Matt got off, they're coming over.”  
“Yeaho know I see the same things you do.”  
Torm rolls their eyes and stands up to greet them.  
Edd looked haggard and had a bruise on his cheek. “Let's go home.”  
“Awwww” Matt and Torm (Tom) chorused. But they all piled into the car and drove off.  
“What happened to you Edd?”  
“Stupid man was flailing his arms all over the place. Smacked me in the face screaming for his mama, vomited all over the floor, stank up the ride.” Edd grumbled.  
“Oh.”  
“So Tord, I didn't know you were scared of roller coasters. Otherwise I would've-”  
“It's fine Edd.”  
“Otherwise I would've brought you sooner, and brought my camera.”  
Torm glared at him from behind. “Alright Edd shut up.”  
Edd had dissolved into a fit of laughter again. “Oh you lost your voice and everything!”  
“Shut up Edd!”  
“Nope! You're never living this down!”  
They get home and head to bed, having spent pretty much the whole day there, and driving there and back. They were all tuckered out.  
“Brush teeth.”   
“I'm tiiiired Tord.”  
“Too bad. Hygiene is important.”  
“Fiiine. When are we going to come out to Edd and Matt?”  
“When we're apart.”  
“Which might be-”  
“Never. I know.”  
They're quiet as they brush their teeth then get to bed.  
And dream about finally being able to see each other again, and also alien cats smashing down the house and having to fight the boss cat alien which has Edd's face.  
Then kissing as the house explodes because that's how movies end right?  
Whatever.  
Tom wakes up, groggy. “Whht time is it?” He looks at the clock. 7 am.  
He rolls back over and cuddles up against the warm soft thing he was cuddling with.  
Wait.  
He leans his head back to look into Tord's face. Then closes his eyes and cuddles into Tord again, still half asleep. “Mmm gmorning turd.”  
He almost falls back asleep when he finally realizes.  
“Wait. Tord?!?”  
He sits up quickly and Tord breaks into laughter. “Good morning Tom!”  
“Oh my god!”  
He grinned. “Oh my god oh my god we're finally!”  
Tord nodded, leaning on one arm. “Yep. I don't know how, though. But I touched you while you were sleeping and we didn't melt back together, so yeah! I think we're safe.”  
Tom threw his arms around Tord. “Oh my god I'm so happy!”  
Tord laughed and hugged him back, and they hugged for a long time, laughing and at one point crying in happiness.  
Finally they broke apart. Ha. Again.  
“Oh god these last couple days were torture!” Tom grinned at Tord.  
“Oh come on, you know you enjoyed being inside of me.” Tord winked, and Tom raised an eyebrow.   
“So you're all confident now but I bet you're really shy in bed. You couldn't even take a freaking shower with me!”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “That's something for me to know and for you to find out waaaay later.”  
“Is now later?”  
He laughed as Tord punched his shoulder. “I'm kidding, I'm not ready to go inside you again anyways.”  
He got another punch, then the door opened. That's when Tom realized he was straddling Tord. Too late anyway, grumpy Edd was at the door.  
“Will you two keep it down?”  
He paused. “Wait.”  
He looked closer. “Something seems… different…”  
“We'll wait Edd.”  
“Oh. Okay, cool. Welcome back I guess.”  
Tom grinned at him.  
“I'm going back to bed you two better keep it down or I'll come in here with a baseball bat next time.”  
Edd left and closed the door. Tom and Tord giggled for a while longer, then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
So glad to be apart again. And together again, whatever.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster apartments au, I'm not continuing it.  
> I'm sorry, it just didn't go how I wanted it so it's just a oneshot.  
> ALSO  
> IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG  
> IVE BEEN SO SO VERY BUSY  
> And yesterday I was super depressed because I basically lost all of my digital art and I didn have any of it saved. My phone malfunctioned or something and deleted ibisPaint. If it had deleted literalll any other app I'd be fine. That was the only thing that wasn't saved on the web.   
> Anyway.  
> I'm back.  
> Sorryyyyyy

“Can you maybe not do that Tord?”  
Tom turned on the light and glared up at Tord, who was standing over his bed. Tord pouted. “Oh come on Tom. It's already 8 am, you're gonna sleep the day away!”  
“So what? It's just another day, and it's not like I have a job to get to.”  
“Toooom don't you know what today is?”  
Tom sat up, glaring at the half shifted demon. “Please tell me it's not your birthday.”  
Tord snorted. “Demons don't celebrate birthdays. Tom, it's Halloween!”  
Pause.  
“So?”  
Tord narrowed his glowing eyes. “Soooooo we get to show off a bit.”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Turn me into a monster and destroy half the city and kill someone else, you know, show off a bit.”  
Tord looked down guiltily. “Um… I mean… I meant half shifting. And…”  
“It's fine Tord happy Halloween. But I'm going to sleep for another hour get out of here.”  
Tord shifted back and activated his puppy dog eyes. “Tooooom-”  
“Fine, get up.”  
“Yay!”  
Tord leapt onto the bed like a majestic cat and curled up against Tom, who laughed and put an arm around him.  
Tord closed his eyes contentedly, tail curled around his leg.  
It was a couple hours later that Edd came in through the hole in their wall. “Guys?”  
He looked around, then walked toward Tord's room. No one was inside. He pushed open the door to Tom's room and smiled.  
How cute.   
Tord opened his red eyes to slits, hearing Edd open the door. He smiles and closes his eyes again, mumbling through his purring. “Tom you have a visitor.”  
Tom is fast asleep and doesn't answer.  
Edd whispered. “Are you two going to be up soon? We have to figure out plans for Halloween, Matt took off work today.”  
Tord barely opened his eyes again, then waved a hand. “Leave. I'm in my happy spot. Unless you want to join in.”  
Edd rolled his eyes. “No. I'll just figure things out with Matt, but be up soon, it's already ten.”  
Tord closed his eyes, not responding, and Edd closed the door. “Matt!” He walked back through the hole. “They're cuddling and Tom's asleep, we're going to have to figure things out ourselves.”  
Matt rolled his eyes. “Great. Well, they can't complain if we plan something they don't like.”  
“Nope.” Edd plops next to Matt on the couch, and Ringo hops into his lap, nuzzling his hand, demanding affection. Edd strokes him and puts down a piece of paper. “Alright, let's come up with a list.”  
Back in the room, Tom opens his eyes, then yawns and stretches. Tord grumbles at his moving around and turns around. “You're up?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You sure? You don't want to maybe sleep more?”  
Tom narrows his eyes. “Tord. Get up.”  
Tord groans and rolls off the bed, crashing onto the floor. “Ow, I'm hurt, maybe I can use some more-”  
“You're fine.” Tom steps on him as he gets out of the bed, and Tord grunts, then sits up. “You're so mean!”  
“And you're so whiny when I wake up. Come on.”  
Tom pulls on pants and a hoodie and walks out of his room. He goes into the kitchen and calls a “good morning” to Edd and Matt in their living room.  
Edd smiled at him and Matt waved a hand, focused on the paper in front of them. “Edd I don't think we should do this particular prank. The last time we did the guy got his leg trapped in the gutter and broke it.”  
“Oh. Good point.”  
“And this paint one causes health hazards.”  
“Okay.”  
Tom pours himself some cereal and joins them on the couch, spoon in hand. “What do we have so far?”  
“Well, I think our best bet is crashing- or just going to- this Halloween party. Where's Tord?”  
“Probably pouting in my room. He'll be in here any second.”  
Speak of the devil, literally, Tord walks into their apartment, fully human, and immediately lays across all of their laps. “What are we doing today?”  
“Well, Paul's hosting a Halloween party at this human's house, monsters and humans alike are invited.”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “Is that a good idea?”  
“Probably not. But hey at least we have the best costumes, right? The toxic monsters have a different party, so they don't kill people.”  
“Ah, good. When is it, and what are we going to do all day?” Tom questioned.  
“It's at 8:30 tonight. At noon the complex is hosting a lunch get together for the supernaturals. Today's sorta a really big day for us.” Matt explains to Edd.  
Edd nods. “Figures. Right, the lunch is in about an hour, we can watch maybe an episode of professor why before then.”  
He shrinks back at the unimpressed looks they all simultaneously gave him.  
“Ooorrr we could play oranges to oranges?”  
“Yeah!” They cheered, and proceeded to be late and show up, as Matt liked to call it, “fashionably late” to the lunch.  
Tord flicked his tail, grinning, in his half demon form. “Ahhh I love social gatherings. They always have the best food.”  
Tom crosses his arms. “My cookings pretty good.”  
“Eh. Sure.”Tord waved a hand at him and dashed off to the food table.  
“Ooooh burn. Sorry Tom, you can hang out with the people who actually appreciate you.” Edd offered, grinning. Tom stuck a tongue out at him and leaned against the wall. Matt glanced over at the food table. “Hm. They usually have flavored- oooo there it is. Be right back guys, anyone want a drink?”  
Edd thought for a moment. “Yeah, get me some cola.”  
“Smirnoff” Tom answered, still sulking.  
Matt nodded and walked off.  
Tord came back soon after holding a plate heaping with bacon wrapped steak. “I'm telling you this is the good- uh, Tom? Are you okay?”  
Tom glared at him and Tord smiled. “Oh come on I was joking.”  
They ate lunch, Tom eventually forgiving Tord and they chatted about various things. Soon they went back up to their rooms, Paul and Patryck tagging along and having a video game party, which turned into a video game war.  
They split off an hour before the party.  
Tom laid on the couch to finish the end of a movie and Tord cuddled up with him.  
Edd and Matt went out for groceries.  
“Hey Tord?”  
Tom was stroking Tord's hair and horns, and Tord was dozing in and out of slumber.  
“Yeah?”  
“... nothing.”  
“Hm. No fair now I'm curious.”  
Tom smiled, then hooked his hand on Tord's horn and tilted his face toward him, kissing him.  
Tord protested for a second before realizing and leaning into it.  
Tom pulled away and booped his nose. “You're so needy.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “Yeah I am that's the whole thing about me being an incubus and stuff.”  
“I… I was joking but okay.” Pause. “Awkward. Anyway we should go get ready, you know, dress up.”  
Tord tilted his head. “But Edd and Matt aren't back yet?”  
“True. I guess. Still though, do what you can.”  
They got up and went their separate ways, Tom wearing his normal hoodie and half shifting. It took longer for him to keep his monstrous nature at a certain stage and not go too far.  
He walked out of his room, shoes gone (so he didn't rip them up with his now clawed feet) and the cuffs of his hoodie ripped.  
“Tord?” His voice had a slight growl to it when he shifted.  
“Yeah yeah Tom I'm coming. Is it just me or do you sound sexier?”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “Shut up. Hurry up, Edd and Matt are back and they have something to give you.”  
Tord came out, wearing a black and red themed and rather revealing outfit.  
A black crop top with worn and slightly ripped edges and a red pentagram, showing his lean torso, and shorts, which went halfway down his thighs, ripped tights underneath. The most extravagant part of the costume was the boots, looking badass and up to his knees before ending with sharp points. He was wearing gauntlets as well, same style.  
He narrowed his eyes at Tom. “You can stop staring. Believe it or not, this is something to wear to a formal down in hell.”  
He walks toward the kitchen and grabs some beef jerky, nibbling on it and calling through to Edd and Matts apartment. “You two have something for me, no?”  
Edd comes through with a grocery bag, double taking at Tord's outfit. “Uh…”  
He himself was wearing a wizards robe and hat, and Tord quirked an eyebrow. “Where did you get the robe? I went through all your clothes once, pretty sure that wasn't in there.”  
“Why'd you go through my clothes?”  
Tord just grins, so Edd sighs. “It's my old robe. Gran gave it to me when I was eight, and whoopdeedoo it still fits. Must be magic. Anyway, what are you wearing?”  
“It's my formal outfit, for down in Hell. The higher ups have much fancier outfits, and more… covered up.”  
“Guys! Are we going yet? The suns fallen, it's time to go!” Matt called, coming out of his room and sporting a cloak and suit underneath.   
“What's in here anyway?” Tord opened the bag and pulled out a red torn scarf.  
“Uh.”  
Edd waited for a second, then stuttered out, “I just thought, uh, you could…”  
“This is awesome. Thanks!”  
He immediately wraps it around his throat. Then he concentrates for a second, and the scarf appears ripped up. Fashionably, apparently.  
“Alright let's go.” Matt ordered. They followed him down to Paul and Patryck's apartment, where they were met by said patrons and led to the house for the party. They were a few minutes early, and not many people were there.  
Tord led them to the snack table and immediately began feasting. Edd and Matt eventually left to do whatever they do, and Tom was leaning against the wall, bored.  
“Hey look, someone with a witch costume.”  
Theliving room filled with people as time went on, demons, wizards, vampires, werewolves, aliens, a couple angels even. Most of the room was humans, with no idea that their real life counterparts were standing right in front of them.   
Tord leaned against the wall next to him and surveyed the crowd. His eyes locked on a woman in a flirty werewolf costume. His eyes narrowed. “Suspicious.”  
“What?”  
“She's dressed as a werewolf but she's so obviously a vampire. Why would- and him too!” He pointed at a guy across the room, dressed in a vampire outfit. It soon made sense though, as the two found each other and began a lovers spat about their species, ending in tears.  
Tord awkwardly looked away. And that's when he noticed the red skinned large demon making his way through the crowd.  
Paul appeared out of the crowd and pushed Tord toward the bathroom. They quickly made their way inside, Tom following confusedly.   
“I didn't know he'd be here sir! I got the message about five minutes ago, I was looking for you since!”  
Tom tilted his head. “Who? What's going on?”  
“It's one of the ambassadors!” Tord gripped his hair with one hand. “I'm honored and terrified at the same time. I need to get out of here.”  
“Ambassadors?”  
“Yeah. One of the seven. You know them as the seven deadly sins.”  
Tom's eyes widen. “Oh. Ambassadors for what?”  
Tord glared at him. “Hell, what else?”  
“Oh. Which one is he?”  
“Wrath. Duh.” Tord rolls his eyes. “See, thing is, they're all of Satans seconds in command. Why is he here? Did he say?”  
He turns his attention to Paul, who looks nervous. “No, it just said he was coming.”  
“Okay but if he's so important why do you have to leave? Sure you don't want to go say hi or touch his robes or something?”  
Tord glares at him. “He's not fucking Jesus. He's someone you don't want to know, and if he's here it means he has business. Being Wrath, it means chaos. Most demons wouldn't care, but I'm too… soft, toward humans and monsters alike. So as I don't want Edd or Matt to die, I'm going to get them out and we will leave.”  
He slammed the door to the bathroom open, then yelped and jumped back, met face to face with Wrath right at his door.  
Wrath sneered, then walked in. “Canoodling in the bathroom, were you, scum?”  
Tord stammered for a second, then ducked his head and stood aside. He wasn't allowed to look at or talk to this demon.  
At least, without their permission.  
“Ha. I'd guess you knew I was coming by your outfit if it wasn't… what was it, hollow bean?”  
Tord swallowed, staying still.  
“I came here because you've been noticed by three of the ambassadors. Not me, I don't give a shit. Lust, Greed, and Pride.”  
Tord blushed red, and he looked up at the demon.  
“It's mostly about the man with black eyes. They're impressed, and want to meet you. You can talk.”  
Tord licked his lips, quiet for a moment. Then he said “When?”  
“You don't sound happy. Oh, you're coming too.” He commented to Tom, who looked on edge.  
“Yeah, perfect, always wanted to go dining with demons.”  
Wrath curled his lip. “Don't try me, mortal.” He walked out.  
Tord gasped and grabbed the counter.  
“F- Satan above I was not expecting that.”  
“Greeeaaaaat alllllways wanted to go feasting with demons.”  
“Oh- we’re not going. We can't go to something like that, they'd kill us in a moments notice. Fine for me, I'll be stuck in hell until resummoned. But for you, you'll actually die.”  
Tom bites his lip. “But then they'll hunt us down.”  
Tord sighed. “Yes. Apologies, nerves made me stupid.”  
He glanced out of the bathroom door, where the party continued. “Well, he's gone.”  
A couple appeared at the door, laughing and kissing, then stopped when they saw all three of them in there.   
Tord gestured them inside. “Go ahead, we were just leaving.”  
He smiled, motioning for Tom and Paul to leave.  
They walked out. Tom eyed Tord suspiciously. “Did you do something?”  
He smirked and raised a DVD. “It's uploading the noises. Where's the DJ booth?”  
“Oh Jesus you're evil.”  
Tord laughed and walked over to the music stand to request a “song”.  
Paul put a hand on Tom's shoulder. “Don't worry, going to the meeting won't actually kill you. Hes just worried because when those three meet an incubus it means they're giving a promotion. Something he's been trying to avoid.”


	27. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for Tord flirting with everyone in the hospital. I was happy to oblige. Although I gave it a little twist.

Tord wasn't very aware of his surroundings after the crash. He dazedly wondered why someone pulled the fire alarm, then why everything was red and blue.  
He wasn't aware of the pain from his legs, or his head.   
Red is such a pretty color. He should die everything red.  
Why is there a crashed car? Someone's in trouble.  
Oh jeez, it's so bright.  
And he finally passes out.  
He wakes up again at the hospital. He knows it's a hospital. He starts to remember the crash, but… before that… it was all fuzzy.   
He could remember his friends. And taking over some army in Norway, and someone shooting him with a harpoon.  
Wait- no, not him, his robot.  
The black eyed one.  
He noticed a nurse asking him how he felt.   
“I'm at the hospital…” he murmured.  
“Ah, yes. You got into a car crash, you were drunk and doing wheelies in the field. Then you ran into a tree. How is your pain? Are you feeling okay?”  
Tord thought for a moment. “Hmm. I dunno. What got hurt?”  
“What? Oh, you bruised your head and broke your legs, nothing a couple months of rehab won't fix up.”  
“I'm sure you could fix my legs real quick if you gave them a quick massage.” He winked, smirking, and the nurse looked taken aback. “Ah… no. Would you like something to drink?”  
“You know I'm thirsty for girls like you.”  
The nurse blushed. “I… I'll let the doctor know you're awake, he'll want to take a look at you, and I'll ask him to get you some water.”  
She hurriedly walked out, leaving him disappointed.  
When the doctor came in, Tord was bopping his own nose in time with the heart monitor.  
“Oh hello there fine sir. May I ask, were you the one that did surgery on me?”  
The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Yes I did. I'm going to go through a few procedures to see how you're holding up, then I'll leave you be. If you want to watch TV, the remote is by your bed.”  
“Maybe you should come in my bed so you can reach it for me. Ah ah, my arm, how ever shall I find entertainment now?”  
The doctor completely ignored him and moved the blanket to check his legs.  
Tord tutted. “So intimate and yet I don't even know your name.”  
The doctor hummed. “My name is Dr.Jackson, and might I add that the nurse you were flirting with was my wife. No ill will, I know how it is when patients are on meds. Please do refrain from making our nurses uncomfortable.”  
“Aww you're no fun. Are my friends going to visit?”  
“No visitors until tomorrow. Doctors orders.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “You're a doctor. Pleeeeeeaaaase?”  
The doctor rolled his eyes.   
“I bet I can change your mind if you give me twenty minutes.”  
“Your legs look fine.” The doctor said, scooting back and covering his legs with the blanket.  
Tord wiggles his eyebrows. “Why thank you. Although, if you think my legs look so good why did you cover them up?”  
“They will heal well. If you feel any pain, press the red button next to your right hand.”  
“Red is such a pretty color. Don't you agree?”  
“I prefer blue.”  
“Yay! You're talking to me! So tell me, romantic dinner in an italian restaurant or takeout and a movie at- what are you doing?”  
“Lean your head forward, I need to see how it's holding up.”  
Tord did so, then yelped and pushed the doctors hand away. “That huuuurrrrrt!”  
“Is that so? You hit it pretty hard when you crashed, you're lucky you didn't have a brain hemorrhage. There was a bit of head trauma though, and you might have a minor case of amnesia.”  
Tord stared at his mouth the whole time, the words passing right over his bruised head.  
He touched the doctors lips. “I like the way they move.”  
The doctor sighed and stood up. “You'll be on your own until tomorrow, if you feel anything change press the red button.”  
“What if you need me?”  
The doctor smiled at the door, and said, “I won't. Don't worry.”  
He closed the door, and Tord quickly got bored. He turned on the TV and went to the news.  
“The leader of the Red Army is in the hospital as we speak. As for what hospital, we are unaware, though rest assured he will not be let go once he is out.”  
“Heyyyyy I'm in a hospital too! Wait- I'm also the leader of an army! What a coincidence!”  
“If anyone sees this man, please report to the police at 999 and we will make sure he is detained.”  
Tord stroked his chin. “Hmmmm he kinda even looks like me! Although he doesn't have my cool half face thing. I must have a badass twin brother!”  
He watched the news until he got tired, then turned off the tv and tried to sleep.  
When he woke, it was sunrise outside. ‘Why am I awake so early?’ He wondered, then glanced quickly at the door. He could've sworn he saw a shadow. Or… someone peeking into his room. He drew the blanket up and whispered “No peeking.”  
Joking, of course. He tried to stand up but as soon as his feet hit the floor his head got dizzy, and he laid back down.  
It was probably nothing.   
A couple hours of boredom later, a new doctor walked in, checking on him.   
No matter what Tord said, the doctor barely even looked at him. He stuck his tongue out at said doctor as he walked back out. A couple more hours, then the first doctor walked in.   
“Some visitors are coming in to see you. Think you're up to it?”  
“You know it, babe.”  
“My name is Dr. Jackson, I've already told you.”  
“I… I forgot. Do you know my name?”  
“Tord Lawson, leader of the Red Army and criminal mastermind. Yes, Mr. Lawson, I know who you are.”  
“Oh. That person on TV was me. I thought I had a twin, way to ruin my imagination.”  
“You're lucky that this secure facility is also working with the black market or we'd turn you in.”  
“Sure you would, sweet cheeks.”  
The doctor didn't respond, and smiled as he walked out the door. “Your friends will come in now.”  
‘Your friends.’ Did Tord have friends?  
“Hi Tord.” Edd walked in, smiling when he saw that Tord looked okay. Matt walked in behind him, smiling off in the distance as though he'd just come back from his self worship sessions.  
Tord suddenly frowned when Tom walked in behind all of them. Tom stuck his tongue out, and Tord glanced at his hoodie.  
“Is Dr. Jackson out there? I don't like blue.”  
Tom glanced at Edd. “Why isn't he dead already?”  
Tord grinned and beckoned him closer. “Maybe you should just take it off, you know. Toss it aside. Along with-”  
He hissed when Tom smacked his hand. “Edd, can-”  
“No, you can't smash his head into the wall. Hi, Tord. Try not to make Tom mad right now, he got very drunk last night and just learned I have some amusing pictures. Plus a hangover.”  
Tom blushed and glared at Edd. “Why did you tell him that?!?”  
Edd just grinned and shrugged.  
“Well it's nice to see all you handsome young men but surely you didn't just come to argue over my bed?” Tord raised an eyebrow.  
“You're right. Edd, let's leave-”  
“He agreed with me!!! Although that's not what I meant.”  
“Great, then die before I start caring.”  
… what?  
“Alright love, I see how it is.”  
“What did you just call me?!”  
Tom glared down at him, and Tord sat up, pulling him down by his chin. What I called you, Thomas, was ‘love’. Maybe you've heard of it?” Tord smirked, pulling Tom closer so they were an inch away from each other's faces. “I'm sure you're capable of such a feeling.”  
Tom was flustered for a second, not knowing what to say, then pushed his hands away, glaring at the wall. “He's clearly delusional. Let's go.”  
Edd shifted his feet. “Tom, look, I know you don't want to, but-” he paused. “Just give him the thing.”  
Tom glared at him, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped package, thrusting it at Tord. “Edd made me give you this, it's not from me.”  
Tord shrugged, picking it up. “You'll come around.”  
He poked it. Then unwrapped it and found a book. Not just any book-  
“Oh my god this is limited edition hentai how did you- you know what I'm definitely going to read this. I'm gonna have to ask you all to stand right at the corner of the bed right there.”  
He pointed, and Edd glanced at Matt, who was still staring blissfully off into space. “Uh… why?”  
“Please, my love?” He gave Edd doggy eyes, and Edd sighed. “I thought Tom was your love, but whatever.” He stood at the edge of the bed, and dragged Matt over too.  
Tord glanced at Tom. “Love?”  
“So not only are you gay, now you're poly?”  
“Nooooo. Just not committed. Go stand over here.”  
Tom glared at him, then walked over and stood next to Edd. “Great. Now I'm standing here. Hooray.”  
Tord smiled, then reached over the edge of his bed and stuck it under the mattress. Tom leaned forward. “What-”  
Tord grinned, then whipped a gun out from under the mattress and shot right past Edd.  
Edd flinched against Tom, who was starting to look worried.  
“What the hell Tord?!?”  
Tord stood up and walked into a side room, grabbing a hidden change of clothes and quickly putting them on over the stupid gown.  
He was in military dress, and straightened his gloves, twirling the gun into its holster.  
“Thanks. I had to shoot out the camera.” He pressed a button on his watch. “Paul, Pat, come in.”  
Tom glanced at him, then at the door.  
“What the hell is going on?!?”  
The others nodded, just as confused.  
“What, you think I got in the only hospital not under the law as coincidence? There is no such thing as coincidence. Ah, yes, detain them please.”  
He turned his attention to Paul and Patryck, who had just walked in.  
“These two set up the whole thing as undercover nurses. You should've seen them in uniform.” Tord snickered as Paul and Patryck handcuffed Edd and Tom, then Matt.  
Paul narrowed his eyes at Tord. “With all due respect, sir…” he paused. “Patryck looked much better than I did.”  
Patryck elbowed him, glaring. “I did not.”  
“Yeah you did, they thought you were a girl, it was the best thing I'd ever seen-”  
“Enough, my drugs are wearing off and my patience is wearing thin.”  
He glanced at Tom, who was struggling to get out of Paul's grip. “What the hell Tord?! What's going on?”  
“I had to get in this hospital so I could take it down. It's working with the black market, and some objects are in the markets possession that I cannot allow to be known. I'm getting my information here, then bombing the place. Then I'm taking you to my base. Capiche?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I'll take that as a yes.”  
“Are you actually drugged?” Tom grunted through his teeth.  
“Ah- a little. And I do have minor injuries. Nothing hospital worthy, most was fabricated. I must say, the credit goes to these two for being brace enough to hit me over the head.”  
Paul paled and muttered under his breath, Edd snickering as he heard it.  
“So you made up the whole thing.”  
Tord laughed, pulling out his pistol as he heard people running in the hallway toward his room. “Everything, love, except for my advances.”  
He held it up at the doctor that came in. “Hello, Jackson.”


	28. Pizza Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own twisted up idea. But im writing something that'll come up soon that I think you'll all like.

Tord, Edd, and Matt had been playing video games for four hours when Tom came out of his room. “I'm hungry.”  
Edd glanced up. “Oh cool, we got pizza a few minutes ago.”  
“Yeah, we got Chinese a while ago and if you hadn't been sulking in your room you might've gotten some.”  
Tom shrugged. “I wasn't hungry till now. What kind of pi-”  
“Oh, Matt, I have to take you to the airport to pick up your grandma. We can eat when we get back, save us a couple slices.”  
Tom waved and sat at the couch in their place. “Don't die or I'll be left with… him.”  
Edd rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Matt following behind on his phone. Tom stared after them as they closed the door, then made a face of disgust at Tord.   
“Yay…”  
“Shut up and join me.” Tord pointed at the paused game screen.  
Usually Tom would say no… but pizza…  
He sighed and plopped as far as he could get from Tord on the couch, picking up Edd's controller. “Fine. But only till pizza comes. Then I'm leaving.”  
Tord grinned and I paused the game.  
Somehow, at some point, Tord had scooted over till he was sitting next to Tom. At one point in the game Tord laughed at something that happened and put his hand on Tom's knee.  
And didn't move it away.  
The screen was loading.  
Tom glanced down, then stared at the screen, glanced down again.  
He decided he didn't mind and continued the game, Tord having to use both hands for the controller.  
Tord put his controller down a couple minutes later, glancing toward the door. “Do you… want to watch a movie?  
“Whatever. I don't want to do anything.”  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Tord hesitated, then started the movie, and partway through hesitantly put his hand on Tom's thigh.  
Tom didn't seem to notice, so Tord put his head on Tom's shoulder.  
Tom glanced over at him. “Uh. Tord?”  
Tord poked his side then pointed at the screen.  
Tom sighed and paused it. “Look, your one sided flirting isn't cute, it's annoying. So maybe stop.”  
Tord was still for a minute. Then he glared at Tom, moving away. “Just trying to get comfortable, not my fault if you don't like it. Jeez.”  
He was stonily silent through most of the rest of the movie, then jumped as the door rang. “Oh good, pizza, 45 minutes late as always.”  
Tord got up and opened the door, placing the boxes on the counter. He paused, then called to Tom. “I'll bring pizza, you keep watching.”  
Tom waved to show he was listening, and Tord opened the Hawaiian pizza box, with a small smirk. He knew Tom didn't like pineapples for whatever reason.  
A couple minutes later he plopped next to Tom and handed him a plate.  
“Thanks.” Tord dug in, keeping an eye on Tom.  
Tom watched a minute of the movie, then took a bite of pizza.  
Suddenly he choked, put a hand over his mouth, and checked the pizza.  
He threw it on the ground and spat out what was in his mouth, looking pale.  
“What the hell?!?”  
Tord was laughing, until he saw how horrified Tom looked.  
“Uh… Tom?”  
“What the fucking hell Tord?!?” Tomgripped his stomach. “Oh god I'm going to throw up. Why the hell would you put- put- that on my pizza?!?”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “Practical joke, jeez I'll eat it if you don't want it.”  
“I would really rather you- oh god I'm gonna throw up.”  
Tom quickly walked to the bathroom, Tord staring after. Was he allergic? He didn't know…  
He walked up to the closed bathroom door and called through. “I'm sorry, I didn't know you were allergic-”  
“Shut up Tord. Shut up shut up shut up. You just made me eat… look, I'm not allergic, that's just really messed up.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “Why, exactly?”  
Tom sat against the wall in the bathroom, across from the toilet.  
“Because my- you won't believe me. Just, don't ever do that ever again ever.”  
“No I want to know why.”  
Tom invisibly rolled his eyes. “Fine, its cause my dad's a pineapple. Well, was.”  
Tord almost laughed.  
But then he heard Tom retching again, and realized he wasn't joking. “Seriously?”  
Tom doesn't answer.   
“Tom, are you serious?”  
Tom nods, “Yeah, and he died when he got shot by a bear while I was fishing. So thanks for making me eat my dead dads kin or whatever.”  
Tord paled. True. “Sorry.”  
“No you're not. You couldn't understand. So don't even start.”  
Tord glared at the wall. “No, probably not, but it's my fault you ate it and I was being petty and I'm sorry. Just accept my apology you dingus.”  
Tom was quiet. Tord sighed and stood up, then the door opened. “Tord? Can you come in?”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “Why?” But he was already walking in.  
Tom closed the door, then flushed the toilet.   
“It's just… hard speaking through the door. Um… could you do me a favor and… throw away that pizza? Usually I try not to think about it, and let people do what they want, but…”  
He paused. “I'm a bit traumatized right now.”  
Tord nodded. Then held up a finger. “But in exchange you have to give me something.”  
Tom sighed. “Whatever. What?”  
“A…” Tord paused, then said the first thing that came to mind. “A kiss.”  
He paused, then blushed. “Ah- I mean money. I don't- I just said the first word tha-”  
Tom walked forward and cupped his cheek. “Why not both?”  
Tord's eyes widened just as Tom pressed his mouth against Tord's.  
Tord took a moment to melt against him, and Tom pulled away, then pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on Tord's head. “Thanks.”  
Tord stared at him, mouthing as though trying to form words. Then he smiled. “Fine.”  
He walked out, and Tom put his hands on his hips. “He's too easy to push around.”  
Then he remembered that he'd just eaten practically his own dad, chopped up and baked into a pizza, and vomited into the toilet again.


	29. Having the Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> I've wanted to do this forever.  
> I want Tom and Tord to have a kid.  
> But I have no idea how this entire process works or anything so it's definitely 100% inaccurate but hey it was fun.  
> And weird. Very weird.  
> And long.  
> There will be another chapter! Enjoy!

“Nah, that's not possible.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Yes it is. Unless you want to argue with a freaking pregnancy tester.”  
Tom put his hands on his hips, facing toward him. “And why the heck do you have a pregnancy tester?”  
Tord hesitated, then blushed, gripping the front of his hoodie embarrassedly. “Remember the weird thing that happened when we were… you know.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “Having sex?”  
Tord blushed more. “Yeah…” He paused. “Well, I'm gaining weight Tom, and I'm not eating any differently. And…”  
He paused. “Look, I got a little paranoid, looked up the symptoms, and got this little dingus.”  
He holds up the tester. “Tom.”  
Tom is too busy snickering to sympathize or anything. “Yeah?”  
“This isn't funny.”  
“Yes it is. Who knew being bottom would be so profitable-”  
“TOM I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! This is your kid too you know!!!”  
Tom suddenly stopped laughing. “Oh. Ohhhhh. Right.”  
Then he snickered again. “But I've seen in your pants, I know what's in there. And it's not reproductive.”  
“Fine!! Let's go to my base and get an ultrasound! I wouldn't make a big deal out of this if I thought it was nothing!!!”  
Tom suddenly realized something. While Tord was yelling at him, he held his arm protectively over his, admittedly, big stomach. Tom walked forward and carefully pried Tord's hand away. Tord glared at him, worked up, then looked away. “Maybe I'm paranoid. But I want to check.”  
Tom smiled and cupped his face. “Alright let's do it.”  
\--After testing a little--  
Tord was, surprisingly, not upset when the results came back, even smug, rubbing it in Tom's face.  
“Three months. Three months pregnant Tom I TOLD you it wasn't nothing.”  
Tom paced the living room, agitated. “I don't- how?!? How do I raise a kid Tord have you raised a kid before?!? What do we do, what if we kill it accidentally oh god I'm not ready for this!!”  
Tord smirked. “Maybe you should've worn a condom.”  
“Neither of us had STD’s, how was I supposed to know this could happen?!?”  
“Well I mean your parents were inanimate objects, is this really out of the picture?”  
“Yes!! Well, no, but-” Tom groaned, clenching his hair with one hand. “How are you so calm about this?! You realize you're the one that has to give birth and everything, right?!?”  
Tord opened his mouth to answer, then paled. “Oh. Oh yeah. I… yeah… I have to do the painful part…”  
Tom nodded, then glanced up at him. He walked over and cupped his face, then placed his other hand on Tord's belly. “I… hope you both come out of this okay.”  
Tord glanced down, then nodded.  
“You realize what we have to do now, right?” Tord asked. Tom glanced up at him. “What?”  
“We have to tell Paul and Patryck the… weird… news.”  
Tord set up the day and now Tom and Tord stood outside the house, a week later.  
Tord noticed a couple changes in Tom. He'd started to hover a bit, making sure Tord was comfortable, had enough to eat, got plenty of sleep, stayed away from people when they went shopping.  
Tord found it kind of annoying. He was pregnant, not dying.  
Well. Probably not gonna die. He shook the thought away and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously with his hand on his belly, Tom's arm around his shoulders.  
Paul opened the door and gladly greeted them, inviting them in. It had been a while since they'd met up, as Tord had decided to have a year long vacation to settle down with Tom. Paul and Patryck ran the army while he was gone, supporting the areas he'd already taken and leaving the takeover of land for the next year.  
Tord walked in, self consciously tugging the edge of his hoodie, Tom close behind.  
Patryck plopped next to Tord, leaning over and whispering, “Gained a bit of weight there, have you?”  
Tord blushed and cleared his throat. “Uh… actually…”  
Tom sat on Tord's other side, arm over his shoulders. Tord stuck his tongue out at him, and Paul sat on Tom's other side.  
“We, uh… need to… tell you guys something.” Tord mumbled, and Tom nodded. Tord shot him a pleasing look, and he sighed. “Okay, so, I'm just gonna put it out there. Tord's pregnant.”  
Paul just looked confused while Patryck smirked. “So you two thinking of adopting?”  
Tom looked at him, straight faced. “No. Tord is actually pregnant. He has a- he has our fetus growing inside him.”  
Tord glared at him. “Yes. That's exactly how I would've put it.” He stated sarcastically.  
Patryck's grin fell. “Uh… how? Are you sure?” He paused. “Are you drunk?”  
Tord groaned and stood up, facing them and lifting his shirt. “This is real! I took a pregnancy test, I checked and I'm actually having a kid! Besides, I can't drink. You know why? I'm pregnant.”  
Patryck and Paul were dumbfounded. “But how?!?”  
Tord dropped his shirt, blushing that he'd done that. He plopped back down on the couch. “I… don't know. It was…”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “I'm just going to tell them. He did an experiment on me, and it kinda went wrong, I can turn into a monster and everything. Then something weird happened when we were, you know, enjoying ourselves-” Tord elbowed him. “Ow, and I think it was because of the experiment cause weird different species stuff. That's my theory anyway.”  
Patryck glanced at Tord. “And now you're pregnant… okay…” he paused.  
Then stood up. “Thank you for your services Tom he's ours now.”  
Tom shook his head and hugged Tord. “No. Mine.”  
Tord pushed him off. “Okay guys seriously I need you to teach me about… you know… babies. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid.”  
Paul and Patryck glance at each other. “Uh… we don't either.” Paul scratched his neck uncomfortably. “We got you when we were young, but you were past toddler by that time. We're going to help, you know, set up a baby room, take care of it, babysi-”  
“PAAAAAAUUUUL!!!” Patryck jumped up and plopped in Paul's lap, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck. “WE’RE GRANDDADS!!!!”  
Paul's face was smashed against the couch, and he grunted and pushed Patryck away. “Yeah I guess we are. A bit too young for that, but oh well, too late now.”  
“Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't even know I could get pregnant.”  
Patryck sticks his tongue out and grins at Paul.  
Tord sighed, smiling. They'd brought his spirits up. “Alright, well, we can't spend this whole time talking about this thing, should we-”  
“Wanna bet?” Paul said, finally giving up on pushing Patryck off his lap. Tord narrowed his eyes. “Don't you dare.”  
“So first, do you think it'll be a girl or boy?” Paul asked Tom, and Tord groaned. “Great.”  
Over the next month Patryck worked with Tom to make a baby room, while Paul ran the army. Tord was always watching, grumpy that they refused to let him help set it up.  
“I don't want to rest. I'll get lazy. Just let me-”  
“No.” Tom called, working on the crib. “We've got it. You go watch a movie, make yourself something to eat. I'll be over in a minute.”  
Tord glared holes into the back of his head, but it didn't change anything.  
It was the month after that he got sick for the first time since he'd been pregnant. Tom flipped out.  
“No no no you'll be okay you're-”  
“Tom shut up. You're hurting my head.” Tord coughed, lying in bed feeling miserable and tired of not being able to do anything.  
Tom felt his forehead. “I… I'm sorry I don't let you do anything.”  
Tord kept a stony silence.  
“It's just… I'm so scared, I don't want you to do something that will hurt you or… the baby.”  
Tord closed his eyes. “Hmm. Well, let me do some things at least. Have fun…”  
He was soon asleep, and Tom watched him, then leaned down and kissed Tord's forehead. “Get better. Please.”  
He stood and left.  
Tord realized he was changing too. Whereas Tom was getting more protective, Tord was getting more dependent on him. He was becoming more tired, and tended to be just grumpy in general.  
He also, after lots of embarrassed consideration, got a book on pregnancy.  
And used the Internet a lot.  
Another month and he got very sick, bad enough that Tom took him to the hospital, slightly paranoid. He stayed overnight, then it died down to a slight fever and headache and was sent back home.  
Wen Tord woke up at home, afterwards, Tom coddled him, feeding him and constantly bringing him water and trying to make him as comfortable as possible.  
Tord was asleep the next two days, and both days Tom stayed with him, until he woke up again, dazed. “Tom…?”  
“Oh god. Holy pancake in a potato battery you're okay. Thank god.”  
Tord slowly, with help, sat up. And his hand rested on his six-months-pregnant stomach. “Is… is it okay?”  
Tom nodded. “Yeah, whatever that was it wasn't affecting her. I mean, it- dammit.”  
Tord stared at him. “It's a girl?”  
“See I was going to keep it a secret like you wanted but I suck at secrets so yeah.”  
“Eh I could've figured it out at one of the ultrasounds if I'd wanted to.” Tord pointed out. “Still though, spoilers much?”  
Tom glanced at the bowl of soup he'd made, then at Tord. “Hungry?”  
Tord shook his head. Then hesitated. “I'm starving, but the thought of eating makes me nauseous.”  
Tom hesitated. “Can… can you try?”  
Tord sighed. “Okay.”  
He managed to keep some down, and he recovered within the week.  
Nine months. Tord was terrified.  
Tom found him sitting at the top of the steps, head in his hands. He sat next to Tord.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm due in a week, Tom. A week. I'm terrified. At least straight girls live with the knowledge that at some point in their lives they're going to spout a living organism from their- you know- and that it'll be extremely painful but I got this suddenly and I'm scared.”  
Tom hesitated.  
“I… I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen.”  
Tord shook his head and rested a hand on his swollen stomach. “If anything, I did it to myself, by experimenting on you.”  
Tom chuckled. “I went along with it. Let's not play the blame game. I'm just sorry it happened to you.”  
Tord glanced at him. “I… I don't think it's a bad thing. Unexpected, surprising, terrifying. But not unwanted.”  
Tom raised his eyebrows. “If you say so.”  
Tord sniffed, then rubbed his eyes. “Agh, there it goes again. What is wrong with me?” He half heartedly laughed. “So, we have everything we- we need…”  
Tom nodded, hugging Tord. Tord was just barely trembling. “A- and money. We have money.”  
Tom rested his head on Tord's. “Yes, Tord, we'll be fine. Fine. You and the baby are going to be alright, the birth is going to go smoothly, there won't be a single problem-”  
“That's not really helping.” Tord shook his head and pulled away. “I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?”  
Tom quickly stood up. “No, no I'll get it-”  
“Tom.” Tord stared him in the eye. “Do you want anything?”  
Tom slowly sat back down. “No.”  
Tord just nodded and slowly made his way down the stairs.  
When he reached the bottom, he suddenly gasped and hugged his stomach with one hand, leaning on the rail with the other.  
“Shoot.” He winced and squeezed his eyes shut.  
He slid down the wall, and heard Tom calling down the stairs. “Tord? Are you okay?”  
Tord opened his mouth to answer but it was just a groan.  
Tom quickly came down the stairs and noticed Tord's discomfort. He paled. “Is it-”  
Tord shook his head.  
“I could just be sick I don't know I feel like I'm going to throw up.”  
Tord hesitated. “Should I carry you to your room?”  
Tord groaned and laid down, pulling his legs up as much as his nine month big stomach would allow.  
Tom just watched for a little bit, then picked up Tord, who started panting for breath.  
“I… are you sure it's not- coming?”  
Tord huffed and glared at him. “No I'm not sure I don't know anything about this!!”  
Tom seemed to somehow pale even more, arms shaking. “I'm just- Jeezus you're heavy- I'm just going to bring you to the hospital, I don't want to risk anything.”  
Tord grabbed his hoodie and pressed his face into it. “Okay.” He calmed down a bit.  
“Wait- wait it's gone now Tom.”  
Tom shook his head. “It'll be back.”  
Tom started waddling to the car, and jumped when Tord suddenly sat up. “Oh crap Tom. Crap. Hurry hurry hurry- oh god.”  
Tom fumbled with the stickshift and floored it to the hospital.  
It was a long affair. Tord kicked Tom out twenty minutes into it because Tom's worrying made Tord just more scared.  
It was a special hospital that was made to deal with oddities and even the paranormal, so something like this was hardly new to them.  
Tom paced outside the room, and a doctor came out, looking grim.  
Tom immediately grabbed him. “What's- how is he?”  
The doctors look gets grimmer. “Something's wrong. You're not allowed to go inside, we may have to do a C-section.”  
Tom started trembling, and quickly sat down. “Please, please let him be okay.”  
“Oh it's not Tord that's wrong, it's just if he comes out with the baby normally it might tear something vital. Maybe.”  
Tom stood up. “Why?!? What's wrong?!?”  
The doctor shook his head. “I have to go.”  
Tom shouted after him but he walked away, and Tom was left terrified.  
He tried to get in the room but they locked him out, and he just slumped against the wall, head in his hands, occasionally hearing Tord yelling from inside.  
Please let them be okay please let them be okay it's all my fault please...  
The whole thing took twenty hours.  
A doctor came out, looking pleased, and held a hand to Tom. “Would you like to come meet her?”  
Tom stared at him with tear stained cheeks, then stood up. “Let me see them.”  
The doctor nodded. “I must warn you, she will be different.”  
Tom glanced at him as he walked in. “Is she… disabled?”  
He got his answer as he walked in.  
The baby laid on Tord's stomach, red faced and crying. Tord smiled at her with tired eyes, then looked up at Tom.  
“She's an ugly little thing, isn't she?”  
Tom was staring, and he stepped forward and rested a hand on her back. “She's tiny. And…”  
“And she has a tail. And horns. Little tiny baby horns.” Tord chuckled, then winced. “Ow.”  
Tom cupped the side of Tord's cheek. “Are you okay?”  
Tord shook his head. “No. I'm tired. And I'm going to be sore for weeks. But I'm not going to die, so we have that.”  
Tom started crying, but he was grinning. “Yeah.”  
“Do you… want to hold her?”  
Tom got wide eyed and nodded. Tord carefully picked her up, handing her to Tom.  
Tom stared at the baby as though he'd never seen such a thing in his life. The baby started wailing, and Tom put a finger on her cheek.  
“She doesn't like me.”  
Tord snorted. “Don't be silly. She just doesn't like the world right now. Here, give her back.”  
Tom nodded and handed her back, and Tord sighed.  
“God. I hope I don't have periods after this, or I'll actually kill myself.”  
Tom shook his head. “No. You're a guy. You don't make eggs or whatever.”  
Tord shrugged. “I could… probably…”  
He closed his eyes. “Ask… the doctor…”  
Tom realized he was falling asleep. “Tord, please stay awake. Tord. Tord.”  
Tord didn't budge.  
“Dammit.”  
Tom glanced around, then knelt by the bedside and rested his chin on Tord's chest, looking at the baby.  
She opened her eyes, and Tord lifted his head up quickly. “Tord!”  
Tord mumbled something.  
“Tord she has my eyes!”  
Tord peeked open one eye. “Is that so?” He mumbled.  
“Yeah, look!”  
Tord closed his eye and fell asleep again.  
Tom sighed and grinned.  
“Hi there.” He carefully touched her ear, which was pointed.  
“You'll be cute soon. Tord, what are we naming her?”  
Tord mumbled again.  
“Toooord I forgot. Tord. Tord look at her. What's her name?”  
Tord sighed. “How about Alexa? Katherine? Renee?”  
Tom traced circles on Tord's solar plexus. “How about Katherine? Nickname Kat. It holds a sort of irony.”  
Tord nodded slightly. “Sure.”  
His breathing soon changed, showing he was deep in sleep.  
When he woke up later all the after birth procedures were done and they took Katherine home from the hospital.  
\---To be continued---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Tord.  
> Yay.  
> Wheeeee  
> Hooray for fake science.


	30. What's today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :3

Matt walked into the kitchen around 12:30, rubbing his eyes. “What… time is it?”  
Edd glanced up from the couch. “Uhh, around noon, noon thirty. You're up early.”  
Matt nodded. “I should go back to bed.”  
Edd stood and walked over, tugging Matts sleeve. “If you're going back to sleep come over to the couch.”  
Matt rolled his eyes. “Fiiiine. But if my hair is messed up it's your fault.”  
Edd grinned, and pulled him over. “I'm watching the morning news. Want me to change it?”  
Matt nodded, laying across the couch with his head in Edd's lap.  
Tom walked in a couple minutes later, looking nonchalant as usual.  
“Sup.”  
Edd grinned over his shoulder. “It's a good day isn't it? Started of with the morning news that was actually good news!”  
Tom shrugged, then sat on Matts shins. Matt yelped and kicked him off, then hugged his knees. “Whyyyy Tom?”  
“Your legs were in the way.”  
“Well your butt got in the way of my legs!” Matt stuck his tongue out angrily and leaned against Edd, watching the makeup tutorials on YouTube being streamed to the tv.  
Tom glanced at the tv and stood. “I'm gonna go eat breakfast, you can watch your gay show while I do.”  
Edd shot him a glare as he walked into the kitchen, but otherwise didn't respond.  
“Is there any orange juice?” Matt called.  
“Not anymore.” Tom drinks the last of it, just to piss him off, and glances at the front door as it opens.  
Tord walks in, grinning, holding a box. Looks like it comes from a bakery.  
He puts it in the freezer and closes the door. Tom leaned over his shoulder. “Where were you?”  
Tord jumped, hitting Tom's chin. “Ah, well, preparing.”  
Tom rubbed his chin irritated. “For what?”  
“A party.”  
Tom hesitated. “Why? Some army thing? You gonna invite soldiers or something?”  
Tord glanced at him. “What? No. The party is for us.”  
“Like, me and you? Or me and Edd and Matt and maybe not you? Is it our anniversary or something?”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “Maybe try not to be mean.” He pulled leftover pizza out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.  
“It's not our anniversary. I literally told you this last week.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “... whatever. Give me some of that pizza, I haven't had breakfast yet.”  
Tord sighed. “Just take it. I'm not that hungry anyway.”  
He walked out and sat on Matts shins in the living room.  
“OW!!” Matt pulled his legs back. “Why does everyone do this to me?!?”  
Tom stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. “Did you two remember what today is?”  
Edd glanced at him. “What?”  
Tord sighed. “Nevermind.”  
Apparently they didn't car enough to remember Tord's birthday.  
No one else understood why he was grumpy the rest of the day, until Tom suddenly sat up around eleven at night, when they'd all gone to bed with their respective boyfriends.  
“Wait! Tord! Is today your birthday?!”  
Tord, who was half asleep, grunted. “Nice memory, genius. You even managed to remember the day of.”  
Tom facepalmed. “God, sorry! We can celebrate tomorrow, if you wan-”  
“No.” He sighed. “It's been ruined already.”  
Tom hesitated, then laid back down, spooning Tord and pressing his face into his back.  
“I'm sorry. Goodnight, I'll get you something. I promise.”  
The same thing he'd said last week.


	31. Coming Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is Justin's my own stupid little thing :P  
> Anyway  
> If you're looking for some good fanart see Imamurshruum on Deviantart they're fucking awesome. They made a couple arts for me *u*  
> https://imamurshruum.deviantart.com/gallery/63650142/Fanart

Tord got back from work at the army, throwing his jacket on the coat rack. Edd and Matt were asleep on the couch, TV still playing. Tord rolled his eyes and turned off the TV, smiling at Edd curled up in Matt's lap.  
Were couples allowed to be this cute?  
He wandered into the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich. He hadn't had a chance to eat all day, and he was starving. He checked his watch. 23:30.  
He sighed and munches his sandwich as he walks back to his room.  
He stops. From Tom's room he could hear sniffling.  
He set down his bag outside his door and gently opened the door, silent.  
Tom laid on the floor, sobbing and cuddling a body pillow, a spilled flask behind him, his head buried in the pillow.  
Tord flushed when he realized somehow Tom had gotten a “Tord” body pillow.  
Alright then.  
Tord walked forward and crouched next to Tom.  
“You okay?”  
Tom sat up in a flash, staring at Tord for a moment, then pushing the pillow away. “I- ah- what are you-”  
He slowly went from startled to flustered to angry.  
“Out- get out! Out of my room!”  
Tom pointed at the open door, face red. Tord smirked. “Alright. I will. After you tell me what's wrong.”  
Tom glared at him, then stood, staggered to the bed, and kicked the pillow under.   
“You never saw that.”  
Tord laughed. “As if I'd let you get away with that. But no matter, tell me what's wro- wait no-”  
Tom started to fall, but Tord caught him, helping him stand. “Jesus, how much did you… drink…”  
Tom collapsed against his chest, gripping his hoodie and shaking and crying against him.  
Tord stared at him for a little bit, then slowly put his arms around him.  
“Tom, we should get you to bed, it's almost midnight. I'll get you some pills for the morning, and I'll-”  
“I wann sleep with you.”  
Tord blushed red. “Ah, no.”  
“I wanna sleep in your bed. I meant.”  
Tord scratched his neck uncomfortably. “I mean, I guess so. But only this once. But first-”  
He pulled out his phone and took a selfie, as proof to sobor tom in the morning. “Okay let's go.”

Bonus: As Tord walked out of the room, he noticed fluff on the floor.  
And realized the pillow had been repeatedly stabbed.  
“Wait- no-”  
Tom staggered away, eyes red. “I loved you Tord.” And he leapt at Tord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey  
> Murder  
> Just cause


	32. It Was All For Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> DEPRESSION, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, SELF HARM AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT  
> also for the bonus: NURSES  
> Also Tomedd kinda.
> 
> Yeah okay this was a request but I like... angst I mean... I couldn't resist. I took it faaaaar.  
> Although I think that was the originally stated intent so yeah I hope you like!

Tom glared at Tord, tapping his foot.  
Tord glared right back, arms crossed.  
“Get the fuck out of my room.” Tom hissed out between his teeth.  
Tord stood. “What? No thanks? I brought it back to you in perfect condition.”  
Tom crossed his arms. “Only after you stole Susan in the first place!”  
“I didn’t fucking steal her- it! I found it in the pantry, it’s your fault you left it there-”  
“I don’t practice my base in the kitchen, idiot! Either you stole it, or you’re… just… trying to fuck with me!!”  
Tord smirked. “That’s gay.”  
“Shut the FUCK up Tord! Seriously! Just get out!”  
Tord came forward and shoved Tom. “Why? What are you going to do, slap me?”  
Tom tackled Tord to the floor, immediately gaining an advantage, and tried to punch him in the face. Tord grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, grinning down at him. “You weak puss-”  
He groaned as Tom kneed him in the crotch, and flopped off of him.  
“Tom you fucking asshole.”  
Tom glared down at him, then aimed a kick at his side.  
Tord grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, and Matt opened the door.  
He stared for a moment at Tord, who had a fist back to punch Tom, and called down the hallway.  
“Edd? They're going at it again.” He winced as he heard one punch the other, and surveyed the fight.   
Edd appeared next to Matt, surveying as well.  
“Tom! Tord! Stop it!”  
Tord flipped him off, then yelps as Tom shoves him against the wall.  
Edd walked forward to stop it, but as the fight got more violent, he quickly backed up again.  
And paled as he heard a snap.  
“Guys!! Stop!”  
Tord pushed Tom off of him and wrapped an arm around his chest, gasping.   
He glared at Tom, who looked more calm, a little guilty.  
He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.  
Tom backed up, eyes wide.  
“Get out.”  
“Tord! Stop!” Edd backed up, tugging Matt with him. “Calm down!”  
Tom glared at Tord. “This is my room! You get ou-”  
He dodged just in time, the bullet flashing past him.  
And shooting a hole right through Susan.  
Tom stared in horror for a moment, then whipped around to Tord.  
“You… you FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!” Tom's eyes were starting to glow purple, and when he leapt at Tord, he had already mostly shifted. Tord tried to shoot him, but Tom hit it away, and slammed Tord into the floor, fully shifted into a monster.  
Edd and Matt ran away to call police.  
Tom roared, then slammed down on Tord, once, twice, then stepped away.  
Tord curled up, tears of shock and pain growing at the corner of his eyes, and he shouts as Tom picks him up, throwing him into the wall.  
He was unconscious immediately.  
Tom stared down at him body, then as human emotions of fear and guilt flooded him, he slowly turned back.  
He fell to his knees. “Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god what have I done?!?”  
He felt tears leak out of his eyes, white with shock, but he didn't care.  
Was he dreaming? Did this actually happen?  
No, no no it definitely couldn't be real. He noticed blood leaking from Tord's head, but he could also see Tord breathing.  
He put his arms under Tord's shoulders and knees, picking him up to carry him into the living room.  
Edd and Matt looked nervous, glancing out the window. They noticed him walking in at the same time, and the shock appeared on their faces at the same time.  
“Oh god. What- happened?” Edd walked toward him and Tom stared at him, then held Tord out. “Take him. I'm about to pass out.”  
Edd stared at him, then quickly grabbed Tord, just as Tom collapsed.  
He later found himself awake in a hospital.  
A doctor was in the room, performing checkups or something. He saw Tom's eyes open and smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry, you're not too badly hurt. The shock of what happened overwhelmed your brain and it shut down. You should be back to normal soon, and your injuries are minimal. You have a slightly sprained wrist, but it should be fine with the brace.”  
He motioned toward Tom's wrist, but Tom wasn't paying attention. He looked around.  
“Where's… Edd? And Matt?”  
He stopped, suddenly remembering what happened, and whipped his head around to face the doctor.  
“Where's Tord?”  
The doctor shook his head. “No no, you need to rela-”  
“Where is he?!?”  
The doctor sighed.  
“I'm sorry, I can't tell you until you are released tomorrow. Your mind is still worn out, you need rest. Try not to think about it yet, okay?”  
He smiled and patted Tom's shoulder, and Tom glared at him, then rolled over.  
“Fine.”  
The next day, he got out, and Edd and Matt welcomed him gladly at the lobby of the hospital.  
They looked drained, as though they hadn't slept in a couple days. Matts hair, usually so well groomed, was a mess, so that Tom barely recognized him.  
He limped toward them, and they greeted him happily. He tilted his head. “What happened to you two?”  
“Oh why thank you. Flattered.”  
Tom rolled his eyes, though they couldn't tell.  
“Okay, okay. It's all fine and good that I'm back to normal, but where is Tord?”  
They both visibly winced, then motioned for him to follow.  
“Tom, we need you to know that this isn't anyone's fault, it's not-”  
“Cut the bullshit Edd.”  
A nurse directed them to the room, and they walked in, Edd and Matt waiting uncomfortably by the door as Tom walked forward to the unconscious Tord.  
The heart monitor beeped slowly. Tom hovered a hand above Tord's shoulder, too scared to touch him.  
“What's… is he going to be okay?”  
Edd grabbed his arm and didn't answer.  
Tom turned around, wanting to glare at him.  
But terrified of what he might do.  
“Edd, tell me. Is he going to be okay?”  
“He's in a coma.” Matt spoke up, staring at Tord. “And they don't think he'll ever wake up.”  
Tom felt as though he'd been stabbed.  
He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was shaking.  
Edd put an arm around his shoulder, saying some nonsense Tom didn't hear.  
Eventually a doctor came in, asking if everything was alright, and Edd made Tom get up and walk out.  
Tom retreated to his room for weeks, not coming out except to grab something to eat. Even then, it was almost nothing. It seemed almost out of necessity. Later in the first week, he ordered a case of pure whiskey, and retreated to his room again.  
This is when Edd really started to get worried.  
He walked into Tom's room around 10 one night to see him in a bad shape, unconscious and alcohol spilled on the ground mixed with blood from broken shards of glass all over the ground.  
And it didn't help that Tord died the next day, as they were visiting him.  
They didn't even realize it at first, until they heard the heart monitor flatlining.  
They tried reviving him, but to no avail.  
And Tom's condition got worse.  
He was at a constant drunk state. He wouldn't stop drinking until he passed out, and if Edd took away the alcohol he'd storm out of the house, to the bar.  
Matt was there for Edd, and Edd tried to be there for Tom.  
One day Edd suspected something, so he pinned Tom in the bathroom and forced his sleeve up.  
Tom was stony faced as Edd examined his scars, some new and some old.  
“Why are you doing this Tom?!?”  
Tom didn't answer, stating at the wall.  
“Tom, we need to get you help, I'm not adequate-”  
“This is a fucking joke, Edd.”  
Edd was confused. “What?”  
“This whole thing. It started when Tord borrowed… the bass. It started because of something so fucking stupid, and now I've killed him. I don't deserve to live after something like that. All because of something so petty.”  
Edd stared at him in horror. “No, no no Tom, you do. You do deserve to live, it's not your fault-”  
Tom shoved him off. “Just leave me alone.”  
Edd was about to argue but Tom walked out and slammed the door.  
Kinda stupid since it was the bathroom, but effective.  
The next day Edd was lucky to stop Tom's suicide attempt.  
Tom fought against him when he took away the gun, and Matt had to join in and help hold him down.  
And finally Tom broke down in front of them, telling them how he felt, why he needed not to exist, he couldn't live with the guilt.  
And he listened as Edd as he told him how much he needed Tom now that Tord was gone.  
He agreed not to do it again, and even to get help, because he felt guilty for even trying.

Bonus: Eventually everything got better, and things started to look upward. Tom even started to have a crush on Edd, and they eventually tried going out.  
It didn't matter though.  
In the end the nurses killed them all.  
Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the bonus Chira.


	33. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, unfortunately. I should've but I didn't.

“Truth or dare.”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” Tom crossed his arms.  
Edd elbowed him. “Come on, spoilsport. It'll be fun.”  
Tom glared at him. “It'll go too far like all truth or dare games always do.”  
“That's the fun part.” Tord piped up from across the room. “Besides, if we want we can spin your favorite thing into it.” He held up a bottle of Smirnoff. “If you don't want to do the dare you get some of this instead.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tempt me to do that the whole game? Cause you know I will.”  
“No, there's two catches. First off, you have to alternate truth and dare. Or maybe every other, whatever. And second, once the three of us deem you drunk enough, you aren't allowed that option anymore.”  
Tom tapped his foot.  
It was tempting.  
He sat on the couch. “Fine. But only because free alcohol.”  
Edd cheered, and Matt looked up from staring lovingly at his picture. “What are we doing?”  
“Truth or dare or alcohol.” Tom answered. Tord shook his head. “No, the alcohol is only for Tom.” Matt frowned. “What if I want to get drunk?”  
“Too bad it's mine.” Tom stuck his tongue out. “And I'm going first. Edd, truth or dare?”  
Edd thought for a moment. “Daaaaaare…”  
“Okay, I dare you to start and end a zombie apocalypse in under three minutes.”  
“Oh that's easy.”  
Edd opened up his tablet and emailed the Fun Dead amusement park to release the zombies then round them and the infected up within two minutes. Which they did.  
Edd showed Tom proof, and Tom shrugged. “Okay, whatever.”  
Edd crossed his arms and sat back with a smirk. “Too easy. Tord, truth or dare?”  
Tord leaned forward and put his head on his hand. “Truth.”  
“Okay, well, what's your army’s biggest secret.”  
“If I told you I might have to kill you.”  
Edd raised an eyebrow, and Tord sighed. “Fine, maybe I won't, but I will have to if you tell anyone. I have the core of the earth rigged to explode and wipe out humanity if my plans don't work. It's an ultimate backup thing.”  
“And how did you manage to do that?” Edd asked skeptically.   
“Well, I went to this night club-”  
“Too long, nevermind. Your turn to ask.”  
Tord looked around the room. “Matt.”  
“Yes?”  
“Truth or dare.”  
“Why, a man as adventurous as me can only go with the most exciting option. Dare, of course!”  
“I dare you to force Tom to celebrate Christmas when the day comes.”  
Matt shivered. “Are you going to hold me to that?” He leans closer. “You know what happened to Bing.”  
Tord nodded, and Matt sighed. “Well, make sure you order me a funeral. I must be buried in style. Tom, dare or truth?”  
Tom held up a finger. “Alcohol.” And the game went on like this for a while, Tom getting progressively more drunk and everyone else starting to get bored.  
So Tord kicked it up a notch.  
“Matt, I dare you to kiss someone other than yourself, and it does have to be on the lips, no cheating.”  
Matt was horrified. He looked around, then blushed at Edd. “Come over here, will you?”  
Edd glared at Tord then sat down next to Matt and quickly kissed him.  
Tom laughed quietly on his part of the couch.  
Matt grinned at Tom. “Truth or dare.”  
“Gimme some Smirnoff.”  
“I think you've had enough, don't you all?” Matt smirked, but Edd and Tord agreed.  
Tom's face fell. “But-”  
“No buts. I believe Smirnoff was an alternative to dare, so it's my turn to dare you.”  
Tom sighed. “Fine, lay it on me.”  
“Sit in Tord's lap for the rest of the game, unless dared otherwise.”  
Silence. Then they both retorted at the same time.  
“Are you crazy? I hate that guy-”  
“Are you trying to start World War Three?”  
Matt frowned. “We already started World War Three earlier. Besides, Tord, you deserve it.”  
Matt stick his tongue out and leaned against the wall.  
Tord was about to retort again but he felt something on his leg and looked down.  
Tom was crawling into his lap, then sat comfortably and subtly leaned against Tord.  
“Just deal with it- hic- baby.” Tom poked his cheek and looked around. “Ahhh Edd, take off your ho-”  
“You have to ask me truth or dare first.”  
Tom frowned then nodded. “Yeah, that.”  
“Truth but-” Suddenly Edd snickered, and at Tom's confused glance he pointed at Tord.  
Tom looked up.  
Tord's face was red and he seemed to almost be trying to make the couch absorb him by pressing himself into it. And he was looking anywhere but at Tom.  
Tom tilted his head. “Ya okay?”  
He booped Tord's nose, and Tord's eyes flicked to him then away.  
“Yesimfinejustkeepgoing”  
Tom didn't hear a word he said, but he shrugged and pointed at Edd. “Are you gay?”  
Edd blushed. Then scratched his neck.  
“Uhhh…”  
Tom smiled reassuringly, eyes dropping. “I’s okay, I'm gay too.” He patted Tord's knee reassuringly, and Edd stared at him.  
“Well, I mean- I guess?”  
Tord closed his eyes, gripping the couch with his left hand.  
His right hand was on Tom's waist, after Tom leaned forward and almost fell off.  
Tom somehow got his hands back on the bottle and was chugging it, then lowered his drink and wiped away what had dribbled over his lip. “Who're you gay frr? Mines… oh wait hee hee I forgot that's a secret.” He put his finger over his mouth, then Edd shakes his head. “No, I'm not saying. Up already asked, it's my turn. Tord, truth or dare?”  
“Dare. Anything to get up for a minute.”  
Edd laughed. “You're going to be a bit disappointed then. I challenge you and Tom to a quick round of twister. Just the two of you. And you're only allowed to use one half of the space. I'll make it smaller if it gets boring.”  
Tord stared at him. “No way.”  
“That, or I could just make you two make out for a full minute. You choose.”  
“Are you doing this BECAUSE we hate each other?”  
Edd smirked and didn't respond.  
Tom turned in Tord's lap to face him, straddling his thighs. He poked Tord's chest, leaning towards Tord's face too close for comfort.  
“Don't be boring. Come onnn let's have some- hic- fun, yeah?”  
He smiled at Tord, who blushed back.  
“Ah- Tom, you're… fine.”  
Tord suddenly smirked. “He's drunk, he won't last more than ten seconds.”  
Oh how he wished. They brought out the mat, and started the game. It was boring at first, but then Edd put aside the spinner and started choosing the colors himself, and things spiced up really quickly.  
Tord stared down at Tom, reaching over him to reach the green dot.  
And he falls, right on top of Tom, causing him to fall too.  
Edd and Matt are laughing, but as Tord hurriedly tried to get up he felt hands behind his neck and Tom pulls him back down for a kiss.  
Tord is immobile for a couple seconds, hearing Edd and Matt's laughter grow. He quickly pushed off and sat back on the couch, staring at drunk Tom.  
Tom giggles and rolls to face him, sticking out his tongue playfully. Tord looks away, then yelps as he feels Tom crawling back into his lap.  
“M-maybe we shouldn't play this game when Tom's so drunk.” Tord stammered, but Edd and Matt were too busy rolling over with laughter to listen.  
Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's neck, head against is chest.  
Tord made a disgruntled noise and looked away, blushing red.  
Edd was wheezing, and Matt had calmed down, grinning. “Oh god. Beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, but that was beautiful.”  
“He's DRUNK!” Tord retorted, glaring at them.  
“I don't see- I don't see you pushing him off your lap!” Edd wheezes, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.   
“It's- you didn't give me a choice!” Edd starts laughing again, and Tord gets even more flustered.  
“Well fine then Edd! Truth or dare?!”  
“I'm not stupid. Truth.”  
“Are you gay for Matt?” Tord snapped. He was irritated now, and Tom wasn't helping, as he kept giggling and pressing closer to Tord.  
Edd stared at him, face getting redder and redder.  
He should've chosen dare. With that he could at least excuse it as being forced to.   
He ducked his head, and muttered. “Yes.”  
He stood. “Should we end the game? Tom looks like he's about to pass out.”  
It wasn't entirely true. Tom was still wide awake, to Tord's discomfort, and was trying to pull him down by his hoodie strings to kiss him.  
Tord was trying very hard to ignore him, and because of the situation he agreed with Edd.  
Matt, unfortunately, had gotten distracted through the entire exchange, and only looked up when Edd stood.  
“Are we going to go to bed now?”  
Edd nodded and yawned. “Yeah, I-its about time.”  
He clutched his armself consciously, and followed Matt down the hallway to their rooms.  
Tord, however, was stuck.  
Tom's arms were around him, and it seemed he was asleep.  
Tord couldn't find a way to carry him to his room without waking him, and as he watched Tom sleep on him, he found he didn't mind so much.  
He wrapped his arms carefully around Tom's waist, and rested his cheek on Tom's floofy hair.  
And fell asleep.  
The next morning he woke up when he felt Tom moving in his lap, muttering sleepily. He quickly picked up his head, and tried to let go of Tom's waist.  
Tom grabbed one of his wrists, keeping it wrapped around him.  
“‘M not awake yet.” Tom mumbles, snuggling into Tord. “Lemme be comfortable till I'm awake enough to regret it.”  
Tord nodded, slowly wrapping his other arm back around him.  
Tom hummed in contentment.  
A couple hours later Tord stopped being embarrassed about it, and was instead pestering Tom.  
“Come on baby, give me a kiss!”  
“I WAS DRUNK, YOU CAN SHUT UP TORD!”  
“You weren't asleep when you asked me to keep cuddling this morning.”  
“I WAS PRACTICALLY ASLEEP! Don't make fun of me unless you have a valid reason! I hate you, I always will!”  
Tom went into his room and slammed the door.


	34. Truth Or Dare Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> SMUT  
> The vanilla shit  
> Anyway here you go I made a part two cause I felt like it.

“I dare you to…”  
How the hell did Edd manage to get them to play truth or dare again?  
He claimed he had dozens of coupons for Smirnoff from an online friend, that he would give to Tom if he let them play, and didn't stop them for “going too far.”  
Tom would do almost everything for that.  
Whereas Tord, who was uneasy after last time, was promised the me me me video part two from the animator itself.  
And the latest copy of hentai anime in a series Tord really liked.  
How could he resist the hentai?  
“I dare you two to do the seven minutes in heaven thing.” Edd said to Tord, who was so far satisfied with the game.  
Tord shrugged. “I guess. It's not like we have to do something, I hope you don't expect too much.”  
He pointed at the pantry, with barely enough room for two people but hey. Food.  
“There?”  
Edd nods, grinning. “I will be listening closely.”  
Tord rolls his eyes, pushing Tom off his lap since that was one of the first things that was dared.  
Except this time, Tom was sober, and it wasn't nearly as fun.  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Boring, I'm too lazy for this.”  
Edd smirks and holds up a single coupon.  
Tom glares at him as he closes himself in with Tord in the pantry.  
He turned around and quickly reached up for a Coke.  
“Edd never lets me have these.” He said, opening it and taking a drink.  
Tord smirks, nodding. “I'm not actually hungry, otherwise I'd…”  
He paused, feeling an urge to get closer to Tom. Tom would just assume there was no room, he couldn't really blame Tord-  
His thoughts are cut off as he feels Tom pressing up against him. “Sorry, no room.”  
Tord's face gets red. Coincidence? Maybe. Definitely not anything else or anything.  
Tord suddenly makes a bold move and puts his hands on Tom's hips, turning him to face Tord.  
Tom stares at him, and Tord whispers. “More room this way.”  
He starts to move his hands away but Tom grabs his wrists, keeping his hands there.  
“Wait a minute.”  
Tom leans against him, head on his chest.  
“It's… cold in here.”  
Lie. It was pretty stuffy in there, actually.  
But Tord didn't argue, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist.  
Leaning down and nuzzling his forehead to tilt Tom's head up.  
Tom made a frustrated noise and grabbed the front of Tord's shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.  
Tord blushed red. He wasn't drunk this time.  
He wasn't trying to get away though, and when Tom opened his lips, so did Tord.  
And they made out until Edd opened the door suddenly, and Tom pushed away, quickly enough that Edd only noticed their flushed expressions, and wet lips.  
He smirked. “Have fun?”  
Tord shook his head and walked back to his seat, Tom following soon after to crawl back into his lap.  
Oh yeah. Tord had forgotten about that.  
There were a couple drawings on the ground, as though Edd and Matt had gotten bored.  
The game went fine after that, with many laughs, until Tom put one hand behind his back and rested it on Tord's inner thigh.  
Tord’s laughing died down a little, grin flickering.  
Tom smirked, tapping his fingers. “Edd, I dare you to make out with Matt.”  
“Whyyyyyyy?”  
“You chose dare, not my fault.”  
Edd groaned then motioned Matt over.  
This was the third time this game.  
Tom tapped his fingers against Tord's thigh, running them up.  
“Toooom.” Tord groaned, stopping his hand.  
Edd pulled away from Matt, glaring at the two of them. “Was that satisfactory enough? Will you finally leave it alone? Tord, truth or dare.”  
“Truth.”  
Edd raised an eyebrow. “You did that the last three times.”  
Tord groaned. “Fine, then dare.”  
Edd smirked. “I dare you to…”  
He glanced at Tom.  
“Bottom him.”  
“What?!?” Tord's face went red.  
“You two are about ready to do it anyway, go fuck in Tom's room or something. But you have to be bottom, Tord.”  
Tord stammers, face tomato red.  
Tom was blushing too, but mostly just smirking. “I'm surprised it took you this long to notice Edd.”  
“Haha whatever go get a room and have fun.”  
Tord was still shocked, which is part of why he didn't object when Tom pulled him up and into his room.  
Tord was shoved against the wall, and Tom pulled him down to kiss him again.  
Tom immediately slid his tongue into Tord's mouth, exploring.  
Tord finally reciprocated, hands cupping Tom's face to pull him closer, nibbling lightly on Tom's lip when he pulled his tongue out.  
Tom nudged his knees with his own, telling Tord to move them apart.  
Tord blushed but moved his knees a bit apart, allowing Tom to bring his knee up and grind it against Tord's bulge.  
Tord immediately started to press against the knee, and whined when Tom relented, pulling away from the kiss.  
At least, until he felt hands at his waist, unbuttoning.  
Tom used one hand to unzip his jeans and the other to pull him over and shove him onto the bed.  
Tord grabbed Tom in surprise, pulling him down on top.  
Tom growled and bit Tord's lip, as though a warning. Then he moved away, kissing Tord's throat, his collarbone, his shoulder, pulling the neck of his shirt aside.  
He pulled up Tord's hoodie and shirt together, and Tord sat up so Tom could pull it off of him.  
Tord blushed and hugged himself, glaring at the wall about his embarrassment.  
“I'm just…”  
“Yeah yeah you're a virgin you don't usually show people skin whatever let's skip that part.”  
Tord stared at him. “How did you know?! I never told you that!”  
“It's so freaking obvious.” Tom pulled off his hoodie, then his shirt. “It's no big deal, I'm leading anyway.”  
He tossed the clothes aside and pulled Tord's pants down, then off. Then he disposed of his own, and grinned at Tord. “You ready for the fun part?”  
“No.”  
“Cool, you never will be. Let's go.”  
Tom kisses his neck again, nibbling at a certain soft spot, then carefully tugged Tord's boxers down.  
He grazed his fingers over Tord's hips then slowly stroked Tord's erection, leaning up to kiss him again.  
Tord whimpered and bucked up into Tom's hand, so Tom put his knees gently on Tord's waist. “Nope.”  
He stared down at where the fun was happening, brushing his thumb over Tord's tip, once, twice, three times, before wrapping his whole hand around Tom's cock and beginning to pump him.  
With his other hand, he pushed Tord back down and paused.  
“Hold on a sec.”  
Tom got up, tossing his boxers off, and opened a drawer to pull out lube.  
“We may need this.”  
He came back to where Tord was waiting and straddled Tord's thighs again, opening the bottle and dipping his fingers in, before jacking off Tord again, covering him.  
He used his other hand to stroke himself, then looked up at Tord. “Okay, since it's your first time, were doing the full on vanilla shit, we can experiment later on. So don't worry about hurting me, I'll be perfectly fine.”  
Tom smirked. “A-at least, if you plan on doing this again.”  
He let go of Tord and scooted up, positioning his hips over Tord's.  
“You ready?”  
Tord nodded quickly, and Tom slowly pushed his hips down, until Tord was completely sheathed in him. Tom winced, then went back up just as slowly.  
Tord was gripping the blankets, teeth clenched, and muttered. “Please go faster.”  
Tom grinned. “I-Impatient, are you?”  
But he complied, going faster up and down, and Tord gasped and began to thrust upwards.  
Tom pushed down on his hips.  
“N-no, I-if you're going to do th-that do it in rhythm.”  
Tom kept his hands on Tord's hips as he continued bouncing up and down, kind of guiding him in timing.  
When he thought Tord got it, he started to jack himself off in rhythm, until he felt himself teetering toward the edge.  
Then he rolled his hips, and gasped as he hit the spot.  
Tord groaned. “I think I'm close Tom.”  
Tom nodded, and continued to hit that spot repeatedly, moaning slightly every single time.  
He felt his insides fill with warm liquid and continued to bounce until he felt himself do the same-  
All over Tord.  
Hmm.  
Maybe he didn't think it through too much, poor Tord.  
He rode out his bliss until he felt it fade away, then popped himself off and laid next to Tord.  
He snickered at Tord's startled and cum covered expression, and Tord glared at him, wiping his face with his hand, then sucking the cum off his fingers. “I'll be in the bathroom, cleaning up.”  
Tom nodded. “No, I'm coming too.”  
Tord sighed and stood up, followed by a somewhat wobbly Tom.  
Tord glanced at him. “You alright?”  
Tom nodded. “You're pretty big you know. But yeah I'm fine.”  
As Tom hopped in the shower, Tord having already finished and drying his hair off, two questions were on Tord's mind.  
“Hey Tom?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're not- you weren't a virgin. So… who did you…”  
Tom went quiet. “Don't worry about it, yet. I'll tell you, later.”  
“Okay… and, does all this… change anything between us?”  
“Depends. Do you like me?”  
Tord blushed and muttered affirmative.  
“Great, so do I, so we can go out now if you like. Which also means we could do that more often, if you wanted.”  
“I…”  
Tord set the towel down and pulled out hair gel, styling his hair how it normally was.  
“I think I would like that.”  
Tom, actually a nervous wreck behind the shower curtain, did a silent sigh of relief.  
Then he got out, and Tord burst into laughter. “Oh my god your HAIR!!!”  
Tord glared at him, his hair flowing down a bit past his shoulders, dripping wet.  
“Shut up Tord.”  
“YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPSTER!!”  
Tom groaned and walked out. Maybe he would regret this, he thought as he heard Tord howling with laughter in the bathroom. He took off the top sheet of the bed and put it in his laundry basket. He would think that many more times, but he would never actually regret his decisions that night.


	35. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not know I do live in Texas but I'm far fromthe hurricanes :3
> 
> I didn't do this exactly as I wanted but I like the beginning

Matt kept his eyes on the lizard crawling on the walls.  
Tord and Edd were talking about something random, both wearing boxers and nothing else.   
That wasn't uncommon around this household.  
The lizard, a relatively large gecko, fell to the floor and crawled to the tv, climbing on top and jumping to the fan.  
Matt smirked, then reached over and turned on the fan.  
The lizard flew against the wall, then fell to the floor, scampering over to a pair of checkered boxers, sneaking inside, then changing into Tom.  
Tom gets up onto his hands and knees and shouts indignantly at Matt. “What the hell?!? You could've killed me!”  
Matt smirked. “Oh I'm sorry, it got a bit stuffy in here. Were you doing something?”  
“You idiot you were watching me the whole time!”  
Matt chuckled and shrugged, Tord and Edd now staring from where they were sitting.  
“What were you doing anyway Tom?”  
Tom scowled and walked into a corner, limping slightly, and pouted.  
Matt grinned. “I think he was exploring.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes. “Make sure you don't kill him when he changes, you don't want him dead.”  
Tord raised a hand, and Edd rolled his eyes and pushes his hand down.  
“Not you.”  
Matt sighs and checks his watch, then lays down with his legs in Tord ad Edd's lap.  
“Do you want me to go by Ray Mart? I should get there before they close.” Matt inquired, coming a hand through his hair.  
“Nah, you can go tomorrow.”  
Matt groaned. “That's what you said yesterday. Please can I just go?”  
“Listen Matt you don't have to ask my permission. Go if you want, try not to attract too much attention.”  
Matt grinned. “You know me Edd. I repel attention.”  
He walked over to the door, opening it.  
The world got a quick view of him in his purple boxers, before he turned into some sort of bright purple and black bird of paradise, out of the door in a flash.  
No one knew what species he was.  
“Jerk.” Tom said, walking over to settle on the couch.  
Suddenly the bird appeared at the doorway again, picking up the boxers in his mouth, then took off again.  
Tom glared at the open door, then leaned over and turned off the fan.  
He felt a paw in his lap, and noticed a fox, Tord, trying to get in his lap.  
Tom shoved him away, but the fox bit his hand.  
“Ow! Jeezus, fine!” Tom held his hand and glared at the fox, now curled up in his lap.  
Tord blinked a smug eye at him then closed his eyes.  
Edd sighed and put on the tv.  
“Guys!”  
Tom grinned and motioned to get Edd's attention. Tord opened his eye to watch.  
“We should prank him when he gets back.”  
“Who, Matt?” Tord changed back to human, completely naked, in Tom's lap, and Tom shoved him off.  
“Put something on!”  
Tord smirks and shakes his head, changing back and crawling back into Tom's lap.  
Tom groaned and crossed his arms.  
“I dunno, I could hide somewhere and jump out at him. You two could do whatever cats do.”  
Tord changed back again, glaring at Tom. “I'm not a cat.”  
Tom glared right back, and Tord rolled his eyes and grabbed his boxers, putting them on. “Fiiiine but Tom I'm not a cat. I'm offended by that.”  
He smirks at Edd. “I eat cats.”  
“No, you don't.” Edd narrows his eyes.  
Tom suddenly grins and whispers in Tord's ear.  
Tord shakes his head. “I'm not flexible enough, that sounds uncomfortable.”  
“Oh come on. It might work.”  
“Only if you stop shaming me during mating season.”  
Tom snickered. “Fine. Deal.”  
Tord rolled his eyes and pointed to Edd.  
“Edd, you hang out on the mantel and threaten to drop all his pictures.”  
Edd shook his head. “That's stupid. If we're going to prank him we have to do it realistically. I'll do what I always do.” He sighed.  
“Spring on him out of nowhere.”  
Matt came home a few hours later and set his bags on the counter.  
No one was in the living room, so he called out that he was home.  
Then he saw shattered glass on the floor, and picture frames broken everywhere.  
He picked up the most intact one.  
It was of him. It was all of his pictures.  
He walked quickly to his room, where the same havoc was everywhere.  
He felt as though his insides were hollowing, then heard Tom behind him.  
“Hey Matt, you like my new scarf?”  
Matt spun around quickly and glared at Tom. “What happened here?!”  
“Tord went savage. I had to do this.” He lifted up the head of his new fox fur “scarf”.  
“I'll make him into a fur coat later, I just didn't have time. He will be quite the handsome scarf though.”  
They heard a snort of derision, but Matt couldn't figure out where from.  
“Edd ran off when Tord went crazy, think he went to the pet store like he always does when he's distressed.”  
Tom walked off, Matt just looking horrified.  
Oh, he didn't care about the fur stuff, he hadn't heard a word Tom said. He was still staring at the broken photographs.  
Suddenly he felt something slam into his head, claws digging into his cheek then letting go as Edd the cat dropped to the ground.  
He wiggled his fluffy body into a pair of green boxers and changed back, laughing at Matts startled expression.  
“You're face was priceless!”  
“What happened to my pictures?!”  
“Oh no Tord actually went on a rampage and is dead hanging around Tom's throat now.”  
“So my pictures are destroyed?!?”  
“... do you even know who Tord is?”  
“I do, Edd. I'm not an idiot. But my pictures are more important than any mortal.” He said disdainfully.  
Edd sighed. “Your pictures are in your closet. Nothing's destroyed, Tord was playing with holograms again.”  
“Oh.”  
Matt paused, then went to check.  
Everything was perfectly intact.  
He sighed in relief, then whipped around. “Tord is a scarf now?!?”  
“Wow your priorities are very in order.” Tom said, coming into the room, Tord still draped across his shoulders but now curled up comfortably.  
Tord lifted his paw up and looked as though he was trying to flip Matt off.  
“How rude. You all were the ones playing tricks on me.”  
“Yeah and you screwed it up, thanks.”  
“You're welcome.”  
Tord barked at them.  
Edd sighed. “If you have something to say then turn human. Wait- not right now-!”  
Tord turned human on Tom's neck and they both crashed to the ground, then Tord stood up and held a finger up to say something.  
Tom kicked him in the back and he fell right down again.  
“PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!”  
Tord glared at Tom.  
“I can't if you keep kicking me round!”  
“BE MORE MODEST!!”  
Tord grumbled and walked out to the living room, where his boxers were.  
He came back with black pants on as well, though his upper body was still bare. “What were we talking about before Tom so rudely interrupted-”  
“YOU INTERRUPTED YOURSELF YOU NAKED SON OF A-”  
“Tut tut Tom that's exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway, Matt, should I be worried about your priorities?”  
Matt shrugged. “I'm not worried.”  
“That's cause you're an idiot.”  
Tom grabbed Tord. “Come on, it's 6:30 we have to get dressed for that meeting with the board tonight.”  
Edd sighed. The board of shifters. Edd and Matt never went, when Tom and Tord left it was the only peace they got.  
Course, they didn't get much rest anyways, Edd's cat instinct took over and when Tom and Tord came back, hand in hand ope some reason, it was to a grey striped cat chasing a bird of paradise around the house, then ending in both of them toppling naked to the floor.  
Just another night.


	36. Swim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord drowning, as per requested.

“Swimming?” Tom said skeptically.  
“Yeah! It's been forever since we've done something normal and it's summer! Come on, don't be a spoilsport.” Edd pleaded.  
“Let him have his fun, he just wants to see me in swimming trunks.” Matt smirked, putting his mirror in his pocket.  
Edd frowned at him. “No I don't.”  
“Haha yes you do come on Tom.”  
“Wait I don't want to go swimming either.” Tord said, stepping up.  
Tom threw him a suspicious look. “Why are you agreeing with me?”  
Tord blushed. “I'm not. Uh, where would we even go swimming, the public pool is a while away.”  
“The lake, it's open for swimming, duh.”  
Tord shifted uneasily. “I thought they blocked it off a year ago.”  
Edd shrugged. “Yeah, for like a month. That was only because they were understaffed.”  
Tord visibly relaxed. “They have staff? Like, lifeguards?”  
“Psh, no. They just sell equipment.” Matt waved a hand.  
Tom stared at Tord. “Are you scared of swimming?”  
Tord shook his head quickly. “No, of course not! It's just…”  
He hesitated, then held up his robot hand. “This might rust.”  
“Its waterproof. Otherwise you would've told us earlier and it would rust by now from washing dishes and such. Do you not know how to swim?”  
Tord blushed and shoved his hand in his pocket. “I know how to swim. Fine, let's go. I don't care.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Uh huh… fine, whatever. Let's do this completely boring and useless activity. Fine.”  
Tord grunted, then went to his room.  
Edd nodded. “Alright everyone get your things! It's time to go!”  
“Wait now?”  
“Yes now go go go!”  
Tom sighed and went to his room, debating between a pair of checkered shorts and his blue swim trunks.  
Edd got his clothes and a towel, then stood by the door.  
“Everyone ready to go?!?” He shouted.  
Matt came with a duffel bag stuffed to the brim with various pool toys. Edd gave him a skeptical look but didn't argue.  
“Tord! Tom, come on!”  
Tom grumbled and came out with his checkered shorts already on, and his hoodie. “Alright let's go.”  
“Aw Tom you look oddly cute like that.” Tord said, walking up behind him and bopping his ass.  
Tom spun around to face him quickly, glaring, but everyone was already walking out the door.  
“Tord what the hell?!?” Tord just shrugged as Tom caught up to him. “I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“You just- I hate you, you know that?”  
Tord laughed, shrugging again.  
They got in the car, Tom fuming, and drove to the lake.  
Tord fidgeted with his robot hand, picking at a couple spots of dirt.  
“Hey Edd? Maybe I'll just watch.”  
“Tord no you're getting in or I'm throwing you off the pier.” Tom replied.  
Tord glared at him. “Shut up Tom nobody's talking to you.”  
“Are you calling yourself nobody now?”  
Tord stared at him. “I want to be mad right now but that was really good.”  
Tom flipped him off. “Guess I'm throwing you off the pier now. Applaud yourself.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “You throw me off the pier I'll kill you.”  
“No, you'll die, because you don't know how to swim.”  
“Why do you think that?!? I never said I don't know how to swim!!”  
“Guys, shut up, we're here, and I don't want to get kicked out because of your bickering.”  
“Shut up Edd.” They said simultaneously, and continued arguing as they got out of the car and Matt set out his beach stuff on the rocky shore, looking disappointed.  
Edd sat next to him and Tom scooped up Tord, running toward the pier.  
Tord started to panic. “Tom PUT ME DOWN I SWEAR I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU!!”  
Tom shook his head laughing, struggling to keep a hold as Tord tried to get out of his grip.  
They both fell down at the end of the ridge, and Tom slid into the water, Tord grasping at the edge of the pier before falling in too.  
And he sunk like a rock, his metal hand weighing him down.  
Tom popped up out of the water, laughing, and looked around for Tord.  
“Tord?”  
He glanced back at Edd and Matt, who were looking over with worry.  
“Oh no… he really doesn't know how to swim. Crap, I thought I was kidding!”  
He looked around then ducked his head under and tried to see, but the water was foggy and he barely saw his own hand.  
He felt something brush against his foot and quickly swam back up, took a breath, and dived down.  
He reached the bottom and searched around with his hands, then felt it touch something fleshy.  
Tom swam back up, took another breath, then dived down again.  
He wrapped his arms around the body, feeling the metal arm hitting against his own, and tried to swim back up.  
He grabbed on to the wooden beams of the pier for support, and by the time he got his head out of the water his vision was already going black.  
He gasped and shook his head, then hauled Tord up with a grunt, trying to put him on the pier.  
He dropped Tord, and had to dive down again to grab him and pull him up.  
“Shit Tord you better not be dead, I could go to jail for this.”  
He pulled up and suddenly Edd and Matt were there, helping to tug Tord out of the water.  
They laid him on the pier, and Tom immediately started CPR, muttering under his breath in rhythm to his pounding.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit.”  
He hesitated before giving mouth to mouth, and Edd chuckled half heartedly.  
“I always knew you two would-”  
“SHUT UP EDD!”  
Edd flinched and went quiet, as Tom continued for a few minutes more.  
Sirens came closer, as Matt had called an ambulance, and all the while Tom continued, with no results.  
He was crying by the time the medics came and took Tord in, but it was obvious by then.  
Tord was dead.


	37. Animals Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part two, I forgot what the first was called.  
> My dad took my phone because low grades so I may be slower updating my chapters, sorry.  
> NSFW kinda

Tord was acting off recently. He avoided everyone, jumped when anyone touched him, and got mad at anyone who came into a room where he was alone, even though most of the time he wasn't even doing anything.  
Everyone knew exactly what time it was for Tord.  
Mating season.   
Today Tord was a fox, and he refused to change back.  
Right now he was curled on top of an entire raw steak, gnawing at the edge of it. Tom walked into the kitchen to refill his flask, and cast a disgusted look at Tord. “What the heck, man? I was gonna eat that.”  
Tord growled at him and continued gnawing.  
Tom waved a hand at the fox and Tord snapped at his hand, growling and curling up further.  
Tom glared at him, then tried to shove him off.  
“Dude that's not yours to get your stupid fur all over-”  
Tord leapt at him, and Tom quickly grabbed the scruff of his neck and dangled him in midair.  
“EDD!”  
Tom heard a groan and Edd trudged into the kitchen, arms crossed, in a smeg head shirt and green boxers.  
“What?”  
“I don't care if it's mating season get him off my steak.”  
Tord had his grumpy fox face on and he swiped a paw in mid air, barking something.  
Tom shook him, earning a growl. “Be quiet, you.”  
Tord growled again, then started thrashing, managing to bite one of Tom's fingers.  
Tom dropped him in surprise, and Tord dashed to his room with a flick of his tail, slamming the door.  
Tom glanced at Edd. “Can you clean the steak?”  
Edd narrowed his eyes. “Have Tord clean it when he’s back to normal.”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. I’m gonna go talk to him.”  
“Why? He’s probably, you know, ‘busy’.”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Probably. I don’t care. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”  
Edd snickered and waved a hand. “Fine, do whatever. But if he kills you I get Susan.”  
Tom stuck his tongue out and walked to Tord’s door, knocking. He heard a growl from inside, and tried the door. It was locked.  
He sighed, then turned into a lizard, grabbing his boxers and dragging them under the door with him before turning.   
Tord was sitting on the bed, human and glaring, a pillow over his crotch the only thing covering him.  
“Tom, get out.”  
“Nah.”  
“TOM GET OUT!”  
Tom smirked and walked forward, sitting on top of the pillow and crossing his legs behind Tord’s back. “No.”  
Tords eyes widened and his face reddened as Tom put his arms on Tord’s shoulders.  
“Tom I swear I will actually kill you.”  
“No you won’t but I give you permission to actually fuck me.”  
Tord glared at him, but his glare faltered as Tom pushed down on the pillow, grinding against him. “S-stop.”  
Tom tried to hide his disappointment, but stopped. Tord took a second, breathing heavily, then grabbed Tom’s shoulders and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. He moved the pillow and tossed it away, grinding against Tom directly.  
Tom smirked. Success.

Bonus: Apparently cats could squeeze under doorways, cause a couple minutes later Edd came in. “Hey Tom, are you dead ye- aaaaand I’m out bye.” He turned and left, leaving the door open.  
Tom glared at the doorway. “Son of a-”


	38. Riot and Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide a chapter title so I just did both  
> Also, uh, gore warning?

Tord tried to calm the rioting crowd, to no avail.  
One of his best and most popular soldiers, Carl, had turned traitor, secretly convincing people that what they were doing was bad, that Tord was manipulating them and they should rebel. Tord’s first mistake was locking him up. His second was killing him. And his last was calling everyone to a meeting to stop the madness.  
Paul and Patryck walked in front of him to shield him, shooting into the now violent and armed crowd.  
“Sir, I suggest you go.”  
Tord stared past them for a couple seconds, then turned and dashed down the hallway.  
He heard the crowd surging, heard bullets pinging against the walls. Thank god rioting crowds had bad aim.  
At least, he thought that, until a bullet tore through his ankle and he fell.  
But he was nothing if not hardcore, and he immediately pushed himself back up again and limped into his office. He turned to bar the door but noticed Paul and Patryck dashing toward him, ahead of the crowd, Paul gripping his side.  
As soon as they dashed through the door he reached his arm out to slam it shut, but as he did he felt pain blossom in his upper arm.  
He drew back reflexively and Patryck closed the door for him, and set the room on lockdown so that no one could come in.  
Tord leaned against the wall and slid down, so he was sitting, and drew his leg up. His face was screwed up in pain, and he gripped his leg hard enough to cause bruises.  
He noticed Patryck kneel down next to him with bandages.  
“Sir, let me have a look at it.”  
Tord glared at him with watery eyes but pulled his pant leg up a bit, then in one quick motion pulled off his boot and cried out, hugging his knee tightly.  
He noticed Patryck put a hand on the back of his calf and let him extend his leg, gently tending to his wound.  
Tord put his arm over his eyes, hating his weakness. He should’ve brought his armor, why didn’t he?  
He felt Paul tapping his shoulder. “Sir, can I look at your arm?”  
Tord peeked out from under his arm. Paul was shirtless, bandages wrapped around his chest, dots of blood starting to leak through.  
“What about you?” Tord said in a shaky voice.  
“I’m fine, it was just a scratch.” Paul smiled reassuringly and Tord sighed, pulling his arm out of his jacket sleeve, then pulling his shirt sleeve up. “Here.”  
Suddenly he grunted and his body tensed up as Patryck, as gently as possible, rubbed some sort of ointment into his ankle, then pulled out bandages. “The bullet went through, you’re lucky I didn’t have to cut it out.”  
The idea of that made Tord lightheaded so he politely told Patryck to shut the hell up and finish already.  
Slowly the pain started to drain away to a dull ache, and he sighed.  
Patryck wrapped his ankle and tied it off.  
Tord didn’t even notice Paul had already finished, and he glanced at him. Paul stood. “Just a scratch. Nothing to worry about.”  
For some reason this made Tord mad. “Nothing to worry about?!?”  
He stood, then winced and leaned against the wall. He gestured to the doors, which were shaking horribly as they were slammed against. “My entire army is revolting! I have no power over them anymore, I’m practically half paralyzed, and as far as I’m concerned there’s everything to worry about!!”  
He glared at Paul, who looked a little startled, then limped over to his desk, feeling lightheaded from the pain. “I was talking about your arm.” Paul muttered. Tord flinched as the door shuddered again, dust falling from the ceiling. “I don’t care. Just- keep them back, I have to set up the escape.”  
Paul and Patryck ran to the doors, pushing against them, as Tord pressed a few buttons on the underside of his desk, and a chute appeared, but they had to wait for the car to drive itself to the bottom of the hatch, and that took a couple minutes since he had it on stealth mode.  
Patryck was suddenly flung forward as the rioters slammed against the door with a much stronger force. He fell to the ground, then noticed Paul still holding the doors and dragged him aside as the next pound came, splintering the door.  
“Red Leader, sir, is it ready?”  
Tord suddenly heard the alert from his desk, telling him the car was waiting.  
Less than a second later the doors collapsed, and the angry crowd passed their makeshift battering ram, the gun of a tank, aside, and ran in.  
Paul and Patryck held them back as best they could, looking back to Tord. “Sir!”  
Tord slid his legs into the hatch, then smiled back at them. “Thanks for your help, soldiers. Good luck.” He dropped down the chute and it closed, leaving Paul and Patryck behind.  
Paul stared in horror, and the crowd converged around them, taking their anger out on Tord’s bodyguards and best pilots.  
Tord drove away, ignoring the pang of guilt. He didn’t know what would happen to them, but he hoped maybe the crowd would sympathize with them.  
He put his trust in Paul and Patryck to save him, not knowing that their body parts were currently scattered all over his office, and their blood coated his walls.


	39. A/N

Two things!  
First off, those of you that have put in requests that I haven't written a chapter for, please repost your request in the comments! I started to get a lot of requests (really happy *u*) and was dumb enough not to make a list. So if I haven't written yours yet, please comment!

Second, I'm going to start a new line of requests where I crossover Eddsworld with some other fandom! So if you have any requests, specific or generalized, for a crossover au oneshot, please let me know in the comments.

That is all, thank you!


	40. Mall on a Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/b/o  
> Where Tord isn't the smartest.  
> lel.

“Tord! We’re going to the mall, you want to come?”  
Tord relaxed, smiling. “Yeah, sure.” He hated staying home all day, surrounded by two alphas and a beta, when he was this close to-  
No. Don’t think about it, it won’t come. Yet.  
He shook his head and stuffed a gun in his pocket, following them out the door.  
Tom talked animatedly with Edd while Matt lurked behind. “You okay Tord?”  
Tord nodded, speeding up and quickly getting in the car. Matt looked positively insulted and sat up front, forcing Tom in the back with Tord. Tom grumbled the entire ride, but Tord was uncharacteristically quiet.  
Tom glanced over at him more than once, making Tord want to just wrap himself into a blanket with his hentai and just disappear. He perked up when he heard them talking about a new bookstore opening up in the mall, and when he was talking excitedly about it the unwanted attention ceased.  
They arrived at the mall and Tord settled into step behind Matt and Edd and next to Tom.  
“No, America comes up with the best cartoons and comics. Marvel. Homestuck. Steven Universe. Rick and Morty. And those are only the best ones.”  
Tord rolled his eyes and walked into the mall, Edd holding the door open for them. “Yeah yeah but- thank you- what about SAO, Black Butler. Others.”  
“Ha! You can’t even think of them.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “I can I just usually watch… What about that new one, Gamers?”  
Tom shrugged. “It was supposed to be about gaming, not love pentagrams. Besides, in the anime the girls always get their clothes blown off or something. It gets annoying, I don’t want a sexualized damsel in distress I want a badass. Like Marvel. Or Homestuck, or Rick and Morty-”  
“Okay WHEN in Rick and Morty-”  
“Fucking Summer.” Tom grinned. “And in Steven Universe pretty much all of the girls are badasses.”  
“Sapphire?”  
“She’s a badass in her own way. Shut up, I’m proving a point. THAT’s why I’ll never think anime is better.”  
“Assassination classroom.”  
Tom paused. “Alright that one’s pretty good. I think. Haven’t finished it, no spoilers. Hey, guys, wait up.” Tom caught up to everyone else, but Tord had paused for a second, clutching the front of his hoodie, feeling a bit warm. No, no please not yet, he had the whole day ahead of him.  
Matt called back and Tord caught up to them again, feeling a bit shaky. Tom watched him for a little bit, noticing something was off, but his mind went to other things as they left the gaming store and walked to the food court. “Alright, food’s on Matt.”  
“Hey! Why me?”  
“You always eat the most, and ask one of us to pay for it. It’s your turn.” Matt narrowed his eyes.  
Tord patted his pockets and paled. He left his pills at home.  
They got their food and sat at a four person table, Tord barely picking at his food, listening but not talking as the rest talked about nothing in particular.  
“Ugh. It stinks of omega.” Tom commented, putting his arm over his nose. “They should know better than to go out when they’re in heat, they’ll drive all the alpha’s insane.”  
Edd nodded in agreement, but Matt was staring at Tord, eyes wide. Tord stared back, pleading, and Matt nodded imperceptibly. “Maybe we should leave then, so you two don’t go omega hunting or something. Tord, I think I left my wallet at the Subway line, could you go get it for me?”  
He was offering Tord an out. Tord nodded quickly, and stood to leave, but his legs didn’t support him well and he had to lean on a wall.Tom stopped him. “You okay? I’m pretty sure Matt has his wallet.”  
Tord shook his head quickly, pushed off the wall, and started jogging away.  
He suddenly crashed to the ground, knocking over a chair and wincing, hand to his jaw.  
Suddenly a shadow loomed over him as someone else, a random alpha judging by their scent, crouched over him.  
“Need some help there, little omega?” He said in a too sweet voice, and Tord tried to back away. “No, no no I have someone already I’m fine please leave me alone.”  
“I don’t smell one on you, and I don’t see a mark. Shy, are you?” The man laughed and grabbed his arm, but was suddenly sprawled against the table as Tom crashed into him, shoving him out of the way. “Leave him ALONE!”  
Tord winced. Dammit, if his idiot brain hadn’t forgotten the suppressants at home-  
Tom held out a hand to him, and Tord took it.  
He yelped in surprise as Tom swung him up into his arms, carrying him back to the group. Matt shrugged, looking apologetic. “Sorry Tord, I tried.”  
Tom was glaring at Edd, who was doing his best to look aloof. He let out a warning growl and walked past them. “Come on guys, we’re going home.”  
Tord shook his head, gripping Tom’s jacket. “You can stay, Paul and Patryck can take me home-”  
“And you’d have to wait for them, while the other alpha’s in the mall catch wind of you and we have to fight them all off- Don’t worry Tord, I’m not going to do anything to you. We’ll go home, and Edd and I will go out for the day or something. Matt can take care of like, food or whatever, but I’m not going to let you stay. Why did you come, anyway? You could’ve asked for the day off.”  
“I… I wasn’t sure. And I thought I brought my pills with me but I didn’t.”  
“Is that why you constantly leave every so often?”  
Tord paused. “Mostly, yeah.”  
“Can’t believe you never told us before.”  
They went home, Edd and Tom sitting up front while Matt diverted their attention.  
Tord felt like his skin was on fire, he needed someone to put it out for him, he didn’t want to be left like this all day-  
“Tord no. We’ll be home soon.” Tord hadn’t even realized he was pressing against Matt, and quickly backed off.  
They pulled up and Matt opened the door and walked around to open Tord’s door. But Tord didn’t look up. As bothered as he looked, he also looked thoughtful. “M-Matt, you go with Edd. I want Tom with me.”  
Everyone turned to stare at him, Tom’s cheeks flushing.  
Matt looked worried. “Ah… Are you sure? You know he’s-”  
Tord glared up at him. “I know what I’m doing. Tom, help me inside.”  
Tom slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, then shook his head, trying not to grin. “Alright.” He got out and helped Tord up, half carrying him inside, Edd watching to make sure he got in the house before driving off.  
Tom shook his head once he laid Tord down in his bed. “I hope you know what you’re doing-”  
“Shut up Tom.” He grabbed Tom’s jacket and pulled him down.


	41. Use it Against You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :P  
> But here's one of the requests.  
> (Like, really short...)

Tord was asleep on Tom’s shoulder again. This was the third time in the past two days, they’d be watching a movie or playing a board game and Tord would fall asleep, and it didn’t matter if he was leaning the other way, he’d end up on Tom’s shoulder, and Tom would feel too guilty about waking him up.  
It irritated him, especially since he couldn’t prove he was doing it on purpose.  
Tord murmured something under his breath and slid an arm across Tom’s waist.  
Tom suddenly smirked. He had an idea.  
He wrapped his hand around one of Tord’s “horns” of hair and pulled it the other way, not painfully just enough to shake Tord awake.  
Tord blinked blearily. “What-”  
Tom leaned down and stuck his tongue in Tord’s ear.  
Tord yelped and pushed away, falling off the couch.  
He glared at Tom, hand cupped over his ear, blushing. “What the heck?” Tom was just laughing. “Your face! Not so asleep now, are we? Ha!”  
Tord scowled, still blushing, rubbing his ear with his sleeve, then looked around. “Where are Edd and Matt?”  
“Went to bed a while ago. I couldn’t leave cause you were sleeping on me, you insensitive jerk.”  
Tord glared at him. “Hey, it’s not my fault you were sitting next to me.”  
Tom raised his eyebrows. “Actually-”  
“No, shut up. I don’t like people touching my ears, and now I’m mad. Leave me alone.” He got up and was walking to his room when Tom grabbed his arm and swung him around. “Hey Tord.”  
Tord stared at him, eyes narrowed as Tom leaned in.  
And nibbled his ear. Tord yelped again, face red now, and pushed him away. “Tom!”  
Tom was laughing again, doubled over. “Oh this is great, this is priceless. I am definitely using this against you in the future.”  
“Tom I hate you.”  
“I hate you too.” Tom sticks out his tongue and blows on Tord’s ear as he walks by, sparking another round of insults thrown his way as he goes to his room.


	42. A Hot Mess, One Might Say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU, enjoy!  
> And I'm not really doing these in a specific order, more just based on what I feel like doing next, cause my interests change all the time, completely randomly.  
> Also I know I'm doing a lot of these today, I did in fact write all the ones I posted today today (why does grammar hate me) and it's only because I have a computer a lot today.  
> Yay.   
> I hope to be able to post my fanart and whatnot soon, on Deviantart maybe.  
> If I can, I'll put the link in the notes or something, we'll see.

Tord walked behind Tom and Edd in the hallway as they went to the cafeteria to meet with Matt. He fiddled with the envelope in his pocket, and his mind was more places than he could count. The main thing on his mind though, was what he was considering doing.  
“Hey Tord!” Tord looked up, Edd waving him closer. “Come on, you’re falling behind.”  
Tord smiled slightly and shook his head, then looked back down at the ground and descended back into his whirlwind of thoughts.   
He’d liked Tom for almost a year now, and each time he almost told him, he chickened out. He was too scared that Tom wouldn’t just not return his feelings, but that he would be weirded out and break off things in general, their hangouts, their after school adventures with Edd and Matt, their arguments.  
He was too scared to risk all that, because it’s not every day you came out as gay.  
But recently he’d gotten sick of hiding, of being nervous when the topic came up, and he was going to finish things today, one way or another.  
He felt someone nudge him. “Hey. You alright? You seem unusually quiet today.”  
Tord whipped his head up when he heard Tom’s voice, and tried very hard not to blush. “Ah, yes, I just have something on my mind.”  
“What’s that?” Tom tilted his head curiously, then at his pocket, where the corner of the envelope poked out.  
Tord brought it out, nervous. “About that… could I talk to you, alone, for a minute?”  
“Yeah, I guess, what-”  
“Tom!” They heard running footsteps, then a girl tackled Tom from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist for a second then speeding up till she was standing in front of him, walking backwards.  
Tom rolled his at Tord, though Tord didn’t notice. “Classic Kate. Am I right?”  
Tord blushed, looking down. Yeah… classic overly affectionate to only Tom Kate. He wasn’t sour at all.  
“Hey Tom, I was thinking, we’ve known each other for a while. Like a long while.”  
Tord’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked up.  
“Since middle school! And I know I’ve always been huggy and whatnot, but recently I’ve been feeling something else, like I may want to be more than friends. Do you want to go out with me Tom?”  
They’d all stopped dead in the hallway, Edd way ahead and just now realizing he was talking to himself, but seeing the three of them he just walked into the cafeteria.  
Tord clenched his fists. Through all of this, he hadn’t considered that someone else would get to Tom before he would. He didn’t know why he didn’t consider it, he just was too worried about his own confession.  
He felt his face heating up, and realized the girl had walked off when she saw someone else, winking at Tom and telling him to text her later.  
Tom put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry about that, Tord, think I’ve seen that coming for a while.” He laughed. “Anyway, you wanted to talk about something?”  
Tord shook his head and shook Tom’s hand off. “Just go, without me, I need…” He didn’t finish his statement, just stared into Tom’s eyes, trying to hide his hurt. He ran off into the crowd, quickly finding the guys bathroom and slumping against the sinks. He got a couple weird looks, but found he didn’t care that much. He covered his face with his arms as he felt something wet dripping down his cheeks. He angrily wiped it away, sick of his own weakness. He heard the door open and close but didn’t think much of it until he heard someone sit next to him.   
Tord tensed even before Tom started talking.  
“Did… did I do something wrong Tord? I’m sorry, I want to talk to you about whatever’s wrong. Is it a family thing?”  
Tord shook his head, then fished around in his pocket until he found the letter. He lifted up his head a little to see Tom looking at him with concern, then thrust the letter at him and buried his face again. “Just read it.” He said in a wobbly voice.  
He hugged his knees tight as he heard Tom opening the letter, reading where Tord had poured his heart out about his built up feelings for Tom over the past year, about how he liked how Tom didn’t think his certain obsessions were weird, and his fear about coming out to Tom.  
Tom folded the letter up and set it down. And was quiet for a minute.  
Tord tensed up when he spoke again.  
“You know I have no interest in Kate whatsoever, right?”  
Tord lifted his head just enough to narrow his eyes at Tom and exaggeratedly roll his eyes. “No, I did not know that.”  
“Well I’m not.” Tom said, smirking a little.  
“Why not? She’s the perfect doting girlfriend.” Tord said, trying not to be sour. He had to be happy for Tom no matter what happened, he had to accept it if Tom pushed him away.  
“But I don’t want a girlfriend.” Tom said matter-of-factly.  
Tord clenched his teeth. “Fine then, I guess you’re not interested in dating or whatever but it was still a good opportunity.”  
“And why would I take an opportunity like that when I have an opportunity like you? I don’t want a girlfriend, I want a boyfriend.”  
The words took a second to sink in, then Tord whipped his head up to stare at Tom. “What?”  
“I’m saying, basically, I would like to go out with you if you want. I’ve had a crush on you for a while as well. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”  
Tord felt the heat rushing to his face, and he quickly wiped his cheeks of crusted tears. “I- sorry, I just assumed- I mean- yes, yes I would like that. Sorry I got a bit-”  
“Okay commie,” Tom said jokingly. “Wipe those emotions away before they get in your lunch. Come on, we’ve got to eat, unless you need to tell me something else.”   
Tord found he couldn’t stop grinning. “Alright, Jehovah’s witness.” He let Tom pull him to his feet then was surprised by a hug from him.  
He returned the hug quickly enough, then they went to lunch, Tom holding on to Tord’s hand while Tord used his other hand to wipe his face. He laughed. “I must look a mess right now.”  
Tom laughed. “Sure, but you’re an attractive mess, so you get away with it.”  
Tord smiled at him, and they ate their lunch.  
And schemed how to get rid of Kate, because though she may seem nice at first, they’d seen her jealousy before, raining down on the unfortunate partners to her various crushes.


	43. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. My idea, there will be a part two.

Tom scanned the ground using the scope, and immediately spotted his target.  
He was laying belly down on top of a building, sniper rifle snugly against his shoulder, waiting until the treachery was confirmed until he shot them down.  
Usually he would just get them and report, but Red Leader was extra careful about his higher performance officers, and in this case it could be the person Tom carefully watched with green digitized eyes, or it could be someone else of the same level of performance.  
Tom watched as he met with another soldier, then walked out of the base, putting on a black overcoat as though to hide himself. As he walked farther away Tom quickly stood, jumping rooftops until he was two buildings away from the corner where the suspect was now waiting.  
Tom crouched down again, watching with the scope.  
The man stood for a moment, then turned as he must have seen something.  
Tom recoiled. Edd stepped out of the shadows to meet the target, bags under his eyes and seeming worn to the core. Tom and To- Red Leader knew that Tords domination had put a strain on Edd, and that his revolution wasn’t going well due to lack of resources.  
Then Tord had put the ban on Cola, and since they hadn’t seen Edd at all.  
So to see him now, casually meeting someone at a street still within view of the Red Army base, was worrying indeed.  
Sound carried, and he heard the two talking, though not the words.  
Nevermind that, he had a traitor to kill. If Red Leader didn’t have Tom root out the problems as soon as they came up then the revolution would build itself back up again, like the old days when Edd and Tord were evenly matched, before the revolution was stamped out like an annoying bug.  
Red Leader had asked Tom, before, if he could kill Edd when the time came. Tom answered truthfully that he didn’t know.  
Now that the time came, he found himself almost pretending Edd wasn’t there, just focusing on killing his target.Tom used his scope to aim for the man’s head and shot him straight through the temple.  
The crack of Tom’s gunshot rang through the streets, and he quickly backed up out of sight as the man slowly crumpled to the ground.  
Usually he would leave immediately and report to Red Leader, but he wanted to know where Edd went.  
He waited a couple seconds, when he assumed Edd would be scanning the streets for a shooter, then slowly crawled forward again.  
Edd was nowhere to be seen.  
Tom used his scope to scan the streets, but he really was gone.  
Tom stood in disappointment, then turned to leave.  
He shouted and hugged his rifle in surprise to see Edd standing right behind him.  
Slowly, he dropped his rifle to his side, and stared at Edd, who glared right back.  
“What happened to you Tom?”  
Tom’s pistol was at his waist, he could pull it out, it would end the revolution once and for all.  
Red Leader would be so happy.  
“You’ve turned into his robot.”  
Tom slung the rifle behind his back and tried to grab his pistol. He did try.  
Edd took a step forward, and Tom found that Edd’s presence locked him in place, so that Edd was soon standing right in front of him, several inches taller.   
“You used to hate him. How did he change you?”  
Tom ducked his head, unable to look into Edd’s eyes. “I’m not his robot.”  
“Yes you are! He’s got you to do all of his dirty work for him, and you do it as though you don’t have any emotion whatsoever!”  
“Emotions get in the way of work.” Tom found himself quoting Red Leader, after Tom’s first kill, when he was trying to drink until he passed out. But Tord refused to let him, and had slapped Tom across the face, snapping him out of it.  
‘Emotions get in the way of work.’ He had said. ‘Pull yourself together. If you’re going to be my assassin, you need to be cold, calculating, emotionless. You can’t do this every time. Get up, soldier.’  
Now, Tom shook his head. “I’m not his robot.” He whipped out his pistol and held it against Edd’s temple. “I’m his soldier.” He looked up and glared at Edd, who was staring stone faced back. “I’m his assassin. And I’m supposed to kill you.”  
They stood for a minute, as though a battle of wills. Then Tom pushed him away. “But I am not his robot.” He closed his eyes. “Run away. I never saw you.”  
He heard footsteps, then yelped and opened his eyes as Edd crushed him in a hug. Then Edd stepped back, looked at him a moment with sad eyes, and ran away.  
Tom ran back to base, put away his equipment, and slowly walked back to Red Leader’s office.  
“Ah, Tom, my little assassin.” Tord stood and put an arm around Tom. “Everything go well? I hope?”  
Tom nodded, then flinched at Tord’s next words. “And how did your encounter go when you realized Edd was there?”  
“How…”  
“I pretty much own the street cam’s. I’m not an idiot as to not monitor the streets near the base. I see you killed our suspect, and let Edd run free.” He sat at his desk, gesturing Tom to sit in the chair opposite. Tom sat hanging his head. “I’m sorry, I tried but-”  
“I am not mad.” Tord smiled at him. “I knew it may be hard. You have lived with and been friends with Edd for years. It’s entirely understandable. However.”  
Red Leader stands, and gestures Tom to come with him. Tom follows him obediently out the door, and down the hallway.  
“I cannot have this incident happen again. I-”  
Someone ran by right in front of Red Leader, making him stumble back to avoid the human bullet. The soldier turns to call an apology over their shoulder then sees who it is and stops, face pale. Tord pulls out his pistol and shoots him without a second thought, then continues down the hallway as though nothing happened.  
Tom winced but continued. There was an aspect of Tord, the only aspect that Tom didn’t admire, and that was his murderous impulses. It was part of why he was so feared.  
“We cannot have this happen again, so I will have to change the way you think. You don’t yet realize that Edd is a bigger problem than your attachments.”  
Tom didn’t argue. Not because Red Leader was right, but because he’d given up arguing a long time ago. It never worked, and it always made things worse.  
At least, he didn’t argue until Tord started talking about a neurological medical procedure. He stopped dead in his tracks. “Sir, are you saying…”  
“It’s only a small brain alteration. You’ll survive it.”  
Tom paled. “Sir I don’t think I want-”  
Red Leader spun around and placed his robot hand on Tom’s chest, stopping his words. “Do you trust me?”  
It was such an odd question that Tom was silent, staring up at Tord. “I… I do, but-”  
“Then do not be worried, Tom. I will simply help you do your job correctly.” Tom felt his hand at his neck, and quickly looked to the side. “What-”  
He felt a needle slide into his neck, and his eyes widened. “What are you…”  
Tord caught him as his vision started to fade. “What are you… doing…”

To be continued...


	44. Assassin Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a part 3 idk. Sorry guys school got busy.

Tom’s eyes fluttered open. He took a few seconds to gain his mind back from the sleep, then sat up quickly.  
He regretted it as the blood rushed from his head, and he looked around. “What…”  
His eyes widened. He was supposed to go through a surgery or something, Tord was going to alter his brain, he couldn’t let it happen.  
Had it already happened? Was this his new brain?   
Thinking about it made his head hurt worse than it already did, so he looked around and tried to take note of his surroundings.  
Confusion filled him. He was in a car, zooming through the city streets at night.  
It was still night, or it was the next night. Tom didn’t know.  
He was laying in the backseat, and up front he heard voices. Then one called back. “Are you awake now?”  
Tom blinked. “Matt? But… But you left a while ago.”  
“Ha. We wouldn’t have kidnapped you if one of us were still in the army.”  
“Edd?!?” Tom swung his legs down to sit properly, and only then noticed he was shirtless.  
He sort of jokingly covered himself. “How did I get here? Did they already…”  
He paused. Just in case, he better not reveal too much. “Am I a hostage now?” He asked sharply.  
“It’s a long story but no, you’re not a hostage or a prisoner, kinda. We’re taking you to my base.” Edd said. “We are going to have to cover your eyes till you get to the bunker, because we don’t know where your loyalties lie yet-”  
“My loyalties belong to the Red Leader.” Tom said angrily.   
“You realize he was going to wipe your memories, right? At least, wipe them of any sentiment.” Matt sounded skeptical.  
Tom hesitated. “And how would you know that?”  
“Because it happened to like twenty other people that let someone go for personal reasons.”  
Tom shook his head. “Stop telling me knew things, I have a headache. Where’s my shirt?”  
Matt snickered but said nothing.  
Edd stopped somewhere, on the side of the street, and Tom tried to look out the window to see where they were.   
It wasn’t that he couldn’t see, it was that this place was completely ordinary. Tom knew exactly where he was.  
But he knew it couldn’t be anywhere around here. “What-” his car door opened, and he got out. “Why are we here?”  
Matt gave him an apologetic smile and suddenly he felt hands grabbing his wrists, handcuffing them behind his back and Matt stepped forward, hands going to his eyepiece and just taking it off.  
Tom shouted at him to give it back as his eyes were revealed, something that looked like burn scars surrounding his black eyes, and he was cast into darkness.  
“Tom come on, I promise I’ll give it back when we get there.”  
“Oh yeah I’m just going to walk calmly along when you JUST STOLE MY ACTUAL EYES GIVE IT BACK!!”  
Matt glanced at Edd, who shook his head silently and started pushing Tom along. It was a long walk, and eventually Tom gave up. Edd and Matt tried to ignore the tears streaking down his face as Tom went silent.  
“He saved my life.” Tom said after another while. They were close to the base entrance now, but of course Tom didn’t know that. “The cancer was supposed to spread to my brain, I was already blind. But he killed it, and he gave me these goggles, and I owe him my life.”  
He looked in Edd’s direction, glaring. “That’s why I will always be loyal to Red Leader, no matter what he does.”  
Edd shook his head, not responding, and silence filled the air again.  
Tom’s head shot up when he felt the difference in air and the tile below his feet.  
Apparently his feet were bare. He was probably lucky he kept his pants.  
“Are we there?”  
“Yes, I’m taking you to your room now and then we’ll give you your headset back.”  
“My eyes. You’ll give me my eyes back.”  
Edd winced and didn’t respond to that. “We’ll uncuff you as well.”  
Tom nodded, eyes wide as though he was trying to see.  
Edd handed him to Matt, then unlocked a door somewhere in the facility. Tom walked in to the carpeted room, and Matt uncuffed him, handing the eyepiece to Edd.  
Tom flung his wrists apart as soon as he could, and held a hand out. “Give me my- thank you.” He put his eyepiece on and flicked the switch to turn on the display. He glared at them as they walked out of the room. “I hate you two, you know that? I really do.”  
Edd smiled at him, halfway through closing the door. “Could you kill me now?”  
Tom stormed forward and shoved the door shut with a bang, then turned and observed his surroundings.  
His breath caught in his throat as he stared, and it was like going back in time, back into his room in the house.  
The house that he almost died in, that Tord almost killed him in from his giant robot.  
The walls were blue, his bed was covered in blue blankets, there was the coat hanger with his checkered tie.  
He looked at the “Safety First” poster on the wall, then the dresser, then-  
“Tommee bear? How-” He looked around. Even Susan, leaning against the nightstand.  
“How did they get Susan?”  
He walked forward and hugged his bass. Susan was supposed to be at his room at the Red Army base. How?!?  
He sat on the bed.  
He couldn’t think about this, his head hurt like he had a hangover. Maybe he should take a nap. Yeah. Sounds like the best course of action immediately after you’ve been kidnapped. He groaned and flopped down but immediately fell asleep.  
Someone tapped his shoulder.  
He leapt out of bed and was wielding a knife before even he knew what was happening. He crouched for a minute, then stood straight. “What?”  
Edd looked startled, staring at the knife in Tom’s hand. “I definitely should have expected that.”  
“Never touch a sleeping assassin. I almost sliced your head off. At least then Red Leader wouldn’t have to brainwash-” He stopped, his sleep deprived mind catching up to his words, and he went quiet.   
Edd’s eyes flicked to the door and back. “Yeah, uh, you don’t have to worry about it anyway, you’re with us now.”  
“I think it’s about time you told me how you kidnapped me. How you got away with it.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes at Tom’s bluntness. “Could you be a little bit nicer, like maybe thankful I saved you from being brainwashed?”  
“You didn’t save me. Sure, maybe I would have been changed a bit, but To- Red Leader would never do anything to me that would make me incapable of doing my work normally. I’m too valuable.” Tom turned and walked to a closet, opening it up and searching for a top.  
There were several blue hoodies, his fancy black shirt and checkered tie, a couple of his old ironic t-shirts.  
Nothing he was interested in wearing. He turned to Edd, who was silent. “Where are my other clothes?”  
Edd shook his head. “Back at the Red Army base.”  
Tom rolled his digital eyes and grabbed the black shirt and the tie. “Fine. Where are you taking me now?”  
He grabbed socks and shoes and slipped them on.  
He may have seemed calm on the outside, but possibilities were running through his head on the inside.  
He should kill Edd. Now, while he still could. If anyone found him, he could blame it on a run and go assassin for Red Leader.  
If he did that, he couldn’t say Red Leader. Only the ones loyal to him called him that seriously.  
Or, the ones that feared him.  
But he couldn’t. He wanted to, he knew he had to. But he couldn’t kill Edd.  
“I’m taking you to my room. You, Matt, and I need to talk.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. “And how do I know you won't kill me when you do?”  
He froze as Edd pulled out a gun and held it to his head. “Because if I wanted to kill you I would've done it already.”  
Tom whacked the gun away. “Then don't do that you could accidentally shoot me through the head.”  
Edd laughed, actually laughed, and put the gun away. “Alright my robot friend. Come on.”  
Tom shook his head and followed Edd out. “I am not your frien-” he stopped, the words feeling like an echo. He went quiet and followed silently.


	45. Dance of the Hemoarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NO ACTUAL DANCING  
> I just liked the sound of it.  
> So, this is homestuck/Eddsworld crossover, I LOVE homestuck, I just never had any ideas for writing it.  
> I tried, I think it sucks, its a/b/o btw.  
> Shrug.  
> I tried.

Tommas was awoken from his quite peaceful slumber by his damned grubtop going off, right in his ear.  
He sat up quickly, an imprint of the grubtop decorating the side of his face. He groaned and rubbed the base of his neck, having been pushed in an awkward position by his horns.  
Heat flashed through his body but he ignored it, instead checking his Trollian logs.  
Oh of course, his stupid kismesis was trolling him.  
He pulled up the chat.  
redLeader (RL) started trolling you.  
RL: TommY I’M OutsidE YouR DooR.  
RL: TommY MY LovE.  
RL: AnsweR UnlesS YoU WanT ME TO ReD FlirT WitH YoU.  
Tom tsk’d and put his hand on the grubtop nubs.  
checkeredVoid began trolling redLeader.  
CV: f0ck y00.  
He sat back. He couldn't let Tordas in now, he was going through his heat. Well. Technically he could, they were in a kismesiship. And Tommas’s heat definitely disagreed about leaving Tordas outside.  
But it would feel like giving in, and omega though he may be, he was higher on the hemoarchy than Tordas, and had to keep a sense of his pride.  
CV: 0 w0ll leave y00 00t there t0 d0e.  
RL: NO YoU Won’T. I CaN SeE TheM CominG CaN YoU JusT OpeN ThE DooR?  
CV: n0. g0 die. I c0n live w0th00t y00.  
RL: I’M HurT.  
CV: g00d.  
RL: GoG You’rE ThE CheesiesT KismesiS AnyonE CoulD ImaginE. JusT TelL ME YoU HatE ME AlreadY AnD LeT ME IN.  
CV: y00r wr0ng. 0 d0n’t hat0 y00. I l0ath0 y00.  
RL: OkaY BuT I AM ActuallY GoinG TO DiE AnD IF I DiE YoU Won’T HavE AN AlphA TO SatE YoU.  
Tommas opened the front door. “Fuck you Tordas. Or rather, Tord’s ass. Get in here.”  
Tordas rolled his eyes and walked in, pushing Tommas over as he passed by and laughing.  
Tommas got back up and glared at him, kicking the door closed.  
Tordas came over and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him kicking and screaming to his room.  
He closed the door and maneuvered his hand till it was around Tom’s throat, then slammed him against the wall. Tommas growled and clawed at his hand as Tordas’s eyes shifted downwards.  
He glanced at the closet. “Do you have… you know?”  
Tom’s eyes narrowed, and he kicked Tordas’s thigh.  
Tordas glared at him, then dropped him. “Fine don't tell me I'll just look.”  
“You stay out only closet, nooksucker.” Tommas wheezed, then crawled over to his grubtop.  
Tordas threw open the doors to Tom’s closet, and a bucket fell from the top shelf, landing on Tordas’s horn.  
Tord winced, rubbing his horn as he pulled the bucket off.  
“Maybe don't leave your buckets propped against the- what are you doing?”  
Tommas was staring resolutely at the screen, quickly sending the message before Tordas came over and slammed the grubtop closed.  
“What are you doing Tommas?” He said accusingly.  
Tom glared at him and threw the grubtop into his recuperacoon. Whoops.  
He stood and grabbed Tordas’s shirt, glare turning into a smirk. “Now look here, TordASS. The universe may have cosmically aligned in such a coincidental way that I happen to be one of the rare omega highbloods and you're one of the rarest alpha lowbloods, and that we happened to become kismesises. But don't forget that I am your superior.” Tordas curled his lip as Tommas continued “I could kill you if I got annoyed of you, whereas if you did so you would be culled. As far as I'm concerned, you are my servant. So don't touch my- aaahh~”  
All of his words were made completely useless as Tordas reached up and grabbed his horns, turning Tommas’s legs to jelly. Tom fell against him, claws dug into his shirt, scratching Tord a little.  
“What were you saying, my little omega?”  
“F- I- you need… learn…”  
Tommas heard the door to the hive being knocked down, and his fear overrode his heat and he shoved Tordas down behind the recuperacoon.  
His lusus flashed by toward the door, and there was a moment of silence before the lusus came lumbering back, a rare kind of voidbeast, meaning that its eyes matched Tommas’s own.  
Pure black.  
Eddius was perched on the voidbeast, and he waved enthusiastically, holding a can of Colda. “Hiya guys!”  
“Why are you riding my lusus?” Tommas asked skeptically, releasing Tord.  
“He told me to get on! He said he’d walk me up here!” Edd sniffed at the air, then looked a little guilty. “Oh, oops, did I come at a bad time?”  
Mattsuddenly walked in, squished between the voidbeast and the doorframe. He straightened his overcoat haughtily, fins quivering in frustration. “I swear there is no respect for the highest of bloods here.” He stuck his tongue out at the voidbeast, then sat on Tommas’s desk. “So, what’s up? We got bored rp’ing at Edd’s hive.”  
Tommas gestured at Tordas, who was standing smugly with his arms crossed. “This bulgesucker needs to be checked, he has some sort of reason to think that he’s better than me.”  
“Well it could be because-”  
“Shut up Edd. Get him off my back, he broke in here without my permission.”  
Tordas raised his hand in an ironic way. “Okay, two things first. He opened his door for me. And second my hive is destroyed, my lusus is dead, and there wasn’t another place I could go that was close enough.”  
Tommas stared at him. “You didn’t tell me this.”  
Tord stuck his tongue out. “I was busy satisfying your needs but you kept pushing me off. Not my fault.”  
“I swear to gog Tordas-”  
“Guys, your black love is cute but it’s not the time. You realize that by coming here you’re putting Tommas in dange- wait, you do know that. Well, come stay at my place.”  
Tommas glared at Tordas as he replied. “But that would be no fuuuun. Besides if they knew our relationship he’d die anyway, raising the stakes is no big deal.”  
“Oh yeah I really wanted to be culled today.” Said Tommas sarcastically.  
“Maybe not culled but you do need me today.” Said Tordas pointedly, staring at Tommas’s legs, which were shaking even though he was leaning against the wall. “No I don't.” He said stubbornly. “Anyway, that's not important. Why was your hive destroyed?!”  
Tordas’s eyes narrowed. “Because someone felt like destroying my hive. I'm a low blood, what would anyone care if something happened to me? It was a neighborhood prank. Are you going to let me stay here or not?”  
Everyone stared at Tordas for a moment.  
Tordas was the only lowblood, Edd being a middle and Tommas and Matt part of the highbloods.  
Tommas sighed. “You know, the problem with most highbloods-” Matt let out a little gasp. You don't insult highbloods.  
“Is that they don't realize that something about lowbloods. You can't live with them, you can't live without them. If all the lowbloods were to die, then there would be no social hierarchy, no lower class that does all the work we don't want to do.”  
He hesitated. “So I guess I wish things were different?”  
Edd’s eyes were sparkling. “Oh boy we have a revolutionary here!” He stage whispered.  
Tordas stared at Tommas. “That was awfully touching?”  
“I just- it's the heat talking, I’m not actually- look I only need you for my heats, I don't-”  
He was interrupted by Tordas kissing him. Soft at first, almost gratitude. Then it became their normal hate filled biting, and Tordas shooed Eddius and Matt away.  
Matt was about to argue about being ignored but Edd dragged him out of the room. “Leave them Matt.”  
Matt scowled and walked out of the room.


	46. Brainwashed or Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly did Tom join Red Leader's army?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally EVERY SINGLE WARNING POSSIBLE EXCEPT NO SMUT?!?  
> This was my own idea and it went pretty long, but I promise I made working on the requests.  
> Enjoy my horrible mind full of angst.

Edd and Matt stood on either side of the giant metal door, silent, with guns raised.  
They'd been standing there for about ten minutes, and Edd could tell Matt was getting antsy. He gave Matt a hard stare and Matt rolled his eyes, peeking at the door.  
They both flinched when the door suddenly started moving, sliding up, and a soldier ran out, in a hurry to somewhere.  
Edd shot him, and Matt ran forward and fetched his badge.  
They went inside before the door could close on them, and walked through the garage, admiring the large amount of tanks and attack helicopters. Edd made sure to look at everything so his hidden camera could catch it.  
Thy came to the door into the base and held up the badge to the scanner, being granted immediate access.  
They quickly moved out of the way, but no one was in the white hallway inside.  
Edd crept forward, then said quietly to Matt. “Okay, put it away, jackets on.”  
They put the stolen military jackets on, and walked through the base, determined to look like they belonged there. As they passed several groups of people, they weren't questioned once. Edd smiled. They might just reach Tom in time.   
Matt grabbed his shoulder. “Here, it's down this hall. The big red door.”  
Edd nodded and followed him, and they were stopped by two guards at the door. “Hey, soldiers.”  
Edd stopped, Matt more uncertainly.  
“You're not allowed to be down here, you don't have clearance.”  
Edd glanced at Matt, a signal to port along, and nodded. “Yes sir but see, I have important news for T- Red Leader. There's been an uprising in Sector 4A.” Please let that be a real sector, Edd crossed his fingers.  
Paul glanced at his companion, then nodded. Patryck opened the door and walked inside, and when Edd peeked in the room it was dark except for a light on at the desk.  
The door slammed shut, and Paul stood in front of Edd's inquiring stare.  
Edd blushed and looked away. Come on come on, please don't let Tord come out-  
The door opened again, and Patryck came out, looking slightly put off. “He told us to check it out, and to let these two in.” He turned to Matt and Edd. “Go inside, he'll be with you in a minute. And don't worry about um…” he glanced at Paul.  
Paul hesitated. “He's keeping a prisoner in there, uh, don't worry about the state he is in…? It's part of protocol.”  
Jackpot… ish? Was something wrong with Tom?  
Patryck and Paul stood aside to let them in, then closed the door behind them.  
The room was dimly lit, the corners of the room cast in shadow. The desk was empty, sitting in front of a giant window, and the light on the desk was actually a candle. It was across the room from the door, and on the wall between there was another, smaller door, probably leading to wherever Tord was. And along the empty wall, there was a hidden figure slumped in the corner.  
Edd glanced at Matt, then toward the doors. Everything was silent. Edd motioned for Matt to stay then jogged over to the figure in the corner, crouching in front of him. “Tom?”  
Something seemed off. Edd dug around in his bag until he found a flashlight, then turned it on and shone it at the figure.  
Tom flinched and opened his eyes. Edd stared.  
It was definitely Tom. And something was definitely wrong. He was leaning against the wall, hands cuffed behind his back. He was wearing his hoodie, though it seemed larger, and that was about where the familiar Tom ended.  
He was wearing thigh high socks, some cliche cat ones, and red short-shorts. There was some sort of collar around his neck, with a glowing green light. But the worst thing wasn’t any of that. It was his eyes.  
They looked like they were melting.  
Black ooze dripped down his face like honey. Edd reached forward and gently touched it, and Tom flinched. “Tom… what happened?”  
Edd was appalled. Of everything he had expected, this wasn’t it.  
Tom shivered. “Edd? What are…” He looked around slowly, and stared at Matt, who was looking over as well, looking as appalled as Edd felt.  
“What are you two doing here?”  
Edd glanced at Matt. “We came here to get you. What happened to your eyes?”  
Tom hung his head and didn’t respond. “You have to leave.”  
Edd shook his head. “No. We aren’t leaving without you.”  
Tom flinched. “I don’t want you here, I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
“Tom, it’s not your fault whatever he did to you. I promise, if you come back we can fix you up again.”  
“I ca- d-don’t want to leave.” Tom stammered, and the green light on his collar flashed once. Tom tensed, then relaxed, leaning his head against the wall.   
“Is… is the collar keeping you here?”  
Tom didn’t answer, which was a pretty solid yes to Edd. “Look, let me help you take it off. I can-” He stopped and stood quickly when the doorknob to the other room turned, spinning around as it creaked open.  
Matt paled as Tord walked into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He smiled.  
Half of his face was scarred and red, an eyepatch over his eye. His other side was almost pretty, in an odd way, his gray eye and horned hair making him look devilish.  
He had his hands behind his back, but one of his sleeves were cut off, and his arm was completely robotic. A slightly heavier step indicated his leg could be as well.  
“Hello old friends.” He inclined his head, then looked behind him to Tom, now cast back into shadow. “Hello, Tommy.”  
Tom shivered, not answering. Edd stepped to the side, covering him. “Tord, tell me what you did to Tom! Because we aren’t leaving without him!”  
Tord laughed. “Is that so?” He walked over to his desk, blowing out the candle. The room was cast into darkness, and Edd heard quick steps and flinched back before he was practically blinded by normal lights being turned on.  
Edd blinked for about a minute before his eyes could adjust, but Tord seemed perfectly fine. He waited patiently by the door they came in, until Edd could see.  
“I’m not holding Tom here. He may be cuffed, but he can walk out of here if he likes.”  
“What about the collar?? I know you’re holding him captive!”  
“The collar? Ha! No, that his… for lack of a better single word, system. It rewards him if he behaves. Punishes him if he doesn't. It's perfectly bearable, he could leave and be fine. Although…” he grinned. “He would not receive reward.”  
“That's sick.” Edd said, disgusted. “You're treating him like a dog. He's a person, not a pet.”  
“He may… beg to disagree. Besides, you don't know the whole story.”¨  
“I don't need to! He's-”  
“Listen to me Edd.” Tord said, voice dangerously low.  
Edd suddenly felt threatened, as though he had a gun to his head, even though Tord had merely changed his tone. He slowly nodded, and Tord smiled. “Good.”  
He came around and sat on top of his desk, one leg resting on his other knee. “I took Thomas prisoner when you two sent him into my base for reconnaissance. I kept him in my dungeons, interrogated him a bit, you know how it goes.”  
Edd curled his lip but said nothing.  
He is, however, a marvelous soldier. I asked him to join me. I promised to torture him until he did.” Tord paused. “Then he got cancer.”  
Edds eyes widened, then narrowed in disbelief. “I don't believe-”  
“Edd, be quiet.”  
The words didn't come from Tord. They came from Matt.  
Edd subsided in surprise and Tord went on.  
“So I began tests. On my own soldiers at first, then on Tom himself.” Tord gestured to Tom. “Needless to say, this is the only test that works. At least, it holds off the cancer, until I can find a way to remove it without blinding him.”  
“How exactly does that work?!?”  
Tord hesitated. “It’s… complicated. I will explain, but I don't expect you to understand. First, let me clean him up.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes, body tensing as Tord walked over to Tom. “Hey kitty.”  
Tom hung his head, not answering. Tord reached forward and touched the odd black goo, and Tom flinched away. “No- please, please do-”  
Tord pulled a cloth out of his pocket and began wiping the hoop away, Tom groaning in pain. “Please-”  
“Shhhh kitty, I'm done.” Tord smiled and tossed the rag in the trash, then cupped Tom's face and whispered, quiet enough that Edd barely heard him.  
“Leader will give you your reward, later, when we're alone. For now you can have a treat.”  
Tom gasped when he said that, leaning back against the wall, face quickly going red. He curled up, shivering every so often.  
Edd full out glared. “What are you doing?!?”  
“Edd… this… we need to get Tom out of here.” Matt replied, looking sick.  
“Actually, I don't think that will be happening. Unless you would like a visit to my interrogation room right now, listen to what I have to say, and then it will be time for you to go.”  
Tord scooted back onto his desk and crossed his legs. “The cancer is seconds away from sneaking into his brain, and the only way to keep it out is by constantly switching the map of his brain through emotions. It's easiest to do through the most basic and primitive instinct: wanting to feel good, feel happy. I had to hardware him to only want that, mostly by making sure his other needs are met. Because he relies on that instinct, it's easy to switch him from scared, to happy, to sad, and I control it.”  
He smiled. “I also may have made it a bit beneficial to me as well.”  
“You turned him into your… you pet.” Edd raked a hand through his hair. “And it keeps the cancer out of his brain?”  
“Yes. Seems you can understand.”  
“I don't believe you. It makes no sense.”  
Tord sighed, pinching his eyebrows impatiently. “Alright fine, I'll put it in lamas terms. I'm his happy spot. When I'm gone he's sad. When he says something wrong he's scared. When I'm here he's happy. He doesn't get cancer. Yay.”  
“And you use him. You use him for- for-” Edd couldn't even say it. He glared at Tord. “It's sick, you're sick. That's it, Tom, we're getting you out.”  
Tom heard Edd say his name, and looked up through bleary eyes as Edd pulled a gun on Tord.  
Leader is in danger.  
He ignored the pleasurable feeling all throughout him, anger starting to seep in. No one hurts Leader.  
Tord just smiled as Edd hesitated, holding the gun up to him. “There's another thing I should probably tell you. If anyone threatens me, or hurts me…” Tord's eyes slid to the side. “Tom gets mad.”  
That was the only warning Edd got before a roar ripped through the room, and something slammed Edd to the side of the room.  
Edd grunted and pushed the thing off.  
And that was just the tail.  
A large, black eyed, purple monster had replaced wherever Tom was, wrists dripping slightly with purpled blood.  
He towered over Edd, and Edd noticed the collar still around his throat, grown to accommodate his size.  
Tom didn't chase him when he scooted back and stood up though, back to the doors out. He instead dropped to all fours, ears flat, and crouched down to stare up at Tord, as though asking for permission.  
Tord gave the slightest head nod, and Edd and Matt ran out the door, sprinting as fast as their legs would allow, hearing the monster start to chase them.  
“Left!” Shouted Matt. Edd skidded to the left, Matt right behind.  
“RIGHT!” Matt was running harder now, just behind Edd, and Edd heard the monsters thumping footsteps getting closer.  
Suddenly Matt cried out and Edd felt his arm grab at his leg.  
Edd spun around to help him- he was already knocked out, held almost gently between the monsters jaws. That did nothing to hide the fact that blood covered the side of Matts face, and the monster stared at Edd a moment, then turned and lumbered away.  
Edd stared. Then leaned against the wall, legs shaking, lungs heaving. He rested for a bit, then slowly stumbled toward the exit. He got some curious looks, but no one stopped him, and he sat down once he got outside, leaned against the outer base’s wall, and started crying.  
He'd lost all of his friends.   
He sat for another hour, somehow not being bothered, then walked away. There was no way he could get to Matt now. He had to formulate another plan.  
Tord messed with a pen, twirling it between his fingers. He heard a knock on the door, and called for them to come in.  
Tom opened the door, still half shifted and completely naked, carrying a bloodied Matt.  
He set Matt down and hung his head. “I'm sorry I broke the cuffs.”  
“No matter, kitty.” Tord stood and walked closer to Tom, then crouched and examined Matt.  
He seemed fine, though there was still a lot of blood.  
Tord wiped away some of the blood and realized what was wrong. His jaw was mangled, probably broken in a couple places.  
“A-and I'm sorry I didn't bring him back perfect, I tried, I just-”  
“Shut up, kitty.”  
Tom blushed and closed his mouth, then Tord gestured him forward. “I have a surprise for you.”  
Tom followed him to the desk, and Tord held up what looked like light up goggles. Tom looked uncertain. “What is it…?”  
“It's your new eyes.”  
Tom raised a hand to touch his temple. “New… eyes?”  
Tord smiled. “Do you want to try them on?”  
Tom slowly nodded.  
“Alright, you'll want to lay down to do it.”  
Tom nodded quickly as Tord gestured him up onto the desk.  
He sat for a moment, and Tord walked between his legs. “Lean down, kitty.”  
Tom obeyed, then his eyes widened as Tord took off his collar. “What are you-”  
Tord smiled and tossed it across the room. “You won't need that anymore.”  
“No! I need it. Please, Leader, I need my collar please-”  
Tord shook his head. “Lay down.”  
“Please.”  
“Tom, lay the hell down before I torture you.”  
Tom whimpered, then laid down. “Can I have my collar?”  
Tord shook his head. “No.” He positioned the headpiece over Tom's eyes, then hesitated. “It may hurt a bit. It's going to burn out the cancer.”  
Tom's eyes widened, then Tord lowered the goggled, putting the strap around his head. There was a moment of silence, then the goggled heated up.   
Tom screamed, echoing down the hall wren Tord opened the door, then were muffled when he walked away, closing the door.  
A couple hours later, Tord came back in, where a sweat covered Tom was laying silently on the desk.  
A glance at the display showed he was probably passed out. Tord shook his shoulder carefully, and Tom stirred.  
Then the display showed his eyes opening.  
He looked around, then at Tord. “How could you?”  
Tord sighed. “Sorry it was the only way to burn it out, I-”  
Tom sat up, hands between his legs in a feeble attempt to cover himself up. “I don't mean that.”  
Tord stopped. Had the pain snapped him back into his old mindset?  
“How could you treat me like a pet? How could you brainwash me like that? How…” Tom shook his head. “I can't think about it. I don't want to think about it. I should hate you.”  
Tord took a step back. “I'll get you clothes.”  
Tom was silent as Tord walked away for a couple minutes, then came back and set some clothes on the desk.  
Tom blinked and stared at Tord. “I should hate you for what you did to me. I should be disgusted, horrified, I should want to run away.”  
Tord leaned against the desk and said nothing.  
“But I don't. I only have one feeling.” Tom grabbed pants and slid them on, leaving the rest of the clothes on the desk.  
“I’m scared you'll do it again.”  
Tord raised an eyebrow.   
“That all I can think, is that I don't want it, I don't want to be your pet. I hated it. I should hate you, but I don't. I hate what you did.”  
Tord smiled. “Is that so?”  
Tom was silent.  
“You know what most of the reasons for those tests were?”  
Tom shook his head. “You weren't trying to save my life. I know that.”  
“The reason was to show you my power. When pushed, I can do whatever I want. On a completely unrelated note, Tom.”  
He held out his hand. “Will you join my army?”  
Tom stared at the hand, then sighed and put his hand on top, wincing a little when Tord wrapped his robot fingers around Tom's. “Do I even have a choice?”  
Tord smiled in answer.  
“Welcome to the Red Army, rookie.”


	47. When Unrequited is Tripled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT4 Hanahaki.  
> I was not expecting to like this as much as I did. I don't ship it personally, but as soon as I wrote the makeout scene and the MFK game in the bonus I just really enjoyed writing it. Yay for poly gay. Or whatever. Enjoy!  
> Also it may seem a bit rushed toward the end, sorry.

Tom crouched over the toilet, hands braced on the seat.  
He couldn’t tell them who it was. There had been a freak coincidence in which they all got the disease at the same time, and all refused to tell anyone who it was.  
Tom gritted his teeth, then coughed again, flowers spilling from his clogged throats and tumbling gracefully into the toilet.  
He stared at the flowers in dismay. How could something so pretty be killing him?  
Tord knocked on the door, looking drawn. “Hey, Tom.” His voice was raspy, just like the rest.  
Tom stared at him for a moment, then back into the toilet, on the brink of breaking down.  
“Do you need the bathroom?”  
Tord shook his head, then gagged and clapped a hand to his mouth. “Well, maybe.”  
Tom nodded and pushed away from the toilet, curling up and hugging his knees. He spotted Edd in the doorway, and rolled his eyes. “What, we gonna have a flower vomit fest in the bathroom here?”  
Edd almost smiled and shook his head. “No. I just… I wanted to talk to you two. I need to say who I like.”  
Tom and Tord stared at him a moment, then nodded. “Okay...”  
Edd chickened out last second, making all of them groan in disappointment. “Come on guys, at least I tried! You all just accept that you're going to die with no- with no-”  
He coughs, then hacks, then falls on the floor, clutching his throat, doubled over.  
Tom reached him first, a hand on his back. “Edd??”  
Edd shook his head and coughed again, then fell to the floor. He finally stopped clutching but he was still gripping his throat, in pain. Tom swallowed nervously, not helped at all by the fact that vines coated his throat.  
“Edd? Please, just tell us, I don't want you to die.”  
Edd looked around at all of them, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed on the ground.  
“EDD!!”  
\---  
Edds eyes flicked open a while later, and he was laying on a bed.  
He wasn't the only one laying on the bed either. Matt and Tord laid next to him, almost uncomfortably close because it wasn’t a giant bed.  
Edd scooted closer to the person in front of him, Tord, and snuggled against his warmth. He was freezing.  
He felt Tord shift and murmur something, then a small light flicked on, making Edd blink. “Tom?”  
Tom smiled at him, looking pale but steady. He handed Edd a water without saying anything, then gazed down at Tord, eyes filled with an affection that Edd never got to see.  
Was that who he thought he was unrequited for?  
Then Tom shifted his gaze to Matt, who snuck closer to behind Edd and put an arm around his waist. “Hello handsome.”  
Edd blushed then heard Matt snore. “Looking mighty fine, as always… but even you…. mirror… could never be as handsome as me…”  
Edd sighed.  
None of his love would be accepted. Why? Because not only was it gay, which he was pretty sure at least Tord was against, he also loved all three of them.  
And that was definitely weird enough to know, for a fact, that it was never going to happen. Edd never had luck with one person, much less three, returning his affection.  
Matt… who could Matt be liking? He loved himself too much to love anyone else.  
But as Matt suddenly tensed and coughed, flower petals showering over Edds shoulder, he knew it had to be someone. And he couldn't think that his own love was unrequited.  
As for Tord… he had no doubt. It was Tom. At least, that's what Edd had been betting on for the past three months.  
He better be right. He had to win at least one bet with Matt before he died.  
He felt Tord moving, then blushed as he grabbed Edds hand, his thumb rubbing over the knuckles.  
He shook his head, then tried to fall asleep.  
And was denied when, a few minutes later, he started coughing again, badly.  
He woke up Matt and Tord, and Tord quickly helped him sit up and told him to raise his arms above his head to help him breathe.  
Tom helped as well, but was strangely silent.  
Edd brought his hands down and hovered it over his throat, feeling his lungs burning,  
Suddenly Tom broke into a coughing fit, and it seemed almost worse than Edds.  
Tord glanced at Matt, and they nodded.  
Tord helped Tom sit up, and stared him in the eyes, straight into the void.  
“Thomas.” He said, voice catching. “Who is it?”  
Tom shook his head, then clutched Tord's jacket for stability.  
Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders. “Tom, please.”  
Tom pointed at his mouth and made a sort of high pitched wheeze.  
He couldn't talk.  
Tord felt his emotions pushing toward the edge.  
Meanwhile, Matt was interrogating Edd.  
“Come on Edd, your life is more important than whatever embarrassment!”  
“It's- Matt, you would all freak out, it's not normal.”  
Matt smiled and tilted his head. “Since when is love ever truly normal?”  
Well that was so obviously gay.  
“Fine. But you're not allowed to laugh, or scream, or- stop that!”  
Matt was rolling his eyes and making hand puppet gestures. “Yeah yeah Edd we get it. Get on with it.”  
Edd opened his mouth to retort, then heard a crash to the side. He quickly looked over, feeling his neck pop, and boy was it a sight to behold, two proclaimed enemies making out against a wall, after knocking some picture frame to the floor.  
It was quite hot too, and intense, mouths locked onto each other like their life depended on it. Which it kinda did…? Tord had Tom's jacket in a death grip, and him pressing Tom into the wall was the only thing keeping Tom standing.  
Edd blushed immensely and looked away. So it looked like both Tom and Tord were out of the picture. He'd have to try for Matt.  
“Matt, I, uh, I like you. A-and…” he continued, interrupting whatever Matt was about to say. “And Tom, and Tord. I like you all, more than I should. I know, there's something wrong with me, but there's no way it'll ever-”  
“Hey Edd, hey Matt?” Said Tom timidly. He had his voice back, apparently, but it was still raspy.  
“We… have something to tell you…?”  
He blushed and raked a hand through his already messy hair. “Sorry about…” he gestured behind him, indicating the makeout session.  
Edd, for some reason, snickered. “It was pretty hot, actually. I don't suppose I could ask for an encore?”  
Tom shivered. “As much as I would love to-” Tord let out a scoff, face flushed.  
“I have to tell you that it's not- I like all of you in your own different way.”  
Edd blinked. What?  
“Like, uh, Tord's… I don't know, that's complicated. I like your leadership Edd, and how to care about everyone, and I like Matt's unending positivity. Unceasing. He will literally not stop being positive-”  
“Alright Tom I get it.”  
Tord smirked. “And, you know, I agree with him.”  
Edd felt his airway clearing up.  
He was liked by both of them.  
He wasn't the only weird one. He wasn't the odd one out.  
It felt better than anything else. He grinned. “Yeah, me too.” They all glanced at Matt.  
Matt rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah fine whatever I guess I'll get in on this too.” He grinned, emphasizing that he was joking, and pulled everyone in for a group hug.  
They each felt the flowers of disease slithering away, leaving them alone to celebrate their new…  
Their new…  
Foursome…

Bonus:  
Tom pulled away, suddenly looking bright eyed- well, excited anyway. He was smirking. “You realize what we have to play, right?”  
Everyone looked at him curiously. He stared at Tord. “Hey Tord. Me, Edd, and Matt. Marry fuck kill?”  
Tord covered his face. “Oh god whyyyyy?”  
Tom laughed, elbowing him. “Come on-”  
“Marry Edd, fuck Tom, kill Matt. It's not hard.”  
Matt pressed a hand against his chest. “I'm offended.”  
Tom scowled. “I feel like I should be but I'm not.”  
Tord glanced down between his legs. “You're not offended, you're excited.”  
“Shut UP Tord!!”  
Everyone laughed as he covered himself self consciously. “Alright Edd your turn.”  
“Who me?” Edd pointed at himself. “Well then. Marry… Tom.” Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Fuck Matt, kill Tord. Sorry Tord.” Edd grinned, Tord rolling his eyes. “Alright Matt, your turn.”  
Matt hesitated. “Marry me, fuck me, kill the competition?”  
Laughter filled the area. Matt grinned. “Joking, I might fuck all of you.”  
Laughter, a little dimmed down with “wait is he serious?”  
Tom cleared his throat. “Alright, I’d marry Edd… f… fuck Tord.” He blushed and ducked his head. “And. You know. Kill Matt.”  
Edd raised his eyebrows. “Why so shy?”  
Tom shook his head. “No reason… just… I'm tired? Can we go to bed? And, you know, Tord? Could you sleep i-in my room?”  
“Ooooooooo. Nice.” Edd grinned. “Have fun you two, Matt and I are going to be innocently cuddling.”  
They switched off every night, which meant that Tom and Tord, who were loudest, only woke everyone up every three nights.


	48. Teach me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to write this but  
> BODY HORROR WARNING  
> I THINK ITS WHAT THATS WARNING IS FOR...  
> Sorry I promise I am writing the requests I just have ideas of my own that I just suddenly write it and post like that, and so well here you go. Have my crap ideas.

Matt was staying at home, cooking something for dinner for when they got back. Which naturally meant the house was going to be on fire, so Tom already called a fire truck to wait at their house.  
Then he and Edd went to the grocery store.  
They got what they needed and were walking back, Edd carrying the groceries. It was a perfectly ordinary day until the moment, a couple streets away from the house, walking away from the store to the car, that they saw Tord once again.  
He didn't see them at first. But he was pretty noticeable. And sinister looking.  
He had a black coat on, an eyepatch, and one of those mask things that sick people wore.  
Tom dropped the only milk jug he was holding with a curse. “Is that… who I think it is?”  
Tord heard the milk fall and looked over, then saw who it was.  
Edd gaped. “Oh my god it is.”  
They locked eyes for a moment, then simultaneously started running, Tom chasing after Tord.  
Edd gathered up the groceries and carried it to the car, then looked across the parking lot, where Tom had tripped Tord and was sitting on top of him.  
Tom looked over toward Edd, then waved him over.  
Edd jogged over and stared down at Tord, who was struggling to get away, looking almost scared, if his one eye was any judge. He cringed. “Did you have to do that Tom?”  
“What?! Yeah! How the heck is he still- ahhhh I see it.”  
Tom reached for Tord's hand, then held it up for Edd to see. “He amputated his arm.”  
Said arm was robotic, plated with metal, and Tord jerked it away indignantly, eye narrowed.  
Edd glanced at him. “Aren't you going to say anything? Like, hey Tom, lemme up?”  
Tord narrowed his eye.  
Edd took that as a no.  
He sighed. “Tom let him up, seriously. Whatever he did to us, whether he's a criminal or not, he's… hmm, actually, do whatever you want, I got an unpleasant flashback.” He grinned. “I'm joking. Seriously though let him up.”  
Tom groaned and got off, pulling him to his feet and keeping a grip on his hand afterward, to keep him from running away.  
Tord did nothing to pull away, just hung his head slightly, glancing up at Edd then away.  
“You wanna come home with us Tord? Just, you know, to talk things out? We thought you were dead, so, you know.”  
Tord rolled his eye then nodded, and got in their car.  
Tom sat in the back and stared at him with narrowed eyes, then reached over to pull his mask away.  
Tord swatted his hand and Tom let out a hiss, drawing it back. “Why aren't you saying anything?”  
Tord looked out the window, ignoring him.  
“Is this some kind of silent treatment? Because I'm very insulted.”  
“Tom leave him alone, maybe he has a sore throat or something.”  
Tom sighed and stared out his window, glancing at Tord every once in awhile.  
Tord suddenly reached for a bag he'd been carrying that Tom hadn't noticed, a handbag with a notebook in it. He pulled out the notebook and started writing, then hesitated, scribbled it out, and wrote again.  
He handed it to Tom to look at.  
‘I didn't think I'd see you two.’  
Tom thrust the notebook back. “So?”  
“So what?” Edd said from the front. Tom flapped a hand at him. “Not you, Tord wrote something.”  
“Wrote what?”  
“Hold on a sec.”  
Tord wrote something, then showed Tom the notebook instead of handing it over.  
‘I didn't want to see you again. Otherwise I would've come sooner.’  
Tom tilted his head. “Why? We both mutually tried to kill each other.”  
Tord tapped the pen on his mask, then wrote something else, staring at it for a while.  
He tossed the pen in his bag and thrust the notebook at Tom.  
‘Because I was more scared of my army than of you. And I was right to be.’  
Tom hesitated, then handed it back. “Okaaaayyy why? That makes no sense.”  
Tord shook his head, staring out the window again. Conversation over.  
Tom sighed, then grabbed the notebook and pulled it into his lap, pulling out a pen of his own.  
Tord looked over curiously, as Tom began to doodle in the margins.  
They pulled up at the house and Tom tucked the notebook under his arm and helped carry things in (specifically the busted milk he dropped, which he helped clean and throw away.)  
Tord stood aside then followed them inside.  
He sat on the couch and took off the mask thing, revealing more of the scarred half of his face. He left the eyepatch on, took off his jacket, and laid it across his lap.  
He waited till Edd and Tom were seated across him, then pulled out his notebook again.  
Edd groaned. “Look, can you just talk to us? This is going to take forever if you just write.”  
Tord shook his head.  
“Why not?!?”  
Tord hissed out some kind of whispery sound and held up the notebook.  
‘I can't talk, I'm mute.’  
“Oohhhhh. Is it cause of the crash, somehow?”  
Tord shook his head. ‘It's… a long story. Do we have time?’  
Edd nodded.  
‘Okay.’  
\---  
Back when I left for the first time, it was so I could chase an enlistment in the army in Norway. The leader of the army then had hugely communist values, and would often push the values onto the rookies. I became a huge fan, and quickly was taken under his wing as heir to the army. He taught me everything I know, about robotics and procedure and leadership. Everything. So one day I killed him, and became leader of the army. The two seconds in command became mine, Paul and Patryck. They were my bodyguards, and my friends.  
Then I conquered Norway, and Sweden, and a couple other countries. Then I remembered something I had been building here, before I left, when I was lousy and wanted to be an engineer. I came back to get my robot, cause I knew that with it I could take over the world. Then my robot crashed.  
…  
I already had a lot of enemies because of how strict I was, and how threatening I could be. So after a couple weeks in the hospital, and a few more in rehab, then another couple weeks when I got my arm put on, my haters had a plan developed as to how to get rid of me.  
\---  
Tord's hand was shaking, and he quickly put his pen down and covered his face in his hands. Tom reached over to grab the notebook, but Tord waved his hand away and picked up the pen again.  
\---  
One night I dismissed Paul and Patryck to go on their date, as they'd started dating when I became leader. I was going to the nearby bar for a drink.  
I was ambushed by seven people, pinned against the wall of the bar as they pried my mouth open, shoved a knife down my throat, and cut off my tongue.  
\---  
‘Tord paused, shaking hard enough he could barely write. He wrote one more thing then slammed the notebook down on the couch and headed to the corner of the kitchen, where they couldn't see him.  
He hugged his knees and struggled not to cry.  
‘Then reached down and cut off my dick.’  
Tord hugged himself harder. He was hideous. He didn't know what he was anymore, he was missing more parts of him than he was supposed to, he was weak, he had no control of his army anymore.  
And all of it was his fault, it was because of how selfish he had to be, how he came back and hurt his friends and his army by causing a massive failure, by betrayal, by-  
“Tord?”  
Tord hid his face in his arms at the sound of Tom's voice, and let out a raspy whistle.  
He heard Tom crouch in front of him and tensed.  
“Tord, uh, I'd ask you if you're hungry, but first I want to know when this all happened. If you don't want to talk, I'll just get you some water and leave you al…”  
Tord reached out a hand for his notebook, and felt it pressed into his hand.  
He scribbled for a little bit, then set it aside and hid his face behind his legs again.  
Tom read, ‘Three weeks ago. I lived with Paul for one of those, but we had to scatter when they found where he lived, I've been wandering the streets since then. And no I haven't been to a hospital. I'm wanted everywhere I go, I can't go to such a public place.  
And yes I'm hungry.’  
Tom read it silently, then glanced up at Tord. “Can I see it? Your, uh, mouth?”  
Tord blushed and lifted his head, opening his mouth. Ragged flesh lined the bottom of his mouth, but his tongue was gone completely. He snapped his mouth shut and sighed, a high pitched whistling sound, and uncurled himself.  
Tom seemed to be debating something, then he scratched his neck. “Uh, do you…. want me to teach you sign?”  
Tord's eye widened in disbelief, and he sat up, wrote something on the paper.  
‘You know sign?!?’  
Tom shrugged. “As much as two years could teach me, I took it in high school.”  
He grinned as Tord nodded enthusiastically and smiled, for the first time since they'd ambushed him in the parking lot.  
Tom shook his head, then grunted in surprise when Tord hugged him.  
He slowly wrapped his arms around Tord and Tord crawled forward into his lap, making Tom blush slightly.  
They stayed like that until Edd came in the kitchen, wondering where they went.  
His eyes widened and he laughed. “Oh my I seem to have walked in on something intimate.”  
Tord pushed away quickly, and hit his head against the wall, rubbing it with a hiss of pain.  
“I ship it” Edd said as he walked out of the room, and Tord flipped him off.  
“Wait, how were you in the hospital after the crash then?” Tom said, suddenly confused.  
Tord rolled his eyes, writing, ‘Army hospital. Can't exactly go there now.’  
Tom nodded. “Aright, what do you want to eat?”  
‘I don't know what I can eat.’  
“Wait- you built your arm, could you build yourself a new tongue?”  
Tord hesitated. ‘Not exactly. It's not the same, and I don't have the materials. And I would have to go to a hospital to see where it cut off. It won't work until I'm not wanted.’  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “We're going to get you a tongue Tord. If not now, then someday.”  
Tord smiled and signed ‘Thank You.’  
Tom's eyes drifted downward, and Tord blushed and crossed his legs. “Do, uh…”  
He stopped when Tord started writing. ‘I can't make myself a new one of those, not the same way. That's going to have to stay how it is.’  
Tom sighed then got up, walking away to make soup for Tord. “Wish I could help more, but it's not like I remembered anything from Biology class in ninth grade.”  
Tom wrote in big letters and held it up.  
‘Teaching me sign is the most help you've ever offered to me.’  
Tom flicked his hand at Tord. “Yeah alright whatever. We can start signing after you eat.”


	49. Not a Hero's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go, have some angst.  
> Slight NSFW warning, for a makeout scene.  
> I'm so insecure, so have this insecurity *shruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug*

Tom sipped his flask as he walked into the party, looking around at what to him was just a mass of bodies. He scanned the crowd for Edd or Matt, but found them nowhere.  
The party was actually a celebration of two different things. One, they'd lasted a whole week so far with their capitalist city without being bombed or going into battle again.  
And it was two weeks since the revolution had gone on strike.  
And the second thing was that it was Edd’s birthday.  
Tom smirked. This was definitely celebrating for a birthday. There was a huge crowd gathered around Edd, who was telling some kind of story. Tom listened for a little while, realizing he was leaving Tom and Matt’s part out of the future Edd adventures. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the drink counter.  
He grabbed a couple shots of… something? He didn’t really care what, he wasn’t drunk enough to party yet. He took one and carried the other around, saying hi to people he knew but mostly standing in the corner. He took the other then walked back over to the drink table.  
Turns out it was vodka. He watched Matt slowly but surely woo all the ladies, calling them into his presence with his outgoing personality.  
Tom laid his head down on the table, which had at some point during the party been converted into a bar. Apparently someone lived nearby who had the stools and tall tables and had gotten help to bring it over, and someone else had brought a huge stash of alcohol.  
The “bartender” came over. “Hello there. Do you know what you’d like to-”  
“Give me a bottle of something strong.”  
The bartender paused. “Whiskey?”  
Tom shrugged and laid his head on the table. “Sure. Whatever.”  
The bartender set one on the table. “What's up? You seem depressed.”  
Tom closed his eyes, not answering. He grabbed the bottle and started drinking, then coughed and set it down. “Ugh, its strong.”  
The bartender narrowed his eyes. “No shit?”  
Tom flipped him off and walked away with the bottle.  
He was through a half of the bottle when he went to the bathroom and ran into someone. He apologized, then saw who it was.  
He was cleverly disguised, in a black coat and beanie. That alone would disguise him, but he also somehow covered his scars, his eyes were a different color.  
Was it really him? Tom narrowed his eyes. “Tord?”  
He swayed a little, coming forward and poking the disguised man's cheek.  
He just grinned, and that's how Tom knew it was him. His eyes widened and he backed up. “What th’ hell?” Tord quickly walked forward and covered his mouth, dragging him into the bathroom and locking the door.  
“Shut up Tom.” He pulled his hand away, wiping the spit off his hand where Tom had licked him. He made a grossed sound and put his hands in his pocket.  
Tom just stared, holding his bottle.  
“What-chu doing here?”  
Tord shrugged. “I came to celebrate Edds birthday.” He took off his beanie, shaking out his hair to show its natural horned shape. “Am I to be refused?”  
“You're a son of a-”  
“Language, Tom.”  
“Fuck you. Why're you really here?” He sidled closer and put his hand over Tord's, inwardly applauding himself for being so subtle.  
Tord stared down at his hand, then smiled. “Tell you what. I'll share with you something to keep between just us, okay?”  
Tom nodded slowly, then leaned in a little. He let out a yelp of surprise as Tord grabbed his hands, pressed him against the sink with his hips, and kissed him.  
Tom's eyes widened and stayed that way as he automatically kissed back, then he closed his eyes.  
Tord carefully coaxed the drink out of his hand and set it aside, then grabbed the front of Tom's jacket, pulling him against himself.  
Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's neck, and Tord slowly slid a hand down Tom's side, till it was at mid thigh. Tom eagerly wrapped the one leg around Tords waist, then the other as Tord lifted him up onto the bathroom counter. He thrust his hips forward at the same time as he slid his tongue into Tom's mouth, and Tom let out a muffled grunt of surprise. He pulled his head back slightly and Tord nibbled his lip before pulling away, head tilted.  
Tom pressed his forehead against Tord's new jacket, enveloped in his smell. “I missed you Tord.” He said, muffled. “I didn't want you to leave again, but you tried to kill me. Why did you try to kill me?”  
Tord shushed him and lifted his chin. “That doesn't matter. It's in the past.”  
Tom made a pouty face. “But you took over the world. And then I had to join Edd.”  
Tord shook his head and smiled, then backed away, pushing Tom's legs down. “I have to go. Don't forget your drink.” Tom grabbed feebly at his jacket, but Tord pried his hands gently away. He reached over and grabbed the drink, pressing it into Tom's hand. “Enjoy the party.”  
He walked out, grabbing his beanie and pulling it over his head, not looking back once.  
Tom sat in the bathroom for a while, sipping at his drink. He got up and walked out, greeting everyone with a drunken wave.  
Jeez that stuff was strong. He had to try hard not to fall over sideways.  
He staggered over to Edd, putting an arm over his shoulders. “Thhhhhhs the man righ’ here! Yay Edd!”  
Edd rolled his eyes and pushed Tom away. “You're too drunk Tom, you- ohhh gross.”  
Tom felt a stab of pain in his stomach and keeled over, throwing up. Edd caught him before he fell face forward, then sat him against the wall. “Wait here, I'll ask someone to take you home.”  
Tom didn't respond. He hugged his knees and tried it to shake.  
What was wrong with him? This didn't usually happen. He felt like his stomach was burning, and it was spreading.  
Suddenly he realized he was throwing up again, head turned to the side, until there was nothing left.  
Edd came back with someone as Tom scooted away from the spreading pool and curled up on his side, hugging himself.  
Edd noticed how pale his face was and hesitated. “Tom are you okay?”  
Tom felt tears of pain leaking out of the corner of his eyes, and he shook his head. “No. It hurts, Edd. I don't know what's wrong but I can't move, it hurts. A lot.”  
Edd glanced at the designated driver, someone named Todd, and put a hand on Tom's shoulder. “Tom, let's get you up, if it hurts more we can take you to the hospital.”  
Tom opened his mouth to answer but coughed, and a trickle of blood drizzled our of the corner of his mouth. He didn't realize it, just wiped it away subconsciously, trying not to shake like a leaf. He was burning all over, and every few seconds there was a stabbing pain in his stomach. He glanced up at Edd, who was staring at him in shock. “Oh god Tom, maybe we should take you to hospital now…”  
Tom nodded, and tried to push himself up. He slipped, and when Edd grabbed his arm to help him up he cried out and jerked away, the touch feeling like tiny knives stabbing into him.  
He curled up, pale with pain, and hugged himself, desperately wanting it to go away, it hurt. Suddenly he realized Edd was calling him, something about “don't close your eyes Tom”  
Tom didn't want to stay awake. He knew his pain would go away if he fell asleep, he wanted to pass out, but-  
“Tom, did anyone slip something into your drink? Or were you around someone who's sick, do you have allergies???”  
Tom shook his head quickly, then suddenly the bathroom scene flashed in his mind.  
Could Tord have- yes, he could have easily slipped something in. He groaned and his thoughts scattered as a wave of pain made his whole body shudder, and realized he was telling Edd about it.  
“Tord… in the bathroom.”  
Edd glanced around, then leaned in. “Tord was in the bathroom?!?”  
Tom didn't want to tell Edd, he wanted to keep it private. But his drunken and pain filled mind didn't care.  
“Kissed me in the bathroom. It was definitely him.”  
Edd paled. “Well… Tom no stay awake!! Open your eyes, open your eyes don't you dare pass out now! The ambulance is coming, Tom keep your eyes open!”  
Tom stared at Edd through narrowed eyes. Everything was becoming muffled, everything hurt, he just wanted to… sleep.  
“TOM!”  
Tom let the blackness take him away.  
Edd shook his shoulder frantically, but Tom didn't wake up. “Tom oh no oh no no no no.”  
Edd saw he was still breathing, and when he checked his pulse it was still going, if, maybe, a bit slowly.  
“Oh god oh god oh no oh no Tom please wake up.”  
He may as well have been talking to a brick wall.  
Tord leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, watching it all happen. He saw Tom pass out and Edd panic, and only left when the ambulance came, put him on a stretcher, and took him to the hospital.  
“I’m sorry sir, there’s nothing we can do. The poison has spread to his entire system, it could kill him any minute now.”  
Edd curled his lip. “No, you can fix it, fix him!”  
“We can't, sir. I’m sorry.” The nurse walked him to Tom’s room, where they had been able to wake him up after drugging him to keep the pain away.  
“Tom oh my god.” Edd was on the verge of tears, he could feel it. He walked over leaning against the side of the bed, staring at Tom with watery eyes.  
Tom blinked, too slowly, and looked at Edd.  
His vision was going in and out, he knew he was going to die. He knew, and he was okay with it. Because his death wouldn’t shatter Edd, it couldn’t. Not if he had a promise to fulfil, which Tom was about to give him.  
“Edd…”  
“Yes? Tom, please, stay awake a little longer.”  
Tom let out a shuddering breath, then whispered, Edd leaning in to catch what he said. “Make sure… Tord dies… as disgracefully as I… d…...id……”  
Edd finally let the tears flow as the heart monitor signaled that he was dead, and he walked out as they closed his eyes.  
He would. He would make sure that Tord died, and he would not let it be a hero’s death. He didn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, I'm working on an animation for my persona, I have to fix up my youtube account (and learn how to animate lol) first, but it'll be out there soon and I'll put the link on here.  
> I'm also going to try to post my fanart soon.  
> Maybe on Deviantart.  
> We'll see.


	50. Tom Stop Exploding Things. You'll Get the Gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY GUYS  
> LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY  
> I'm failing three classes and I'm about to fail another, I'm only doing well in 2 classes out of 6 and I'm really stressed.  
> The worst part of it all is that I keep getting distracted!!! I cant focus on anything but drawing for more than a few minutes!!!  
> Or certain writing. Writings been a bit shaky recently.  
> Then my dad told me he's basically giving up on me so YOU KNOW THATS GREAT  
> He means he's gonna let me fail and laze around doing nothing and not argue with me and it sounds okay but it feels like he's given up  
> Which he pretty much has.  
> Anyway sorry for ranting here's some shit. Enjoy.

“Tom!”  
Tom tried to ignore him, copying down notes from the teacher.  
“Tom look.”  
“Tord shut up you're distracting me.”  
Tord smirked. “Oh you think that's distracting you?”  
“Alright everyone break off into your groups! Make sure you read the instructions, and are wearing the appropriate safety equipment!”  
Tom sighed, then glared at Tord. “Don't you dare try to make me drink anything.”  
Tord smiled in an entirely unsettling way, and Tom rolled his eyes and went to get aprons and goggles.  
He tossed Tords pair at him, and handed it to the third girl in the group, who smiled and went back on her phone, something on Snapchat. Tom realized she'd be no use, so he narrowed his eyes at Tord. “I don't know what you're planning but stop it.”  
“I'm not planning anything!” Tord said innocently, as Tom turned on the hotplate.  
Tom ignored him, carefully measuring out the solution that they had to heat up without exploding it. It was a lab that had one dangerous part, which was written on the board specifically not to do.  
Do not mix the two chemicals until you've heated them up separately.  
Tord made his annoying comments as usual, although at least he got the work done, writing all the results.  
Tom finished measuring the chemicals out and stirred them.  
He held up one beaker and tilted the solution into the other, ignoring whatever stupid comments he was always making. So he was majorly confused when Tord grabbed the beaker from his hand, slammed it down on the table, and grabbed Tom by his waist and dragged him back.  
Tom stared at Tord in surprise, then turned his eyes back toward the solution, which was beginning to fizz violently.  
There were several shouts around the classroom as the beaker exploded, shooting blue fire halfway up to the ceiling. Tom stared at the scorch mark on the table, and felt his face going red as everyone stared at him.  
It probably wasn't helping that Tords arm was still around his waist. The teacher came over and reprimanded him, then gave both him and Tord detention slips. She walked over to her desk and told the class the experiment was done for the day and to dump their chemicals down the specified sink, and to clean the counters before the bell rang.  
She began to clean up the broken glass herself, shaking her head as she did.  
Tom realized that Tom was gone, washing his hands at one of the sinks. Tom jumped when his friend, Edd, clapped him on the back, grinning. “That was awesome!! Dude I wish I got a video!”  
“That was not awesome, that was fucking dangerous.” Tord said, looking actually angry at Tom. “You could’ve hurt yourself. If it wasn’t for me you would have some serious burns right now.”  
Tom glared at him. “What do you care?? You hate me anyway, you’re always picking on me when I’m trying to pay attention, what do you care if I hurt myself?!”  
He suddenly realized Edd was trying to shush him, that the whole class was watching and that a couple were taking a video.  
And he found he didn’t care.  
Tord stared at him for a few seconds, face unreadable then turned and walked straight out of the classroom, leaving his stuff and everything. Tom watched him go, then grabbed his bag and waited by the door for the bell to ring.  
He felt someone ask if he was alright and ignored them, ignored the voices he heard talking about him, then looked around for Edd. “Hey, can you make sure he gets his bag?”  
Edd rolled his eyes and nodded, walking back to fetch Tord’s stuff.  
Tom was the first out the door when the bell rang.  
He glimpsed Tord at lunch, sitting with Edd and Matt, and took his lunch to the bathroom, not wanting a confrontation.  
Then it was time for detention. Tom handed his teacher the slip, dropped his stuff, and sat near the door. He pulled out his notebook and started doodling, pretending he wasn’t peripherally watching the door, and that he didn’t tense up when Tord walked in, handed the teacher the slip, and sat right next to Tom. “I do care if you get hurt, you know. Otherwise I wouldn’t have pulled you back.” Tord said, drawing circles on the desk with his finger.  
“Whatever.”  
Tord knocked his knuckle against the table, almost seeming like a reaction.  
Tom looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Tord looked… agitated? His fingers were tangled in his hair, and his other hand was tapping on the desk. “Look…”  
He got up and sat on the desk in front of Tom, crossing his legs.  
He was sitting right on top of Tom's notebook, and Tom glared up at him. “Get off.”  
“No. Listen Tom, if I wanted you dead I wouldn’t have pulled you away.”  
“I don't care anymore. I just want to get detention over with.”  
Tord dropped his feet each side of the desk, leaning forward. “Tom I'm trying to tell you something and you're making this REALLY difficult.”  
“Then don't tell me. Get off my notebook.”  
Tom pushed at his thighs but Tord didn't move.  
Instead, he cupped Tom cheek and tilted it up.  
“Tom, stop being cold and listen-”  
“Stop being gay, Tord.” Tom pushed his hand away and poked his thigh with a pencil, trying to get him off his notebook.  
Tord ignored it. “Why should I stop being me?”  
Tom looked confused for a second, then looked up at Tord.  
“You're not gay.” He said, almost sounding unimpressed.  
“Yeah? Why is that? Please tell me more about myself that I don't already know.”  
“But it makes no sense…”  
“Tom, have I ever dated a girl?”  
Tom paused. “Maybe? I don't know I don't care about your dating life. Did you sit on my stuff just to tell me you're gay?”  
Tord snorted, rolling his eyes. “No I was trying to tell you that I do care if you get hurt and just because I pick on you doesn't mean I don't like you.”  
Pause.  
“I- doesn't mean I hate you, is what I meant.”  
Another pause. Tord cursed, getting off of Tom's desk, picking up his stuff. “I'm gonna go.”  
The detention teacher didn't even look as he walked toward the door, then yelped as Tom grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.  
His stomach dropped as he saw the smirk on Tom's face.  
“You weren't just going to come out to me, were you? You were going to tell me you liked me.”  
Tord blushed, trying to shake Tom off. “I was- no, I was trying to make up for whatever I did to make you mad…”  
“So you don't like me?”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “This conversation is getting really annoying-”  
“And you're avoiding the question.”  
Tord looked sideways. “Do you want me to lie to you?”  
Tom hesitated. “No?”  
“Then don't ask.”  
Tord pulled away and walked out, and Tom slowly went back to his seat, and went back to doodling.  
\---  
Tord rested his head on Tom's chest, laying between Tom's legs as they rested on the couch, messing with his jacket strings. Tom grinned and poked Tords cheek. Tord let out a mumble of disapproval and his his cheek in Tom's jacket.  
“Toooord.”  
“Whaaaaat?”  
“We don't have any plans today.”  
“Hnnnnng. Great let's sleep.”  
Tom frowned. “Tooord.”  
Tord rested his chin on Tom's chest as he smirked up at him. “Whaaaat?”  
“Can't we enjoy ourselves a little?”  
Tord rolled his eyes and scooted up so his elbows rested on either side of Tom's head.  
“Well when you say it like that... But afterwards I'm sleeping.”  
Tom smiled as Tord's lips connected with his own, and Tord slowly increased pressure down below, until he was grinding against him.  
Tom moaned and brought up one hand to curl behind Tords neck, the other-  
Tom's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, in bed, alone, in the middle of the night.  
He was breathing somewhat quickly, and his face was flushed.  
He groaned and flipped back down, covering his eyes. No, that couldn’t mean anything, it was just a dream, he's had these before.  
Just…  
Not about a guy.  
And not in such a way that he physically could not get Tord off his mind, he kept thinking about his dream and wishing… but he wasn't gay!! And definitely not for that jerk!!!  
Tom buried his face into the pillow and groaned, eventually falling asleep again. But he still dreamed about Tord, and he woke up not remembering his dreams but just the vague feelings that were new to him…  
As he walked out the door, he suddenly remembered Tords arm around his waist, and it made him blush.  
Tords coming out.  
Jesus Tom needed to stop thinking about that. About him. He was RELIGIOUS for f- well. Kinda.  
He went to school, and he and Tord mutually avoided each other the whole day.  
Then detention came. He and Tord had gotten detention before, and more often than not it was Tords fault, but Tom couldn't prove it.  
He sat near the door again, and Tord came in, narrowed his eyes at Tom, and sat on the other side of the room.  
There were two other people in there this time. But Tom was only staring at one.  
He noticed Tord glance back at him every once in a while, and would look away.  
Tord eventually got fed up and told the teacher he had to go to some doctors appointment.  
Tom quickly got up and stopped him on his way out. “Tord, listen.”  
Tord curled his lip and tried to walk around Tom.  
Tom quickly grabbed one of his wrists and pinned him against the wall, not wanting him to leave before he got to say his piece.  
Tord was blushing, staring up at him (Tom was slightly taller then) and Tom realized how it looked.  
He blushed a little but didn't let go. “Tord, look, I don't care that you’re… that you're gay, it's not like…”  
He couldn't think of the words. But his body acted for him, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Tords.  
Woah wait when did this happen what?  
Tord quickly lifted the arm that wasn't pinned, and Tom tensed, expecting to be pushed away.  
But he curled his arm around Tom's neck, pulling him closer.  
“Hey! No PDA!” Called the teacher, and Tom quickly pulled away, suddenly realizing where he was and what he was doing.  
He quickly sat down, stiff, and Tord plopped next to him.  
“You know, it wasn't that bad, but maybe don't kiss me in detention…?”  
“Shut up Tord.”  
“I mean, like, dinner and a movie first, man.”  
“Shut up!!”  
Tord laughed, then got up to drag his stuff over. “Okay seriously though Spider-Man 3 is coming out this weekend do you want to go?”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Fine.”  
He grinned. This might not be so bad. All he had to do to get a date was almost blow himself up!  
Well.  
Hmm.


	51. I Don't Wear Makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Instagram, with all my fanart and stuff:  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluetigerdraco/  
> Idk if the link works I had to type out the last part lol
> 
> This chapter was my own idea :3  
> Any requests?

“Hey. Fag.” Patryck felt a hand on his shoulder and he was shoved against the lockers.  
He grunted, then glared up at the bully.  
“You going to see your boyfriend? Your fellow faggot?”  
Patryck curled his lip. “I don't have a boyfriend.”  
“Sure you don't.” The bully shoved him back against the locker, and he winced. He saw two more people join him, leering at Patryck.  
“Don't hurt him too much. You might mess up his makeup.” They all started laughing, and Patryck muttered under his breath. “I don't wear makeup.”  
He tried to sneak away while they were laughing but the main one grabbed his arm. “Hey, Patty, we ain't done with you yet.”  
Patryck paled, and tried to wrench his arms away. “Stop.”  
The bully grabbed both his arms and slammed him against the locker, Patryck hitting his head.  
“Look, even his hair is girly.” He said. He punched Patryck in the stomach, hard, and Patryck slumped to the ground when he let go.  
“Look, he's so weak he can't handle a single punch.”  
Patryck tried to gasp something out, but another kid kicked him in the head, making him sprawled against the ground.  
The main bully crouched by his head.  
“Guess getting kicked in the buys wasn't enough for you. You know, the one time you kissed that guy? Remember that? Remember how he hated you after that, how ashamed you were? I bet you do. Unless we just kicked the memories out of you.” He laughed and unzipped Patryck’s bag, lifting up th bottom half so that all of Patrycks stuff dumped over his head.  
“Better clean it up before homeroom.”  
He stood and walked away, his sidekicks following him.  
Patryck rubbed his face, still taking shallow breaths, and sits up on one elbow, feeling pencils and a notebook fall off him.  
He saw a hand offered to him, and looked up. Tord stood over him, looking pissed and guilty at the same time. “Sorry Pat, the teacher held me back, cause I missed some homework for him.”  
Pat shook his head and let Tord help him up, then stared at the mess on the ground. One of his pencil sharpeners had broken open and pencil shavings were everywhere.  
He looked back at Tord. Paul walked up behind Tord, looking happy about something, until he noticed the bruises forming at his temple, the mess on the floor.  
His face went straight to angry, and he walked forward and cupped Patrycks face, tuning it to the left to get a better look. “Who did this?!? Eduardo?!?”  
Patryck nodded, and Paul wiped away the tears Pat hadn't realized were there. “I swear to god-”  
“I took care of it, don't worry.” Tord grinned his creepy grin. “He will be, for lack of a better word, the butt of everyone's jokes for a while.”  
Patryck smiled a little. “What'd you do?”  
“Printed out a paper, spread some cigarettes out in his locker, you know.”  
Patryck sighs. “I can't believe they're still picking on me. I kissed that guy like two years ago. And they think I have a boyfriend, even though I told them that you two are exclusively straight.”  
Tord rolls his eyes. “They're idiots, you know that?”  
Patryck nodded, then touched his temple with a wince. “I'm gonna need some ice. Someone want to go to the nurse for me?”  
Tord shifted his weight uncomfortably. “As soon as the nurse realized we were getting it for you, she kicked us out. She said if it's that bad go to the hospital. Otherwise she wants nothing to do with you.”  
Patryck winced. Sure, he hated the nurse back, but it wasn't fair. “Alright. Then can you two help pick-”  
Paul knelt down and started to put things neatly back into Patryck's bag, not jumping like Pat did when the bell rang.  
“Oh crap, I'm late to homeroom.” Patryck sighed and grabbed his head, careful not to touch his bruise. “I'm sorry guys, I know I landed you two in detention again-”  
Paul stood and handed him his bag, looking fierce. “It wasn't you. It was the as-”  
“Language”  
“-les that bullied you in the first place.”  
Patryck shook his head. “No, if I weren't openly gay then I wouldn't be-”  
“Patryck you were outed, denying it isn't your style.” Paul smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. “Stop apologizing and get to class. Oh, and Tord?”  
Tord glanced back, already walking away. “Yeah?”  
“Pat and I will catch you at the late buses, I gotta talk to him about something.”  
Tord nodded and waved, walking off.  
Patryck stared at Paul. “What do you have to-”  
“Shush. Go to class.” Paul pushed him toward his homeroom and kicked his butt jokingly. “See me at the flagpole after school! Before detention!”  
Patryck rolled his eyes and walked to class.  
\--- --- ---  
Patryck hid his face in his hands, horrified.  
“Paul you absolutely cannot tell people this. You don't understand, you know I'm bullied but you don't know how bad it is to-”  
“Patryck.”  
Pat uncovered his face and looked up at Paul.  
“Do you not return? If not, I swear I won't bring it up. I don't want people to have another reason to pick on you.”  
Patryck hesitated. The sighed and pulled a notebook out of his bag, handing it to Paul, blushing a bit. “Just… flip through there a bit.”  
Paul raised an eyebrow and grabbed the journal, flipping through the pages, noticing that the margins were filled with hearts and his own name. “So… is this a y-”  
“That's my eighth grade journal.” They were sophomores. “And here's my ninth grade.”  
There were doodles of Paul and Patryck, holding hands or something. A few random pictures of scenery, since Patryck tended to like art.  
“And my tenth grade.” He shoved the last journal into Paul's hands, then stared down at the ground as he flipped through pictures of Paul, slowly getting more and more artistically accurate.  
Paul closed the journals, and lifted Patrycks chin.  
He was grinning. “That's so sweet. But what about Peter, in eighth grade?”  
“Uh… he was a fling… I had accidentally overdosed a pill on ADHD and so I wasn't making the best… decisions.”  
Paul's eyes widened in surprise. “Does anyone else know that? Or do they think it was normal you?”  
Patryck just shook his head. Paul stepped closer. “Hey Patryck?”  
Pat swallowed nervously. “Uh… yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Patryck knew he was blushing, and maybe shaking a bit. “I… I'm fine with it, but what if people-”  
He was interrupted by Paul pressing his lips against Patrycks.  
And damn he was a good kisser. Pat felt clumsy in comparison, though Paul didn't seem to mind, pulling away with a satisfied smile. “I don't care what people think.” He wrapped an arm around Patrycks waist, since he seemed weak kneed and like he was about to fall.  
“I'll make sure they don't hurt you again.”  
Patryck felt an overload of emotions wash over him and pressed his face against Paul's jacket, arms around his ribs, as he cried into his sweater.  
Paul was a bit confused but he rubbed Pat’s back reassuringly anyway, until he'd calmed down. “You okay bud?”  
Patryck laughed, wiping his eyes. “Yeah. I'm just… touched. Sorry, I made a wet spot on your shirt.”  
Paul rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I don't care. Wanna go to detention?”  
“Nope!” Said Patryck cheerfully, putting an arm around Paul's waist. “But first, a-are you okay with being open about it?”  
“Yeah, you?”  
“I suppose. But always stay around your friends.”  
Paul nodded. “Will do. Oh, by the way, do you want to go with me and Tord when we beat up your stupid ex-mom nurse?”  
Patryck stared up at him, horrified. “You wouldn't. Dad would kill me!”  
“No, of course not. But we want to, and if you asked we would do it in a heartbeat.”  
Patryck nodded, then paused in the doorway to detention. “What do you want to bet Tord is gay?”  
Paul laughed. “Oh, trust me, he is. Don't tell him I told you, no one's supposed to know. But there's this kid named Tom…”


	52. Who's Laughing Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a long and emotionally exhausting weekend for me, and when I wasn't busy I was watching vine compilations *rolls eyes* anyway here's another thing of my own and now for the warnings :3  
> NSFW (no smut) OC ISH I JUST KINDA NEEDED HIM THERE FOR MY IDEA  
> UH  
> STRIP CLUBS  
> NO MORE SPOILERS GO READ IT OR NOT IF THE WARNINGS REPEL YOU  
> ALSO KINDA SORTA PLOT TWIST

Edd and Matt and Tord gathered by the front door, then looked back toward Tom, who was dressed in a fancy shirt.  
“You sure you don't want to ask for the night off?”  
Tom nodded. “Yeah, tonight's a big night at work, they need as many workers as they can get.”  
“Yeah, especially with Fourth of July tomorrow. Ah well, you're missing out.”  
“Not on much, I think. You all just going to the bar or something?”  
Edd lanced at Tord, then shrugged. “We'll figure that out in a minute-”  
“Ohhhh crap I gotta hurry. Bye guys!”  
Tom grabbed his bag, checked inside really quick, then ran out the door.  
Edd watched the front door close then looked at Tord. “So?”  
“Well, there's this place a few miles away, it's huge and the best rated place in England.”  
“Place?”  
Tord grinned. “Well…”  
\--- Tom quickly ran inside, holding up an ID to the bouncer and going straight past the bar, usually his first stop.  
He went into the locker room and quickly pulled his outfit out of his bag. Mark and Trevor looked over, seeing his rush. “Dude you're up next.”  
“I know I know.” Tom quickly changed into his chosen clothing, then looked up at the two others, who were chatting. “Do you think I can make it without grips?”  
“If it were anyone else, I would say no, but honestly-”  
“You could probably do just fine if you were wearing a morph suit.” Said Trevor, putting a thumbs up. “Now you got one minute, do some last minute preparing and get your ass out there.”  
Tom nodded and stretched until he heard the song end. He quickly ran out of the dressing room and into side stage, watching Angelica pick up her clothes and walk toward him.  
She patted him on the back. “We have a lot more people today. Good luck, even though I know you don't need it.” She grinned at him and walked away, and he took a deep breath before walking out onstage.  
He was wearing basketball shorts over thigh high socks, and his normal hoodie.  
There were a few cheers from the audience, and Tom's eyes widened.  
There were a lot more people than normal.  
Excited anticipation surprised him and he grinned, then cued the music. He was up the pole in a flash, hiding his hands in a way that it made him look like he was floating. He grinned then turned upside down, hooking his leg on the pile as he seductively worked his shorts off, staring ambiguously into the crowd.  
One of the best things about his routines, other than being a gay guy, was that he could stare into space with his black eyes and no one would know if he was looking at them or not.  
It caused intrigue, which was a huge part of his performance.  
It was part of why he was the most popular dancer at the club.  
He was wearing his favorite (and honestly most comfortable) signature checkered lingerie, and he wrapped both legs against the pole, sitting up to grind against it.  
He twirled around the pole, letting himself slide down, then pulled himself back up again, still spinning.  
He dipped upside down again and spread his legs into the splits, making the crowd cheer as something threatened to poke out of his lingerie.  
Tom was staring into the crowd again, but he quickly flipped back upwards and slid to the ground, staring horrified at the back of the crowd.  
Edd was standing in the back, turning to say something to Matt as they walked in, Tord following behind.  
There was a moment where Tom and Tord stared at each other, then Tom's face went red and he ran off stage.  
Edd stared at the stage in confusion. “Did I just see-”  
Tord snorted, then broke down laughing. “Oh my god, Tom's a stripper!!”  
“Tord.” Edd said, eyes narrowed. “Shut up.”  
“Edd this is where he work- where he-”  
He was laughing too hard to talk and Edd rolled his eyes and grabbed him, dragging him along, laughing the whole way.  
Tom sat in the back, face in his hands.  
God, he shouldn't have done that. He wasn't supposed to leave halfway through, he just dented the clubs reputation, and his own.  
But he couldn't perform in front of the other three. He'd been hiding this from them for months, because though he didn't mind strangers he hated to sexualize himself in front of his friends.  
He felt Trevor come over and pat his back. “You okay bud? I heard you ran offstage, what happened?”  
Tom groaned. “My friends came.”  
“Oh… I see. Maybe you could talk to them? Explain a little?”  
“I guess. But there's one of them that… hmm. For lack of a better way to put this, he's the one that constantly picks on me, and basically acts like he hates me.”  
“Sounds annoying.”  
“Yeah, and I also would hate for him to know about this, because he could use it against me.”  
“Sounds like you're in a load of shit. Try blackmailing him or something.”  
Tom pouted. “I have nothing to use.”  
“You have the fact that he literally makes out with his hentai sometimes. You told me that once.”  
Tom shrugged. “Not really. The others already know that.”  
“You want me to come with you when you talk to them? Maybe give your hateful friend a friendly welcome?”  
Tom smirked. “As fun as that would be to watch, I think this is something for me to… come out about?”  
“Haha- wait. Do they know you're gay?”  
Tom blushed and hid his face. “No…”  
“Wow. Well, you don't have to tell them all at once.”  
Tom nodded. “I'm going to the bar.”  
“Okay. My show's coming up in a minute, after intermission. But I can join you after?”  
“No. I'll be fine.”  
Trevor nodded. “Alright then. I gotta go prepare, I'll see you later.”  
“Wait.”  
Trevor stopped, looking back curiously. “Yeah?”  
“Can I take your shift at the end of the night?”  
“I… suppose? Why?”  
“To make up for a shoddy performance. I'm going all the way with that one, I feel bad for messing it up.”  
Trevor blushed a little, then shrugged. “Alright, but tip me some.”  
Tom nodded and stood, walking out in the same clothes. He didn't care at this point.  
He settled at the bar and asked for a bottle of beer, looking drawn, and the bartender handed it to him without a word, sensing he wanted to be left alone.  
The first hint Tom got at the others joining him was laughter getting louder and louder. He turned around then blushed, turning back and burying his face in his arms.  
No social interaction no awkward conversations please.  
“Oh my god you're a stripper!!” Tord laughed louder as he sat next to Tom, and Tom clenched his fists. Tord was reallypissing him off right now. Now was NOT a good time.  
“Hey Tom.”  
“Hey Edd.”  
“I didn't know you worked here.” Edd said awkwardly.  
“Yeah no duh, I've been trying to hide it.”  
“Cause you're a STRIPPER!” Tord burst into laughter again and Tom got fed up, standing and grabbing him by the shirt. “You wouldn't have the guts to do half of what I do.”  
“That's cause I'm not a slut for strangers.”  
Tom felt his face go red, and he felt an urge to punch Tord in the face.  
Then he suddenly calmed and sat back, smirk appearing. “If you don't like me being a slut for strangers, maybe I should just be a slut for you?”  
Edd blushed and muttered something to Matt, who nodded, and they walked away.  
Tord glanced at them as they left and Tom stepped forward, grabbing his shirt again.  
“Let me take you to a room in the back and show you what I'm really capable of.”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “I saw you when we walked in, I don't-”  
“You haven't seen half of what I can do. Come on.”  
He started dragging Tord along by the front of his shirt, Tord struggling as soon as h got his footing back.  
He walked up to the club and asked if he could postpone his scheduled session in five minutes for an hour, then went to his room in the back, Tord giving up trying to struggle away and instead snapping insults at Tom.  
Tom released Tord as soon as he closed the curtain, and Tord straightened himself angrily.  
“Tom I was only joking around I don't actually want to see-”  
He stopped, blushing slightly, as Tom felt the pole in the middle of the room, then hooked a leg around it.  
“Are you sure, Tord?” He said, looking back over his shoulder and smirking at Tord.  
Tord started to stammer something, then glared at Tom and went to sit down in the comfy chair at the end of the room.  
“Fine. Give me your worst.”  
“You know I will.” Tom purred out, pulling himself up the pole, pulling out a rag, and sliding down to clean it.  
Then he tossed the rag at Tord and started one of his personally favorite shows, which required the most flexibility and sometimes, when among the right crowd, caused the most arousal.  
And when Tom saw how Tord was staring at him, he knew he had found the right crowd.  
Good. He was horny as heck and hoped Tord would play along.  
He turned upside down and was spinning around the pole, then stopped facing Tord and gave a wink. “Want me to move closer?”  
Tord wasn't looking at his face, that much was obvious. His gaze was transfixed on the tent in Tom's lingerie, and he was blushing.  
“I- ah- sure.”  
Tom let go of the pole with his feet, pushing with his hands to make him land on the ground on his feet.  
He faced Tord, then slowly worked his lingerie off, leaving his hoodie and thigh high socks, his jacket just long enough to cover everything.  
He crawled into Tords lap, Tord full on red by now, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Look who's laughing now.”  
Tord opened his mouth to retaliate but all that came out was a moan as Tom palmed him through his pants. “Sorry, what were you going to say?” He said, lowering himself to grind against Tords lower thigh.  
They spent about fifteen more minutes in there before Tord came out, looking Red with embarrassment, and Tom came out looking sly.  
That wasn't the biggest difference though.  
Tord was, for some reason, wearing exactly what Tom had been wearing before, except that the jacket was red.  
And Tom was wearing something new, fishnet leggings, lingerie underwear, blue, and a checkered and mostly see through crop top.  
He smirked, putting a hand on his hip, as Tord sat down and covered himself self consciously. “I swear to god guys, if you ask, I will kill you.” He muttered, face almost as red as his shirt.  
Edd and Matt stared, then looked up at Tom, who shrugged. “I have a lap dance to get to, but if you want to see me naked wait till the last show. Otherwise, I'll see you around.”  
He waved, walking off, and Edd and Matt stared at him. Then looked at each other. “This may be the thing I expected least out of anything we did in our lives.” Edd said, astonished. Matt shrugged. “Maybe. I definitely am not staying till the end of the night though I'm tired and that seems wrong.”  
Tord shifted uncomfortably. “I will.”  
“What??”  
“I-I mean I'll hitch a ride with Tom and also he has to give me my clothes back.” His voice got quieter and quieter till they could barely hear the last part.  
Edd just shook his head, dumbfounded. “Yeah, sure, uh, okay. Matt, you want to go?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Bye Tord.”  
“Bye.” Tord watched then leave, then ordered some strong alcohol from the bar.  
It probably didn't help that he could barely walk right now, sitting itself was a pain.  
The last show came, and Tom walked on stage, having changed once again into thigh high red stockings and a blue and red checkered leotard. He smiled, then began his show.  
By the end of it the crowd was almost in uproar, begging him to reveal himself as the only thing keeping him out of sight was the pole itself.  
He grinned, twirling and sliding back down, then picked up his clothes and covered himself as he walked off stage, bowing, the song ending with a flourish.  
He had a quick talk with the club manager, but seeing as he was having a hard time not looking down he left him alone soon after.  
Then he bumped into Tord, who had gotten used to the outfit by now. “Hey, Tord… I thought you went home?”  
Tord blushed a little and shook his head. “I… wanted… aaahhhh clothes. You have my clothes, is all, it's not like I wanted to see that.”  
Tom smirked. “Who's the slut now? Fine, come on.” He walked Tord to the changing room, and ran into Trevor, who was beaming. “You did amazing!! They were throwing money at you in the end! Dang, if you'd actually shown yourself then you would have twenty of them following you home!” Tom smiled and leaned in, kissing him lightly. “Thanks babe. You closing up?”  
“Yeah, I'll help the manager clean up and whatnot.”  
Tord stared between them. What the heck?  
“Alright, see you later love.”  
“Bye.”  
Tom grabbed his clothes from his locker and changed, then went to his car, after detaching himself from at least ten different clubbers, Tord following.  
“Uh, hey, who was that? Is he your…”  
“Boyfriend? Kinda.” Tom replied, unlocking the car and hopping into the driver's seat.  
Tord got in the passenger's seat. “What do you mean ‘kinda’??”  
“It's more like he's the best fucker that works there and at the end of the night if need be we'll take care of each other. You know.”  
Tord stare at him, startled. Tom quickly defended himself. “I work at a strip club, do you expect me to have morals??”  
Tord muttered. “I'm good at being fucked too…”  
Tom suddenly snorted, his face showing restrained hilarity. “Are you jealous Tord???”  
“No!”  
“HA! You are! Oh my god you like me!”  
“No I don't!”  
Tom started full out laughing, barely able to focus on the road. “Oh my god I'm definitely telling Edd and Matt when we get home that-”  
“DONT!”  
“You have a crush on me! HA! HAHA!”  
Tord glared out the windshield, face red. “Tom I swear-”  
“Yeah how do you like being laughed at?” Tom said, tone suddenly serious. “Maybe think about that next time before teasing me for my profession. You don't know how much training and effort I had to put in to be as good as I am, you don't know how many people I have tried and sometimes failed to fend off after performances.”  
Tord paled.  
“And you don't know what it's like to have the three people you cared about seeing you doing something that is generally looked down upon. So maybe next time don't laugh to try to make the other feel bad. Because it's not nearly as funny as you think it is.”  
Tord felt scolded. He looked at his fingers, knotted together in his lap. And sighed. “Edd already knows I like you.”  
Tom glanced over quickly. “What?”  
“He doesn't care, I just… didn't know you had a boyfriend.”  
Tom was quiet. “I don't. I mean, I don't count it. We only act like it so it's easier to get into. I know you don't want to date someone like me though, I don't have any morals and I'm a freaking stripper, who knows how many STD’s I have now. How many people-” he felt his throat closing from emotions, and he went quiet.  
Because he liked Tord. He just knew he'd never be good enough for hi-  
“I don't care.” Tord said. “I really don't. I have my own secrets, so I'm not going to judge yours.”  
Tom invisibly rolled his eyes. “Can we just acknowledge the fact that you and I are not compatible? No matter what we feel? I'm happy to do another private session with you anytime but… if we were to date, we'd probably blow up the world with our arguments. So we can't let that happen.”  
Tord wiped his eyes hastily, trying to hide it. “Yeah, you're right.” He choked up and didn't say anymore, as his hopes were dashed.  
Tom's grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles right. He hated what he'd just done, but it was for the greater good.  
Right?


	53. "Pat" On The Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...  
> So...  
> Sorry... this was supposed to be cute and child cuteness and intead I accidentally dumped a bucket of angst into it.  
> I'm probably going to make a second one that's not so freaking angsty.   
> Sincere apologies.  
> ALSO PAUL AND PAT ARE BROTHERS NOT A SHIP IN THIS ONE  
> Enjoy...   
> *cries*

“Paul! Pat! Come get ready, it’s almost time for school!”  
“Paul! Give it back!” Paul ran down the stairs laughing, waving Patryck’s favorite jacket. Pat chased after, shirtless, arm over his chest and the other arm grabbing for the jacket. “Paul I have to get dressed give it back!”  
Tom plucked the jacket out of his hands and handed it to Patryck. “Stop messing around and eat breakfast. It’s going to get cold if you don’t.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Do you want Ice cream?” Tord said, walking out of the kitchen and handing a cup of coffee to Tom.  
Coffee infused with a serum that kept his monstrous side at bay.  
“Yes!!”  
“Then you can eat breakfast.” Tord handed him a plate with toast and eggs. “Besides, I made it this morning, so it might actually be good.”  
Tom glared at him. “My breakfasts are plenty good.”  
Tord patted his head. “Yeah, sure. Paul, eat at the table, not- now look what you did. You have to clean that up you know.”  
Tom swatted his hand away grumpily and Tord helped Paul get paper towels. He grabbed his bag of things and went outside, tossing it in the car, then came back in to shout upstairs. “I will leave without you two if you don’t hurry up!”  
He didn’t know why that worked. If they didn’t come they could miss school, but they came rushing down the stairs anyway. “Daddy do we have to go?” Patryck whined. “I don’t want to.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Whyy?”  
Paul elbowed Patryck jokingly. “You just don’t like it cause Grant is always bullying you.”  
“Paul shut up!” Patryck looked at Tom nervously, and Tom raised an eyebrow. “Bullying how?”  
“Well, he takes his lunch and calls him names, but don’t worry I share.” Paul smiled innocently.  
“Sometimes.” Patryck muttered.  
“And why didn’t you tell me this before?” Tom said, getting in the car and beginning to drive them to school.  
“I’m not weak! I’m in first grade. I won’t let him do it again, just please don’t tell anybody.” He glared at Paul.   
Tom sighed. This was a problem, he didn’t want Patryck to be picked on like he had been. “I won’t tell anyone. Yet. But if you need someone to scare him, I will come to school and beat him up.”   
Patryck grinned. “Okay!”  
“And I’ll put gross veggies in your lunch tomorrow, let him take it. He might stop stealing it then.”  
Patryck giggled and Tom pulled up to the school, letting them out. “Have a good day! Tell me if there are any more problems!”  
He smiled and waved, then drove off.  
“Tord-”  
“Don’t call me that here.” Tom growled impatiently, tail lashing. He was in his half shifted form, he was so fed up. He stood in Tord’s office at the Red Army base, having just arrived since dropping the kids off. “Listen to me! Patryck’s being bullied at school, this is a problem.”  
Tord looked up from his work, startled. “What?”  
“There’s a kid stealing his lunch, calling him names, don’t you think it’s odd that Patryck doesn’t have any friends? I know they’re just in first grade, but that’s when I started being bullied, and it only got worse.”  
Tord tapped his robotic fingers on the desk, then groaned. “Just give me a name, I’ll bomb their house.”  
“Yeah, the family that was bullying Patryck mysteriously being killed. Totally not gonna be bullied more for being a freak murderer. You can’t do anything, they’ll learn that Pat is your son, and kidnap him or something.”  
“How about… just… leave it for now.” Tord sighed and grabbed his hair. “If it gets worse we will do something.”  
Tom was upset by that but realized they didn’t have another appropriate choice at the moment  
\--- 6 years later ---  
Paul came home with his arm over Patrycks shoulders, Patryck trudging in with his head hanging.   
“Hey, how was sch- what's wrong?” Paul threw Tom a fierce glare before leading Patryck to his room and closing them in.  
Tom was highly confused. Did he do something wrong?  
He felt Tord come up behind him and lean his head on his shoulder, tired from that day at work.  
“What's wrong Tommy?” He said quietly.   
“I- I don't know, Pat just came home and I think something's wrong but I don't know what.”  
Tord sighed, his breath tickling Tom's neck. “Maybe he's just mad because his grades are low? He's failing his math class, you know.”  
“I know, but…” he paused. “I thought Pat was good at math? Should I talk to him?”  
Tord hummed, arms going around Tom's waist. “I don't know. Maybe let him come to you, show that he trusts you.”  
“But-” he went quiet as he heard the door open, and Paul came out, looking upset. “He doesn't want to talk to you but I have to ask you something.”  
Tom felt nervous. This couldn't be good.  
“Are we adopted?”  
Tom stared at him. “Why- why would you ask?”  
“Because the people at school started picking on Patryck when he said his parents were both guys. They said his original parents must have not loved him. Is it even possible that we're not adopted?”  
Tom felt Tord tense behind him, and sighed. “Yes. It's… if I'm going to tell you this we're going to have to give you the sex talk.” He paused, blushing a little. “And tell you how I got around it.”   
Paul glared at him fiercely. “I don't care what you have to tell me. But tell me now, are either of us adopted??”  
Tom sighed and put his head in his hands. “Yes. Patryck is. You're not.”  
Paul took a step back, eyes watery. “Does that mean his real parents didn't love him?”  
“His real parents were assholes.” Tord muttered, having been quiet this whole time. “They were going to abort him but I told them not to, and I took him in around the same time I had you.”  
“Abort?”  
Shit. Tom glared at Tord and shoved him off. “What he means is we saved his life.”  
“They were going to kill him??”  
“Paul, please, this is hard to talk about. I promise I'll tell you later, but-”  
“No! You have to tell me now I have to know!!”  
“Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?” Patryck muttered from the hallway, looking sick. Tom stared at him, eyes wide, and Tord walked over, kneeling down and pulling him into a hug. Patryck didn't respond, then Tord put his hands on his shoulders and held him at arms length. “You tell the assholes at school that we are your real parents, have been since you were born. As far as I'm concerned, you were always my child, and you always will be.”  
Patryck started to tear up. “But they wanted to kill me?”  
“Who's they? They don't matter. You do. We do. We are your family, Patryck, no matter what anyone says. Understand?”  
Patryck nodded, sniffling, and when Tord hugged him he hugged back.  
Paul relaxed, looking up at Tom. “Is it true?” He whispered. “Do you really love him no matter where he comes from?”  
Tom nodded, the question seeming almost obvious. Paul hugged his waist. “Thank you.”  
Tom patted his head, not answering. He loved how Paul was so protective of Patryck, it reassured him that Pat always had someone, if he didn't want to talk to his parents.  
\--- three years later ---  
“Tom.” Tom looked up from where he was going over blueprints for another giant robot, and was startled to see Tord holding Paul's arm, Paul looking scared and on the verge of crying.  
That was a first. Usually Paul had such a tough exterior. “Yes?”  
“I just thought we should both be here when we talk about it.” Tord brought him over to the couch and sat Paul down, then sat on the other side of him from Tom.  
Tom put down his pencil. “What's wrong?”  
Paul put his face in his hands, and ignored Tords command to show Tom something.  
Tom gently reached over and pulled Paul's hands away. “What's wrong?”  
“I can't be enough for him.” He was shaking. “Patrycks always getting bullied, and I can't stop him from being hurt, or depressed, or doing those things he does-”  
He suddenly stopped. “No. No no I can't tell you. Before you ask, I cannot tell you.”  
Tom looked at Tord worriedly. “Look, what's going on that I don't know?”  
“I was-” Paul stopped, then rolled up his sleeve and looked away as Tom saw the scratches and rhythmic cuts on his arm.  
“Oh.” He paused. “How… how bad is it?”  
Paul covered his face again. “How bad is what?”  
“Your depression.”  
“I’m- I don't know.”  
“I also found these in his room.” Tord tossed a box of cigarettes to Tom, and Tom sighed. “Paul-”  
“I know.”  
“Paul, listen, I'm not mad. I'm not mad about any of this. I'm sorry, that you're feeling this way.”  
He put an arm around Paula shoulders, and felt him shaking for a moment before he broke and hugged Tom back, crying against his shirt.   
Tom rubbed his back soothingly. “You can tell me whatever. You know that, right?”  
Paul nodded.  
“Are you addicted to cigarettes?”  
Paul shrugged.  
“Tord can help you with this.”  
“Really?”  
“He used to do that too.” No need to mention that Tord never stopped with those freaking cigars.  
“Okay. Thanks for not being mad.” Paul clenched his shirt, and Tom nodded. “Of course.”  
\--- Later ---  
“Patryck will you STOP SHOUTING!!” Tom said, Patryck on the other side of the kitchens island, holding a bottle of alcohol.   
“You can't understand! You don't know what I feel like, you don't know what I go through, you don't know how much I get picked on for looking ‘like a girl’! And because I have parents that suck each other's dicks!”  
Tom felt his anger rising. “I actually do know what you're going through, I did the same thing in high school and college! Listen, put the booze down, and stop freaking out, you're going to hurt yourself!”  
“Did you have gay parents?? You don't know what anything is like! You don't know that I almost got killed the other day, and that I've been almost arrested twice!”  
Sorry, sober Patryck, drunk Patryck just have away all your secrets.  
Tom sat back, crossing his arms. “Pat, put it down.”  
“No! Who are you to tell me what to do?!?”  
“I'm literally your dad just put the drink down.”  
“I don't care what happens to me I don't care if I get hurt.”  
“Yes you do. You will. Someday when you're grown up and get used to life, someday when you get married and don't have confused emotions, you'll be glad you never did anything to yourself before. You'll be glad you lived life, because that will be worth it. Are you ready to talk calmly, or do you want to keep shouting back and forth and waving around glass bottles?”  
Patryck was sobbing, arms hanging by his side. “I wish that day existed.”  
“It does. I've had that day too many times to count. Now, listen. Do you want Tord and I to help get rid of the bullies? Because whoever drove you to be like this deserves what's coming.”  
Patryck dropped the bottle and passed out on the floor.  
“Well, so much for that.”  
He sighed, picking Patryck up and carrying him to his room.  
“Hey dad?”  
Tord turned around, Paul following him curiously. “Could I… join your army? I mean, I'm in JROTC now, and I just, I dunno, thought it would be cool.”  
Tord felt so proud of his son. He wanted to be in the Red Army!  
Except… they didn't exactly know what his army did. “How about this, my teenage soldier.”   
Paul grinned.  
“I take you on a tour of the place, explain exactly what we do. If you like it, you can join. Deal?”  
“Deal! When can I see it?”  
“This weekend.”  
“Yay!”  
“Unless I see you starting to fail your chemistry class again.”  
Paul slowly lowered his hands. “Oh…”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “Is there something I should know?”  
He shook his head quickly but Tord had already brought up a hologram, and Tord was scrolling through his grades. “Hmm. What is this lab?”  
Paul muttered. “It's just a base or acid lab. I can turn it in by Friday.”  
“Do you have it done?”  
“... no.”  
“Come on.” Tord sighed, waving at Paul to follow him. “I'll tell you with it, we have all the ingredients.”  
“But- okay.” They went into Tords room and opened the door to the lab, and Tord brought him over to the chemistry counter. “What do we need?”  
He heard the front door open and slam shut. “Oh… Patryck's home.”  
“He sounds upset…” Paul said worryingly. Tord patted his head. “Hey, we're doing a science project here. I'll let you go talk to him afterwards, but-”  
Paul gave him puppy dog eyes, and Tord groaned, pinching his eyebrows. “I cannot believe you're doing this.” He paused for a moment.  
“Fine.”  
Paul was gone by the time he blinked, and he sighed, cleaning up the lab equipment that was already there.  
What would he do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staring Eddsworld asks on my Instagram @bluetigerdraco   
> If you wanna followme... please do.


	54. What The Hell Even Is The Future???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I was planning to do with this but it wasn't this. I hope you all like it anyway.  
> Warning: Red Leader acts high and mighty. Because he is.  
> So basically Matt accidentally breaks the time machine in WTFuture before he can do anything and Edd's watch died.  
> So,  
> Yeah.

“Matt! Save us!”  
Matt looked down importantly at the time travel device, and an idea came to mind just as he brought his finger down to press the time button-  
And dropped it, breaking it on the ground. Everyone went silent, staring in horror.  
Future Edd quickly let go of Edd and ran a few steps away. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! You will never find me now! Goodbye!”  
He touched his finger to his time traveling watch.  
Nothing happened.  
He frowned and pressed it again, then again. But it fizzled and went dead.  
He wailed and fell to his knees, taking it off and smashing it against the ground, then putting his face in his hands.  
Everyone watched him for a minute, then the Tom's pushed the pole off of them, helping Future Matt get up. Suddenly Future Matt’s face got younger, his reinforced chin and eye coming back, and he felt his face then grinned. “YAY! My face has been restored!”  
The Matt's cheered together.  
Tom walks up to his future self. “So… how exactly… does the eye thing work?”  
“Well, uh, pretty much all I know is that it senses the eye nerves and basically does their function… Red Leader made it for me so I'm not entirely sure.”  
Tom raises an eyebrow. “Red Leader?”  
Future Tom suddenly grinned. “Oh this is going to be fun. Remember Tord?”  
Tom's eyes widened. “Yeaaaah? What about him?”  
“He's Red Leader. And, uh.” He paused. “I probably shouldn't explain too much. But we're basically kinda I guess dating now?”  
Tom took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. “No. No no you're joking. Ha. Not funny, sorry.”  
Future Tom snickered. “Oh yeah this is great. Well, it's not exactly that he's not that bad, he kinda took over the whole world. But-”  
“WHAT?!?”  
“Oh, yeah, and- and- stop that!” Future Tom was stuck laughing at Tom's reactions. “Oh my god this is too funny!”  
“Alright in all seriousness, guys, we need to talk.” Everybody looked at Matt, who had his serious face on.  
Surprising.   
“Everyone… how come I look so AWESOME in the future?!”  
Tom facepalmed. “Really, Matt?”  
Future Matt was posing, grinning. “It's been forever since I've been so complimented. Ever since…” he glanced at Future Edd, who scowled and looked away.  
“Whatexaxtly happens? Everything's so different, is it just cause Red-”  
“Hello, old friends.”  
Everyone whipped around at that, staring at (their time) Tord, who was walking down the street with a sparkle in his eyes. “Wow he was serious. Our future selves actually came back.”  
“What are you DOING here?!?”  
Tord bowed with a flourish. “Hello old friend. And older friend.” He said, purring to future Tom. “My future self sent me here to clean things up before he comes.”  
“He's coming here?!?” Future Tom and future Edd shouted at the same time, and Edd immediately took off, Tom and Matt chasing after him then tackling him to the ground.  
Edd had a different reaction. He ran straight toward Tord and enveloped him in a hug. “You're back! Are you…” he pulled away, looking worried. “Are you here to stay?”  
His face fell when Tord shook his head. “No. I have to go back, I have important things to do. Maybe I'll stay a week, or two. But I am needed…” he was looking over Edds shoulder at something, grinning.  
Edd turned. “Wha- oh.”  
Tords future self, Red Leader, appeared in the middle of the group, pocketing some sort of device.  
Future Tom and Matt stood up and saluted him, Future Edd laying on the ground where he'd been tackled and staring up in horror.  
“Oh I like that outfit.” Tord said. “That looks very commanding.”  
“Tom, I told you to come here and round up Edd before he caused any damage.”  
Tom suddenly frowned, then realized he was talking to his future self.  
Future Tom bowed his head. “I know, sir.”  
“And instead you managed to break both of my time devices.”  
Future tom closed his eyes, trying to hide his blush of shame.  
“Hey, asshat, it wasn't his- it wasn't my fault? I don't know, but you're being a jerk right now.” Tom said skeptically.  
“Shut up past me.” Future Tom hissed, but Red Leader ignored both of them. He put his hand on the back of Future Tom's head, grabbing his hair to tilt his head back so he could kiss him.  
Tom stared, gaping, then glanced at Tord, then back.  
“Are to SERIOUS?!?” They, surprisingly, both shouted at the same time.  
Red Leader ignored them again. Seemed to be one of his redeeming traits. He walked over and stood over Edd. “I'm sure you know what happens now.”   
Edd just stared up at him, trying to swallow his fear away. “Please don't take me back.”  
“Yeah and please don't kill me in front of me.” Edd said, nervously taking a few steps back.  
Tom, fed up with being ignored, started shouting random things. “Oops I just killed your past self! Oh also I just pissed on your shoes! I fucked your mom!”  
“I killed my mum.” Red Leader finally answered, turning around. “I forgot how much of a prick you used to be.” He walked to Tom, who felt nervous all of a sudden.  
Then he realized two things. The intimidating man in front of him had an eyepatch over his eye, scars covering that half of his face.  
And he had a robot arm.  
Which he used to flick Tom in the forehead with. “Ow!” Tom put a hand to his head, glaring at Red Leader. “What was that for??”  
“Being a prick.” He smiled, and it looked odd on his face, but he turned and walked toward Tord. “I told you to clean up, get them all prepared for me coming.”  
“I came here to do that. Sorry I was a little late, you should KNOW I'm a busy-”  
He saw his future self drawing his robotic hand back, and knew what was going to happen a split second before his hand was cracking across his face and he fell to the ground, shock flooding him before he noticed the pain in his cheek. “What-”  
“You fucking idiot.” Red Leader growled. “You may be busy, but how do you not know that fixing mistakes in time is the most important thing you will ever do? Every decision you make, here and now, changes what happens in your future. Because of my careful planning and strict nature I have succeeded in taking over the world. Such things cannot happen if you dismiss the words of your future self. Do you understand?”  
Tord worked his mouth for a moment, then spat out blood. “You made me look like a fool in front of all of them.” He said angrily, cupping his cheek.  
Red Leader smirked, crossing his arms. “Yes, and they will many times look like a fool in front of you before they realize that siding with you is their best option. You had to learn your lesson here, and I am not sorry to teach it in front of all of your… friends.”  
He left Tord sitting there and ordered the future selves to stand in line, then looked down at Edd. “That means you too.”  
Edd crossed his legs. “Yeah? And why would I? Just kill me now, I'll never do what you say. It's your fault that… cola… that I came back here in the first place!”  
Red Leader stared down at him, and Edd stared at Red Leader, then at Tord. “You banned cola??”  
Tord was still glaring at Red Leaders back, blood trickling at the corner of his mouth, but he glanced at Edd. “What? I haven't done it yet, don't be mad at me, be mad at him.”   
Future Edd was shouting at Red Leader now. “I became leader of the resistance cause of your tyrannical ambitious ass! You should never have taken over the world! No one is supposed to rule the world single handedly!”  
“I'll give you a chance Edd.”  
Edd shut his mouth and glared at Red Leader. “Yeah?”  
“Join my army.”  
“You've been trying to get me to join since day one! It's not going to work!”  
Red Leader waited patiently. Edd eventually quieted down.  
“Join my army, and I will-”  
Suddenly he stopped, looking around at the past versions of themselves, who were watching with wide eyes.  
He thought for a moment. “We can't talk here. It interferes too much. I rebuilt a time device because you idiots broke it-”  
“Hey, it wasn't my fault!” Matt said indignantly.  
“Ha. No, it's a good thing you stopped, or I would not be the first to rule everything.”  
Matt stared at him for a minute. “Wait what?!? You're saying it would've worked?!?”  
Red Leader waved a hand at him. “Shut up I don't want to give you ideas. We have to go, but first…”  
He glanced sideways at Tom, then walked toward his future counterpart and   
Ewwwww they were kissing again. Tom shuddered in disgust. “Can you stop?”  
But they didn't, and he quickly covered his eyes when he saw their mouths open, and saw Red Leader invading Future Toms mouth with his tongue.  
“Nope nope nope nope this isn't happening nope no way-”  
He had been backing up, and he suddenly tripped over something and yelped, falling backwards but catching himself with his hands before he hit his head. He sat up, and opened his eyes and noticed the future counterparts glowing, before they disappeared with a flash.  
Tom watched them go, confused and disappointed. “Did any of this actually happen or is this a wild dream?”  
He suddenly realized that the ground he had assumed he was sitting on wasn't the ground after all, but a red hoodied mans lap. Tord glared at him, sitting up on one elbow. “Can you get off?”  
Tom leapt up as though burned, glaring at Tord. “That-” he gestured behind him, where the future counterparts had been standing. “Never happened.”  
Tord smirked. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that when you dream of my kisses at night.”  
He made kissy faces at Tom who shouted in frustration and walked away to where Edd was sitting, looking nervous.   
“I really hope that isn't actually my future. It seems really depressing.” He glanced at Tord. “And I don't want to hate you, ever.”  
Tord scratched his neck uncomfortably. “Yeah… can we enjoy the time we have?”  
Edd nods, smiling. “Yeah.”  
Edd walked over and helped Tord up, then wrapped his arm around Tom, and Matt wrapped his arm around Tord, and thy group hugged.  
“Ah but it's so good to see you here Tord! How have you been??”  
“Ah, I've been doing well, actually! I have two friends, Paul and Patryck. They help me when I need help and vise versa, and we really get along. I've also taken up studying robotics and engineering. And you, Edd?”  
“Ah, well, life as usual. Fend off or create apocalypses, Tom or Matt being an idiot. You know.”  
Tord laughed. “Ha! Yeah, classic stupid Tom, right?”  
Edd chuckled.  
But Tom was wary. He could tell Tord was being fake. He could tell something was wrong.  
And it had something to do with his future self.


	55. So Sore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hate how long it takes to write, I told myself I wouldn't start taking forever, and here we go.   
> I'll just say it here: I'm going to take forever with chapters nowadays. School sucks, I suck at everything, my art sucks and my writing sucks. Everything sucks.  
> Except you guys. Enjoy.

Tom slammed the front door, tossing his stuff on the floor and plopping face first on the couch.  
It was about nine at night, and he was worn out from walking uphill about half the day carrying supplies for his job as an aspiring moviemaker.   
He heard Tord talking to him, and turned his head tiredly to the left. Tord was in the kitchen though, and Tom couldn't see him.  
“How was work Tom?” He said almost with amusement.  
“Shut up Tord. Just leave me alone, everything hurts cause they made me carry the freaking equipment up and down the hill and I'm tired and don't want to use my energy on you.”  
He put his face in his arms, hearing Tord clattering around in the kitchen a little more before footsteps came toward him.  
He groaned and was about to tell him to go away, or just to shoot him a glare, but when Tord sat on his butt with his knees on either side of Tom, he was startled and just grunted.   
“Tord get off!”  
Tord hummed and reached forward, pushing Tom back down by his shoulders.  
“Tord!”  
He groaned and tensed as Tord started to massage his shoulders. “What are you doing?”  
“Relax. I can't massage you if you're so tense.”  
Tom rolled his eyes and buried his face in his arms. As much as he hated Tord he really needed this right now.  
“'M doing something for you so don't argue and maybe show appreciation afterward. I'll be right back.” Tord got up, and came back holding a bottle of lotion, then sat on Tom again and pushed his shirt up, making Tom squirm in discomfort. He didn't argue though, and shivered a little as Tord started again.  
Tom suddenly shouted as Tord dug his palm into his back on an especially sore spot, working it out. “Tord! That hurts!”  
Tord lifted his hand. “Do you want me to stop?”  
Tom shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes, blushing. “Uh. No.”  
“Okay.” He got back to work, trying to ignore the sounds Tom was making as he did.  
And he wasn't quiet about it, which is probably why Matt walked in a couple minutes later, hugging his pillow and looking half asleep. “Can you be quiet, Tom? I'm trying to-”  
His eyes widened a little and a blush dusted his face as both Tord and Tom stared at him in surprise.  
Tom's face went red. “Matt, I swear it's not what it looks like, he's just-”   
Matt held up a hand to stop his stuttering. “No, I don't care, I really don't want to know. Just, uh, I'm trying to sleep can you please keep it down?”  
Tord nodded and waved him away, and Matt rolled his eyes and walked out.  
Tord started again, and Tom buried his face in his arm, trying not to make noise.  
Suddenly his head shot up and he glared at Tord over his shoulder. “Tord.”  
“What?”  
“Stop grinding against my ass.”  
Tord blushed a little, but leaned forward and whispered in Tom's ear. “I'm giving you this, let me ha-ave my fun.”  
Tom flipped over under him and sat up as Tord did, grabbing his chin. “Tord, are you drunk?”  
“No.”  
“Liar. I can smell it on your breath. Just because you're good at hiding it doesn't mean I can't tell.”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “I got this far. Relax, Tom, we're in the middle of something.”  
Tom opened his mouth to argue but felt Tord’s finger against his lips as he shushed him. “Turn over.”  
“You-” Tom's eyes narrowed. “Did you drink my Smirnoff?”  
“Shhhh Tom shh.”  
“You did. You drank my freaking-”  
Tom groaned and flopped back, covering his face with his hands. “You jackass that stuff is expensive!!!”  
“You’re expensive.” Tord muttered.  
“Look thanks for the massage or whatever but you’re drunk and I’m annoyed. So g- TORD I TOLD YOU T-”  
Tord slapped a hand over Tom’s mouth, stopping grinding against him. “Tom shushhhhh.”  
Tom got fed up and grabbed his wrist and the side of his shirt and shoved him off, making him tumble to the floor. He sat up and yanked his shirt down, glaring down at Tord. “Why’d you get drunk anyway? Usually you won't touch alcohol.”  
Tord sat up and rubbed his head, looking irritated. “You have to pay me for the massage SOMEHOW.”  
“How about I chop your fingers off and trade them for money? I'll give the money to you.”  
Tord made his pouting face and stood, then sighed. “No. I need these.” He wiggled his fingers to demonstrate. “At least if you want me to massage you again. But I'll take a different payment.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes and was about to argue, but Tord knelt down next to the couch by Tom's head, eyes half closed, staring at Tom's mouth.  
Tom's eyes widened in realization just before Tord pulled him forward and kissed him.  
After a couple seconds of wild confusion, Tom reached his hand out to pull Tord closer.  
Tord ended up getting his payment, but regretted it the next morning, waking up with Tom cuddled against his chest.


	56. No Cookie Kits Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie Kat it's good for your tummy  
> Cookie Kat it's super duper yummy.  
> And so on.  
> Here's another TomTord raising a kid thing.  
> I've put a hold on the requests for now I will get back to it but first im gonna do a couple chapters of my own.  
> I think that sounds selfish but I hope you like my ideas while they last. Thanks to the requesters though, you all basically ran this thing until I found footing of my own. This includes my Timeline ones. I will get back to that soon just not yet.

Tord grabbed Kit off the top of the cabinet. “Nope. Not for you.” Only two and a half years old and she already knew how to climb. She screeched and tried to wiggle out of his grip, her tail wagging in protest.  
She’d inherited her dad’s monstrous side, and when she got angry she was a little demon, literally. She beat her fists against Tord’s chest as he searched through the cabinet for a cup.  
“Mommy I wanna cookie! I wanna cookie! Mommy DOWN!”  
Kit started wailing, her sobs shaking her whole body as Tord continued to ignore her,keeping her balanced on his hip. “I hate you I hate you I hate you! I wanna cookie!”  
“Not until after dinner.” He reminded her.  
Tom came in, rubbing away a headache. “Tord do you need help?”  
“Yeah, I’m currently one-handed. Can you pour her a glass of milk?”  
Tom, half shifted in his monster form, nodded. He walked over and grabbed the cup, poking Kit’s nose with a claw when she continued wailing.  
She suddenly stopped, giggling and hiccuping from leftover sobs. “Hi daddy!”  
“Hey there my little monster.”  
Tord rolled his eyes, putting her in the kids seat at the table. “Of course she likes you.”  
“Daddy I wanna cookie!”  
“Sure! Make sure to eat your breakfast first, okay?”  
“No! I wanna cookie!”  
“Do you want cereal?”  
“NO!” She was banging on the table with her tiny fists. “I wanna c-”  
She went quiet as Tom suddenly leapt onto the table in front of her, eyes glowing purple with frustration, his tail lashing as he crouched and stared (probably) straight into her eyes. “Do you want to play, later?”  
She was staring at him, eyes wide. She nodded. “Do you want a cookie?”  
She nodded again, starting to whimper.  
“Do you want to stop giving daddy a headache with your incessant screaming?” He curled his lip, trying to keep his monstrous anger back. His headache was pounding his skull and he really needed her to be quiet.  
He pinched his eyebrows and sighed, as he heard her whimpers turn to quiet sobs. He lifted her up and held her in one arm and reached up to the shelf, grabbing a cookie and putting it in her hand. “If you don’t eat all your food I’ll never give you a cookie again.”  
Her whimpers stopped and she grabbed eagerly at the cookie. “Yay!”  
Tord groaned. “I swear Tom you spoil her.”  
“I cannot deny a child in need.”  
“Daddy I wanna watch.”  
“Hmm okay. I'll bring your food, you can eat and watch okay?”  
“No I eat cookie.”  
Tom growled, his lip curling again, as he carried her to the couch. This little brat-  
She was giggling. Tom looked down, anger turned to confusion, and she clapped her hands, spraying crumbs on his shirt.  
“Again!”  
He paused, then growled again. She started laughing again, grabbing his jacket as he sat down and standing up in his lap, unsteady.  
She was grinning a huge crumb covered grin, and patted his chest. “Again again!”  
He was trying to hold back a grin as he growled at her, baring his teeth to show of his fangs as he did.  
She was laughing too hard to keep standing and she fell against his chest, starting all over again when he growled again.  
He stopped, staring down at her, feeling so overwhelmed.  
This was HIS kid, he was lucky enough to have her for his whole life, she was…  
He picked her up and kissed her forehead. “I love you Kit.”  
“I love you too daddy!”  
Tom grinned, his arms shaking slightly as he hugged her.  
Then heard words whispered in his ear. “I love you too daddy~”  
“TORD I SWEAR TO GOD!” Tom whipped his head around to glare at him as he cracked up, but he heard a gasp from Kit.  
Out of his peripheral he could see her covering her hand with her mouth in a dramatic way, so he stuck his tongue out angrily at Tord, and they both set off laughing again.  
“Jeezus I married and reproduced the giggle family.” Tom muttered.  
“Oh?” Tord poked his side. “What about you?” Tom jumped away with a yelp, and glared at him, arm around Kit. “Don't you dare, I'm holding-”  
Kit grabbed at his sides, tickling him, and he was stuck in the torturous laughter that was being tickled by a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I meant it to be whOOPS


	57. Music and the Continuation of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What IS that title? Oh well. This is sad, warning for SUICIDE ATTEMPT  
> Also jeezus this is long now you know why it took me a while...

Tord hid behind the neighbor's house as he watched Edd scoop the ashes into a box, then straighten up and stare at the rest of the yard. He sighed and walked back to the car, putting the box in his trunk.  
Tord watched him drive off, then came out from behind the house. That was it. He would never see them again, he had no idea where they lived. He sighed, holding his robot hand up to look at it.   
He dropped his hand and walked away. But he never stopped looking. The next few weeks, he’d wander around the city aimlessly, searching the crowds for his old friends while being careful to keep hidden.  
He knew Paul and Patryck noticed that he was different, less there and more in his own world. They knew he went to wander the city but didn’t question it, and they kept the army running just as well as before while they waited for him to go back and change to his previous self.   
Tord sighed and leaned against the wall of an apartment building, late at night, turning the blue light in his palm on to aimlessly play with shadows while he tried to figure out where else they could be. Maybe they didn’t even live in that city anymore. If so, his wandering was pointless. He tried not to think about it.  
Suddenly his head shot up as he heard muffled music from a window right near him, on the others side of the AC machine. He scooted around it then held back a yelp as the window slid open.   
“That’s better. It’s a nice night out.” Tords eyes widened in shock at Tom’s voice. Was it really him or was his mind playing tricks on him?  
But he heard Tom starting to pluck his base, and he started singing a song, and he knew it was him.  
He felt excitement rush through him. He’d found them.  
But....  
He still couldn’t show himself to them. They would never accept him back. He sat down in the grass and leaned against the wall, listening to Tom sing. At least he could maybe see them from time to time, even if he couldn’t talk to them.  
He stayed there as Tom played a couple more songs and went to bed, closing the widow to keep the wind out. He sat there for a while more, then left, going back to base with plans forming to come back tomorrow.  
Tord visited every day, and Tom played every day. Usually just whatever songs were popular.  
But soon Tord started to notice that his theme was changing to love songs, just in general.  
He didn’t know what to think about that. Maybe he wished he could love someone. Or maybe he was just messing around.   
“You are the piece of me  
I wish I didn’t need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight but I don’t know why  
If our love   
Is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love’s   
Insanity why are you my clarity?”  
Tord hated the thoughts that started to flood his mind, wishing he could talk to Tom, listen to Tom sing, compliment him. But mostly he wished the songs were about him. After a while, he started to pretend they were, just to calm the thoughts in his head. Bit by bit he felt himself falling head over heels.  
For Tom, who he could never talk to.  
“Baby, we’ve found love  
Right where we are…”  
He finished the song, then there was a giggle, and Tord’s stomach dropped.  
“Oh Tom, you’re such a good singer!”  
“Thanks, Amanda.” He said, a happy tone in his voice that Tord hadn’t heard in forever.  
“Do you write songs?” She practically purred.  
“I have written a couple, but I haven’t used them, uh, ever.”  
“Could you write one for me?” She giggled, and Tom’s voice became quieter.   
“I would do anything for you.”  
“Tom you perv! I have to go, my roommate doesn’t know about you yet. She’s such a worrywart, I swear.”  
“Alright well, if you have to. Want me to drive you home?”  
“I brought my car, silly. Maybe another time.”  
Tord quickly stood up and left, before he had to hear them physically saying goodbye.  
He was an idiot. A lovestruck idiot that forgot that Tom hated him, that Tom could move on, that Tom had a life that didn’t include Tord.  
He probably didn’t know Tord was alive. He was probably glad when he thought Tord was dead.  
Tord didn't go back there for a week, trying to convince himself he didn't need that, didn't need them, he was just an overemotional idiot who thought everything was automatically his. He should have learned by now, you have to take what you want.  
But when he thought about kidnapping his old friends, he felt sick, so he didn't even let himself think about it.  
And yet, a week later, he found himself sitting outside, waiting to hear Tom's songs. Tom wasn't playing yet, he wasn't even in his room. Tord hugged his knees, hoping he didn't hear her voice again.  
He did. But it wasn't in Tom's room, it was out in the parking lot. She was shouting.  
“That's disgusting! I can't believe you sprung this on me, that's a horrible- that's gross!”  
Tom was shouting back at her.  
“You're just fucking judgemental! This is an overreaction, you know it!”  
“It's not an overreaction! You're a disgusting human being, I can't believe I ever kissed you! We're THROUGH!”  
She got in a car and drove off, and Tord heard the door to the apartment slam shut.  
Tord tensed. He should probably leave.  
A couple seconds later the window was shattered, a bottle of alcohol shooting through it and shattering on the street, and Tom let out a hell of frustration from inside.  
Tord let out a hiss as a shard of glass cut his cheek, and pressed his hand on it as he listened.  
“Tom!” Tord heard Edd open the door and run over to Tom, and Tom shouted in anger. “Let me GO!”   
“Tom you're going to hurt yourself! Stop!”  
“I DONT CARE!” There were grunts and then it was silent.  
Tord was shaking slightly, wanting to look but terrified of them seeing him.  
“Edd, get off.”  
“Let go of the bottle and I will.”  
More silence.  
Then a thump. “Now get off?”  
Edd sighed, and there was shuffling.  
“Tom, tell me what's wrong.”  
“She was a bitch. She broke up with me cause ‘I can't date a guy who's kissed another guys lips.”’ He mocked her. “I haven't even done that, she's just- I hate people like her, honestly I do.”  
Edd murmured reassurances then walked over to the window after a while and poked around. “You're paying for fixing this, you know.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Alright, well. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else.”  
“In my dreams. Apparently it's gross that I used to like guys. It makes me a sinner, or so they say.”  
“Tom listen, I don't care who you like, I just want you to find someone, okay? It's good for you to be with someone, and you need to be with someone who's good for you- ah, well, I'm messing up my words again. It's late, try to get some sleep.”  
Edd walked out of the room and shut the door.  
He didn't hear Tom start to cry quietly, but Tord did.  
He also saw him toss his base, Susan, out the window, muttering “piece of shit.” Under his breath.  
Tom fell asleep soon after, and Tord walked over to pick up Susan. He knew Tom would regret leaving her out here, especially if she was stolen.  
He set her on the windowsill, with a note on top.  
‘Please don't throw this out, you play really well.   
An admirer.’  
So freaking cheesy.  
The next day, he was playing again. He seemed more distracted, every once in a while pausing and being silent.  
Then playing again.  
Then he put the guitar away and just sang, his voice rough and cracking from emotion.  
“You are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need.   
Chasing relentlessly  
I still fight but I don't know why.”  
He stopped singing and was just whispering the words now.   
“If our love  
Is tragedy why are you…” he went quiet, hiccups from his crying barely audible.  
Tord jumped as the window frame was slid up, a couple pieces of broken glass falling to the grass, and Tom leaned against the windowsill.  
Tord quickly ran behind the AC thing, and heard Tom whispering to himself.  
“It's been a month, why can't I freaking move on?”  
He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, but it was useless as he just started crying again.  
“Why can't I stop thinking about him? WHY CAN’T I GET HIS VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD?!”  
He shouted the last part into the night, then collapsed against the window sill, sobbing.  
After a while he wiped his eyes with one hand, the other bleeding from broken glass, and he shook his head. “I'm too drunk for this. Stupid secret admirer is gonna keep me up all night.”  
He went into his room and collapsed on his bed.  
Tord was silent for a while, then pulled out a notepad and started writing.  
It took a while, and at the end he ended up leaving the notepad on the windowsill with how long it was. He was pretty sure Tom wasn't asleep, but he was also not doing anything, so he didn't notice.  
It was all things that Tord liked about Tom, a list of Tom's best qualities, and a list of song requests.   
Tom didn't show up the next night. Or the night after.  
Tord went every single day but Tom didn't show up for about a week.  
He did, however, hear Edd and Matt come into his room and look through his things.  
Well, Edd sat on Tom's bed. Matt was the one looking.   
“I just can't believe he did that.” Edd finally said after a while of silence. “I know I've said it a million times but… I thought he didn't care.”  
“Everyone did, Edd.”  
“Yeah everyone except that secret admirer he was talking about today. Probably.”  
“More like stalker. No one in the apartment complex knows Tom well though, except us. So someone has to deliberately come from somewhere else to leave those notes.”  
“I should fix the window.” Edd said absentmindedly.  
“Wait until Tom gets back from the mental hospital, we're going to have to replace his window curtains as well and we don't want him getting mad if we take them down without his permission.”  
“Do you think he'll ever get over Tord?”  
Tord, sitting outside, clapped a hand over his mouth.   
“He was willing to try to kill himself to see Tord, I'd say that's a definite no.”  
Edd hummed in response. “I just don't… I already lost one friend, I don't want to lose another.”  
“He knows that, now. I think. Give it time and give him both space and friendly affection, he'll get around to it eventually. I think I got all his medications, let's go.”  
The bed creaked as Edd got up and they left Tom's room, still talking about him.  
Tord was in absolute shock, hand over his mouth and eyes wide.  
This was getting what he'd asked for in the worst possible way.  
He had to see Tom. It didn't matter what his reaction was, Tom's safety was more important than Tords selfish fears.  
Shoot, he had no idea what mental hospital Tom was in.  
He immediately went to Paul and Patrycks house, though it was two in the morning, and knocked until they answered.   
Paul was half asleep, in his boxers and a tshirt, and blearily let Tord in, rubbing his eyes. “What-”  
“I need to research the nearby mental hospitals.” He said curtly. “And their new patients as of last week.”  
Paul stared at him, his mind working about ten percent as much as usual, then he nodded and went into his room to grab a tiny device, and Patryck followed him out, wearing pajama pants and shirtless. He yawned. “Paul, what's going- oh. Shoot.”  
He saw Tord there and blushed a little. “Sorry, I didn't know you were here or I would've put more clothes on.”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “It's fine, just come on we have work to do.”  
“At two in the morning?”  
Tord grabbed laptops from under the coffee table and shoved one into Patryck's hands. “Yes.”  
Patryck sighed and they all got to work.  
The next day, Tord stood outside the mental hospital, a nervous wreck. What do you say to someone you tried to kill then fell in love with? How does that work?  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went inside, talking to someone official in there to see if he could go up. They said no, but there was a visiting room he could wait in until they brought Tom down.  
How did they not drag Tord off to jail? Simple. A black coat and beanie. No one knew yet about his scarred face or missing eye, or his robot arm, so it was easy to disguise when he needed to.  
Tom was escorted down to the room, then left alone with Tord.  
He leaned against the wall. There were bags under his eyes, and he had his hands in his pockets. He gave Tord a sour look. “Who the fuck are you?”  
Tord was just staring at him. He couldn’t help it, this was the first time he’d actually seen Tom since the crash. There was stubble on Toms chin, and he was glaring warily at the not-so-stranger in front of him.  
Tord felt fear crash on him and he hugged himself nervously, then reached up and removed his beanie, showing his horn-like hair.  
Tom stared at him for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization. Tord sighed and took off his coat as well, his red hoodie on underneath. “I got word that you’d tried to- you know- and I need you alive for military re-”   
He was cut off as Tom punched him in the face, knocking him backwards to slam against the wall.  
“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” Tom hissed, anger threaded in every word.  
Tom pinched his nose, eyes squinted in pain. “No?”  
“You can’t be fucking Tord, I shot him out of the sky!” Tom clenched his fists, shaking. “He’s dead. He’s dead and he’s not coming back, I told myself that for a week before I finally accepted it. He’s not fucking coming back!”  
Tord straightened up, and starting laughing. He couldn’t help it, pain helped him find things funny. He booped Tom’s nose. “Classic stupid Tom. Did you even bother to check the crash site?”  
Tom huffed at him and turned away. “No. I couldn’t.”  
Tord frowned. “Tom, turn around.”  
“No.”  
“Tom, you’re a stupid bumbling idiot who will never listen to reason. You also refuse to acknowledge me as your old friend.” Tord was starting to get annoyed.  
Tom was quiet for a moment, then started laughing. He turned around, laughing almost too hard to talk, and patted Tord on the shoulder. “Yep, it’s you all right.” His laughter slowly died down, and he shook his head. “God. How did you survive? That was a multiple hundred foot fall.”  
“I don’t know but it was terrifying as hell.” Tord shivered, remembering.  
“I feel like I’m dreaming. So you didn’t die?”  
Tord gestured at himself impatiently. “Do I look dead to you?”  
“Wait-” Tom reached forward and grabbed Tord’s hand, taking him by surprise. He held it up to see it, pulling Tords sleeve up. It was his robot arm.   
Tom examined it then dropped it without a word. “So… you do realize what I almost did because I thought you were dead, right?” Tord gestured to their general surroundings. Tord felt the guilt wash over him and he looked down in shame.  
“Why didn’t you come back sooner?”   
“I- I tried to, but I knew you would react badly, I was scared.” Tord admitted.  
“Good point I guess. Are you the stalker that I was literally sleepless over?”  
Tord blushed red. “Ah- no, I didn't write that list it was someone else.”  
“I didn’t say anything about a list.”  
Tord realized his mistake and went quiet. Tom elbowed him. “You stalker.”  
“I was just listening to your music! I found you all a few weeks ago, and I was too scared to talk so I just listened to you sing.”  
Tom snickered. “Somebody has a crush.”  
“I don’t!”  
“Yes you do, admit it!”  
Tord whistled, earning a jab in his side from Tom. “You can’t lie to me.”  
“I did for a few weeks.”  
Tom frowned at him, and Tord backtracked. “Ah- no, I’m sorry, it slipped out.” He stopped. Then put his hands in his pockets. “I understand if you all hate me, I don’t want you to pretend you don’t. I’m sorry I was too cowardly to tell you all I’m still alive.”  
Tom walked in front of him and lifted his chin, looking him straight in the eyes. “I wish I could have hated you. But I only missed you. It’s not fair.”  
Tord wasn’t sure if he did it or if Tom did, but suddenly their lips were connected, and they were kissing each other as though they might never see the other again.  
Tom pulled away and touched Tords nose gently. “It's bleeding.” Tord wiped his nose with his hand and looked at it in surprise.  
Tom grinned. “I'd apologize, but you deserved that.”  
“Yeah…” Tord sighed. “I probably have to go now. I don't want to be caught by the hospital, I'm still at large.”  
Tom nodded, and Tord held his sleeve to his nose.  
He grabbed his beanie and put it on with one hand, then picked up his jacket.  
“I just- I just needed to make sure you don't do that again. I don't know if I'll be able to see you often, but-”  
“Could I come with you?”   
Tord is startled by the question, and just sort of stares at at Tom for a few seconds. “What?”  
“Not all the time. Edd and Matt might get suspicious, and I don't think we should tell them about you. But like, some nights. Or something. I just- I don't want to see you now then never see you again. Could I come with you?”  
Tord stared at him in surprise, then scratches his neck uncomfortably. “Um… but you don't even know what I do now.”  
“I know you're wanted. I also know they only let me talk to someone for ten minutes so I suggest you put your ‘disguise’ back on.”  
Tord nodded and put the beanie on, then his coat. “Do… do you want me to take you now? I can break you out of here…”  
Tom nodded quickly. “Please. This place freaks me out.”  
Tord smiled, then pulled an extra coat out from inside his own, tossing it to Tom. “You’ll need to close your eyes as much as possible, I didn’t bring sunglasses.”  
Tom nodded and grabbed the back of Tords coat as Tord handed him a blue beanie to match his own.  
Tord stormed out of the room with Tom following along, head down. “I cannot believe the nerve!” Tord muttered under his breath. He was stopped by a lady at the front who quickly ran toward him. “Wait! He can’t go with you, he-”   
“This isn’t the man I came to see. This is my son, Sam. Here-” Tord handed her a permit ID with Tom’s face and dark brown eyes. “Now we’re leaving, I can’t stand that son of a-”  
“Okay okay just please leave before you upset anyone.” The lady said, quickly handing him his ID.  
They walked out of the hospital and were picked up by Paul and Patryck, speeding off to the red army.


	58. Laughing Too Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Search: How to make titles to chapters??
> 
> I don't know what the heck I was doing with this chapter, it just happened. Enjoy my bullcrappery.
> 
> My grandmother found my instagram (@bluetigerdraco) and followed me. She's cool, I like her, but she doesn't know that I draw gay makeouts (like two) and stripper Tom (one) and just a ton of gay stuff. She's kinda anti-gay I think.  
> SO  
> HMM  
> FUN  
> YAY  
> I hope she doesn't actually look at instagram that much FU HU HU  
> And if she found this welp. I would go insane.  
> Anyway   
> Hnng

Tord got a notification that Tom’s experiment was finished.  
His excitement shot up and he stood up quickly, inside his office at the Red Army base, and ran down to the labs. Paul and Patryck were supposed to be inside the room, but as Tord ran down the hallway he saw Paul leaning against the wall outside the room.  
He was clutching his stomach and laughing, but saw Tord coming and tried to sober up.  
“S-sorry sir, it’s just- The experiment f-failed.” He tried really hard not to laugh, he did, but he couldn’t help himself. “Please don’t let him kill us.” He said as Tord walked by, then wheezed.  
Tord was highly confused, until he went inside and saw Tom still on the table, passed out.  
Tom thought that Tord was trying to fix the cancer they’d found in his eye. In reality, Tord already had removed it, and the pain in his eyes was it healing back up.  
There was a 50/50 chance that he would go blind once it healed all the way, so Tord had a device prepared to help him see.  
What Tord had been trying to do was inject Tom with a serum mixed with animal DNA to give himself a monster at his command that would strike fear to his troops and the world. What he had gotten was his hentai dreams come to life.  
Tom had a tail snaking out from between his legs, black with a white tip. He had black cat ears with white tips as well, and in his open mouth Tord could see the tip of a fang.  
Patryck stood by the door, more worried than Paul had been.  
“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know it would do this, I can amputate it and we-”  
“Don’t touch him.” Tord said, eyes sparkling and grin wide. “He’s perfect.”  
“Sir??”  
“He’s- he’s gonna be so mad when he wakes up.” Tord said, then cracked up almost as badly as Paul was outside. He clutches his stomach and leans against the wall, hand over his mouth as he laughs.  
Patryck just sorta watches, relieved that he wasn’t mad (and confused about Tord’s attraction to something that doesn’t kill people or explode) then notices Tom squirming, a sign that he was about to wake up.  
“Sir, he’s moving.”  
Tord’s laughs die away just like that and he walks over to stand by Tom’s table, looking down at him.  
Tom’s eyes crack open and he looks around, then up at Tord. Tord quickly wipes the “almost laughing” look off of his face and gives a little wave. “Good morning Tom. Are your eyes okay?” Tom sits up and clutches his head. “Uh, yeah, I think so. Why is your voice so annoyingly lo- loud…” He reaches his other hand up, feeling his ears.  
“Tom, I’m afraid we- we have- Patryck I can’t do this you tell him.” Tord wheezed, stumbling to the side from held back laughter.  
Patryck uncertainly walked forward, noticing that Tom was starting to panic. “Red Leader was experimenting with you and… uh… it went a little differently than we expected.”  
Tom was suddenly staring down at his tail, eyes wide. He grabbed it as it twitched and tried pulling on it, then yelped and let go. “Give me a mirror!” Tom shouted at him, suddenly scared.  
Tord cracks up all over again, handing him a pocket mirror.  
Tom stared at his reflection in horror, unable to look away. Tord snickered and walked over, putting an arm over Tom’s shoulders. “Hey there, kitty.”  
“Don’t you dare. Get your arm off me!” Tom snapped, tail lashing without him realizing. “What exactly does this have to do with fixing my eyes?!?” He was glaring, teeth clenched.  
Tord smiled. “It makes me happy. You’re so cute now, especially mad like this.” He said sweetly, finger under Tom’s chin. Tom jerked away, indignant. “You’re a son of a bitch.” He stated flatly.  
Tord snickered, not answering, and Tom touched his tail uncertainly. “Can you get it off?”  
“Probably.”  
“Are you going to?”  
“Most definitely not.”  
Tom glared at him, and Tord raised his hands in surrender. “What? You can't expect me to give up this! I-”  
His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Shit, I have a meeting now. But I need to keep watch of Tom…” He said uncertainly. He grinned, and Tom held his hand up. “No, I’m not coming with you.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“No! I’m not-not…” he stuttered then went silent as Tord brushed a hand over his ears, then started lightly scratching behind them.  
Tom’s eyes closed halfway and he started purring.  
Tord felt like possibilities were opening up before him. He had control of Tom now.  
Now all he had to do was make Tom into a scary beast, while his normal form kept the ears and tail, and keep him under control, and he would have his perfect hentai soldier.  
Tom’s purring grew louder and he put his hand on Tords wrist, pressing his head eagerly against his hand.  
Tord pulled away and whispered in his ear as Tom’s purring went quiet with disappointment. “Do you want to come with me to the meeting?”  
“I hate you.” Tom whispered back. “I hate you so much.”  
“Alright then, see you later-” Tord turned to walk away, but was stopped when Tom called after him. “Wait!”  
Tord smiled and turned around. “Yes?”  
“I- I’ll come. But only because I don’t want to be alone.” Tom muttered, crossing his arms.  
Tord smiles. “Good. Come on then.”  
Tom slowly got up and walked after him, tail swishing in annoyance.  
“So I’m going to have this stuff forever?”  
“As long as possible, yes. If it starts to do something to you that might be fatal I’ll take it off. We don’t have a chair for you, so you’ll have to sit on the floor.” Tord said, walking into the meeting room. Tom rolled his eyes and grumbled as he plopped on the floor and leaned against Tord’s chair.  
People filed in, most giving Tom a curious glance, some aiming the curious glance at Tord, who ignored them.Tom couldn’t help but be embarrassed, and he wanted to leave, but he felt oddly tied to Tord.  
He rested his head on Tords lap, bored and wanting attention. Tord glanced at him then went back to talking.  
Tom frowned, then reached up a hand to rest it on Tord’s thigh. Again he got the same lack of response.  
“Tord.” He whispered.  
“Tord. I’m bored.”  
“Tom shh we’re in a meeting.” Tord flapped a hand at him.  
Tom narrowed his eyes. He didn’t give a crap about the meeting. He was bored.  
He jabbed his hand at Tords crotch, making him flinch. “Tom, stop!”  
Tom narrowed his eyes, then started kneading there, feeling Tord grow hard and squirm uncomfortably. He stood suddenly, in a pause. “I’ll be back soon, gentlemen.”  
He walked out the door and tugged Tom along by his hair, making him yelp and follow.  
Outside tord slammed Tom against the wall, hissing right up in his face. “You cannot interrupt my meetings with your needy jabbing! This is an important meeting. Look, sorry I changed you into this…” He smirked. “And I promise I’ll pay attention to you later, but- WHAT DID I JUST SAY??”  
Tom had reached his hands down Tord’s pants and was massaging him with his fingertips. Tord didn’t put away though, just sat for a second before rolling his eyes dramatically and grabbing Tom’s wrists, pushing him away. He sighed in irritation. “Fine, I give up.”  
He stormed into the meeting, waving one arm to gesture at everybody. “Everyone out! We will have this meeting in two days, same time. Understood?”  
“Yes sir!” Everyone cleared out, and Tord sighed, glaring at Tom, who sat cross legged and smug as hell.  
He may be starting to like his new influence over Tord.  
Tord grabbed him and dragged him into the room, throwing him onto the table. “Son of a bit-”


	59. A/N

Sorry I know I post a lot of Authors notes.  
But  
I'm writing out an original AU and I need to advertise it.  
It's called "Eddsworld Spirit AU" and it's kinda exactly what it sounds like. Please go read it, I'm probably going to be working on that more than anything else right now, and I think people will like it.


	60. To The Demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BORDERLINE SMUT WARNING, ALSO... REFERENCE TO RAPE KINDA SORRY  
> A/B/O Dynamics

Prologue:  
Tord’s legs were shaking so badly that he could barely stand, as he pulled his mate closer by his shirt to shout at him. “As my alpha, you’re supposed to protect me! Instead you left me in the dust with THEM!”  
He felt tears starting to gather in his eyes.  
“How could you abandon me like this?? Do you know what they did to me?!”  
“Stupid little omega”  
Tord let go of him, tears falling freely down his face now.  
“I have more important things to worry about than a needy little omega. Like making sure my friends have their fill. You don’t want to be a selfish whore, do you?”  
Tord was trembling, and he looked away from his alpha. “They tore me apart…”  
His voice was shaking.  
“I don’t care.”  
Tord felt his legs give out as he fell to the ground and grabbed himself, the heat too much to bear.  
“If you hate it so much, good luck finding another mate.” the alpha said, turning on his heels and walking away.   
Tord fell on his side, wave of pains going through him as his fingers weren’t enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tord moved back in with Tom, Edd, and Matt about two months ago. He used to be quieter, not the focus of any conversation. Unless, of course, a gun was in his hands.  
Now, however, he incorporated himself into every conversation, whether it’s bragging about his omega girlfriend or his dumb army, or just plain picking on Tom.  
Tom and Tord got to arguing worse than ever, fighting every other day. Edd got pissed as they slowly destroyed more and more of the house, and they came to a compromise.  
If they could spend one day together, without arguing, Edd wouldn’t kick them out of the house.  
That day they went to the Carnival.  
It was the worst day to go for Tord, but no one else knew that.  
He took his suppressants with him and walked out to the car, and they drove to the fair.  
Edd and Matt, his beta boyfriend, walked off somewhere and Tom was stuck with Tord.  
Well… kind of. Tord had been silent so far, except to refuse food, and he had been lagging at least ten feet behind them. His face was a little bit flushed, presumably because he burned easily. Tom thought he’d seen him put on sunscreen, but maybe not. Tom frowned. “Are you sick or something?”  
Tord looked away furtively. “I’m fine. I just want to get this day over with.”  
“Is it that bad to not pick on me all the time??”  
Tord stared him levelly in the eyes. “Yes.”  
Tom threw his hands up. “Well that’s too bad for you isn’t it?” He started walking ahead, not really caring if Tord followed or not.   
Tord clutched the suppressants in his pocket. He knew they didn’t work well, but it was all he had. If worst came to worst he’d find Edd and have him take Tord home, hopefully without too many questions.  
He wanted to take his hoodie off, but it was supposed to be a chilly day, and complaining about it being hot might raise some questions.  
Tom was marching grumpily ahead, using his alpha pheromones to help shoo people off.  
He felt a hand clutch his jacket from behind, and whipped around. Tord raised his hands looking almost guilty. “I- sorry, I was losing you in the crowd.”  
Tom stared at him for a second, then sighed. “Whatever. I’m going to get something to eat. Are you sure you don’t want anything?”  
Tord nodded, following him to a bench and sitting down while Tom went and got something from a nearby booth, having to wait in a relatively long line.   
Tord suddenly doubled over, clutching his chest and shuddering as his heat crashed into him like a wave, cramps rolling him over. He had to clutch the table just to stay seated, and not fall onto the ground.  
HIs situation crashed into him next. He was an omega, clearly in heat, all by himself.  
He wasn’t claimed, and his pheromones were calling any nearby alpha to him.   
Basically, he was screwed. Another wave of heat crashed over him and he felt slick leaking through his pants.  
He suddenly smelled a strong alpha smell as Tom walked by, still sulking, to go to the condiments cart.  
Tom was walking to the condiments cart when he heard a cry of pain, specifically an omega.  
He quickly shielded his nose as the scent hit him, and winced.  
He couldn’t lose himself now, not with Tord around. He quickly turned to signal to Tord to follow him, to escape the inevitable fight…  
Only to be slammed with the full force of the stench. Tord, having fallen to the ground, was laying face down with his hand between his legs and in his pants, looking up at Tom with a blearily pain filled expression. Tom stared in horror, then his attention was averted when hands appeared on Tords waist, pulling him back. Tord whimpered and glanced back at the alpha that was murmuring into his ear, then looked up at Tom pleadingly.  
Tom snapped out of it, looking up at the alpha before launching himself forward, tackling her to the ground. He winced as he heard Tord whine at being dropped, but fought the other alpha off.  
He heard Tord whimper his name and turned around, seeing someone else grabbing him by the arm and trying to pick him up. Another alpha tackled him before Tom could, and Tom quickly hoisted him up into his arms bridal style and darted off.  
He felt Tord wrap his arms around his shoulders and wiggled so Tom’s arm slipped down, Tom yelping and trying not to drop him. “Tord, stop moving!”  
Tord whimpered and took one of his arms from around Tom’s neck, shoving it between his legs. “Tom please.” He whimpered, and Tom glared down at him, growling. “No. Not now, in the- not- I can’t!”  
He groaned and turned into an alleyway, running all the way down to the dead end. He dropped Tords legs and grabbed his wrists, slamming him against the wall.  
Tord yelped and turned his head away, breathing quickly.  
Tom clenched his teeth, mind racing. Tord had bared his neck, waiting for Tom to make the move.  
Tom stared, trying and failing to not let the pheromones influence him.  
He leaned forward and buried his face in Tords neck, breathing in his scent.  
Tord made a pleased noise and wrapped his legs around Toms waist. “Tom, please. It hurts, I’ve been keeping this at bay for a year, at least. I can’t stand it, please.”  
Tom pressed his chest against Tords and growled, rumbling through Tords chest in what he found to be a pleasing way. “Stop begging.”  
Tord cut off his stream of pleads and whimpered as he tried to grind against Tords stomach. “To-”  
Tom thrust forward, making Tord yelp as he was shoved a little up the wall.  
“Be quiet!” Tom growled, but he was practically purring now. Tord sighed in relief that he was about to get the satisfaction he so needed.  
\- - - - - -   
Tom caught Tord as the fucker passed out, and made sure they were both fully clothed (and mostly clean, Tord would have to keep his slick and otherwise soaked pants) and threw him over his shoulders, going to find Edd.   
Tord had shied away anytime Tom brushed his teeth against his neck, hinting at claiming him.  
Tom wasn’t entirely sure why, and he couldn’t hide he was a little disappointed.  
He spotted Edd in the crowd, Matt’s ginger hair bouncing next to him, and called out to get his attention.  
Edd turned when he heard his name, spotted Tom, and waved enthusiastically.  
Then he saw Tord across his shoulders and dropped his hand a little, looking confused. “What…”  
His eyes widened when the smell hit, a mixture of Tom’s and Tord’s stink, and he wrinkled his nose. “What exactly happened?” He asked, when Tom caught up.   
“I’ll ex-” Tom whipped his head to the side when someone got ahold of Tords ankle and hissed till they backed off, then turned back to Edd. “I’ll explain when we get home, and Tord has some explaining to do as well.”  
Edd frowned. “This should be good.”  
“Yeah, it should.” Tom went quiet then sat in the back with Tord, making sure he stayed in his seat.  
Halfway during the ride home he stirred, and his eyes peeped open. He looked around a little, at their surroundings, then caught sight of tom who, after checking he was awake, was now staring intently at the back of Matt’s headrest. Tord felt his face going red and looked away.  
“Tord? You awake?” Edd called from the driver’s seat.  
“... No. I’m still sleeping.” He said, resting his head against the window.  
Edd sighed, and shook his head. “Whatever.”  
There was an uncomfortable silence until they got home, with Tord shifting a little as his heat started to creep back.   
When they got back Tord tried to dart to his room but Tom grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, stopping him. He looked over his shoulder sheepishly, and Tom was glaring at him.  
“If I’m going to do the awkward talk with Edd then you’re certainly going to join me.”  
Tord rolled his eyes and went to the couch, huddling against the arm, picking at his hoodie a little as Edd sat in the chair.  
He glanced over as Tom sat down at the other end of the couch, then actually jumped a little when Matt literally vaulted over the back of the couch to sit between them.  
Edd narrowed his eyes. “So. What’s the story?”  
Tord tapped his fingers nervously on the couch, then muttered under his breath. “I didn’t want to tell you guys.”  
“Well you should’ve, we wouldn’t have taken you to a public place if we knew you were in heat.” Tom snapped, Tord being surprised at his irritation.  
“I… I was taking my suppressants, it shouldn’t have failed on me like-”  
“You’ve been relying on them for a year, of course they were going to fail sometime!” Tom borderline shouted, and Edd cut in. “Guys, calm down. I’m sure he has his reasons-”  
“Do you realize what could have happened to him?!” Tom turned his anger to Edd, who stared at him for a couple seconds before pointing to the hallway where their rooms were. “Tom, if you can’t handle not arguing, just leave.”  
Tom fumed, but he fumed silently, and snapped his gaze away.  
Tord felt ashamed, and he stared intently at the ground. “I didn’t want anyone to know. I know you wouldn’t judge or anything, except maybe Tom, but I kept it from you for a different reason.”  
He felt their inquiring gazes turn toward him and stuttered out uncomfortably. “I- that I’m not willing to share.”  
Tom growled quietly, making Tord wince. “Look, I’m the leader of an army, if anyone were to know I’m a measly omega they would have taken advantage long ago.”  
“Uh… but now EVERYONE knows.”  
Tord actually chuckled a little. “Actually, I have people taking- taking care of- that-” He hugged one of his knees, shivering as heated cramps rolled over him again. He chewed his knuckle nervously when the conversation turned away, though it was clear at least Matt knew what was wrong, as he moved a little to shield him from their gazes, being the beta he was.  
“Tom, listen, he has his reasons for no one knowing, so can you calm down about it?”  
Tom tapped his fingers rapidly on the side of the couch, glaring off into space. He snapped out of it suddenly after a second and glared at Tord. “Why don’t you have a mate? And don’t give me bullshit about not finding the right one, there’s plenty of capab-”  
“No.” Tord had actually paled a little, hugging himself. “I can’t. Mates aren’t reliable. They abandon you when it’s most important for them to stay.”  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “That’s not true-”  
“It is.” Tord hissed, fingers digging into his arms. “They pretend like they’re going to protect you but they don’t, they hand you to demons to tear you apart.”  
He shook his head. “I can’t commit myself, I had a bad experience before and I can’t let myself do it again, or I’ll break.” He went silent as everyone stared at him, then stood up abruptly. “I’m going to my room, don’t bother me unless you hate me that much.”  
He stumbled a little and leaned against the doorframe to his room, glancing back at them. “Uh, and unless your name is Tom.” He slammed the door shut before Edd started snickering, and Tom rolled his eyes invisibly and flipped Edd off. “Yes we fucked, yes I might do it again now that I have his permission, don’t say a word or I’ll kill you.”  
Edd grinned. “No, I’m not letting this go. Congratulations Tom, when’s the litter due?” He cracked up before Tom could answer, and Matt just rolled his eyes at the Alphas’ stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two this was getting too long.


	61. Nightmares and Funerals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I KNOW THE STORY IS ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT BEAR WITH ME I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN 6 WEEKS BECAUSE OF STUPID THINGS AND LIFE.  
> I like this story though hopefully you all like it too.

Tom was fine until he was released from the hospital. After the house was destroyed, Edd had insisted he go to the hospital to fix his injuries.  
He’d had a couple broken ribs and his arm and leg had a couple bad scratches, but it wasn’t bad enough for him to stay more than one night. All he had as he came back were bandages around his chest, leg, and arm. He seemed happy though, borderline cheerful. They settled into their new life perfectly fine, and spent most of their time in Edd’s apartment.  
Edd proposed they have a small funeral for Tord. Despite what he’d done, he had been their friend.   
Tom refused to say anything, or participate, and just watched from the wall he leaned on. They buried a pistol illegally in the apartment’s yard.  
It was done.   
Well, it should have been.   
Sometime after they came to the apartments, Tom found himself lonely in his own apartment, at night. He was almost always hanging out with Edd or Matt (but never in Matt’s apartment. The horror.) and the last time he had been alone, he was homeless and looking for a place.   
He didn’t sleep easily. And he started to have nightmares.  
None of them actually knew if Tord was dead. A fall from that height, with an explosion that big, would kill anyone. But Tom had survived the rocket, and he couldn’t help fearing that Tord survived the harpoon.  
In his dreams Tord would come back to take revenge, zombie-like, with half of his body melting and the other half strangling him.  
One night it got so bad, he woke up screaming. When he realized he was awake he stopped immediately, tried to get up, fell off his bed, and was hugging himself and trying not to throw up.  
He heard a knock on his front door, Edd quietly opening it to look for him. “Tom? Are you okay? I didn’t know if that was you, but…”  
Tom croaked something out, and Edd found him hunched on the floor. He didn’t ask too many questions, except to ask if he’d had a nightmare, before helping him up and letting him sleep in his apartment, on his couch.  
Matt had his door open, quietly asking what was wrong, but Edd shook his head, not answering.  
The next morning after a dreamless but light sleep, Tom didn’t feel scared anymore, just embarrassed. He apologized to Edd.  
“What were you dreaming about?” Edd asked inquisitively. Tom shifted uncomfortably, still on the couch in just his checkered boxers. “Just Tord. We don’t actually know he’s dead, and if he’s alive…”  
He ducked his head. “He’s not exactly gonna be happy with me.”  
Edd nodded, feeling a spike of fear himself. Yeah… Tord would come back for them, that’s for sure.   
No, he couldn’t let himself think like that. Tord was dead. No one could survive that.  
He reassured Tom so, then went in his room, coming out with one of Tom’s hoodies, tossing it at him. “Here, put something on.”  
“Why do you have this??” Tom said, confused. Edd avoided his gaze. “No reason…”  
The next night, Edd opened the sofa bed, having been to tired to do it before, and insisted that Tom stay in his apartment, just until he stopped having nightmares. Tom brought a change of clothes and a couple toiletries, not really caring where he slept. Although, he must admit, he liked not being by himself.  
That night he was woken by Edd, adrenaline running through him, his instinct telling him to run. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing way to fast.   
Edd calmly sat on the edge of his bed, speaking quietly. “Tom. Tom you were dreaming.”  
Tom was shaking, and he looked around quickly, for Tord, for a mutilated body, for-  
Edd cupped his cheek and turned his head to look him in the eyes. “Tom. There’s no one here. Here, breathe with me.” He pulled his hand away, gently guiding Tom’s wrist to his own chest, and his other hand to his own, and began slowly measuring his breaths.   
Tom looked on the verge of hyperventilating, but slowly started to calm, staring down at his hand on Edd’s chest, until he was breathing normally, his eyes closed.   
Edd smiled. “Okay?”  
Tom nodded, slowly, not opening his eyes. Edd waited, and they spent about ten more minutes just sitting with their breathing matched.  
Then Tom broke the spell, bringing his hand back. “I’m fine.”  
“I’ll stay here.” Edd said, walking around the couch to the other side. Tom watched him settle in. “You don’t have to.”  
“I’ll wake you up if I think you’re having a nightmare.” Edd said simply, falling asleep facing away from him.  
Tom rolled his eyes. Fine. Whatever.  
Edd wasn’t there in the morning, and Tom went on to treat it like a normal morning, as it would have been when they lived in the same house.   
He made breakfast of toast for them, as an apology, or thanks. He wasn’t sure.   
The morning was awkward, watching tv and snacking on bacon. Matt joined them promptly at 12 O’clock, and they went to the arcade.  
Within a few days, he had convinced Edd he would be fine and moved back into his room. He still had the nightmares but he could deal with them.   
Until one night.  
He had no dreams that night, and was getting good rest for almost the first time in weeks. He felt someone shaking him awake, and, frustrated at his lost sleep, he rolled over with a murmur. “Edd, I’m fine, I wasn’t-”  
A cold, robotic hand clamped over his mouth.


	62. Are you two...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this mess, there's not a part two.

“Are you two dating?”  
“No.”  
That’s where it began.  
Edd would constantly walk into the living room, or into Tom’s room, and they would be pushing away from each other, or Tom would be sitting in Tord’s lap, see Edd, and fall on the floor. Yet every single time he asked they would deny vehemently that they were together, that they weren’t gay, so on.  
Today it was almost like they weren’t even trying. Maybe today was the day they finally admitted it.  
Edd sat on the couch with Tom and Tord on either side of him, playing video games. Really, though, it was as if he wasn’t even there. Matt was in his room, somehow sleeping through all the shouting and trash talking going on. Edd slowly stood up, unnoticed, and moved to behind the couch.   
“You really suck at this, Tom. You realize the joystick is supposed to make you go forward?”  
“No, I didn’t know that, asshat! While you were busy dissing me- BOOM! I just passed y-”  
“Not so fast.”  
They had migrated till they were sitting next to each other, hips touching. Now Tord was starting to get distracted.  
They went a little quieter as they started concentrating, Tom on the game and Tord on Tom. He pushed himself back on the couch, then scooted over, putting his leg on the other side so that Tom was sitting between his legs. Tom jumped, glaring over his shoulder. “You’re just trying to make me lose, aren’t you?”  
“Sure, let’s go with that this time, huh?” Tord joked, resting his head on top of Tom’s and putting his arms around his waist, resting his hands in Tom’s lap.   
Tom shifted, then groaned and tossed his controller aside, Tord lifting his head so Tom could rest his own on his chest.   
He was looking up at Tord, and muttered quietly. “That’s not fair.”  
“I know. But since when have I been fair?” Tord said with a smirk. Tom rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, as he did when he wanted people to see it. He snuggled backwards to make himself comfortable, then changed the game to an easy single player rpg.  
Edd hovered by the arm of the couch, camera held up. This was great. Blackmail for later. Besides, he couldn’t deny it was adorable.   
“Tom.”  
“What?”  
“Tom I’m bored.”  
“Then go to your dumb army and take over a few countries.”  
“I’m too lazy. Tom, Tom pay attention to me.”  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“You’ve taken over Norway, Sweden, and half of Canada, and you’re bored.”  
“Shut uuuup I have Paul and Patryck in charge right now, I have nothing to do.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Tom please.”  
Tom looked up at him again, glaring, then sighed. He hooked his hand behind Tord’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him.   
Tord grinned, his hands in Tom’s lap moving to his hips. He pulled him back, then his hands were on Tom’s thighs. Suddenly Tom pulled away, Tord ready to protest, until he turned around and kissed him again.  
Edd blushed, bringing the camera back down. He’d been planning to surprise them, tell them he had blackmail, but…  
Edd had laid out conditions, for Tord to come back and live with them. He had to quit the army for good. Did Tom know something he didn’t?  
Edd lifted the camera again. He’d worry about it later. For now… He had to have evidence.  
Tom was pressed up against him, their kiss becoming heated, when Tom noticed Edd’s camera peeking up over the armrest. He choked, pushing Tord away and covering his mouth quickly as Edd slowly stood, grin smacked across his features.  
Tord simply frowned at him, looking slightly peeved.  
Tom was stuttering, caught red handed. “Wh- when did you- we weren’t- it wasn’t- why-”  
Edd stopped the video and waved it back and forth. “I caught you red handed. So caught up in each other you didn’t even realize I was there. I’d call that dating, wouldn’t you, lovebirds?”  
Tord waved a hand. “I didn’t really care too much if you knew.”  
Tom smacked his hand down. “Shut up! Edd, how long were you there?”  
Tord looked mildly amused until the question came up, then his expression changed, starting to look worried.  
Edd thought for a minute. “I… went to get a snack, and when I got back you were all over each other.”  
“Was not.” Tom said grumpily, crossing his arms.  
“Yeah, you were. Want to see the video?”  
“No!” He snatched at Edd’s phone, but Edd pulled it away.  
“Nope. This is mine now.”  
“Edd!”  
\- - -  
That night, Tord woke Tom up in the middle of the night. Tom rolled over, sleepily murmuring that he wanted a pony, then rubbed his eyes. “What?”  
“Run away with me, Tom.”  
“What??”  
“Run away to the army with me. You love me right? Come with me.”  
“But… why?”  
“Edd knows. I can’t stay here anymore. Please Tom, I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Uh- I- Okay…” He sat up, rubbing his face. “Just… lemme get some stuff.”  
“Okay.”  
Later, Edd watched from his doorway as they both quietly left the house. Just like that, he’d lost his two friends.


	63. A/N

I just made another AU that I have a lot of hope for.  
I am advertising it for you all to read, however it may have elements in it that will trigger you all. Make sure to read the tags first.  
It's called Eddsworld Slavery AU.  
It's a really good plot and story, I just don't want people getting too upset over it. Enjoy!


	64. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is s c a r e d.  
> Don't worry Tord's fear is coming up soon.

“Tom! It’s time to go, come on!” Tord waited for a second, keys in hand. “Tom?”  
“I'm not going!” Came a call from upstairs.   
Tord groaned. “Tooooom you know this could kill you you have to get the surgery.”  
“My eyes are fine! I'm not going.”  
“Tom, you have cancer for heaven's sake! If you don't get rid of it now, it'll kill you!” There was no response, so Tord shoved the keys in his pocket and stormed upstairs. He went to Tom's door and knocked with one knuckle. “I'm coming in.”  
“No! Go away!” Tord opened the door. Tom was crouched on the other side of his bed, only his head peeking up.   
“Tom, come on.” Tord said sourly.  
“No!” Tom said in a voice that was almost a squeak, head lowering a little.  
Tord frowned at him, then started to walk around his bed. “Tom come on-”   
Tom suddenly launched up and vaulted over the bed, taking Tord by surprise, and disappeared out the door.  
“Tom I swear to god!” Tord shouted, frustrated. “You're being childish!”  
Still no response.  
Edd and Matt weren't home, they'd gone out to the store, so Tord couldn't ask them for help or anything.  
“Tom, you realize you’ll die, right? Death. Dead. Come out here already, this is stupid!”   
He walked back down the stairs, having heard the thumping as Tom ran away, and looked around. Tom was nowhere to be seen.  
He slowly went into the living room, and looked around. Something was off.  
He couldn't figure out what it was until he realized he heard ragged breathing, and noticed that the couch was crooked. He walked up next to the couch, then crouched down to look under.  
Tom stared at him in fear. “I don't want to go Tord.”  
“Fine. Come on, let's go get ice cream.” Tord said sarcastically.   
“Don't lie to me.” Tom said, inching toward the back of the couch. He pushed himself out from under the couch and leapt to his feet just as Tord straightened up and vaulted over the couch, lunging at him to tackle him.  
But he slipped away toward the kitchen, already hidden when Tord got there.  
“What are you trying to do? We have all day, you know I'll get you to come at some point. This is a life or death thing. Come on, you seemed so agreeable before.”  
“It's easier to be agreeable when I'm not about to have things cutting my eyes or needles going in my skin.” Tom snarked, and Tord opened the cabinet he heard the voice from.  
“Okay, I get it, you're scared of surgery. I promise it'll be better for you than leaving it alone will be, can you just-”  
Tom lunged out and tackled him, then got up to run away.   
Tord managed to grab his ankle with his robotic hand, making him trip and fall on his face. Tord quickly scrambled forward and pinned him down.  
“Tom, I already told you, you'll be passed out for the whole thing.”  
“But it's still happening!” Tom cried, vainly trying to get away.  
“Alright I'll just… leave you two alone I guess.” Matt said uncomfortably, holding Starbucks at the entrance to the kitchen. He'd meant to say it under his breath and blushed a little when Tord looked up at him. Tom gazed up piteously from the floor, stopping his struggles.  
Tord’s face went pink. “He's been running away from-”  
Matt held up a hand. “I really don't want to know. I'm just gonna go, have fun with- whatever.”  
He stepped backward out of the kitchen.  
Tom turned his head sideways to glare at Tord. “Fine. Fine. I'll go. Ill- I'll just go.”  
Tord realized he was shaking below him, badly.   
Tord slowly let him up, being sure to keep a tight grip on his wrist.  
Tom made no move to pull away, and followed along, if shakily, to the front door and out to the car. He got in, then put his hands over his face, almost protectively.   
He was what, white with fear the entire drive there, and when he got there he had to be held down by three different doctors until they could make him pay out.  
The surgery went fine, blinding him as Tord had predicted it would.  
He handed his secret device to the doctors.  
“Do it.”  
Tom woke up the next day with a start. He was tense, ready to ward the doctors off.  
No one was there. The lights were off, but the lights from the city flooded in through a huge window to his right, and the room was dimly lit, gray in the darkness.  
His hand slowly went up to touch his face. There was something big and blocky on his face, or maybe it wasn't that big, but it covered his eyes. He noticed that along with the city there was a faint green glow, and it seemed to be coming from him.   
He sat up.  
Blinked.  
The blinking seemed artificial, as though he wasn't really.   
Suddenly the door to the room opened, and Tom turned his head quickly to look at the person coming in.  
“You’re a jerk.” He told Tord, barely able to see his silhouette.   
“Wow, those are your first words to me when I saved your life?”  
“Well yeah. What’s wrong with my eyes now? I can’t really feel them, and something’s wrong with my vision but I don’t really know what.”  
“I know. It’s cause your eyes haven’t focused yet.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh. Uh. Hmm.”  
Tom was feeling at the blocky object on his face. Tord slowly walked toward the light switch on the door. “Tom? I’m going to turn on the light. I need you to look in one place and stare at it, so your eyes can focus. Okay? It’ll look weird.”  
“What are you talking about??”  
Tord flicked on the light, and Tom tried to look at him.  
But he couldn’t look anywhere. He was forced to look everywhere. It was like his whole eyes were turned into pupils, he was looking at everything at once.  
Hurt your brain to think about?  
It hurt his mind to see.  
Tom clutched his head, blinking quickly, and realized he was groaning. Tord came forward and grabbed his arms, shouting at him to look at him.  
Oh, he was on the floor. That was a thing now. Tord had his face in his hands, not letting him look around. “Tom.”  
Tom finally heard him, and he looked all over his face, trying not to be overloaded like he was.  
“Tom look at my eyes, look at my mouth, but try to focus on one point.”  
Tom held Tord’s wrist, and slowly as he kept his face still his eyes started to focus until it seemed back to normal.  
Tord kept speaking nonsense the whole time, so that Tom had something to look at.  
Tom closed his digital eyes, as he realized they were digital, and pressed his face against Tord’s chest. “God, you could’ve warned me.” He muttered, getting his breath back from his brief panic. “What happened, anyway?”  
“It needed to adjust to your eyes. It- well. They took the cancer out of your eyes, but weren’t able to save your retinas from irreparable damage. So I made new ones for you. They’re like goggles, and you can take them off, but you won’t be able to see without them.”  
Tom was quiet for a second. “Am I back to normal?”  
“Yeah.”  
Tom pulled away, then glared at him. “This never happened.” He got back up on the bed, crossing his legs. “When can I go back home?”  
“Well, I guess now. I dunno. I’ll take you, you might still be tired from the drugs we used to put you to sleep.”  
“Whatever.” Tom stood, staggering a little as he walked out the door, Tord quickly following and taking the lead.  
Tord noticed Tom touching the goggles the entire way home, and as they got to the house, heard him mutter self consciously. “Do they at least look cool?”  
“Uh, yeah. Pretty futuristic and stuff.”  
“... thanks, or whatever.” Tom said before walking inside, grumpy and happy somehow at the same time, showing off to Edd and Matt as soon as he got inside.  
Tord rolled his eyes, retreating into his room with his hentai. Later, when Tom was used to it, and when the time came, he would remind Tom who saved his life.


	65. What are you scared of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElp.   
> Here ya go.  
> Tord isn't scared of nothing.  
> And that is grammatically correct.

Tom had never seen Tord be scared. This was a realization he came to when Edd invited him back, half of his face covered in scars and sporting a robotic arm.   
Even when he was being punched by his own robot, he only seemed angry. Startled maybe. But never really scared.  
Everybody had a fear, Tom determined. And he would find out what Tords was.  
He tried first by asking.  
“Are you scared of anything?!” Tom asked indignantly. “Rollercoasters? Heights? Clowns?”  
Tord raised an eyebrow. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV or something. He shook his head. “No. I can't be the leader of an army if I'm scared of something. I've steeled myself to useless phobias.”  
“Everyone's scared of something.” Tom stated.  
“Really? What are you scared of?”  
Tom blushed slightly. “U-uh. Nothing.”  
Tord smirked. “But everyone's scared of something.”  
“Fine whatever. I hate oceans. You never know what's in it. Happy?”  
“Not really, because I don't care.”  
And that was the end of that conversation. Tom was determined that there was something.  
He left some clown plushies in Tord’s room (shuddering the whole while. He would not want to wake up to see that.)  
Tord threw them back in his room, telling him not to leave his stuff around.  
Storms did nothing. Tord played video games, or watched his hentai, seeming not to notice.  
He took everyone to the amusement park, and to his frustration, Tord had a great time.  
Tord started to catch on though, and jokingly told him to keep trying to scare them, he was enjoying it.  
Tom couldn’t think of anything to say back, and, frustrated, walked out of the room.  
He should just give up. Tord didn’t get scared by the usual things. He probably had some unthinkable phobia that would take Tom’s whole life to figure out.  
Tom groaned. Then sat up when he heard his phone ding.   
‘Happy early birthday!’ It was from his brother. Tom snorted and turned it off. How had he found his new number?  
Whatever, it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t dignify it with an answer.  
He went back out and plopped on the couch. Yeah… that’s right, his birthday was next week. Weird that he was forgetting nowadays, he used to make sure everyone remembered, would throw a huge party.   
Now it was just something that happened. At least it was better than Christmas. Still, if no one remembered, it wasn’t that big a deal.  
\- - - On his birthday - - -   
Tom slept in, then groggily went out to the living room, getting a glass of water.  
Suddenly he was hugged from behind, Edd excitedly chirping “Happy birthday” into his ear.  
Tom winced, then looked over his shoulder. “Thanks for rememberi- oh.” He hadn’t even looked in the living room, but there were balloons everywhere, and a few streamers, and a banner looking like it was bought from a dollar store, proudly showing off “Happy birthday!”  
“It looks like it was put together last night while you were drunk.” Tom joked.  
“Well maybe it was. But I wasn’t drunk, and Matt helped. Tord ran off as soon as we mentioned your birthday. He said he’d come back sometime this morning.”  
Matt walked into the room, looking as tired as Tom felt, hair messy and wearing his M@ boxers.  
“Happy birthday Tom.” He yawned, laying across the couch.   
Tom rolled his eyes, then turned to Edd. “Thanks for all this, I suppose. I’m gonna go get ready.”  
He went to the bathroom and showered, then came out in his normal clothes, just as the door rang and Tord came in.  
He was holding a birthday cake, looking somewhat begrudging, then stopped dead when he saw the living room, eyes widening imperceptibly. He went into the kitchen, set the cake down, then backed up to the door. “I’ll let you guys have fun, I have a- a thing- to go to…”  
Tom tilted his head. Was it just him, or was Tord acting odd?  
Edd walked toward Tord and put an arm over his shoulders. “Oh come on, you leave every time one of us has a birthday, just do this one with us. Please?”  
“It- it’s just Tom’s birthday, I don’t have to stay for this one.” He ducked under Edd’s arm, then yelped when Matt shoved him into the living room. “Come on, we’re gonna have cake later. Right now we’re gonna watch The Children.”   
Matt pushed a couple balloons off the couch and sat, picking up the remote.   
Tom leaned over the back of it as Tord hesitantly sat. “Do I get a say in what we watch? What if I want to watch The Cats?”  
“Nope!” Matt said cheerfully, tucking the remote between his legs when he chose a channel.  
Tom rolled his eyes and groaned.  
Tord was tense, sitting stiffly and looking around almost warily. “Tord?” Tom questioned, and for the first time in his life, he saw Tord jump, startled. “What?”  
“What’s up?”  
“No-othing.” Tord’s voice cracked, and he swallowed. “Nothing, I’m just, uh, worried about missing my thing…” His voice got quieter until he looked away, almost seeming embarrassed.  
“... wait.”  
“Tom, stop interrogating me.”  
“Wait!”  
Tom was grinning now. “Oh I see. Are you scared of birthday parties?”  
“Don’t be absurd!” Tord nearly shouted, nerves on edge. “I’m not scared of ‘parties’” Tord curled his lip.  
Tom smirked, then pulled himself over the back of the couch and plopped on the couch upside down, his legs over the back of it. He reached up and grabbed a balloon off the floor, tossing it up in the air. He was bored.  
“Maaaaaaatt where’s Edd?” He bopped the balloon at Matt, and it bounced off his head and should’ve hit Tord in the shoulder. Except Tord had vaulted over the arm of the couch and to the corner of the room, face pale.   
After a short, awkward pause, where everyone kind of stared at Tord and Tord just stared at the ground, Matt pointed to the hallway. “He’s getting dressed.”  
“Oh.” Tom said. Then he picked up another balloon, and bopped it to Tord. Tord whimpered, not running this time, just wincing when it tapped against him and fell to the ground.  
Tom was grinning.  
Tom was evil.  
Tord had gotten him so many times before, it was time for payback.  
He picked up another balloon, and squeezed it till it popped, making Matt jump and Tord full out scream, collapsing to the ground. Edd, who had just come out of his room, started laughing hysterically, which set off Tom and Matt.   
Tord glared at them, hand covering his traitorous mouth, hugging himself. “It’s not funny.” He muttered, glaring at the ground.  
Tom started laughing even harder, falling on the floor, tears of laughter in the corner of his eyes.  
“Oh my god Tord, you’re scared of balloons!” He managed to say, which set everyone off again.  
Laughter was indeed contagious, as Tord found himself almost smiling a little. It was kinda a stupid fear, he supposed. And one he’d managed to keep a secret for several years.  
Oh god Tom was going to use this against him.  
He jumped when something touched his side, another balloon, and scrambled away on all fours.   
“Look, ha ha, can we please put them away?” He whimpered.   
Tom glanced at Edd, and they came to a silent understanding. “Yeah, sure.” They gathered them all in a bag, Tom popping one more just for fun.  
They went out to the amusement park and to the bar at night, Tord grumpy the whole day and refusing outright to talk to Tom.   
Later that night, they all went home, going to sleep for the night. Except Tom and Edd.  
They were all woken by a scream in the morning, and a couple pops. “WHY?!?”  
They had taped every single balloon to the ground in his room until you couldn’t see the floor.  
He ended up crawling out the window and coming in the front door, and killing them. “My secret dies with me.”


	66. Nightmares and Funerals Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mess. But here's part 2.

“Edd, I’m serious, he’s in my room!”  
Edd handed the frenzied Tom a glass of water. “Tom, we went over this, he’s dead. We have nothing to worry about.”  
“Yeah except for the fact that he is SITTING IN MY ROOM and tried to SUFFOCATE ME!”  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a dream, Tom? Or someone else?”  
“YES! You don’t believe me.”   
“It’s just…” Edd sighed. “No one could survive a fall like that, or that explosion. Look, there’s nothing to worry about, I promise. Dreams can be re-” He cut off his words when Tom grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of his apartment and toward his own.  
“He’s probably still freaking there Edd, if there’s nothing to worry about then I’ll show you exactly what I mean.” Edd rolled his eyes, stumbling along. Tom opened his door, having been in too much of a hurry to remember.  
Tom suddenly stopped, slowly walking through the apartment, toward his room. Edd followed behind him, arms crossed, so firm in his belief that Tord was dead that he thought this was all ridiculous.  
They got to Tom’s bedroom door and Tom slowly peeked around the doorframe.   
“Fuck you.”  
He drew back, shaking a little, and Edd walked forward and stood in front of his room. “There’s no one- oh.”  
Tord was laying on the bed, looking bored and a little pissed, a bruise forming on his jaw. “Hey, Edd. Look, I wasn’t expe- aaaand he’s down.” Edd had passed out on the floor.  
“Go away.” Tom’s voice was timid, and he still stayed out of the room, peeking inside.   
“I have to talk to everyone. Why are you all so scared of me?”  
“Fuck you, again.” Was Tom’s only response.   
“Well, actually, I only wanted to talk to you. But you had to get all pissy and punch me in the face.”  
“Go away.”  
“I wasn’t going to hurt you, you know. I had a proposal for you. Only you.”  
“I don’t care! Go away!”  
“I’m not mad, Tom. I didn’t come back to exact revenge, or murder everyone you care about, or enjoy your fear, or anything like that. I just wanted to talk to you.”  
“You should be.” Tom muttered, his legs shaking so hard he had to squat outside the door to keep from falling.  
“Are you mad at me for blowing up the house?” Tord inquired, giving Tom pause.  
Just long enough of a pause for Edd to wake up on the floor, pushing himself up to his elbows, groaning. “What happened?” He mumbled.   
“You passed out.” Tord responded.  
Edd stared at him blearily, then recognition clicked. “Oh right.” He said, his voice noticeably higher pitched. He cleared his throat, pushed himself up to sitting, and slowly backed up to the wall.   
“Can you leave? I need to talk to To-”  
“No.” Edd said defensively, pulling out his phone. He texted Matt to come in there. “I should call the police for break and entering.”  
“Well don’t.” Tord was getting annoyed. “Look, I was going to make a deal with Tom, because I need him for something.”  
“What, then?” Edd had started to get over his fear and was starting to get angry at Tord for coming back, for terrorizing Tom, for blowing up their house and making them all think that he was dead.  
He didn’t realize he was crying, because Tord awkwardly didn’t point it out. “It’s… I need him for an experiment. And in return I was going to offer all of you protection from the opposing army.”  
“What?”  
“Well. They think threatening you will make me give in to their demands. But I give in to nothing. So I could make sure they don’t attack you all… but I need Tom.”  
Edd went quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say. “What other army?”  
“My counter, the other team trying to take over the world. The Blue Army. They were formed after I took- you know what, it really doesn’t matter.”  
“You’re not touching me, asshat!” Tom called from the doorway, now leaning against the frame, not noticing that he was blocking the doorway until Matt had to step over him to get in.  
“Oh. Hey Tord.” Matt greeted. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to talk to Tom.”  
“Oh, okay. Hey Edd. So… should I leave, or…?” He seemed confused, like he didn’t get what the big deal was.   
“He’s trying to take Tom.” Edd told him, looking confused at his aloofness. “Also, by the way, he’s not dead.”  
“Well that’s good.” Matt said, “That he’s dead, I mean. If he doesn’t hurt Tom I don’t see any reason why not? I mean he did promise protection and all that.” He smirked at Tom, jokingly. “As far as I see it it’s win win.”  
“How did you know that?” Edd said, starting to get suspicious. “That he offered protection or whatever.”  
“Uhhhhh…” He looked a little guilty.  
Tord facepalmed.  
“I was listening.” A pause. “In the hallway.”  
“He’s been meeting up with me for the past couple months, because as far as I know he’s been the only one able to take over the world twice.” Tord said, and Matt chuckled nervously. “I would’ve told you two but he told me not to.”  
“WHAT?!?” Tom finally got his voice back and he stood, furious. “You’ve been conspiring with this son of a bitch for a couple months and didn’t think to tell the one having nightmares about him coming back and killing me in my sleep?!?”  
“That makes so much more sense.” Tord mused, sitting up on the bed, looking relaxed, or at least he would if his muscles weren’t tensed like they were.  
Tom ignored him, stepping forward to grab Matt by the collar of his shirt and-  
Tord pushed him away, glaring at him. “Don’t lay a finger on him. I told him to help me, and he did.”  
Tom glared at him, then sighed. “Okay you know what? This is fine! This is so fine, I love feeling betrayed and my old enemies coming back to life.”  
“Tom, look- Can you two leave us alone?” Tord looked exasperatedly at Matt and Edd. Matt nodded, Edd leaving reluctantly, shouting when he got to the door. “I’m coming back in in five minutes!”  
The door closed. “Great, now I can pummel you without being judged-”  
“Tom,” Tord said, his voice quiet. “I’m dying. I need your help.”


	67. Nightmares and Funerals Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what ship this is anymore, tbh.

¨You can't be serious.” Edd stared at Matt, outside the room where Tom and Tord were probably fighting, dumbfounded. “You and Tord? For how long?” Matt just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I dunno, a couple months?”  
“You mean like, full on dating? Did you two make out?” Edd demanded. He didn’t know how he felt about this.  
“I mean yeah, sometimes.” He blushed a little. “It’s not a big deal, and anyway we broke it off a week or so ago. It’s just, with the secret thing we had we thought it would be fun. It’s stupider to say out loud, I guess.”  
“Yeah no duh! I didn’t even know you were gay!”  
“Oh. I thought I told you.” It was obvious from Matt’s voice he didn’t actually think that. “Do you care?”  
“No, not really. I just- ARGH!” Edd turned and walked out. “How did he survive??”  
Matt trotted to keep up, following him out of the apartment and into Edd’s. “Uh, well, he lost his arm and he has scars that run down from his face to his upper thigh-”  
“I know that! But he fell a thousand feet after blowing up, how did he-”  
“He fell on his chair. And landed on his bad arm. It’s just good luck, really.” Matt said offhandedly.  
“You should have told us.” Edd glared at him, clearly pissed off about something. Matt felt either extremely stupid or he was missing something, cause he had no idea what Edd was so mad about.  
“He told me not to.” Matt said weakly.  
“What did you two do, exactly? When you met up? And- what did he mean, you took over the world twice??”  
“Uh… well, with the zombie apocalypse that one time, then the time machine… As for what we did, he just asked me for battle strategy and stuff. And when we went on dates, we just hung out, he told me about living with Paul and Patryck and I would talk about you two, or we’d talk about just random things. He’d talk about the future a lot. Actually, we didn’t talk as much as we made out to be honest.”  
Oh. That got Edd REALLY pissed. Matt just got more confused.  
“Well good for fucking you you got to fuck the guy we all thought was dead. I- I- good for-” Edd clenched his fists at his side, shaking. “Forget it I can’t deal with this.”  
He stormed out of the room, leaving Matt confused and ashamed for some odd reason. Why was Edd so mad??  
\---  
Tom raised an eyebrow. “You’re dying? Since when?”  
“Since you shot me out of the air. And I got a lethal infection in my arm, and it spread like blood poisoning, and I’m dying. But I can’t go to a hospital. They’ll know who I am, and if they catch me…” He left the sentence there.  
“I need your help running experiments to heal me, I can’t figure it out on my own.”  
“But you lost your arm, it can’t be infected.” Tom said.  
“Yeah, cause my arm was the ONLY injury.” Tord said sarcastically.  
“Why do you need me though? We’re not exactly buddies. What if I want you to die?”  
Harsh. Tord actually winced. “Well then I guess I’ll die. But I’d prefer not to, and I don’t think you want to be the cause of my death.”  
“And if I don’t some random army will attack Edd and Matt? Why should I trust you?”  
Tord glared at him. Then sighed. Then started unbuttoning his jacket. Tom cocked his head, curious despite his instinctual fear, until he realized Tord was taking his shirt off.  
“Wait- I don’t need to see-”  
Tord dropped his shirt on the bed, revealing bandages around his chest and stomach and partly around his neck.  
He started unwinding his chest bandages, and as soon as skin started showing Tom sucked in a breath of sympathy.  
The flesh looked angry and red, maybe slightly swollen, and while Tord didn’t take all of them off, Tom got the picture.  
“Alright. Doesn’t it hurt?” He looked away uncomfortably, trying to get the picture out of his head until he saw Tord buttoning his jacket back up.  
¨Like hell.” Tord said, unemotionally. “I need your help because of your genes. And also maybe because I want… specifically your help…” He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, then sighed. “Look, I just want a yes or no answer, okay?”  
“Fine. I’ll help. But I need all the information before we do anyth-”  
“FIVE MINUTES UP!” Edd stormed in, glaring at them.  
Specifically, glaring at Tord.  
“Did you come to a decision, Tom?” He demanded.  
“Uh… yes?”  
“Good. Tord, leave.”  
Tord stood slowly. “Edd? What’s wrong, old-”  
“Get out!” Edd shouted, so Tord walked out with no further argument. “Tom, I’ll come back in a couple days-”  
“Through the front door this time!” Tom called as Edd followed him and slammed the door as soon as Tord was out the door.  
“Edd, what’s wrong? Did Matt do something? Or is it just because Tord came?” Tom’s voice was gentle.  
Edd didn’t say anything for a minute, then spun and plopped on the couch, face in his hands. He flinched when Tom laid a hand on his shoulder, so Tom just plopped next to him. “Edd?”  
“It’s nothing, just… I can’t believe Matt knew, and didn’t tell us. I feel betrayed.”  
He was shaking, so Tom hugged him.  
Edd threw his arms around Tom and just shook. He didn’t cry, just shook and held Tom tightly until he was calmer.  
“What did you say, Tom? To Tord.”  
“I said I’d help him. He’s dying, apparently. Something to do with my genes being right.”  
“Don’t let him take you too.” Edd mumbled. “Don’t let him change you, don’t believe anything he says…” Edd continued until he’d basically banned Tom from knowing who Tord was, then sat back. “I just don’t want to lose another friend.”  
“Okay.” Tom said. “I won’t let him change me. He only wants experiments. I’m sure you can come if you need to. But I promise I’ll always make you my homing beacon, I won’t let him take me away.” A bit romantic, but it got the point across.  
“Okay. Okay. That’s- I’ll be fine.” Edd nodded to himself. “I just need time today.”  
Tom nodded as he got up to leave, leaving a hand on his shoulder till he walked out the door.  
“See you later, Edd.”  
“See you, Tom.”


	68. I'ma sad gay demon. Help. Pt 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two.

Tom felt it first when Tord asked for his help cooking one day. All of them knew he couldn't cook for crap, but they were too lazy to care.  
He felt a pang in his gut, and he blushed, and he felt honored. He didn't think about it though, deciding he must just be nervous about working with Tord.  
Except that after that, he couldn't look at Tord the same.   
He caught himself imagining going somewhere with just the two of them, like the movies, or to dinner, or to hell…  
Maybe kissing him.  
And that's when he started to panic.  
He tried pushing it down, he tried pretending it didn't exist. But it didn't work before, and it wouldn't work now.  
He had to tell someone. He couldn't let it happen again. Not like last time.  
Who could he tell? Matt was too much of a dunce, and he'd rather go to hell than tell Tord.  
Maybe Edd.  
He had to, and he had to fast. If he didn't…  
\- - -   
Tord and Matt were gone to get food, while Edd and Tom were sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
Tom fidgeted. He glanced over at Edd.  
Then sighed. “Edd… can you come with me to my room? I have a big problem and I can't have Tord- or, or Matt, barging in. It's… personal?”  
Edd raised an eyebrow. “That personal, huh? Yeah, I guess. How long will it take?”  
“Uh. A while. I kinda have to tell you my life story.”  
“I've known you since high school, what could I possibly not know?” Edd retorted, getting up anyway. He followed Tom to his room, and Tom closed the door, then sat on his bed.  
Should he just come straight out with it, or-  
“I'm a demon.”  
Alright his mouth decided for him.  
“I- you're not THAT bad, Tom-”  
“No, I'm an actual demon. I was raised in hell, I moved to the surface when I went to high school, and became Tom. I can't show you proof, except for a Polaroid, but it's true.”  
Edd narrowed his eyes. “... Go on?”  
“I'm also gay.”  
“Is that why you think you're a demon?” Edd said amusedly. “Cause I have news for you.”  
“No! You don't get it- remember how I had several girlfriends before? And how they all died somehow? How long did it take me to get over them?”  
“I… well you didn't exactly grieve.”  
“Exactly. So I'm gay. I had one boyfriend, the only person I've ever truly fallen in love with.”  
“Who?”  
“You know him, but not from me, or from being friends with him. He was on the news. His name’s… Ted Groove.”  
“Wait. You mean the guy the doctors said was dead for at least seven months? But that had still been walking around and stuff?”  
“How… how do you remember it that clearly?” Tom said, confused.  
“Cause you threw up. And also you were depressed after that. It was one of the things in mind when I tried to figure out why you were depressed, that maybe you knew him somehow. Although honestly I imagined family friend. Anyway, you dated him. What does that have to do with anything?” Edd was all curious. He didn't believe Tom was a demon, that was just dumb, but he did think something was wrong.  
“Well he was still walking after two months of me falling for him. I knew it might happen, my parents warned me… but it was worse than I thought.”  
He had to regain speech after a moment, fear running through him before he could tamp it down.  
“Anyway, it's just, I can't really go into it. He was supposed to die. But he stayed alive, he followed my command like a robot, until suddenly he just crumpled. He stank, Edd. He smelled dead, but I still lived him.”  
“Tom, that's not possible-”  
“Even when I don't really love them, they die somehow. The girlfriends died quicker but I can't let it happen again.”  
Edd frowned. “Okay… how can I help?”  
“You don't believe me.”  
“I- I'm sorry Tom it's just-”  
“Do you know anyone else with full black eyes? Do you know anyone else who's parents are inanimate objects? Did you ever think to wonder why they said I'd be back in six months when we visited hell? We've literally started several apocalypses, you can't just tell me you don't think demons exist.”  
He had a good point.  
“My parents aren't inanimate objects. Just by the way. They had to leave the house when people came over because my dad is an incubus and my mom sucks the water out of people if she breathes too much. Not a fun way to die. I just got a kind of combination of the two. I suck the life force out of anyone I love. It takes two months to make them a lifeless shell, and seven months for them to die. You can't kill them prematurely. There's no way out of it, if I love them, they die, edd, they die horribly.”  
He was crying.  
Edd put an army around his shoulders. “Okay… let's say all of this is true. Why are you telling me now?”  
He felt a subtle fear, and it was because of that fear that he believed Tom. Because he was scared. If Tom liked him, then he would die one of the worst of deaths.  
What if Tom died instead?  
Horrified by his train of thought, he focused back on the conversation. “So how do you know there's nothing you can do?”  
“I was taught growing up what I was. What I could do. My parents are higher demons, because my power is weak. But Edd, I'm scared.”  
“You didn't answer why you're telling me now.” Edd pressed.  
“Well.” Tom took a deep breath. “Because I've fallen for someone again.”  
“Who?” Edd inquired, anticipation building.  
“Tord.”  
Relief, and fear, and guilt, and relief again. Needless to say, Edd was conflicted.  
“Tord? I thought-”  
“You thought I hated him. So did I. It doesn't have to make sense Edd. But if you really need an explanation…  
“In hell, there is no line between love and hate. There's no line between lust and intimacy, or giving and taking. There's no such thing as boundaries. You just do whatever you want. Well, because of the lack of boundaries it doesn't matter whether I hated him or not. Hating him probably just made me fall for him harder. You get it?”  
“Yeah… I guess so. So he's… you mean he's going to die?”  
“I can't let it happen, Edd! I could escape to hell and it might break it, but…”  
He hesitated. “In order to go back there, with the rank I'm at, I'd have to be banished from here. And if that happened, I'd be disgraced, in hell, and violently killed. To be overpowered by a human is one of the worst things you can do. I can't- but if I stay, I'll kill him. I don't know what to do Edd! What do I do?!?”   
His voice was ragged, and he was clutching his hair in anguish.  
“Tell him.” Edd insisted.  
“I can't.”  
“You should. This decision isn't for me to make, it's between you and Tord.”  
“What if-”   
“Don't worry about what if’s, Tom.”  
They both jumped about ten feet in the air when Tord shoved the door open, announcing that he was back and asking what they were doing.  
“I- I wa- I…”  
“We were talking.” Edd said. He gave Tom a look, then got up and walked out. Tord cast a look at Tom, clearly curious, then walked out as well.  
Tom should stop him. He knew he should. But he can't…


	69. You're Literally Mental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend  
> I'm broke and my crush has a boyfriend  
> I also don't have any friend  
> I just want to make this rhyme friend
> 
>  
> 
> I'm bored can you tell?  
> Anyway, I wanted to write about Tord being a psychopath but I'm probably not going to continue it. Enjoy.  
> WARNING KINDA GOREY
> 
> (Oh shoot it's chapter 69 and it's getting wasted on my whims oh well tha's too bad)

“He’s back.” Edd said.  
“Who?”  
“Tord.” Edd said. “And I think something’s wrong with him. He keeps asking to talk to you, and I think he’s grinning, but it might be something wrong with his face, like, muscles or something?”  
Tom was gaping at him. “You can’t be serious. He’s alive?”  
“Yeah. And might be a bit mad.” Edd said, circling a finger by his temple. “Anyway, he said he wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to him?”  
“No! Yes. I don’t know, maybe? He’s really alive? Where was he for the past few months?”  
“Hey Tom.” They both jumped, and Tom turned nervously to the doorway, where Tord was leaning against the doorframe. He wasn’t grinning, like Edd had said he was. He looked almost robotic, and it certainly didn’t help that his red tank top showed his robotic arm. “I heard my name. Glad to see you alive. All that.”  
“We weren’t talking bad about you.” Edd said quickly.  
“Yeah, only that I’m mental. Which I am.” He smirked, eyes widening a little. “But that’s not too important now, is it? Edd, I need to talk to him. Go away.”  
“Don’t order him around like that-” Tom quickly rose to Edd’s defense, but Edd waved a hand. “It’s fine Tom. Scream if he tries to kill you, or something.” He joked, walking past.   
Tord walked in the room, closing the door and leaning against it.  
“I’ve missed you, Tom.”  
“Well I haven’t, you were an ass and ruined my home. You’re lucky to be ali-”  
Tord walked forward and put a finger on Tom’s lips, shushing him. “I’m happy to see you, don’t ruin the moment Tom.”  
He slowly looked Tom up and down, and Tom shoved his hand away. “Stop that, just say what you’re going to say and go away.”  
“Right…” Tord said, stepping back suddenly. “Right, uh, I’m staying here. At Edd’s apartment.”  
“Good for you.” Tom said, glaring.   
“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed our banter. I’ve missed being sane. Being sane was nice, yeah… that would be nice…” Tord grinned, suddenly, eyes wide, and Tom could see what Edd meant about thinking Tord was mad.   
“Get out of my room.”  
“Tom, we have a lot to talk about. I need to apologize.”  
That was unexpected. Tom rolled his eyes. “Fine, go ahead.”  
“I’m sorry for what I’m going to inevitably do to you, when I start living with Edd.” Tord’s grin disappeared, along with his confidence, it seemed. “Nevermind. I’ll leave. I missed you. I love you. I needed you, and you tried to kill me.”  
Tord suddenly turned, opened the door, and walked out without another word.  
That wasn’t terrifying at all.  
Somehow Tord did convince Edd to let him stay with him, despite Tom coming to him and telling him what Tord had said to Tom.  
“It’ll be fine Tom, he got better after talking to you. He probably just needed to apologize.”  
“He apologized for, and I quote, ‘What I’m going to do to you when I’m with Edd’ is that not the LEAST bit worrying to you?!?” Tom demanded.  
“I’m sure if he tried anything you could fight him off. But when he talked to me, he seemed fine. Don’t worry about it, Tom.”  
Alright, Tom will just casually not worry about it when Tord might try to kill him in the middle of the night, that’s fine. But what if Tord was fine?  
Tom stopped worrying about it after a couple days, while they went on a couple adventures, and Tord was forced to admit that he still was Red Leader, that he hadn’t given up his position.   
Then he woke Tom up in the middle of the night.  
“Why ‘re you in here? Git ouuut.” Tom covered his head with his pillow.  
“Tom, get up.”  
“Nooooooooo git out of meh room.” Tom yelps as Tord pulls away the blanket, especially as he was wearing just boxers, the cold hitting him like a wave. “Tooooord gimme that.”  
“You need to come with me. I need you to be there. You need to come. I need you there.”  
He stopped, his eyes wide, and Tom realized he had a gun in his robot hand.   
He slowly sat up, fear spiking his gut. “Tord, are you okay? I’ll come, okay? Just put the gun away.”   
Tord just stood there, head slightly raised, staring down at Tom as he stood and grabbed blue shorts and a checkered shirt, pulling them on quickly. “Tord? Put the gun down. Tord it’s fine. I’m coming.”  
Tord turned and walked out, not looking to see if Tom was behind him. Tom struggled to keep up with Tord’s impatient strides, as they rushed to the car and Tord started to get in the drivers side.  
“Tord, let me drive-”  
“Go exactly where I say. I will know if you go anywhere else.” Tord’s voice was a choked whisper, but he got out and went to the passengers side. The entire time they drove there, Tord fidgeting mindlessly with a knife he’d found somewhere, seeming to randomly spit out directions. Tom had half a mind to pull over, unsure of what Tord was taking him to. Until Tord leaned forward, staring intently at an alleyway. “Here! Stop here.” He put the knife away and pulled out his gun again. “Come on.”  
“Tord,” Tom said, when they’d both gotten out of the car. “Can you just tell me what in bloody hells we are doing here??”  
Tord spun around, and though he’d been talking to Tom the whole time, it was like he just noticed Tom was actually there. He stared at Tom for a little bit, then grinned, eyes wide. “I needed you to come, to watch me kill, to see what’s wrong with me. And maybe, little by little, you’ll fall in love with my crazy side, because I sure have.”  
He laughed, and laughed, and suddenly stopped and frowned. “Why do you look scared, Tommy? Tommy? It’s okay, I’m not killing you yet. I just want you to love me.”  
He turned as someone walked through the alleyway, then held up his gun and shot them through the leg.  
And about everywhere a bullet could go without killing someone, and Tord watched the person scream and scream at him and scream at Tom to help him but Tom was frozen in horror, and he was terrified, and he ran. Then he himself screamed when Tord grabbed his arm. “Tommy, come on, just one more person, just one more. Tommy-”  
“LET GO OF ME!!”  
Tord released him, surprising both of them, then turned and walked back into the alley, through the now dead person's blood until he disappeared from view.  
“Tommy…” Tom, as he was getting frantically in the car to make his escape, heard his voice echoing creepily from the alley. “If you tell anyone, you’re next.”  
A pause. “Thanks!” He shouted back, voice cracking. “I’ll keep that in mind!”  
Then with a screech of tires he was gone.  
\- - -   
Tom literally screamed when Edd answered his apartment door and Tord popped up behind him, innocently asking who it was, scaring the crap out of Tom. “Uh, Tom, are you okay?”  
“No! Uh- yes. No. I don’t know, Tord-”  
Tord casually walked up next to Edd, listening in, and Tom got cold feet. “Uh, nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”  
“No you won’t.” Tord said casually, examining his fingernails. Edd gave him an odd look that Tord ignored.  
“Yes, I will.” Tom practically growled at Tord, before walking away to his apartment. He came back to Edd’s ten seconds later, sheepishly asking to stay with him, saying he had a nightmare.  
Edd, frustrated because it was the middle of the night and Tom wasn’t making any sense, reluctantly let him in. “Don’t wake me up like that again, Tom, unless you’re about to be murdered, or the house is on fire. Actually, forget the first part, it’s night I don’t care.”  
Tom knew he was just grumpy, but he still took it more seriously than he should’ve. Still, he didn’t say anything, and he wasn’t woken in the middle of the night by a psychopath. Actually, he couldn’t have been, cause he didn’t sleep again that night.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several news.  
> 1: AO3 is now banned on my school computers. I will continue posting, but it will be very hard to do. It might be done weekly.   
> 2: I'm sorry I just must announce that I have a girlfriend and she is the most wonderful person in the world.   
> 3: This chapter definitely should not be a oneshot but you know what it's my account this is a oneshot suck it. Also I was actually trying to make it last longer than it did and gave up.  
> 4: This is the Hanahaki AU mixed with the High School AU and I'm just gonna say my favorite part to write might be Tord's lack of grammar.   
> 5: You guys are amazing for reading this far into my oneshots and I appreciate you all. PEACE! (off to watch relatable memes on youtube like a loser)

Tom felt sick. He kept coughing, and when he felt a flower petal fly out of his mouth, he figured he must have accidentally swallowed something he was allergic to.   
He asked the teacher for a pass to the nurse between coughs, but ran to the bathroom instead, coughing so hard he thought he’d throw up.  
Well, unless he’d eaten a flower shop, this definitely was not something he had recently ingested. He sat over the toilet for about ten minutes before he was throwing up. At least, it felt like throwing up, but all that came out was flowers. Something was seriously wrong.  
After a little while it calmed down and he shakily made his way to the nurse. How would he explain this? He wouldn’t believe him. “Oh hi nurse, I’ve been feeling sick, and been vomiting up flowers. Can I take a Tylenol?”  
He didn’t tell the nurse about that, just said he felt sick, but he was better now and could he go back to class?  
The nurse said yes and gave him a note back, telling him that his breathing was a little raspy and if it got worse to go to the doctor. Tom nodded, walking back to his English class.   
“Where you go?” Tord asked from the seat next to him, leaning over.  
“Uh, nurse, I just felt a little sick but I’m fine now.” He tried to tone down his blush. He hated when Tord got too close to him, he didn’t want to make his feelings obvious.  
No one knew he was gay. He’d seen enough controversy about it that he was terrified of anyone finding out. It probably helped that in his doodles he couldn’t draw people, only objects. Like skulls. Skulls were badass. Did Tord like skulls?  
“You should have pretended a fever and gone home. Free day off, no?” Tord said with a smirk, his accent clear in his imperfect grammar.   
Don’t say something gay, Tom, don’t say something gay- “I want to hang out with you all here though.” Okay, that wasn’t that gay, right?  
Tord opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang, and there was a rush as people headed out the door. Edd tugged Tom’s sleeve as he walked by. “Come on, slowpoke. You all good?”  
“I’m fine, yeah- Matt, I’m not even sick anymore.” It was true. Whatever he was feeling was gone now, he only felt a slight itch that made him want to cough, but not badly. Matt, however, stood about ten feet away with his flannel shirt pulled up over his mouth and nose, and he was jokingly fanning the air as though trying to keep Tom’s contagiousness away. He laughed, though, ruining the act, but still stayed a couple feet away as they all walked to the courtyard in the middle of the school to have lunch.  
Tom had decided if he was going to pin one of the others as gay it would be Matt. He should stop thinking gay things, or the others might notice him staring at Tord. Gay things like shirtless dudes, or Pride parades, or kissing in the rain-  
He shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation.  
“I want all of you come over to my house Friday.” Tord said. “My dad want to meet you all.”  
“Wants. Wants to meet us all.” Edd corrected, ever the grammar king.  
“I can come.” Tom offered quickly. “I’m not busy Friday. What’s your dad’s name?” Shut up Tom you’re talking too much.  
“My dad’s name is Paul.” Tord said. “I told him a lot about all of you. Matt, can you come?” Tord smiled a little at Matt. Tom had already decided that even if all of them were gay Tord would go for Matt first. Matt was always helping with homework and stuff, so Tord probably liked him more.  
Suddenly Tom coughed again, and Matt (jokingly) let out a little scream.   
“I think I should go home for now, maybe I’ll be better tomorrow. Bye, guys.” He wished he could hug them all when they parted. He’d seen girls do it, he liked how they didn’t make a big deal out of physical affection. But it would probably be weird if he did with his guy friends. He sighed as he walked away, doing the thing he always did where he went over his conversations for the day to check if he’d said something gay.  
Then he ran to the bathroom, but he didn’t throw up flowers this time, just coughed up a couple petals.  
The next day all Tom could think about was going to Tord’s house. He had texted earlier asking if they could spend the night Friday and Tom immediately said yes, then wondered if he should have waited.   
He knew his older brother would be okay with him going.   
However he wasn’t pumped about it, as he usually would have been, but worried. The sleepover was tomorrow, and his cough hadn’t gotten any better. He hadn’t mentioned it to Tim, just said he had a small cough not to worry about, but he was feeling it again today. He asked to go to the bathroom once, but only slumped against the toilet for a few minutes before going back to class.   
Should he see a doctor? Was this some really elaborate dream, or something?  
“Tom, you’re spacing out again.” Matt nudged him in their Geometry class, and he flinched, glancing at Matt. “Everything alright, Tom? Or-” He grinned. “Is it a girl?”  
Tom blushed. “N-No, it’s not a girl!”  
“Really? Cause you look lovesick to me.”  
“I’m not! I’m just, a little off today. That’s all.” Tom said uncomfortably.  
Matt sat back pinching his nose and waving the air in front of him exaggeratedly. “Oh no, are you sick again? Oh, the horror, how will I keep this beauty if I am surrounded by lepers!” Matt swooned, and Tom rolled his eyes and looked back up front. Edd nudged Matt to keep him quiet.  
Tord wasn’t in his Geometry class. But he was in his English and Biology and Social Studies classes, and Art, along with Edd but not Matt. Tom found himself drifting off again, but this time he was thinking about Tord. Maybe he could tell Tord about what was happening to him. No- He got the thought out of his head as soon as he had it. Tord would think he was ridiculous, or lying, or playing a prank on him, Tom didn’t want him to think that.  
Oh no, he was feeling sick again.  
His teacher wouldn’t let him go to the bathroom until he said he was about to throw up, which he was, and his coughing proved it. As soon as he got the pass he was out the door in a flash, and coughing up vines and petals and buds into the toilet again.  
He caught a spit soaked flower in his hand. A rose. How stupid. This was all stupid. He was having trouble breathing, it felt like something was growing or slithering in his throat and he tried to cough it up but it didn’t stop until a few minutes later, when he felt worn out.  
He sat against the door of the stall for a couple more minutes, catching his breath in raspy pants. He stood, leaning against the wall as he walked out, then shakily going back to his class. He would tell his brother tonight, this was a problem. If Tim didn’t believe him then fine, maybe it wasn’t a big deal anyway, maybe it would go away.  
He picked up his stuff from Geometry, as the bell had rung while he was retching, and went to his next class, Art. His favorite, although not because he had a passion for art (he’d taken it as a blow off class, something Edd was not happy to hear, with his love of doodling comics) but because of a passion for men. Also the lack of homework. He laughed at his little joke as he settled down next to Tord as usual. “What?” Tord gave him a curious look.  
“What what?” Tom said, still grinning a little.  
“What are you laughing about?”  
“Nothing, I said a joke in my head.” Tom said, pulling out his sketchbook that had been converted into a note-passing jot-down-some-notes-randomly book. Tord reached over and slid the spiral book to himself, writing down a note before passing it back.  
‘Matt said to me you have a girl friend.’   
Tom groaned and facepalmed with the sketchbook, before quickly jotting down ‘I don’t’ and setting it down. The teacher called the class to listen to her instructions for the day, which Tom and Tord listened to for about ten seconds before going back to the book, which Tord had in possession now. He passed it back and snickered, Tom sticking his tongue out in disgust after glimpsing a stick figure sketch of him making out with some girl.  
No thank you, I’d much rather kiss some guy. He was very careful NOT to write that. ‘I don’t have a girlfriend!’  
‘Yes you-’ the art teacher walked by and snatched up the notebook. To Tom’s immense relief, she didn’t look at it. “You two boys have been preoccupied the entire class. I do not like to be ignored. Please, I’ve asked the class to draw a still life of a bowl of fruit.” She pointed to a bowl of plastic fruit on the table. “Get to work, this isn’t a blow off class.”  
“Yes miss.”  
Tom leaned over to Tord and whispered. “You say ma’am, not miss.”  
“Oh.”  
The teacher set his sketchbook down and walked away, giving them the stink eye before walking toward a kid who had his hand raised.  
Tom felt a cough coming on and kinda tried to hide it, because he was getting that weird gross feeling from before, feeling like something was crawling in his throat. That couldn’t have helped any, and seconds later he was hacking away. He desperately covered his mouth, and he fell to the ground on his knees, one hand on his stomach and the other keeping the petals from falling out of his mouth. He felt a hand on his back, circling, and a few seconds later his cough died down. There were only a small handful of petals in his hand, and much as it grossed him out, he shoved them in his pocket as Tord helped him up.   
“Th-thanks, I’m fine, I promise.”  
“Honey do you need to go to the nurse?” The teacher asked, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. “I’m fine, okay? I’m going to the doctor tonight.”  
“Oh dear well I hope it’s not the flu. It would be bad if that started spreading.”  
Tom nodded agreement and sat down self consciously. He cleared his throat and was silent the rest of class, Tord for the most part not trying to make him talk but resting a hand briefly on his shoulder before getting back to work.  
Edd proudly held up his drawing, half an hour later, of a bowl of Cola cans.   
“Edd that’s wonderful!” The teacher gushed, then paused. “But not what we’re drawing.”  
“I- I know…” Edd lowered his paper, disappointed.  
“But you know, true artists don’t color in the lines! Edd, this is wonderful, can I keep it?” Edd nodded enthusiastically as she collected it up.   
They went through the whole day like this, and Tom ended up throwing up his lunch, though this time there wasn’t a big scene, lucky for him, because it was between classes.  
He kinda dreaded going home, because he had to tell his brother what was wrong, but he wanted to know what the heck was wrong with him.  
He didn’t end up having to tell Tim, because as soon as he came home he coughed up petals all over the entrance floor.   
Tim came quickly, arm over his shoulder, until Tom’s coughing spasms stopped. “Uh… I was about to tell you about this.” Tom croaked.   
“I see… has it been happening all day?”  
“And yesterday too. Can you take me to the doctor?” Tom pleaded quietly.  
“Yeah. Come on, lets go, grab a bucket from the garage if you need it. What did you eat??”  
“I don’t know.” Tom didn’t appreciate the joke right then.  
“Alright get in the car I’ll be there in a sec lemme just grab my insurance card.”  
“Okay.” Tom got in the car.  
\- - -  
“What’s hanahaki?” Tom had gotten an x-ray, but the doctor knew exactly what it was as soon as he shone the light down Tom’s throat.   
“It’s… complicated. You have to have the perfect mix of hormones and emotions to be able to grow this disease. It’s a mix of the hormone caused by falling in love and the chemical of dread.”  
Tom was blushing profusely now. He hoped the doctor didn’t have to know who it was. “D-dread from what?”  
“Thinking you can never be with the person.” The doctor said, writing things in his notes. “The combination causes any amount of pollen in the air to fertilize in your lungs. It can’t be prevented, even if you wore a gas mask around. There are three ways that this disease ends.”  
Here the doctor paused. Tom leaned forward a little. “How?”  
“Make her fall in love with you, is the first option.” Tom blushed red.  
He couldn’t believe he was going to say this. “It’s a he.”  
“Oh? The second option is that we can surgically rewire the nerves that cause your hormones to connect in a way that don’t fertilize the disease. And we would remove the plants, so they wouldn’t be a problem. However, in doing the surgery, you would not be able to fall in love with him ever again.”  
Tom was startled by the lack of caring the docter had about whether it was a guy or a girl. But he didn’t like the sound of the surgery. Since number one was never going to happen, and he didn’t like the sound of number two, maybe he could go with this third option.  
“So, what’s the third option?” Tom asked, when the doctor didn’t say anything else.  
“It’s… not much of an option. It’s just, you can do nothing, but eventually the plants would cut off your airflow for good.”  
Tom paled a little. So he had a deadly disease. That might kill him. If Tord didn’t love him back. Maybe he could just make himself stop thinking about Tord?  
Hahaha that was laughable.  
“How much time do I have before something like that happens?” He whispered, scared of the answer. He was literally asking how long he might live.  
“For some people it lasts several years, and for some it lasts one. However, a teenager like you going through puberty and whatnot… you might have a month to make a decision.”  
Tom went white, then passed out.  
\- - -  
“So that’s how it works…” Tim mused, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Who is it, anyway?”  
“Uh, no one.”  
“Oh come on, bro, don’t be like that. You can’t tell me all this and not tell me who it is.”  
“I can and I will.” Tom crossed his arms.   
“You’ve never brought a girl home. Have you even talked to her?” Tim asked skeptically.  
“It’s not- yes, I’m friends with this person.”  
“You have no girl friends, I’m telling you, you’ve never- wait, it is a girl, right?”  
Tom went silent.  
“Tom?”  
More silence.  
“Oh my god. You’re gay.”  
Tom blushed. Was he that easy to read? He hoped the others couldn’t tell as easily as his brother did. What if they already knew? No, if they knew, they’d-  
“Oh ho ho, I’ve always wanted a gay baby brother!” Tim was positively excited. Again, for the second time that day, Tom was extremely confused by the reactions to his kind-of coming out.  
“Well, a gay relative, really, but just wow that’s awesome.”  
“I didn’t tell anyone except the doctor.” Tom muttered, looking out the window. “So please don’t tell everyone.”  
“We’ll have to see about that-”  
“Tim! I’m serious, don’t spread this around!” Tom sat up, turning to glare at his brother as they pulled in.   
“Okay, okay, I won’t. I promise.” Tim held up his crossed fingers, then sobered a little when Tom started coughing again. “Hey… who is it anyway?”  
Tom hesitated. Screw it, he’d just out with it. “Tord.”  
“Oh, the cute foreign one?”  
“Stop.” Tom hugged himself. “I’m going to bed early.”  
“You should tell him.” Tim suggested as he followed Tom inside. “Otherwise you won’t know how he feels.”  
“I can’t have people knowing I’m gay, it’s not- it won’t be accepted, and I don’t want to lose friends because of it.” Tom admitted shyly. Then he walked away, plopped on his bed, and fell asleep.  
\- - -   
Tom was at Tord’s house, and he couldn’t be happier. Well, he could, but he had only coughed once that day, and he didn’t think it would affect him tonight at the pace they were at. He had met Tord’s dad, Paul, who seemed fun and carefree and like the first person Tom would tell he was gay if he was closer with him. Maybe.  
They were all gathered on the single couch, with Matt by himself on the floor (laying down like he was posing, although Tom figured he just automatically posed all the time) while Edd, Paul, Tord, and Tom were squeezed on the couch, Tom between the arm rest and Tord’s mighty fine legs.   
They were playing Mario Kart (Tom spent most of the time trying to hide a boner, giving up his turn several times) when Paul got up to get food, telling them not to get up to anything naughty while he was gone. Tord threw the controller at him and Paul caught it, laughing, and tossed it back before he walked out the door.   
Tom suddenly realized something he hadn’t really thought about before. It was more important than ever that the others didn’t figure out about his sickness, now that he knew what it was, cause he might have to tell them what he knew, and he never talked to girls, so what if they assumed like his brother did-  
Paul came back in with food, telling them to come to the table and eat cause he hated cleaning sauce off of the carpet, and Edd and Matt and Tord went while Tom laid down on the couch, his cough starting up again.  
He went to the table and told them he had to use the bathroom, and he went in there and tried not to cough too loudly, an impossible feat. He heard a knock on the door. “Tom?”  
It was Edd. “Don’t come in!” He rasped, but Edd must not have heard him right because Edd came in anyway.   
“Edd, I said don’t come in, get out!” He knew it was too late, but he still futilely tried to push him out with one hand, the other covering his mouth.  
Edd closed the door, crouching next to him. “Are you- what’s wrong? What happened?”  
“It’s nothing, Edd, just a stupid disease. Get out, please.” Tom said, coughing a little.  
“Tom I think somethings seriously wrong.”  
“I know, okay? I didn’t… I didn’t want anyone to know, it’s stupid.” Tom looked away, ashamed.  
“What is it, anyway? What’s it called?”  
“Hakanaki or something, I dunno. It’s just a stupid love disease, it’s not even a big deal.” There was silence for a good ten seconds, then Tom caved and told Edd everything except who he liked.   
He hated crying, god damn, he hated it. Edd hugged him, and Tom was just god damn crying.   
Edd left him alone after that (after Tom made him promise not to tell anyone) and Tom came out a few minutes later, after cleaning up, and pretended it was fine. He was glad that Edd acted normal too, didn’t make anything obvious.   
Then they played the inevitable truth or dare.  
They moved back into the living room (Paul left them alone, claiming he didn’t need blackmail on them, but Tord informed them when he was gone that he had a significant other that he was going to meet) and Tord pulled out a Twister mat. “If you do not do truth or dare you play Twister.” Tord said, grinning like the demon he was.  
Tom was up for it. Maybe he’d get an excuse to kiss one of them while playing. Preferably Tord.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about making out with Tord, so he crossed his legs and rested his arms what he hoped was casually in his lap.   
“Tom, truth or dare?”  
“... dare.”  
“Drink the rest of this beer can I found.” Edd held up a can, one that Tom had seen Paul sipping out of earlier, and tasted it. “Ugh, beer is gross.” He said, then downed the rest.   
“Okay my turn.” He paused. And thought.  
“Umm Tord truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Tord said immediately, smiling.   
“Do you really have a body pillow of an anime girl in your room?” Tom had heard a rumor about that and was dying to know. Judging from the redness of his face, the rumor was true.  
“Ah- I didn’t know you know about that.” He said awkwardly.  
“You have to show us now, you realize that.” Edd said, nudging his arm with his elbow. “Come on, bring it out.”  
“Nooo it’s- Edd come back!” Tord grabbed his leg as Edd stood and darted for his room, tripping him, and Matt raced past them both and into Tord’s room.  
“Faen!” Tord got up and raced after him, but Matt was already coming out triumphantly holding up an anime girl pillow.  
“Faen deg alle.” Tord muttered. “That is secret, Matt, you do not-”   
“We would have seen it anyway, if we went in your room.” Matt reasoned.   
“Oh, that rem... remember? Remembers me?”  
“Reminds.” Edd corrected.   
“Yes, reminds me, two of you sleep in here and one of you sleep in my room at night.” Tord said, fiddling with the edge of the twister mat.  
“I’m sleeping out here.” Edd decided.   
Tom tried to make it look like he was thinking hard about it before he offered to stay in Tord’s room.  
“Okay, guess I’m in here then.” Matt said indifferently. “I don’t think we’re really playing truth or dare anymore-” dammit, Tom thought- “so maybe we could just play Twister?”  
Everyone just kinda agreed, so Matt fought for the position of being spinner and everyone else stood around the mat.  
It didn’t take long to get awkward. Edd fell, disqualified, and Tord had an arm over Tom’s stomach, Tom himself looking like he was about to crabwalk off the mat.   
Tord rested his head on Tom’s stomach, clearly trying to push him down, and though Tom knew that he saw it a different way, and so he pretended it worked and fell. He wanted Tord to know but he didn’t but he did and oh man he was feeling sick again.  
He ordered the position of spinner and dictated the next three rounds, before calling quits on the basis that he was tired.  
“Oh come, Tom, come back. We can play something else. I am sorry for calling you chicken.” Tord called to Tom as Tom walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Why did people even like alcohol, it tasted bad and barely made a difference to him, besides making him thirsty. Then again, it was beer, but that wasn’t important. He grabbed a glass of water and came back, and Tord cheered when he walked in then started laughing.   
He was laying across Edd and Matt’s lap on the couch, and he sat up to let Tom plop down, then laid across all of their laps, his head in Tom’s lap. “Tom, what do you want to watch? Horror? Funny? Romantic? Edd want to watch Zootopia to practice his drawing.”  
“I don’t care. Maybe we could watch Edd’s animations on YouTube.”   
“How about we don’t?” Edd suggested, blushing a little. “Besides, you don’t know my YouTube account name.”  
“I think it’s about time we did.” Tom shot back. “You never show us any of your animations, but you talk it up real big.”  
“Ladies ladies you are both beautiful. We can watch anime?” Tord piped up.  
“Screw anime. Let’s watch a romantic comedy. Like Fifty-”  
“I know what you were going to say Matt and let me stop you right there. Deadpool is better. Let’s watch that.” Tom said.   
“Okay fine. Deadpool then.” Matt said, sitting back.  
“But… Zootopia…” Edd said, but no one was listening.   
Edd and Matt both fell asleep halfway through, so Tom and Tord watched it alone. Rephrase: Tord watched it alone. Tom tried to sneakily watch Tord, since his eyes hid where he was looking.   
Tom wanted to touch Tord’s hair. It looked soft, and plus, how did he get it to spike so well? Tom’s hair always looked like he glued knives to his hair and then attached his hair to it. He hovered his hand over Tord’s hair, paused, then felt one of his two spikes. It was soft, but he realized Tord was watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
“S-sorry, I just wanted to know if you use gel.” Tom whispered, hoping his face wasn’t as hot as it felt, and turned his attention back to the screen. Tord snorted, then whispered back. “I do not care.”  
Tom didn’t do it again, though, and when the movie ended, Tord sat up, carefully, so that he didn’t wake the other two. “Come on, we will go to bed.”   
He walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to his room, where Tom had already set his bag. “Do you have sleeping bag?” Tord asked.  
Shoot. “Uh, no.”  
“Okay, I have extra bed.” Tord pulled the mattress off his bed, then settled on the boxspring. Tom was confused. “Uh, isn’t that uncomfortable? I can just sleep on the floor, or…” He was kinda hoping Tord would offer for them to sleep on the bed together, but no such offer came. “I have sleep on worse.” Tord replied, rolling over to face Tom as Tom settled on the side of the floor mattress.  
“If you say so. Take your blankets though. I don’t need them.”  
“Scoot your bed closer, we share blankets. Mine are big.” Tord offered. Close enough. Tom did so, laying down to face Tord, who faced away.  
He wanted him, he loved him, but he would never have him.  
He coughed.   
Then choked. He sat up just in time to cough up flowers all over his lap, all over the blanket, and immediately felt bad for ruining it. Then realized the petals were dry. This all he realized in the back of his mind, too busy coughing to really notice.  
He felt an arm go over his shoulders, and another held his head against a shoulder, the flowers landing in someone else’s lap.  
He clutched the person, who he hadn’t yet realized was Tord, by the sides of their shirt, and it was several minutes more before his dumb chest stopped growing flowers.   
He panted for breath, hugging the other person, face pressed against his shoulder until he realized he knew that smell like he knew his face.   
He pushed Tord away, staring at him in surprise and a little bit of fear of his secret coming out (haha). “S-sorry-”  
“I have heard about this before.”  
Tom was screwed. He could feel it in his gut, Tord knew what it was, he was dead, he freaking vomited up flowers right in front of him, he was pathetic-  
“It is a sickness my… my father’s s-sister? had. She was in love with a man who took from her, and she died.” Tord said, a little sadly, though he hadn’t known his aunt all that well, he hadn’t been adopted when she was still alive.  
“Oh.” Was all Tom could say. “I mean, I know about it too. I… didn’t want… anyone else to know though…” Tom raked a hand through his hair. At least he didn’t have to give a pathetic half baked lie. Like he ate flowers earlier. Or something.  
“Okay. Who is it?”  
“Who is what? O-oh, the person? It’s not important haha… let’s just go to bed, okay?” Tom said, his voice cracking a little. Stupid puberty betraying him.   
“I can help you uh, be with them.” Tord said, sounding almost self conscious for whatever reason. “If you want. If you do not want I can help pay to uh, the… when you go to hospital and, uh-”  
“Surgery?”  
“Yes. I can help with money. If you need. I do not want to lose you, if I do not have to.” Tord said awkwardly.   
“I don’t know. I’m just tired, let’s go to sleep.” Tom said, sick of how pathetic he sounded, scared of Tord finding out, glowing happily from Tord hugging him…  
“Okay, we can talk in morning.” Tord said, and Tom groaned.   
“Great, looking forward to it.” Tom said. “Can’t wait.”  
Tord chuckled at the sarcasm, crawling back onto his wicked box spring mattress.   
Tom slept uncomfortably, a pain in his chest keeping him up part of the night. He couldn’t tell if it was emotional or physical.  
\- - -  
When he woke up in the morning, it was that kind of cold that made him glad he had blankets. His nose and ears were cold, but he was warm, and he didn’t want to get up until he turned over toward Tord and realized he’d taken all the blankets. Tord was curled up on the box spring mattress, shivering in his sleep.   
“Shoot.” He sat up, then gathered the blankets in his arms and stood, carefully setting them on top of Tord and straightening them out. Tord’s shivering slowly stopped, and Tom could swear he heard Tord sigh.  
He was so adorable. Tom loved him so much, and before he could stop himself he was gently petting Tord’s soft hair. Once he realized it he pulled his hand away, but Tord stayed asleep. He watched for a little bit, smiling, then remembered the hanahaki, the fact that gayness was not the norm, the fact that Tord would never love him back, and walked out of the room before his sudden urge to cry could overwhelm him. He went straight to the bathroom and started crying there instead, flowers coming out of his mouth but not quite choking him.   
He calmed down after a little while, deciding he wasn’t going back to sleep (and kind of cold in just the hoodie he used as pajamas and shorts) so he went out to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. Tord had already said that they could have whatever food they wanted, so he wasn’t nervous about raiding the pantry.  
But as soon as he rounded the corner he saw Paul already in the kitchen, seeming almost giddy as he made coffee.   
“Hi, Paul.” Tom said as he walked in, clearing his throat when his voice came out all raspy.  
Paul turned, a huge grin on his face, and Tom noticed a bruise on his neck. He blushed.  
“Hi, Tom! How was last night?”  
“It was fine, I slept on Tord’s bed and he slept on the bottom mattress.” His voice was still croaky. He cleared his throat again.  
Paul frowned a little, not a real one, just a slightly disappointed one. “I told him- ah, nevermind. I’ll talk to him later.”  
“So how was yo-our night?” His voice cracked, and he coughed.   
“I could talk about it alllllllllllll day, but Tord might kill me if I do.” He laughs. “But I will say this; You straight people think you have it good, but you don’t know real fun till you’ve fucked a dude at a gay nightclub.”  
Tom’s face burned. “Oh.”  
“We were dating before, don’t worry, I don’t do hook-ups.”  
“Oh.” Tom repeated. “Uh, what’s it like?”  
Paul raised an eyebrow, and Tom realized what it sounded like, and he quickly corrected himself, ears hot. “N-not that, the club I mean. How is it different from a straight one?”  
“It’s wilder. And you know no one will judge you there, cause they’re not really allowed to. It’s great. You’d love it. The drinks are great too, not like this trash.” He pointed at a can of beer in the trash. “Some are fruity, some are strong, and they actually had eggnog there, because Christmas is coming up.”  
“Oh.” Tom coughed. “And what does, uh… Tord think?”  
Paul smiled a little too knowledgably. “He doesn’t care. He thinks it’s gross cause I’m his legal guardian and you’re not really supposed to know that your parents do shit, but I think he likes Patryck at least.”  
“Okay.” Tom coughed again. “Sorry,” he said automatically. “I think I have a sore throat, from the cold or something.” The flowers in his throat tickled in protest, but he ignored it.  
“I know.” Paul said. “Tell me if it gets worse, yeah? My sister…” He paused. “Nevermind. You want some water?”  
Tom shook his head. “I’m just getting breakfast.”  
Edd walked into the kitchen, with a cute bedhead and rubbing his eyes sleepily. With the bedhead, his eyes were actually slightly visible, and Tom couldn’t help but look.  
“Hello, Edd.” Paul greeted him, before walking out of the kitchen presumably to his room.  
Edd sighed. “I’m going back to bed. It’s like seven.”  
He wasn’t far off, but Tom wasn’t tired. He waved Edd away, then just sat on the kitchen floor.  
He didn’t know what to do. He heard once that if you repeat something over and over, it becomes meaningless, so he did.  
I have the hanahaki disease, I love Tord, I have the hanahaki disease, I love Tord, I have the hanahaki disease…   
He fell asleep right there on the kitchen floor, and dreamed about the hanahaki disease and loving Tord.  
\- - -   
Tom was getting worse as the week went on, and by Thursday he was staying home, spending most of his time coughing up flowers or writing or doodling or watching TV or feeling like death.   
He didn’t know why he was being so obstinate about the surgery, when he knew Tord would never like him, so he asked Tim to schedule a time.  
It was scheduled for Saturday, cause Tim forgot to mention he wasn’t going to school anymore, and Friday Tord, Edd, and Matt crashed his house immediately after school.   
Tom was in the middle of the Hunger Games for maybe the fifth time, cause he was too tired to play another movie, when he heard the door open and Edd and Matt and Tord calling his name, and he groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Not because he had a headache, but because it was pathetic.  
Tim, as per request, did not tell them the whole story, just invited them in, set out snacks.   
Tom called into the pillow for Tim to send them away but his call went unheard.  
Then Tord’s face was hovering right over Tom’s own, his hair too short to create a curtain between their faces, but Tom still imagined it was there.  
“Hi.” Tord said, then sat back laughing.   
Edd and Matt greeted him, sitting right in his way of seeing the TV, and even though he wasn’t watching, he still muttered to them voicelessly to move. He coughed up a leaf and quickly hid it. “What are you all doing here?” His voice kept coming in and out, and Edd’s amusement at Tord’s odd antics disappeared to be replaced with worry. “Are you okay, Tom?”  
“No. But I’m getting a surgery tomorrow, and then I will be.” They didn’t hear most of his sentence, but they got the gist.   
“But does that not remove all feel-”  
“Stop stop don’t talk about it stop.” Tom couldn’t handle talking about it, he knew it, but it didn’t matter he would be fine he would be not sick he would still probably be gay-  
He needed to tell somebody. He was hit with a sudden urge for someone to know, and he wanted to tell someone, because maybe it would help.   
”Edd. Can I-I talk to you?” He coughed again, and sighed and swiped the petals off to the floor. Matt was the only one who didn’t know, and besides, Tom was beginning not to care. He could die, he reminded himself.   
And Tord probably would be sad, but not so long as if he actually cared about Tom that much.  
He struggled to breathe for a minute as Tord ushered Matt out, and Edd sat on the floor by Tom’s head.  
“Yeah? What’s up?”  
“I’m gay” shit he said it take it back take it back-  
“I think I knew that. Maybe. I guessed, anyway. So this disease is like, you like someone, and think they don’t like you back, and you get the disease, right? So I didn’t know who it was, so, you know, the thought crossed my mind. Sorry, I’m rambling. Um. Who is it?” Edd said, while Tom coughed, although this time from embarrassment.   
“I- uh. I guess. Do you not hate me for being gay?”  
“Of course not… I’ll tell you a secret, I am too.” Edd smiled a little self consciously. “So I’m not allowed to judge.”  
“Oh. Do you know if… if Tord… is gay?” Tom held his breath.  
“I don’t know, I don’t talk about it with everybody. But maybe??” Edd said, shrugging. “I can be your wingman if you want.”  
Tom was blushing so he pulled up his blanket to cover his face. “It doesn’t matter, even if he was he wouldn’t like me. That’s why I’m getting the surgery to get it out.”  
“But what if you have a chance?” Edd asked. “I’ll even tell him I’m gay if it means he tells me who he likes.”  
“He probably doesn’t like anyone.” Tom muttered, coughing for a couple minutes after.  
“That’s debatable.” Edd mused. “So it is him?”  
Tom didn’t answer. Then he did. “Yeah. I guess. Just, promise me you won’t tell him.”  
“Only if you promise you will.” Edd shot back, taking Tom by surprise. He sat up quickly, random petals showering to the ground. “No, Edd you have to promise me!”  
Edd held up his hands. “Okay, okay. I won’t. But you promise me you’ll tell him, before the surgery.”  
“Why? He doesn’t need me following him around like a lost puppy, the sooner I’m over it the better.”  
“And what if you’re wasting a perfectly good opportunity to date the guy you like?” Edd retorted.  
“I’m not. He wouldn’t like me like that.”  
“He might.” It wasn’t Edd who said that, but Tord, who had just walked through the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. Tom’s face went red.   
“How much did you hear?” His voice, which had been a little more steady, disappeared all over again as the vines tried to close up his throat.  
“Just ‘He would not like me like that.’ Are you talking about the person you have this for? You should not lose all hope, he might like you like that.” Tord replied, and Tom ignored the fact that Edd was staring at him and shook his head. “I don’t want to ruin the friendship we already have.” He muttered into his blanket.  
Tord sighed, and walked over, and sat on Tom’s stomach.  
Tom ‘oof’-ed. “Tord, get off!” He hissed, shoving at Tord’s hip to get him off.  
“I don’t think so. You are scared, no?”  
“What’s it to you?” Tom was getting defensive, and as much as he wanted to enjoy being sat upon it was making it harder to breathe. “Get off so I can sit up and breathe!”  
“Okay.” Tord moved to sit on his thighs.  
“And Edd, shut up. Once I get my energy back I will punch you in your tiny nose.” Tom threatened to Edd, who was trying in vain to hide his laughing. Edd nodded and just walked out.   
“How rude.” Tord noted monotonously. “You are scared of the disease, and of the person know you like boys?”  
“Is that a question or are you telling me? Speak English, idiot.” Tom was very defensive. He didn’t like being interrogated.  
“I am speak- speaking English.” Tord said a little indignantly. “I am sorry the grammar do not coming to mind! You get surgery tomorrow, and then you will not love this man again, no? It is a question.”  
“Yes.” Tom said reluctantly.  
“But you will waste chance.”  
“Edd already gave me this spiel, if you’re just going to get onto me then you shouldn’t have come over.” Tom laid back down, covered his mouth, and coughed so hard he started to choke. Tord got up quickly so he could roll sideways and cough out the goddamn flowers.   
“You’re not gay, are you?” Tom asked as soon as he stopped. He shouldn’t have asked that, he was about to take it back when Tord sighed. “I am going to take chance. I am sorry if I am wrong.”  
Tord grabbed his face, leaned forward, and kissed him.  
There was a vine on Tom’s tongue, that he’d felt crawling up his throat, and he felt it retracting as shock flooded through him.  
There were a couple seconds of tense stillness, then Tom cupped his jaw to draw him closer and the tenseness was broken, and they were kissing and Tom was shocked out of his mind but he loved it.  
He didn’t want Tord to pull away, cause they’d have to TALK, but suddenly he could breathe again, the vines and flowers and goddamn leaves shriveling up to nothing, and the itch that had been in his chest, the restricted airflow, the petals tickling his throat, all disappeared, and he gasped and pulled away automatically, catching his breath as suddenly he could again.   
He didn’t look at Tord. He didn’t want to see his face, but Tord wanted to see his, cause he turned his chin to face him with his two fingertips.  
“Tom-”  
“I feel like an idiot now. Was I seriously worried for nothing?”  
“... would you feel bad if I said yes?” Tord inquired. Tom groaned and covered his face in response. “Shut up. You weren’t just doing that cause I was dying, were you?” Tom asked, letting an inkling of doubt seep in.  
“I have want to do that for maybe three or four months.” Tord answered. “And if I have to say it I do. I love you.”   
“Please tell me you’re not rhyming on purpose.”   
Tord punched his shoulder. “Come on, say it back.”  
“Okay okay, I like you a little bit.” He laughed at Tord punched his shoulder again, good heartedly. “Tom.”  
“Okay okay I have been in love with you for about a year. I have been gay my whole life. I like to kiss men, but you’re the first one I’ve actually done it with. Happy?”  
“No.” Tom was about to groan in frustration when Tord kissed him again.   
He pulled back with a smug grin. “Now I am.”  
“Screw you.” But Tom was happy. “I don’t want to talk to the others right now, I’m too embarrassed, could you tell them to go home?”  
Tord rolled his eyes and got up.  
“I thought you were going to die.” Tord said quietly. “I was scared it wasn’t me. I was scared you would lose feelings for me for always. So, uh, I really love you.”  
“Okay, ya cheesy bastard. Tell them to go away and we can spend time doing whatever.” Tom lobbed a pillow at him, and Tord ducked and walked out the door.  
Tom buried his face into his pillow and let out a little high pitched sound of happiness. “Oh god he actually likes me, I didn’t know.” Tom said to the pillow. “I thought he was totally uninterested, god I’m so embarrassed.”  
“I do not think I could have made a move if something did not happen.” Tord was back at the door, and he planted his butt in Tom’s lap when Tom sat up, stretching out across the couch. “So it did not happen for nothing. I am sorry for wait.” Tord said.  
“It’s fine, sorry for overreacting.”  
“It is not overreact. Just normal fear plus sick plus gay. That is all.”  
“Hey Tord, I wanna take you to a gay night club.”  
Tord gave him a look. “You mean when we are older?”  
Tom blushed a little. “Or, maybe, we could go to a pride thing. I dunno, it would just be cool.”  
“Sure.” Tord grinned. “I can do that, if you apologize for making fun of my accent and bad grammar.”  
“I wasn’t- look, I was getting defensive-”  
“Say sorry.”  
“Sorry. I actually like your accent, I swear. It’s cute.” Tom admitted.  
The front door opened and shut as the others left.  
“I like you accent too, Tom.” Tord said, then sat up, and they kissed a-freaking-gain because they were so happy and gay and they didn’t have to hide anymore.  
They cancelled the surgery, told the doctor the whole situation.  
Tom awkwardly told the others what happened, and they told him he wasn’t an idiot in their own sweet ways;   
Edd: You’re not an idiot.  
Matt: You’re gay TOO??  
Paul was ecstatic. He kissed them both on the forehead and said Tom was his son in law, which made Tom blush hard, then put on his parent demeanor (Until this point Tom wondered if he even had one) and told them they weren’t allowed at gay bars or to go out to a movie without a ride home or (mostly for Tord) take advantage of the other and to treat each other nicely, then he was back to being excited again.  
He took them (aka paid for and drove them, then went to hang out with Pat at a restaurant) to the movies almost immediately, and Tom spent the night.  
They did go to a Gay Pride Parade, by the way.


	71. Pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for so long that I'm kinda just done with it. It doesn't have a good ending, so just use your imagination  
> Also my girlfriend is amazing shoutout to her YEET  
> anyway  
> WARNING: PAIN AND BODY HORROR

Tom had known since he was younger that he was different. Sure, there were the eyes. But there was also the pain.  
He had never told anyone, but he felt the physical pain of everyone around him. If they were within ten feet, he felt their sickness, bruises, stubbed toes, soreness, everything. He hated crowds, he never knew who had the toothache or stepped-on foot and he couldn’t even tell if it was his own pain or not.   
Edd and Matt and Tord never knew. Tom never told them, and he was always good at hiding pain. Ever since elementary school, when that kid had fallen off the playground and broken his leg, badly. He had hid under the playset and cried to himself until they took the kid away in an ambulance.  
Because if people knew, he didn’t know what would happen.  
When Tord blew up their neighbors house Tom felt a stab right through his chest, as he grabbed one of Tords weird sofa devices to throw at him. He didn’t move, clutching his chest and trying to breathe. He felt like he was dying. Someone was dying.  
He didn’t know where it was coming from so he stumbled toward the front of the house and threw the tiny box with some witty line.  
Then the house blew up, and as he searched under the rubble with a cut on his arm and his chest still stabbing him, suddenly his whole body went numb.  
That was the first time he felt someone die. Then he felt himself again, and grabbed at a blue-  
HIS HARPOON GUN!  
Tom was lucky to be the worst injured of them all, Matt’s eye the only thing bothering him other than his probably broken leg and cut arm.  
He knew immediately when Edd and Matt started… hooking up? Dating? He wasn’t entirely sure but as soon as he felt a bite on his neck he ran out the apartments and to the bar.  
He knew exactly when to run, he’d lived with couples before. Toooooo many experiences with having all the pain and none of the pleasure.  
As soon as whoever was hurt was out of range of ten feet, the pain disappeared. His parents learned about him of course, and they’d done a test with it to see what the range was, so that they knew where to take him if someone got hurt around him.  
Then they died, but he wasn’t home to see his mom die, and his dad had blown up immediately when shot by a bear with a gun.  
He spent more nights at the bar after he learned of Matt and Edd’s affair, and a week later they told him and he just shrugged and said he knew.   
He was also the first to know when Tord was standing outside the door of Edds apartment while they were hanging out and watching movies. He didn’t know it was Tord, but he knew that whoever it was had cuts all over the side of his face, and their eye was sore as though recovering from being stabbed, and that his arm had cuts so deep that his arm was actually completely numb up to the shoulder, and that a lot of these injuries were going to be infected.  
Then the person knocked, and Edd opened the door while Tom felt his own face, and when Edd’s gasp was preceded by a “Hello, old… friends.” Tom felt an emotional stab of anger.  
He stood and glared at Tord. “I thought you were dead.” He did. He didn’t feel Tord’s pain, of course, he’d been exploded hundreds of feet in the air, but no one fell hundreds of feet after exploding and survived, except Tord apparently.  
“I almost did.” Tord said quietly. His bandages were bleeding through and he looked like he was going to pass out.  
Edd was sympathetic but wary. “What are you here for?”  
“I’m homeless.” Tord said it straight out. “My army turned traitor and I have nowhere to stay. I need to hide, as well. If I’m caught by police I will be killed, and if I am caught by the now rogue army I will be enslaved. Please. I need somewhere to stay, and I haven’t been able to stay somewhere long enough to stitch my wounds.”  
Edd nodded, stepping back and letting him in.  
Tom grabbed his arm (automatically using the side that didn’t feel injured) and whispered in his ear. “Are you insane?? He’s going to betray us again.”  
Edd whispered back “He’s desperate, and besides he’s not getting anywhere until he’s not injured anymore. Besides, without being able to fix his wounds they’ll get infected.” He smiled and patted Tom’s arm. “We’ll be fine, and besides this means he’s not dead. I know you never liked him and he may be a traitor but before that he was a friend, and friends give second chances. So just trust me.”  
Tom trusted Edd. He didn’t trust the communist traitor.  
However he backed down, standing with arms crossed in the corner until he decided he didn’t want to deal with Tords pain and went to his apartment, far enough away that he didn’t feel Tord’s injuries.  
Until later that night, when he was woken by the same pain (but less angry now. Edd must have cleaned the cuts and gotten them stitched up.) and a knock on the door.  
He opened it, glaring. “What do you want? You betrayed our friends and-” Tord put a finger to his lip. “Tom, shhh, just let me in.”  
Why oh why was Tom obeying him. He stepped out of the way and let Tord in, scratching the side of his face as though it was an itch, just to remind himself it wasn’t real.  
“What do you want?” Tom asked again, as Tord looked around at the apartment.  
He turned to face Tom. “I want to talk to you. I know you’re mad at me, and… I’m sorry. For everything. It was my fault, and I will do anything to-”  
“Edd put you up to this didn’t he? Apologizing. I’m no idiot. I know you’re the same as ever.”   
Tord paused, then smiled, making Tom wince a little as he cheek stretched. “Well, at least I don’t have to be fake with you. Yes, I regret what happened, and I regret hurting you, but only because I failed my mission. I don’t- well, didn’t- care about you all enough to keep you out of the line of fire, which was a mistake on my part because I ignored your loyalty to each other. I am not as pitiful as I seemed, but Edd wasn’t wrong in saying I am desperate.”  
He frowned, running a hand through his hair. “My army is led now by one of my enemies, and I have given up taking it back. So I did come here because I have nowhere else to stay, and… um…”  
He paused, and Tom sensed he was getting to the point. He had to admit he liked this Tord better, when he didn’t sound so fake. This was real Tord, he knew. Tord hated him, but didn’t care enough about what he thought to include him in the illusion he had Matt and Edd under.  
It was almost a privilege, except that they hated each others guts,  
“I need to get my arm amputated.” Tord said. “I managed to scrounge up one of the robot arms in my security system, but I can’t cut my own arm off. I need… your help.”   
Woah, Tord was asking for Tom’s help. Tom loved it, until he thought about what helping him would include.  
Oh god. “I can’t. Cut your arm off. That… it won’t work, trust me. Ask someone else.”   
“I already have someone to help me with that. The only two soldiers loyal to me. They live in this apartment complex but honestly I don’t want to live with them, they’re too…” He paused. “Anyway, they can’t have me there, because the army knows where they live. But Patryck agreed to go through with the procedure, after I see you all again. They can’t afford anesthetics though, so I need your help holding me down.”  
Tom felt sick. He would feel the same thing, if he did this. “No. I- god, no. I couldn’t do it. I would pass out.”  
“You queasy at blood?” Tord asked. “I figured you’d be fine with it because it’s just another chance to see your arch nemesis in pain.” He cocked his head a little.  
Tom was shaking his head. “No no no no no. Why aren’t you panicking at the thought of this? You need anesthetics you can’t-”  
“It will take only a few minutes.” Tord said calmly. “I trust Pat.”  
Change the topic Tom. “Okay but what after? You said you’ve got this robot arm, right? What are you going to do after you do the arm thing?”  
Tord smiled a little. “I want to be one of you again. Part of the group. I learned a lot for the years I was gone, and I could teach you all so much, after we gain each others trust again.”  
“You can’t gain our trust back, not after what you did-”  
“I told Edd I would do anything. I meant it.” Tord leaned against the wall, tried to cross his arms, forgot his arm doesn’t work, and just puts his hand in his pocket. “So he said that I have to tell you the same. Basically, you’re in charge of me, because if I am willing to do anything to make it up, even do what my enemy wants, then maybe I actually mean it, and he’ll let me go on adventures with you.”  
Tom shook his head. “What did Matt say?”  
“He called me Todd and welcomed me back.” Tord shrugged.  
“Of course he did. Fine. I’ll take you, but I’m telling Edd that if he finds me dead in my bed you did it.”  
Tom gestured to his couch. “Sleep on the couch you love so much, Commie. As for the amputation, just have the second soldier hold you down, I can’t.”  
“He’ll be holding my legs, I need someone to hold my shoulders down.”  
“Have Edd or Matt do it.”  
“Matt will pass out without a doubt and Edd wouldn’t let me get it amputated. I told him my arm was dead and he said that I should go to physical therapy, because it helps people with broken backs or something. I didn’t mention amputation but I don’t think it would be wise for him to know until afterwards.”  
Tom grabbed his head, dizzy. “Just… let me sleep on it.” He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t.  
“Fine.” He said the next morning. Because he could just run away afterwards, he’d just have to deal with it, besides, Tord had to deal with it.  
The number one thing that got him was that the reason Tord had to have his arm amputated in the first place was because of Tom. So he’d sit through the amputation, then he’d run.  
Tord was looking a bit pale when Tom told him. He just nodded.   
Tom didn’t feel that he was sick, or that the injuries had gotten worse, so the pale-ness would be fear.   
“I don’t want to do it. I have to.” Tord was muttering.  
“When is it?” Tom asked.  
“As soon as Paul and Pat wake up.” Tord said, voice cracking. “We have to put the arm on immediately after, so it doesn’t close up. Oh god.” He covered his face with his one hand. “It won’t hurt as much as the amputation itself. I’m just hoping I pass out from the pain.”  
Yeah, Tom hoped so too.  
They both jumped when there was a knock at the door, and when Tom opened it he was face to face with a man with giant eyebrows. “Hi, are you Patryck?” He asked, backing up to let him in.  
“Hi Paul.” Tord said, still looking like he was going to throw up. “Is the room ready?”  
Paul nodded, looking kind of nervous. “Yes sir.”  
Tord nodded and stared at his knees for a second, then stood. “Okay.”  
Tom followed as they went down the hall of the apartments, then to the second floor. Paul opened the door and stood aside while Tom and Tord entered. The door slamming shut sounded like a death sentence. Not for the first time, Tom wondered if Tord knew about him and was just trying to torture him, or if they were secretly leading him here to be murdered.   
Tord was walking quickly as he went into another room to the side, completely empty except for a table and a chair next to it.   
Paul closed the door behind them, holding a bucket of things. Tord was still, then as though trying to go quickly enough that he didn’t change his mind, he walked forward and laid on the table after pulling off his hoodie and shirt. Paul pulled out a few ropes, tying his waist and chest down, then glanced at Tom, who thought he might actually throw up. “Can we just tie him down with more ropes?” He whimpered.  
“No, he can slip out of these too easily.” Paul said. He brought out a cloth as Patryck sat on the chair, bringing Tords arm into his lap.   
“Okay Tom you’re actually going to take the legs because no offense but I’m probably stronger than you, and I need to hold down his shoulders so he doesn’t move and butcher the amputation.”  
Tom could barely hear him.  
Paul turned to Tord, who was sweating heavily, staring at his arm like it would save him. “I’ll take the cloth out of his mouth if he passes out. He has to have it so he doesn’t bite his tongue, and also so he doesn’t alert our neighbors.”  
Patryck nodded and pulled out a serrated saw.   
Tom felt faint. “Can’t you use one with a smoother edge at least?”  
“No, this will make it happen faster and cleaner.”  
“I’m going to have to sit on his legs, I’m shaking too much.” Tom said, which was partly true, but also so that he wouldn’t give himself away.  
Pat just nodded and pulled out a pen, drawing a black line on Tords shoulder.   
Then he brought up his serrated saw as Tom sat on Tords thighs and Paul pinned down Tord by his shoulders.  
“I’m starting.” Patryck whispered, and Tord whimpered, and Tom felt it cutting into his skin.  
He felt Tord tense up, then as he brought the saw back he started screaming into the rag in his mouth.  
He, however, had no such freedom. He grabbed his arm, deigning to clench his teeth and choke rather than scream, as pain sliced into his arm, and the worst part was that it kept going, getting worse and worse, and then they reached bone.  
Tord started thrashing, his legs bucking beneath Tom, and Tom wailed.  
Paul and Patryck paid him no mind, set on performing their jobs well. Patryck looked sick as he sawed through the bone, Tom curling his body around his arm, just laying on Tords legs, his mind too distracted to think about focusing on something else.  
He felt himself sobbing. How gross.  
Then they got through bone and the rest of his arm, and Tom felt his whole arm go numb. Except for his shoulder.  
He was gasping for breath and holding his arm, body shuddering from the intensity.  
Tord moaned, relaxed now but shaking. Also Tom had accidentally covered his legs in his throw up.  
Patryck pressed a cloth against the stump, then motioned at Paul.  
Paul got up and ran to the box, pulled out a smaller box, and opened it up to show a robot arm.   
Tom sat up, clutching his arm, as they lined up the arm carefully and pressed it against the flesh.  
There was a weird zap of electricity Tom wasn’t expecting to feel, then suddenly the pain was gone.  
Tord heaved for breath under him, the rag that was in his mouth now in his hand, as the arm attached itself to his shoulder.  
Tom got off and sat in the corner, hugging his arm, still shaking from post amputation pain sobs, as Tord sat up, equally affected, and moved his arm around to make sure it works.  
He laid back down with a sigh. “Leave.” He was talking to Paul and Patryck, and they left.  
Tom quickly wiped his cheeks. The pain had left but it left his arm and shoulder numb.  
“Tom, I’m sorry.” Tord said, using the rag to sop up the mess on his legs.  
“Why’re you saying sorry to me?” Tom whispered, not sure he could speak without his voice cracking.  
“Your reaction.” Was all Tord said, glancing at the blood covered table. He sighed and ran his robot hand through his hair. “God. That was worse than I was expecting.” His body still shook like a leaf, like Tom’s did.  
Tom stood, sat on the table in front of Tord, and hugged him.  
Tord hugged him back, first with his normal arm, then hesitantly with his robot arm.  
“You deserved it.” Tom said.   
“So did you.” Tord mumbled into his shoulder.  
Tom sat back, suddenly aware of what he was doing and quickly walking back to his spot. Stupid stupid he’s the enemy not someone you hug-  
“What do you mean?” Tom said, glaring. Just because they were pain buddies didn’t mean that Tord got any trust back.   
“Just… deserved to watch.” Tord shrugged. “Cause you were glad you killed me when you thought you had.”  
“Shut up.” Tom said. “I don’t deserve anything you did to me. So don’t say that bull.”  
“Fine, whatever.” Tord smiled and raised his hands. “So why such a strong reaction to my amputation? I didn’t pay attention to it at the time but you acted like you were the one getting it, not me.”  
Tom would later regret saying this so much he got himself drunk. But he was high on the aftereffects and emotion and he just out and said it.  
“Because I was. I mean, I was feeling it.” He stopped, cursed himself.  
“What do you mean?” Tords smile fell. “Explain.”  
“It’s… I have this thing. I shouldn’t tell you, but I have had it as long as I remember, where I feel everyone’s pain as if it were my own. But only if I’m near them.”  
“Are you sure that’s what it is?” Tord wondered.  
“Yes! I literally just felt the saw sinking into my skin, I felt when it hit bone, I felt when you came and that your face was messed up and arm was dead even before the door was open, I felt when Matt and Edd started their affair, I felt when Timmy broke his leg falling off the playground, I felt it all like it was happening to me!” Tom said, frustrated.  
Tord covered his face. “Oh god. I didn’t know.”  
“I know you didn’t, because I never tell anyone!” Tom said. “I shouldn’t have even told you. I just- I need to recover, I know it was bad for you or whatever but it sucked for me too. I told you I couldn’t do it, but even after nearly dying you don’t listen to anyone but yourself!”  
Tom stormed out, went to his apartment, and passed out in the doorway. The stress was too much.  
He woke up in Edds apartment, then realized he was probably covered in droplets of blood.  
“Hey, Tom, what happened? I thought you don’t get drunk until after 2 in the afternoon.” Edd said, holding out a wet rag to him. “And it looks like you’re covered in blood. Were you killing Tord or something? We haven’t seen him in a while.”  
“No, he got his arm amputated.” He just out and said it, sitting up and wiping his face off. “I passed out.”  
“I know you were half hanging out of your apartment.” Edd frowned. “He got his arm amputated?”  
“Yeah, he wasn’t going to tell you until it was done, and he made me agree to hold him down. Didn’t go well. I kind of threw up on him.”  
“Ew.”  
“It wasn’t as bad as the thing itself though.” Tom said, taking off his hoodie. “Can I borrow one of your hoodies? Mine’s kind of… out of commission.”  
Edd nodded and headed to his room, coming back with a green hoodie over his arm. He tossed it to Tom, who ignored it at first as he peeled his pants off, the shins covered in blood. “Sorry about the mess.”  
“I put plastic down first, the only mess will be the stains at the entrance to your room.” Edd gathered up the clothes and tossed Tom some black basketball shorts. “So when did he decide to do this?”  
Tom pulled the shorts on, thinking. “I don’t actually know, he just told me he needed help last night. I don’t know why I did it, some idealized idea of payment for ruining his arm in the first place.”  
“I see.” Edd said, looking troubled. “Where is he now?”  
“Probably getting his blood replenished in- oh. Um. The warehouse where we did it.” Why did he say warehouse. “Just cleaning it up I mean. Or something, I dunno.”  
There was a knock on the door and Tom was relieved of his pitiful excuse as Tord was let in.  
“I thought you said he got his arm amputated?” Edd said to Tom.  
“Oh, yeah, but he got a replacement.” Tom said, still confused that it didn’t hurt.  
Tord was staring at him, but as soon as Tom looked his way he dropped his gaze to his shoes.  
“Replacement arm?” Edd said, immensely confused.  
“No- yes, but no.” Tom said.  
Tord raised his hand, metal glinting, and Edd’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh.”


	72. Worse Than Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR TORTURE, RAPE, BODY HORROR, PSYCHOLOGICAL   
> LITERALLY EVERY WARNING.

Tom had been captured. He was supposed to do reconnaissance into the Red Army base but they had used telecommunication and Tord had sensors for that.  
As soon as he’d made it in he’d been assaulted and dragged to the dungeons, full of fear for what was going to happen to him.  
But he knew Edd would have plans to recover him. It was just a matter of time.  
It had been at least half a day since he was thrown in here, and he was bored. He thought Tord would probably interrogate him for information, which would probably suck.   
He wouldn’t tell Tord anything. That much he knew. He traced circles on the ground, wondering if he kept doing it forever would it stay there?  
Maybe he’d just be killed. But he felt like Tord wouldn’t waste having him, at least for now, so he had a chance until Edd showed up.   
He’d been knocked out while being dragged to this little cell and they’d taken all of his stuff and handcuffed his hands and ankles. The chains rattled as he jumped, startled by the door suddenly being opened.  
Shit he had to mentally prepare himself, he’d lost track of time and-  
Tord walked in, staring down at him with his one cold eye.  
“Get him up and bring him with us.” Tord ordered his two lackeys, who grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet. Tom just glared at Tord.  
“Whatever you do, you’re not getting anything from me.” Tom said.  
“I’m sure you think that’s the case. But you’ll break, just wait and see.”  
Tom made his eyeroll as obvious as possible, and Tord gestured for them to follow him.  
Tom made sure to scan the hallway for exits, but so far all he saw were doors and grey hallways. Nothing seemed to indicate a way out, and there were no windows or skylights.  
“You should get a better paint job.” Tom commented. “I think blue would look nice. Is there anywhere in this place that has a bit of color?”  
“Be quiet.” Tord ordered, stopping suddenly and opening a door. “You talk to much when you’re scared.”  
“I’m not scared.” Tom retorted, then realized how pathetic that sounded. He took one last glance down the hallway, and Tord rolled his eye. “You’re not going to find any exits, we have you far underground.”  
“I’m sure one of these many grey doors is a way out.” Tom said, smirking a little.  
He walked inside the mostly bare room, darker grey than the hallways. An improvement.  
There was a pole sticking up from the ground, with a metal loop at the top.  
The two lackeys attached his cuffs to that loop. “What, gonna make me pole dance?” Tom joked. Then cleared his throat. “I really do talk too much.”  
They tied his forearms to the pole, facing toward it, and cut his shirt off.   
One of the men revealed a whip.   
Tord spoke up from where he was sitting in the corner of the room. “This is just a warning. Every day I will allow you a chance to speak, tell me what you know about the layout of your little hideout, all the ins and outs and secret rooms. I want to know secret code words, the amount of soldiers you have, and everything you know about my base.”  
“Is this really necessary?” Tom whimpered. That was a thick whip. He may have anticipated this but that wouldn’t make it any less painful.  
Tord laughed. “No.”  
Then he gestured for the man to start.  
Tom, determined not to make a noise of pain, found that counting helped most. He counted to ten, assuming that would be the end, and when they kept going he assumed twenty.  
Every single one felt like a knife. He knew it was cutting into his skin, and he felt the blood soaking the waistband of his pants.  
He started groaning with every hit, teeth clenched so tight he was worried he might chip a tooth.  
He was panting heavily when they did stop at twenty, Tom braced for the next flare of pain that never came.  
“You’re done for today.” Tom told them to take him back and Tom sighed in relief. Until tomorrow then.  
Or so he thought. They took him back to his cell and he sat down, wincing as he leaned against the wall. The cold stone hurt at first, anything pressing against his back hurt and he was secretly glad they didn’t give him a shirt, but after a moment the cold soothed his pain a little and he sighed.   
Then Tord opened his door and came in again. “Pin him down. Facedown.”  
Tom cried out in unexpected pain as they pinned him down as Tord said. “What- you told me we were done for today!”  
“Oh, yes, I’m done torturing you for information. Warning you, as it were. However. I am taking full advantage of having you under my control.”  
Tom heard unzipping.  
He felt a stab of dread. “No, no this- no you can’t!”  
His breathing got ragged as Tord leaned over him, hands on his hips. “This will hurt you.” He whispered in Tom’s ear.  
Tom finally screamed like he said he wasn’t going to, but it did nothing.  
They left him throwing up, curled up in fetal position, wishing he’d been more careful about reconnaissance. Then his back wouldn’t feel like someone had been ice skating on it. Then he wouldn’t have been-  
He shuddered, curling up tighter, and hoping Edd would hurry the fuck up.  
He dreaded the next day.  
He fell asleep imagining when he would finally be gone from this place.  
“Get up.” Tord ordered, the next morning. Tom spat toward his shoe, and hit Tords knee instead.   
“You’ve always sucked at spitball contests.” Tord noted. He pulled Tom to his feet and Tom’s back screamed in protest as it stretched. He was put into a room with a bright light, typical interrogation setting.   
“Tell me what you know. If you must write something, here’s a paper and pen.”  
Tord sat in the chair across from him, arms crossed, waiting for Tom to answer. Tom picked up the pen, staring at it for a second, then lunged across the table, aiming for Tord’s other eye. Tord grabbed his wrist, spun, and slammed him to the ground, and Tom cried out and arched his back in pain. Tord’s hand tightened around Toms wrist until he let go.  
“I don’t suggest you do that.” Tord warned, then let him up.  
Tom lunged at him again, and Tord spun out of the way this time, Tom falling right into the hands of Tord’s lackeys.   
They gripped him as Tord approached, slowly curling his robot hand into a fist, then kneed Tom in the balls.  
Tom groaned, his legs losing strength and he sagged.  
Tord kneed him again, a few times, before Tom threw up.  
“Bring him into the torture room.” Tord ordered, and they dragged him there.  
Tord watched as they whipped him, twice as long as last time, his back a bloody mess. Tom never passed out, but he started crying out with each hit, whereas last time he’d kept valliantly silent.   
Tord watched them unhook his cuffs and he slumped to the ground, with no strength to get up.  
“Take him back. I will be there in three hours.” Tord ordered, and his lackeys nodded and took him back.  
Tom debated for a while whether he’d rather die than wait for Edd, who he wasn’t so sure was coming anymore. It had been two days and Edd hadn’t launched an attack yet.  
He shuddered, hugging his knees, shaking. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be there before he broke, as Tord said.  
Tord. God, he’d hated him before, because he was a gun loving jerk. He didn’t think of Tord as the bad guy, necessarily, just as an enemy. Now, though, he thought Tord might be the worst piece of scum on the earth. He imagined different ways he’d kill Tord if he could, maybe by harpooning his dick till he died.  
Or shove a harpoon up through his body till it stabbed his brain and killed him.   
He imagined a lot of things before Tord came that afternoon.  
Tom fought to stand this time, but he was humiliated once again.  
When Tord was done, though, he didn’t leave the room.  
Tom was released and he immediately tugged his pants up, disgusted.  
Tord crossed his arms. “Hang him up.”  
What? Were they killing him now? He wasn’t all that scared anymore. He might rather that.  
Unfortunately what they meant became evident as they raised his cuffed hands into the air and onto a hook he hadn’t noticed before, or noticed them putting up. His soles barely reached the ground after they’d put him up, and Tord told them to leave.  
He’d never made them leave before. Tom felt a stab of fear.  
Tord turned him around, brushing a hand over his back and making Tom wince in pain.  
“What exactly do you know about your base?” Tord asked, keeping his hand on Tom’s back. Tom growled at the wall, not Tord. “I know everything. I made it with Edd, I know it almost more than I know myself.”  
“Do you think you’ll ever tell me everything?” Tord asked.  
“I’d never tell scum like you anything, no matter what you did to me.” Tom said.  
Tord suddenly dug his fingers into one of Tom’s many wounds, scraping at it, trying to dig deeper, and Tom went rigid in his attempt not to react.  
“I think we’ll have one more day of whipping before we move on.” Tord whispered.  
He pulled his fingers away bloody, and Tom whipped around as he walked out of the door.  
Moved on to what, exactly?  
His hands were numb from being up so long, his arms were losing their blood. He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t sleep, he just stared at the door, waiting, tense, terrified, entertaining thoughts of Edd coming and saving him but without real hope of it actually happening.  
He cried that night, allowing himself that one thing. He knew he would probably be killed if he told Tord the information he needed, but he didn’t want to. He kind of forgot the importance of not telling, but he clung on to that need to keep the secrets safe because without them his pain would surpass his sanity and he-  
The door opened and Tord came in. He walked up to Tom and looked up at his hands, which were white, maybe even dead. Tom couldn’t feel his arms anymore. “We’ll just do it in here this time.”  
Tom was flooded with dread as they turned him around.  
Would his back even look like a back anymore? Tom wondered as he cried out with each hit, feeling even worse than the last, each time worse than the very first, and it continued on long past 40 until Tom finally passed out.  
He didn’t count this time. He couldn’t, he was out like a light, but he didn’t count before that either.  
He woke up on the ground. He was in the interrogation room, and felt a stab of indignance that they wouldn’t even wait for him to wake up before asking him things.   
He groaned, the pain rushing him all at once, scared that if he moved or even breathed too big that he would break. He still couldn’t feel his hands, but his arms were slowly gaining feeling back. He focused on his relief that he wouldn’t have to amputate his hands.  
Probably.  
“Up.”  
Tom did, despite his instincts, and groaned again as the dried blood on his back cracked, and he took about five minutes to push himself to his feet. Tord was patient though.  
He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, feeling like he got stabbed in a thousand different places with each breath.   
“Will you tell me what I need to know?” Tord asked.  
Tom worked his mouth for a minute, Tord waiting patiently. Then he spat, this time hitting Tord square in the face.  
Tord stood up and wiped his face angrily, then leapt over his desk toward Tom. Tom darted to the side, trying to run, but Tord slammed him against the wall, facing it. “You son of a bitch.” Tord said, growled into his ear, and used his hand to scratch down his back.  
Tom sobbed, asking him to stop. Tord did it again, and Tom cried out, slumping to the ground.  
Tord glared down at him. “Take him back.” He walked out before the lackeys even got him to his feet.  
Tom whipped his head to the side, clamping down on the lackeys shoulder with his teeth.  
He winced, letting go, as his teeth connected with metal. He felt sick. What even were they, robots?  
He was thrown back into his cell. Was it morning? Night? He was losing track, he was losing track of everything, and he was going to lose it all and be an empty doll.  
He clung on to his secret. The facts he wasn’t allowed to tell Tord about the bases.  
He really wanted to die now, because dying was better than torture, but he had to stay alive to keep these secrets.  
Didn’t make sense, but he didn’t need logic, just needed to be alive.  
Tord didn’t come into his room until later, but to Tom’s relief he wasn’t there to pin him down and do the unspeakable. Well, torture was bad, but that was painful and humiliating and every terrible adjective in the dictionary.  
Tord brought him to another room, one he hadn’t seen before, with a table. Tord tied him down to it, and Tom closed his eyes, ready for another bout of pain.   
Tord pulled out a knife. “Think of it like an extremely painful tattoo.”  
“Fuck you.” Tom said.  
Tord placed the knife on his chest and started carving words, and Tom ground his teeth and struggled to get away, but he was tied down.  
“I suggest you don’t move too much, you might make me go in deeper.”  
“STOP PLEASE!” Tom pleaded, then shouted when he felt the knife scrape against his ribs.  
Tord smiled.   
That sadistic bastard.  
Finally after a while he pulled the knife away, Tom trying not to sob because it hurt his chest.  
‘Property of Red Leader’ read the carving on his chest.  
“I think I like seeing that on you.” Tord mused, tracing it with his knife lightly. Tom whimpered.  
“It’ll scar nicely.” Tord passed the knife to his robot lackey and untied Tom.  
Tom was whining, too weak to get up.  
So the robots helped him to his room.  
He slumped when they let go, just a pile of blood, bones, and pain on the ground.  
He breathed shallowly. His back, his chest, everything from his waist to the top of his legs, his poor balls. It all hurt.  
He couldn’t focus on anything but the pain. He couldn’t think of anything to distract himself with, he just needed it to go away.  
He fell asleep, although it felt less like falling asleep and more like passing out from exhaustion.  
Tord woke him the following morning. Tom didn’t know it though. He looked up, and he saw Edd.  
He was so happy for a few moments, thinking he was being saved by someone in green, with a lucky can around their neck, no horns in his hair. Then he blinked. And blinked again, and felt the hope sucked out of him as if someone had put bellows to his mouth and opened them.  
Tord watched him for a moment, then bent down and grabbed his arm, dragging him to his feet.  
“You’ll be wide awake in just a moment, don’t worry.” Tord said.  
Tom mumbled random syllables under his breath.   
He was so weak, he couldn’t think well. Finally he got his words out.  
“What this time?”  
“First I’ll give you a chance to spill.”  
Tom felt fire in his chest, telling him that he had to keep his mouth shut. So he did. They went to the room and sat for an hour, Tom staring down at his hands in his lap, which he could finally feel, and Tord staring at him.  
Tom played a game where he closed one eye and tried to tap his fingertips together without missing.  
Finally Tord ordered him up, and Tom followed him out of the room. He slowed down, then stopped walking.  
Then turned and ran.  
Tord was on him in a second, seeing as Tom’s ankles were bound together and he was too weak to really run, but it was worth a try.  
Besides, he saw something he hadn’t seen before.  
An elevator.  
Tord dragged him to a room that was hot, maybe a hundred degrees. Within minutes Tom was sweating, as Tord pushed him onto a metal table (Tom winced at how hot it was) and tied him down, with his legs apart.  
Tord cut his pants above the knees, turning them into shorts, which Tom thought was kind of funny for some reason so he chuckled.  
Tord glanced at him, surprised, but didn’t say anything.  
Tom looked around the room. There was a huge furnace to one side, which described the heat. Tom wondered if they were going to bake him for lunch and laughed again.  
It was nice to laugh, even if it was a little insane.  
“Your friend came by today.” Tord said.  
Tom’s eyes widened.  
“Edd. He defeated the guards by the door, you know, before we killed them all. Not Edd, he got away. But one things for sure, he’s not going to come by again. He’s not strong enough. And he knows what happened to you, I’m sure.”  
Was Tom going to cry? Maybe?  
“He’s given up on me.” Tom said out loud, voice cracking.  
One of the robot lackeys came in with rubber gloves and a pair of tongs.  
Tord rolled Tom’s now-shorts up almost to his hips, and Tom felt a pang of dread.   
“What are you going to do?” He asked, fear focusing his mind.  
“It depends. Are you willing to draw some blueprints of your base for me?”  
NO! Tom thought violently, before realizing he’d shouted it out loud as well. He was that determined, and if Tord didn’t realize that torturing him only made him clam up more he’d never get his information.  
The robot lackey walked over to the furnace and stuck the tongs in.  
Tom whimpered and started struggling to get away, ignoring that it sent stabs of pain. He was terrified of this pain, more terrified than he could remember being.  
The robot pulled out an ingot of some metal, shimmering so hot he couldn’t look at it straight.  
He shouted at the robot to get away from him, and he felt the heat emanating from the ingot and Tord put a hand on Tom’s knee, pinning it to the table, and the ingot was pressed against his inner thigh and he screamed.  
The pain shot up through his entire body, it felt like he was dying.  
He couldn’t think about anything but pain, he didn’t even feel his vocal chords tearing as he screamed, his eyes rolled up till only the whites showed, and  
He passed out.  
When he woke up, the pain from his leg rolling over him in waves but less intense, the ingot pulled away and placed back into the fire, he moaned.  
His voice was ragged, and he coughed up blood.  
“Will you draw me the layout of your base?”  
Tom’s head lolled to the side, and he couldn’t really see. His leg moved a millimeter and he groaned in pain from the burn, it must still be boiling.  
He whispered the only word he could think of.  
“No.”   
Then he saw the robot, holding the ingot again.  
No, they couldn’t do that to him again, he was sure the pain would kill him.  
“no no no no NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!” Tom struggled as the lackey approached, and he was screaming before it even touched him, placed right next to the first.  
It took him longer to pass out. He felt like he was dying, he felt like someone was burning his entire body from the inside out, he felt like he was feeling the pain of the whole world in the form of a burn on his inner thigh, he felt  
He felt pain, worse than any pain he’d felt before.  
His voice gave out a second before he passed out.  
Seven times they did it.  
Three on his inner right thigh, twice on the front of his thigh, and twice on his inner left thigh.  
He was still out when they put him in his cell.  
He opened his head and winced, then groaned, his throat hurting like hell but not nearly as bad as the throbbing pain from his thighs.  
He couldn’t think straight. He could only think of pain. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. If he moved, his everything screamed in pain.  
He hung his head.  
A few hours later Tord was at his side again, ordering him to get up.  
He didn’t hear him.   
Tord grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, and he slumped down to the ground again.  
He had no strength. He couldn’t even think.  
He didn’t care anymore.  
Tord sighed and sat him up against the wall, then left. Tom’s head hung.  
Would he ever be right again? He wondered.  
He had a couple hallucinations in the next couple of hours. Edd bursting in with wings like an angel, to take him to safety.  
Matt coming in looking like death with vampire fangs.  
Tord coming in, from an alternate universe where he wasn’t a terrible mass of flesh, where he had done something wrong and actually felt bad for it, where he didn’t torture Tom but became friends with him, lovers maybe.  
By then it was a dream instead of a hallucination.  
He opened his eyes later when he heard muffled screams.  
He stared at the ground, ignoring noise, only feeling the pain from his legs and back and chest.  
“Tom!”  
He was hallucinating Edd again. Wonderful.  
He didn’t even look up.  
“Tom we have to go!”   
What was the word for imagining sounds? Phono something maybe.  
He felt a hand on his arm, attempting to pull him to his feet. Great, Tord was taking him to be tortured again. Tom couldn’t even plead for him to stop, leave him alone. He resigned himself to let it happen.  
“Someone bring a stretcher!” The hallucination of Edd called out to the hallway, releasing him and letting him slump to the ground again.  
He heard hallucinated Edd apologizing and crying, which was weird, cause usually the hallucinations were overjoyed to see him and rescue him and take him to a better place.  
He was being lifted up, but this time not to standing but carried to a stretcher-  
No, not a stretcher, a table, another table for him to be tortured on.  
A table with wheels apparently, as it began rolling quickly down the hallway.  
He allowed himself to believe this fantasy of escaping, Edd by his side just apologizing over and over again, of- oh hey, hallucination Matt was here.  
Hallucination Matt looked horrified to see him, but Tom couldn’t see him very well. It was like there was fog over his vision.  
He thought he heard a bunch of explosions.  
Hallucination Matt reached his arms out to hug him but hallucination Edd smacked him away,  
Tom fell asleep, dreaming of escape, waiting maybe for pain to wake him up.  
\- - -   
Edd tapped his fingers nervously on his knee, which was also bouncing, waiting for the doctor to come back. He waited in a hospital waiting room.  
He stood quickly when a doctor came out, but the doctor ran right past him and grabbed something, going back down the hallway to the emergency room with a box of bandages. Edd sat back down, and Matt rested a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay.”  
“We should never have sent him on reconnaissance.” Edd said, choking back a sob. “Oh god he was in worse condition than I thought he would be. I wish I could take his place, I wish-”  
“You can’t change the past.” Matt said.  
“We should have gone in earlier!” Edd nearly shouted. “I know we didn’t have everyone we needed, but I should have-” He was actually sobbing now, cutting off his words, and he could only curl against Matt’s chest and cry that he hadn’t done something sooner, that he’d relied on Tom to last against whatever he’d been put through just so he could gather his forces. He should have launched an attack with what he had. He had sent a small force to see how hard it would be to get in, but he should’ve just attacked with everything.  
“We didn’t know, Edd. Don’t think about the past, think about how you can help him now.”  
“What if he dies?” Edd said. “What if he doesn’t survive his injuries and just…” Matt rubbed his shoulder soothingly.   
“What if he kills himself?” Edd choked out.  
“Because of his memories?” Matt asked, and Edd nodded against his chest.  
“We will watch him. We will make sure he makes it through this.” Matt said. “He will sleep in our apartment, and he’s not allowed to go to battles anymore. We will make sure he rests until he is better.”  
Edd nodded, calmed by his words, then stood jumped when a doctor they hadn’t noticed walk in cleared his throat.  
Edd stood quickly and opened his mouth, but the doctor held up a hand to stop him.  
“He will live.”  
Edd fell to his knees, grateful. If he believed in god he’d be praising him.  
“Right now, though, he is blind.”  
“What?” Edd looked up at the doctor, remembering how Tom’s eyes seemed glazed and oddly pale, like a dark grey instead of the usual black.  
“The trauma caused his brain to malfunction, though as we’ve seen that’s the only damage it has done. He will need to be wheelchair bound for a couple weeks after he gets out. His legs were burned and we had to remove the dead flesh, then graft new skin and whatnot. His back is healing best, except that it was the oldest and had the worst infection. He has salves spread over his back, and we can’t stitch him up until they soak in. However, I can let you see him now.”  
Edd nodded and was walking toward the hallway before the doctor could say another word.  
The doctor trotted after him. “Hold on hold on, just keep in mind that he’s blind, and he has stitches across his chest as well, and his mind’s not in a right state, just be CAREFUL with him-” Edd opened the door to Tom’s room, panting from just anticipation, and saw him lying on the cot, bandages all over his torso, the blanket draped across his waist and showing his legs covered in bandages as well.  
And there were bandages around his eyes.  
Edd choked on a sob and threw himself next to Tom’s bed. “Tom, Tom it’s me, Tom you’re okay I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”  
Tom slowly turned his head in Edd’s direction. “Edd?” He whispered, his voice ragged.   
“Yes, it’s me, it’s me I’m sorry-”  
“Stop saying sorry.” Tom cut in quietly. He reached a hand out, and Edd took it, pressing it to his face and crying.  
“I’m just glad you came, I wasn’t sure you would.” Tom rasped.  
“Hey, Tom, I’m here too.”  
“Matt? Hi. So, I just really need to know… am I really out? Is it done, or is this just a dream? Is he preparing me for another round of… something worse, or am I really out?”  
“You’re out, Tom. You’re never going back, especially seeing as…” Matt looked down at Edd, waiting for his permission to spill the beans.   
Edd nodded.  
“We defeated the Red Army when we went in. We captured Tord, and… I mean, well, he’s all yours now. We will do whatever you want to him.”  
Tom suddenly started crying, and he clutched his chest as he breathed deep enough to stretch the stitches, but he couldn’t stop crying. The tears soaked the bandage over his eyes, and the hand that was holding Edd’s clenched tight.  
“I’m just…” His voice rasped “I’m so glad I’m not there anymore.” Edd reached a hand over and gently cupped his face, and pressed Tom’s hand against his cheek.   
“You’re never going to go through that again, never, even if it kills me.” Edd said, choked up.  
The doctor came in and asked them gently to leave and let him rest, so Edd dropped his hand and said he’d be back soon, and walked out.  
Matt hugged him as soon as they were out the door.  
As they were walking out of the hospital though, they were stopped by a doctor. “Excuse me, can we ask you about a procedure really quick?”  
Edd glanced at Matt then followed the man through a door where a couple other doctors were chatting. “What is it?”  
“We think we can fix his eyes. But this is the first time we will have used it on a patient, so we need your permission before we ask him.”  
Edd became wary. “Okay… what is it? How does it work?”  
“It’s a device, like glasses, except it looks more like goggles. It will have digital eyes to show where he is looking and whatnot, and it'll make him see normally. We got rid of as many risks as we could, but again it will be the first time we try it on a patient. Worst case scenario it doesn't work. Or it works so well it gives him a headache, in which case we can change the settings. Do you think he should try it?”   
There was a long pause. Then, “Yes, if he wants to.” Edd decided.  
\- - -  
Tom was released from the hospital a week later, his voice still rough but more understandable. Edd watched as they helped him into a wheelchair, watched him tense up as soon as he hit the bottom of it.  
The device worked perfectly fine, and for once Edd could tell where he was looking without having to guess. It was interesting for Tom, although he was too busy thinking about other things and trying not to tense up every time something touched him that he didn't dwell on it too long.   
He was going to tell Edd exactly what had happened in there, he’d decided. The thought terrified him, and he got flashbacks almost constantly, sometimes even thinking being rescued was a dream and screaming. But he had to tell someone, so that he could at least feel like he hadn't been alone.   
Edd wheeled him out of the hospital, careful on bumps and steps, a bag full of bottles of pills in Toms lap. Some for physical damage,and some for psychological.   
Tom didn't want to deal with the pain anymore, but Edd was monitoring him so he couldn't do anything destructive.   
Finally he wheeled Edd into a side room and told him everything in a monotonous voice. When he got to the first time Tord raped him was when Edd started crying, and by the end of it Edd looked almost sicker than Tom felt.   
By now Toms voice was almost gone from talking so much, but he had a request.  
“You have more anger about this than I do fear, so I want you to take care of h- HIS death. I probably couldn't see him without screaming or throwing up.”  
Edd nodded, then covered a lance in a poison that would burn but not kill, and stabbed Tord, who screamed obscenities about getting Edd and doing worse to him than he did Tom before he'd even been stabbed. He was left screaming for three days, the time it took the lance to hill him through infection from the acid in his stomach.  
Tom was there as they dumped his body in the sea.   
Turns out Tom's goggles could record videos, so Tords body dumping was shown to the whole world.  
Six months later, Tom still had a terrible case of PTSD and a bad limp accompanied by a cane, and when he did stretches and his skin was stretched it caused him to feel the pain on various levels of phantom or real.  
But he was becoming happy again. Edd was now his loyal and overprotective boyfriend, and he was extremely greatful for that. He couldn't go near the heat of ovens, he got claustrophobia. But overall it seemed he would recover, and live normally, WITHOUT Tord.  
And for the first time in six months, he smiled.


	73. HIATUS

Hey guys. I am officially on hiatus until a time that is to be determined.  
I have dropped (maybe temporarily, we'll see) out of the Eddsworld fandom and moved on to playing Overwatch 24/7  
I love the lore of the game, and just the game itself.   
I'm sorry, I know this will disappoint a lot of you, HOWEVER!  
I can still do requests for oneshots, simply because I don't have to come up with the idea of what to write myself, but otherwise, on my other works, I am 100% on hiatus until a later time.  
(I will not drop stories that don't have an ending, but I won't be adding to them for a while.)  
Thanks for understanding, and if you don't, I apologize greatly.  
I have been debating if I should write Overwatch stories so if you want me to let me know in the comments. I don't know yet.


	74. Auditioners! Welcome to your most erotic adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING...?  
> There's no actual smut. I mean the entire chapter is about porn so NSFW but there's literally no smut.  
> And it's not finished yet.  
> And it's extremely long.  
> Have fun.  
> But not too much fun ;)  
> Also it's kinda a mess...

“Welcome to the Institution of porn, we provide the internet with the turn on they so deserve, blah blah blah you all already know what we do.” Tom flipped a page, bored. Just another day with the new auditionees, all wanting to be employed to make pornographies.  
He looked up at the crowd, examining the men standing in the room, some looking nervous, some smirking, same as always.  
He flipped another page, then started telling the procedure. “You’re going to be split into groups based off of age and virginity, then you’ll be assessed to see what you’re made of, where you should be put. If anyone wants to leave, walk out now, otherwise you’ll be staying here for the next week for examinations.”  
No one walked out. No one ever did. They were too excited.  
“Alright I want you to make two lines, if you’re a virgin line up on my left, non virgins on my right. And, because we’re in the gay department, virginity is based off if you’ve frisked a dude. Go ahead.”  
Tord, in the crowd, more confident than Edd believed he should, immediately walked over to the non virgins line. Edd glanced at Matt, who blushed a little and followed Tord.  
Edd felt lonely as he joined the other line.  
“Is anyone here below the age of 21?” Tom called when they were in their lines. One person raised his hand, and Tom’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, we don’t take anyone under 21.”  
The man nodded, actually looking a little relieved, and walked out.  
Tom sighed. If the idiots didn’t want to do it they shouldn’t audition in the first place.  
“Alright virgins head into the room on the left, a couple of my associates will accompany you.” Tom looked down at his clipboard. “Alright, those who’ve lost their v-cards come with me.” He lead his group into a room, and invited them all to sit in the row of chairs set up.  
“I’m going to take you one at a time and interview you in the room right there, where I’ll ask you why you wish to audition, why the gay department, stuff like that. First off…” Tom flipped through his papers till he got the list of names.  
“Gabe.”  
One by one Tord saw the men go in, coming out and sitting down again. He jogged his leg in anticipation. The guy next to him tapped his shoulder. “Hey… what are you here for?”  
Tord rolled his eyes, not answering. The guy looked terrified.  
The guys name was called, and he jumped, then quickly made his way to the room.  
Tom looked up as he sat and narrowed his eyes, realizing immediately that he wasn’t supposed to be there. “So, Jake, why are you here?”  
Jake bit his lip. “W-well, I really needed a job, and-”  
Tom cut him off with a sigh. “You don’t need to continue. I’m sorry, we don’t take in people that are simply desperate for a job.” He held up a finger as the guy tried to retort. “No, but I will suggest things that you can do instead. There are three strip clubs near here that you can join if you’re interested, or if you’d like to have a less sexual job there’s a restaurant that only takes people that have been recommended by me. All you need to do when you interview is tell them Monster sent you. They pay the same as a full time job as a programmer, about 80k a year. That work for you?”  
The man nodded, relieved, and took the card Tom offered. “Why- why monster?” He asked as he walked out, hugging the card.  
Tom grinned, his eyes flashing purple so quickly the guy wondered if that was what he saw. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.”  
Jake shivered and went out quickly.  
“Tord!” Tom called, going back into the room.  
Oh, this guy was interesting. He had hair spiked up in two horns, his eyes were a pretty shade of silver, and he smiled like a psychopath.  
Hopefully he wasn’t actually a psychopath.  
“So, why’d you join this job?” Tom asked, waiting to fill out Tord’s answers.  
“Well, why’d you ask to audition the people coming in?” Tord responded, startling Tom. They never asked about him. Or talked back.  
“Because I’m one of the most powerful people here. I joined to release pent up energy. But you didn’t answer my question.”  
“I joined because I want to have more people under my control. And for the same reason as you, releasing pent up energy.” Tord sat back and crossed his legs, completely relaxed. He looked like he owned the place.  
He would be perfect.  
Tom nodded. “Okay, so why the gay section? I only ask cause some guys join for strange reasons.”  
“Because guys are harder to dominate.”  
“Dang I know what section you want to join.” Tom said, amused, then dismissed him.  
“Matt.” He called next. He called them in order of when they signed up.  
Matt came in.  
“Hello Matt so why did you decide to audition?” Tom asked. This guy had purple eyes. Probably contacts. He had an enviable chin, too. In looks he’d be a huge hit.  
“I uh…”  
“Be honest.” Tom said. “I’m the one person you’re allowed to say anything to, even if you’re cussing me out.”  
“I just wanted to, I was inspired.”  
“Oh?” Tom sat forward, elbows on the desk. “By who?”  
Matt smiled. “So I have this movie-”  
And he puts a disc labeled ‘Matt on Matt action’ and sighed, chuckling and shaking his head. “Alright, so it’s just your thing.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. And why the gay department.”  
“I’m gay for myself.”  
“I suppose you’d be a switch, then, if you're doing it to yourself?” Tom said.  
“Uh… what’s a switch?” Matt tilted his head, confused.  
Tom rolled his eyes. So he was still a newbie. “Nevermind. You’re dismissed.”  
“Okay.”  
After Tom had interviewed all of them he brought them to their dorms. “One person per room, we have a security guard here to prevent room crossings, one person in the bathrooms at a time. Understood!?”  
“Sounds kinda ironic, seeing as we came here to have sex with each other.” Called one guy. Tom rolled his black eyes.  
“Perhaps, but never do we commit unauthorized acts of affection unless we’re in a contracted relationship. We have to have it strict or you’d find lots of unwanted attention and that would just be a mess. Here it’s more strict. Lights out at 9, get some sleep, tomorrow we start the assessments.”  
He watched them all enter their rooms and turned to speak with the virgin group.  
His coworker had interviewed them all, and they switched papers and read each other’s results.  
“Of course, the virgins all think they’re subs.” Tom sighed. “Then half of them change their mind halfway through. I wish they’d just immediately say they don’t know.”  
He flipped through, then paused. “Why’d you write that this dude has a Cola addiction?”  
“He seemed to think it was important. Guess he wants to be well supplied if he joins.” His coworker mused. “Besides, he wanted to join because his friends were, and he wants to explore his areas of expertise. He’s more of an open dude.”  
“Oh.” Tom smirked. “I had a couple interesting guys as well.” He held the papers to his side. “Dog-” A pet name for the one that usually scheduled sessions- “Didn’t try to schedule me for today, did he? He knows I’m busy?”  
“Yeah, he did. Although it was a computing mistake, they matched you up with Fire. Don’t worry I cleared it up, although I’m still busy tonight.” He winked. It was almost mandatory to wink when they said they were busy.  
“I’ll be taking over tomorrow, and I’ll have a couple of the newer performers helping me with assessments. Can I have Fire and T?”  
“Yeah, I’ll figure that out with Dog. Okay, so Jakob won’t spill, did he really play Ra Ra Rasputin during one of his videos?”  
Tom laughed. “Yeah, he did.” Never trust him with secrets. “It was hilarious. I watched it after, and he got mad at me for laughing. So I laughed more, of course.”  
“Of course. Well, I’ll see you later. Good luck with the noobs.” He waved as he walked away, and Tom waved after him.  
He sighed. He had a lot of homework, to prepare for tomorrow.  
\- - -  
“Alright everyone! It’s time to mingle. Virgin or no, it’s only a matter of experience. You will do some things seperately, some together. Get to know each other, but no PDA. We will force you apart. There’s about an hour before we start a written assessment to determine how much you know about anatomy, when would be appropriate to say what, how well you determine body language. So on.” He smiled, waving, and walked into the test room, where Fire, whose real name was Seth, was setting up pencils. “Hey Fire, I spoke with someone who is trans. Can you tell our surgeon to set up for tomorrow morning?”  
“Yeah sure. How’d he react when you told him he was getting the surgery tomorrow?”  
“He was surprised about my instant acceptance, I think. And he cried when I told him we’d get him a surgery right away. So he’s cool with it, although I’m not sure he’ll like being behind, since he needs to rest and recover and all that.”  
“Yeah… You know, I can’t wait till they get Queen’s dance lessons.”  
Tom snorted, then started laughing. “They don’t know about that till day of, don’t reveal anything.”  
“None of them will want to be pole dancers after that.”  
“Nope.”  
“I’m going home after this, getting as drunk as possible, and hanging with the Douple P’s.”  
The double p’s did not agree with that name, they earned it by only agreeing to do sessions with each other, and the fact that their names both started with P’s.  
“Tell me if they still mack in public.”  
“Oh. I guess you don’t know.” Fire bit his lip, something so many of the coworkers envied that he could pull off so well.  
“They… got harrassed.”  
“Dang.”  
“By their fans.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“They go undercover in public now.” Fire sighed. “I’m just glad they got each other.”  
Tom smiled. “I’m sure you’ll find someone. Anyway, it’s time to assess.”  
“What? No it’s not.”  
“Suddenly it is I’m tired of waiting.” Tom stated, walking out to the room where everyone was mingling, one pair being pulled apart and laughing at their silly antics.  
“Everyone, give me your attention!” Tom called, and everyone went quiet. He noticed that the three he’d given a second glance to were all friends. Interesting.  
“We’re taking the test now. Get your minds ready, and after this we’ll have a physical test to see your strengths. After that we will do our full body examination, which you’ll have to get used to. After that you’ll be done for the day, free to watch the professional videos to get a feel for what you’ll be doing. I’ll be free if you all need me, but for now stay focused. Alright everyone come with me into the next room, we'll start the assessment.”  
They followed him into the testing rooms, filing into their assigned seats.  
Tom stood at the head of the classroom. “You’ll have an hour to take it, we’re only using it to educate you on what you don’t know so don’t panic about getting it right.” He picked up a small checkered flag, usually carried by the girls who started car races, and flapped it ironically. “Start.”  
There was a pause, then slight rustling as the room picked up their pencils, then scritching as they started. Tom loved the slight sounds in the silence. He walked over to Fire. “Make sure they don’t cheat, cause that won’t help any. And check for boners.” Fire nodded, walking up and down the aisles, somehow hiding his search. Tom was the only one that beat him at sly peeking, simply because he had no pupil or iris to show where he was looking. He still said Fire was better, because he was more skilled.  
Tom had to admit he was beginning to be favorable toward the auditioners that intrigued him. About half the room was exactly the same as he'd seen before, and the other half would be different. Tord grabbed his wrist when he walked by and Tom whipped around.  
“Hey, I was thinking. What are the limits, here?”  
“No murder, body horror, and you have to have consent. Why? It’s not on the quiz.”  
“I wanted to know for myself.” Tord smirked.  
“Okay well be quiet and do the assessment, I don’t want people distracted by your oddly sadistic desires.” Tom pulled his hand away. “And next time you can just say my name, you don’t have to grab me. In fact, I’d prefer you didn’t.” Tord sat back, hands linked behind his head. “Whatever you say, boss.” He grinned his weird smile.  
Tom rolled his eyes, trying to make it obvious, and kept walking down the aisle. He frowned when he saw Matt with a mirror on his desk. “Matt you can’t have mirrors.”  
“Awwww.” Matt put it in his jacket.  
He clapped, startling half the people in the room. “Alright pencils down.”  
No one moved, they were already done.  
Tom picked them up and stacked them on the desk in front. “Follow Fire into the next room, we’ll do a series of tests. In just boxers, so we can see what muscles and stuff you use. It isn’t the end of the world if you’re out of shape, that appeals to a different audience and we can use everyone somehow. Dismissed.”  
He followed the group as they went into a changing room, Fire handing out locker numbers to them as they went in.  
Tom leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. “When you’re done go into the next room, go through each obstacle one at a time there are cameras at each obstacle, recording, because going one at a time would take too long.”  
“Do we have to undress out here?” Edd asked nervously.  
“No, there are bathrooms back there if you really care. You’ll have to get used to it at some point though.”  
Edd nodded and headed to the bathroom.  
Tord walked over to Tom, wearing boxer briefs. Tom frowned. “What?”  
“Wow so aggressive.” He smirked. “I was just going to ask a question. No need to get pissy.”  
“I wasn’t getting pissy. I just don’t want to be a part of your shenanigans.” Tom muttered. “What’s your question?”  
“Do you get a partner or do you get different people each time?” Tord asked.  
“Depends on what you want. We got a pair called the Double P’s and they never do sessions with anyone else. I do whoever they give to me, although Fire over there is a regular for me.”  
Tord nodded. “Can you ask for someone?”  
“Yeah, if you want. But usually they’ll assign you to someone that best suits your strengths.”  
“Could I ask for you?” Tord said, laughter hidden in his voice, and Tom rolled his eyes. “Go do the obstacles. You’ll be late.” Most of the others had already left. “And besides,” Tom said, standing to follow into the obstacle room to watch people start. “You couldn’t handle me.” He walked away, going through a side hallway to the room they’d go into after they finished the course.  
He directed them into their different rooms as they came in, and Tom was impressed to see that Tord came in second, even though he’d gone in close to last. Was he skipping obstacles??  
He looked pissed about it.  
They were told to strip completely and just stand there as a camera circled around them, taking a full body pic to be studied later.  
Tom sat in a chair after directing everyone to their rooms, sighing. “I’m tired, Fire. Can you take them to their dorms, I’m going to drink.”  
Fire nodded. “You know we haven’t even gotten to the good part.”  
“Yeah yeah I’m so going to enjoy a bunch of newbies performing. And having to keep them from doing anything more than instructed.” He stood. “Thanks Fire, I’ll make it up for you later.” Fire rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell Dog that he’ll schedule me immediately.”  
“I won’t. See you later, and look for T for me, he’s being a recluse again.”  
Fire nodded, and Tom walked away, down a couple hallways, stopping by his room to grab the only device that held recordings of the body images and obstacle courses, and a stack of papers, so he could analyze the strengths and weaknesses of each person.  
Something he could only do drunk.  
He went home for a second to print out each picture, then took his papers and headed to the bar, ordering a Smirnoff and pulling out the first file, which happened to be Tord’s. He sighed. Tord was clearly hitting on him, being more confident than he should be.  
He didn’t have to look at the obstacle video or the body image to know he had lean muscles, that he was stronger than he looked, and that he probably pushed people out of the way as he did each obstacle.  
Watching proved him right.  
He sighed. This guy would probably be trouble.  
Tom jumped as he felt a hand touch his waist and whipped his head around with a glare.  
What the hell were they doing there? Tom quickly hid the pictures, as they were classified, and turned to face Tord, Edd, and Matt. “Surely Fire told you you’re not allowed to leave the facility until the week is done. If not it was the first rule in every paper we gave you to sign before you joined.”  
“Are you going to make us go back?” Tord asked.  
Tom sighed. “No. But only cause I’m drunk and I’m allowed to make bad decisions.” He gestured to the seats next to him. “But you all are not allowed to drink. I didn’t know you all knew each other?”  
It was obvious from the way they knew certain things, like where to sit, or the fact that Edd whispered something in Matt’s ear, or Matt asked Tord if he wanted a water.  
“We’ve been friends for years.” Edd answered. “Met online, worked on comics, then these two moved in with me.”  
Despite everything Tord seemed to be it was apparent that Edd was the leader of this group.  
“Interesting. So you all decided to join the pit of snakes together?”  
“It was Tords dumb idea.” Edd answered. Matt was looking in a mirror.  
“He said that there was this cool video he saw and he showed us the videos and stuff, then said we should join. It’s just one of many adventures we have.”  
“Also Edd lost his job as an animator and he didn’t want a boring job, so you know, this is quite exciting.” Tord put in.  
Edd just shrugged, sipping a Cola that appeared out of nowhere. Tom frowned. “That’s not spiked, is it?”  
“NO, mom, it’s not.” Edd smirked.  
“Whatever. I have work to do, you all go back.” Tom sipped his Smirnoff and watched another video. “If I go back and you all aren’t sleeping soundly I will make your auditions hell.” Tom threatened as they stayed there.  
Tord sighed. “Okay, fine.”  
As they were walking out Edd stopped by Tom. “I just thought you should know… Tord is kind of… a control freak. I can’t tell you what he does as a side job, but you should just know he’s very powerful and very dangerous.” He paused, then patted Tom’s shoulder. It was strange for an auditioner to be so friendly to their possible future colleagues.  
He walked out, taking Tom’s confusion with him. Tom turned back to his work, staying till the bar closed and passing out as soon as he walked into the facility.  
He didn’t even know why he was there.  
He woke up the next morning in one of the rooms they used for sessions, T waiting there for him.  
T was creepy, but the most reliable person Tom knew. It didn’t help that he was mute.  
“Uuuugh what did I doooooo?” Tom questioned, always the first question when he had a hangover. T signed that he was fine, just collapsed in the front entrance. No one saw him.  
“Good.” Tom sat up, clutching his head. “Ow. Damn what time is it?”  
9:30. Tom sat up quickly. “I’m an hour late?!”  
T shook his head. Fire had it under control.  
“Shit!” Tom stood, stumbled, T catching him. He gently sat him back down on the bed, and told him to wait.  
Despite Tom’s urgency to get to the auditioners, he had to agree it wouldn’t be good like this.  
T came back a while later with water and a couple pills that Tom downed in a second. He laid down, sighing, and a few minutes later his headache loosened. He sat up, downed the rest of the water, and stood. T gestured at him to sit, but Tom shook his head. “Thanks but I gotta go.”  
T nodded and put his arm around Tom’s waist, helping support him to the room where Fire stood, watching on monitors while the people audidtioning masturbated alone in separated rooms.  
“Dammit we’re already here?” Tom groaned, patting T’s arm to get him to let go. “Sorry I’m late.”  
“You looked like you needed the rest. Besides,” Fire held up the papers that Tom had been working on, sorting each auditioner into a subcategory of the gay department. “You got all these done, and only one of them was gibberish. I owed you one.”  
“What’d you tell them?” Tom asked.  
“That you were finishing up files and recovering from a headache. I wasn’t all wrong. Anyway, so far Matt’s finished first, with Drake and Andrew coming second and third.”  
Tom nodded, clutching his head.  
“Dude, you need to clean your hair and change.” Fire said. Tom frowned. “The only thing I have here is my outfit, yesterday was laundry day and I didn’t get to bring back a spare change of clothes.”  
“That’s too bad, you’re gonna have to wear your outfit then.” Fire grinned. “It’s not like you look bad in it, and anyway they’re gonna see it when you demonstrate anyway.”  
“Whatever, I don’t care.” Tom waved his hand. “Bring that then, I’m going to drink some water and I need a mirror so I can fix my hair with what I have. And bring my hair gel in case it’s that bad.”  
“It’s that bad.” Fire noted, walking out.  
Tom groaned at him, turning to watch the monitors. Damn two more people, he’d lost track of. He marked them down.  
Edd came next. Tom moved his gaze to Tord’s screen and his eyes widened. Tord was looking straight into the camera, and was moving his hand slowly, even as he came, making it obvious that he was in full control of everything he did. Tom remembered Edd’s warning yesterday and narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure he liked someone dangerous in this group.  
“Hey, that reminds me-” Tom jumped as Fire popped up right next to him. “We had to kick out a kid yesterday because he tried things in the dorms. Idiot didn’t know we were watching and tried to make a move on him. Name was Xen. I already deleted his files.”  
“Good.” Tom said darkly. “If he’d still been here…”  
“Hush, put your clothes on.” Fire placed his outfit in his lap and Tom sighed. “Okay.”  
He pulled off his usual hoodie, putting on a blue tank and crop top, then a leather jacket with checkered cuffs, a pair of checkered boxer briefs, and immensely ripped jeans. “I really don’t need the jacket.” He mused out loud, fiddling with the cuffs, then left it on anyway. He put on black books.  
“They all finished, so give them the showers and bring them into the lesson room. I’ll give them my warning about making a move on someone without their permission.” Tom clenched his fists.  
Fire nodded, then went on speakers. “There’s a door to the left of the room-”  
“Right” Tom whispered, and Fire blushed and nodded. “Sorry, right of your room, that’s the showers. Clean up and the digital tablet to your left will give you a chance to customize your own outfit, which will be made as a prototype and given to you to wear by robots. If you don’t want to, you can have one of our hospital gowns.”  
Tom chuckled, T sarcastically making the sign for laugh.  
“All things aside this isn’t the uniform you’ll be stuck with, just what you’ll be wearing for now. Any questions? You can just say it out loud, I’ll answer you individually.”  
Tord raised his hand. Tom sighed, switching to Tord’s room.  
“Yes?” Fire asked.  
“What have I been classified as?” He seemed as confident naked and covered in his own mess as he would be standing over someone and telling them to follow his orders.  
“We do not release that information until later, although I think you already know where you are.”  
“Is it true that Tom is the most powerful person here?” Tord asked before they could switch to a different screen. Fire glanced at Tom, who looked on cooly.  
“He’s the most powerful person I’ve ever met.” Fire answered simply, then switched to another question. Tom walked out of the room, meeting the auditioners as they came out of their rooms. Most were dressed normally, a couple wore maid outfits. Tom glared at whoever laughed and they quickly subsided. Edd and Matt came out in a green and purple hoodie and black jeans. Normal. Edd had a can of coke again.  
Tord came out wearing a military outfit, one of a higher standing, and for the first time Tom thought he looked familiar, as if he’d seen him before Tord came to try out.  
Tom frowned. Was he trying to intimidate people?  
He looked around. Everyone was out. “Alright, that’s enough of that for today, but in the future we want to see which of you can do multiple rounds.”  
There were nods.  
“Now we’re going to give you a chance to choose each other based off of compatibility. We won’t interfere.”  
This did two things. It showed preferences, and their logic. For instance, Edd and Matt prefered each other, because they knew each other. John, Kelly, and Simon all asked if they could do a threesome.  
Tord wouldn’t leave Tom alone.  
He walked up to Tom and Tom immediately glared at him and shook his head. “No.”  
“You said anyone.”  
Actually, Tom knew for a fact he didn’t, but when he opened his mouth to protest Tord put a finger to his mouth. “Don’t complain, Tom, you couldn’t have a better partner.”  
“There’s an even amount of people in here.”  
“Those three are doing a threesome.” Tord retorted.  
Tom looked around. There were a few guys that were just standing awkwardly. “Go with one of them.”  
Tord rolled his eyes. “What? You scared? People say you’re the most powerful one here, but I’m starting to think they’re just protecting you.”  
Tom’s lip curled in annoyance. “Don’t test me.”  
“But you’re testing us. I think I’m fully in my right.”  
Tom glared at him for a minute, then put Fire in charge and walked away.  
Tord watched him go, and eventually got paired with someone most suitable to him when the rest were paired away.  
\- - -  
Tom figured it out. Where he’d seen Tord before. He was through the park on the way to a nightclub, T joining him, as he had that night off, when he saw the wanted poster stuck to a tree and forgotten.  
He was a wanted criminal, leader of one of the strongest militaries. Red Leader.  
God they were training him to be a porn star. What the hell.  
Why was he trying out in the first place??  
\- - -  
“Frankly, I feel abandoned.” Tord said later to Matt and Edd as they got ready to sneak out for the night. “You two didn’t even think about me when they were choosing. Now I’ve got what’s gotta be the biggest crybaby of the lot.”  
“You told us you were going to go after Tom, of course we chose each other.” Edd said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe we’re the ones you ditched.” He swung his drawstring bag onto his back. “Are we going to the library today?”  
“Nah, lets go to the bar, maybe we’ll see Tom again, catch him drinking.” Tord suggested.  
“Or maybe you three can stay here like you’re supposed to while I talk to Tord.” Tom suggested, showing up behind them. He managed to refrain from laughing as they all jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Keep in mind you need your sleep at a place like this.” Tom said, crossing his arms.  
“Well then why are you awake?” Edd asked.  
“We sleep in. You all can’t do that. And besides I don’t have any sessions while I’m training you all, so my sleep doesn’t matter. Tord I need to talk to you.”  
Tord narrowed his eyes. “What about?”  
Tom glanced at the others. “Alone.” He started to walk away, knowing Tord would follow.  
He stopped in front of what he knew was an empty room, leaning against the door. “I know who you are. I mean, I know what you do outside of here.”  
Tord put his hands in his pocket. “Congratulations. Took you long enough.”  
“You can’t stay here.” Tom stated plainly. “You put everyone here in danger, and if you were found here you will put us out of business. We might be tried for holding a known fugitive.”  
“I’m hardly a fugitive.” Tord said, leaning against the wall across from him. “I’m not hiding, just biding my time.”  
“Whatever, you get my point. You being here is dangerous to us and if you don't leave we will kick you out.”  
“Why is it so dangerous if you're so powerful?” Tord asked, taking a few steps closer. Toms lip curled. “You have no idea what I can do.”  
“Why don't you show me then?”  
“What are you planning to do here? Because I don't think you're just trying to be a star.”  
“You're right.” Tord said, cocking his head and smirking. “What do you think I'm here to do?”  
“I don't know.” Tom admitted.  
“Then I'll just tell you. I'm here to recruit.” He said.  
Tom frowned. “You want a bunch of porn stars in your army? Not only would that never happen, but what would you want them to do? Fuck your soldiers?”  
“You told me yourself that I don't know what you can do. I'm counting on surprises.”  
“Okay, so besides the fact that you won't be here anymore-”  
“Oh, about that.” Tord interrupted, and Tom closed his mouth, frowning.  
“I want to do a sort of challenge with you.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes.  
“You claim to be the most powerful. Does that mean the most dangerous? Influential? Strong? What exactly do you mean? Are you in charge of this place?” Tord said curiously.  
“No. I mean, I don't know. It depends. I'm really good at what I do, but also… I suppose dangerous works.”  
“Well hell knows I love danger.” Tord said, getting a weird grin. “So here's the grounds I'm laying out. I win, I stay in the program, you keep shut about my identity. I'll reveal it when I like. You win, I'll leave the program. But I'm taking Matt and Edd with me.” Tord said, smiling when he finished.  
Tom glared at him. “I'm the position of a therapy at the moment, and I'm not negotiating. You leave.”  
“Oh? Maybe they were lying, you're too scared to challenge me.” Tord scoffed, turning away. “Do what you like but I'm staying here.”  
“One day to change your mind.” Tom said. “You either leave or I call the police on you.”  
Tord looked over his shoulder at him. “If you're as dangerous as they say I don't think you want the police interfering.” Tord called.  
Tom rolled his eyes. What an idiot, he could hide it. And everything they did there was already legal for that specific facility.  
Except, he thought later, laying in his bed, the police coming to collect a fugitive might be a big problem for business. No one would come if they thought it was dangerous, which was why there was so much paperwork around the BDSM apartment.  
And why they claimed everything that happened in Tom's more violent sessions was just good animation.  
So if people knew that they had someone like Tord here they'd lose business. Especially if they thought he was working with him.  
He needed him out, but he needed it to be quiet.  
Which is why his challenge sounded fine, but if Tom was right for what he was going to challenge, he felt bad for Tord.  
And he was right, when he asked Tord the next day what the challenge was, and Tord told him.  
There was a tradition in the company, where if someone wanted to take the place of a higher up (like going from team member to team manager in a normal job) they would have a session together, and whoever did their part better would take the place.  
Tord wanted to do that, but since they both played dominant it would be literally be a fight for dominance.  
Tord didn't know that Tom would rip him up if pushed. Tord didn't know Tom was a monster.  
Tom agreed to it, only because he needed Tord out of there.  
That day they had the rest of the auditioners doing the obstacle course again, a different one this time, so that instead of checking to see what they were made of they could improve what they were already good at.  
Tom pulled Tord aside at that time, and T cane with them.  
He'd be there judge, watching outside of the room and interfering if it got too violent.  
T wasn't worried, he knew Tom would win.  
Because Tom was a monster.  
It was an inside secret, and you had to pay to have access to the sessions in which he turned, and even so he only changed partway, because his whole form would fill the room.  
Tom smirked a little as he led Tord into the room, letting him in first then closing the door behind him.  
“Here's the rules. No injuries that would last longer than a week, no broken bones, no deep cuts, so on. Otherwise you're free to do whatever. We don't stop till we both finish, and we will be graded by T in the other room.”  
T opened the door suddenly, and Tom turned. “What?”  
T told him that more of the performers were joining him to watch and asked if Tom wanted them to judge as well. Tom shrugged. “Sure.”  
He turned back to Tord as T left. “If we weren't both fighting for dom there would be more rules but as far as I'm concerned that's it. Anything you want to add?”  
Tord thought for a moment. “No, sounds good.”  
“Alright. Now I need your consent. You have mine, of course.” Actually he had to admit he was kind of looking forward to this. Yeah he felt bad for Tord but he also wanted to see what Tord had up his sleeve.  
“You have my consent.” Tord said in a mocking accent. Tom felt a stab of annoyance at his dismissal and slowly shifted, growing upward at least a foot, grinning, horns sprouting out of his head, ears pointing and growing. “Last chance to back out.” He growled.  
He expected Tord to look petrified.  
Tord looked ecstatic. His eyes were widened in awe and he had the smile of a kid who just got a computer for Christmas. “Oh, Tom, you don't know anything about me. I'm not backing out now.”  
Tom lunged forward.  
See, Tord did have something up his sleeve, but it wasn't much of a secret.  
He didn't lead his army through the kindness and loving grace in his heart. He led by putting people in their place, and quelling rebellions. He led by being strong enough to control the biggest crowds.  
He'd single handedly taken down an entire army.  
Sure, fighting Tom might be difficult. But it wasn't the hardest thing he'd done, and Tord had many plans for Tom yet. He wasn't going to lose.  
Fire walked into the room of onlookers. “Hey guys, I heard about the challenge…” he tilted his head, confused.  
T had a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and his expression matched half the room. The other half was leaning forward in anticipation. They were silent, the tensity in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
Fire went over to T and looked through the one way window pane. “What- what the hell am I watching?!”  
“Someone's beating Tom at being Dom.” Said one of the onlookers, Joker his alias was, tense in his seat. “It's painful to watch.”  
Desperate roars echoed through the room.  
Then it was over.  
Fire leaned against the wall, stunned. “I can't believe it.”  
Tom shifted back into human form, still, as Tord walked out proudly, and all of them looked at the door quickly when he opened it.  
He panted quietly, a huge grin on his face. “Do I win?”  
They just stared at him, and he laughed and walked out, prepared to brag to Edd and Matt.  
Fire quickly walked out the watcher room and nearly ran into Tom, who was leaning heavily against the wall, one arm hugging his midsection and the other braced against the wall as he walked out of the room.  
He looked up at Fire, then closed his eyes. “Please leave me alone. I'm going to my room. Don't let anyone bother me.”  
Fire nodded and backed away as he slowly and shakily walked down the hallway.  
“Do you need-”  
“I said leave me alone.”  
Fire walked away and told the others not to bother him.  
T asked why he was doing the challenge in the first place.  
“I don't know. It wasn't for his position, it was some sort of conflict they had.” Fire answered.  
T nodded.  
Tord flopped back on his bed.  
“Come on Tord, what happened?!” Edd whined. “You kept bragging that you were challenging the instructor. What happened? Is he gonna kick you out?”  
“Ha! No. I won. I thought you two knew me better than that.” He joked, rolling on his side to face them.  
“Well yeah but he seemed to have some sort of secret or something.” Matt put in. “So what was it?”  
Tord thought for a moment. “I'd rather not say. It's my secret for now.”  
“No fair!”  
“Why’d it take so long?” Edd asked.  
“Well it was really hard. Nothing I couldn't handle, but hard.” Tord bragged.  
“So what are you planning to do here?” Edd asked. “You keep saying you'll see but- I mean, are you trying to take this place over like you took over Sweden?” Edd was still mad at him for being power hungry. Tord sighed. “Just trust me Edd. I only wanna do a little recruitment. I think I have them scared of me now, and most of them haven't connected the dots to find out who I am.”  
“Who're you going to recruit?” Edd asked. “Tom, obviously. But who else?”  
“I dunno too many of them, I only got a glimpse. Iike T though…” Tord mused. “Anyway, I'm sure once I get my position in here I will quickly have a gathering of followers, I'll just have to…” he waved his fingers. “Convince them.”  
“Tord, you shouldn't.” Matt said. “You'll put this place out of business.”  
“Okay, guys, enough about me.” Tord said. “Tell me about your day.”  
Edd and Matt glanced at each other, then glanced away shyly. “They had us practice with the partners we chose today. Strictly vanilla. Then Fire left at some point and was replaced with a guy named Pickle.”  
“Pickle?”  
“He said don't ask. Anyway, um. Yeah.” Edd smiled crookedly.  
Matt snickered.  
Tord rolled over, leaving them to their shenanigans as he fell asleep.  
\- - -  
“T, I can't go in there.” Tom said desperately. “I'm… I'm humiliated please just you and Fire take over today.”  
T said he'd already told Tom, Fire had a session that day, and T couldn't teach on his own. Everyone else was too scared of Tord now.  
“Let's find a compromise then, I-”  
T informed Tom that the auditioners still admired Tom, no matter if he'd been beaten. Just look authoritative and they wouldn't even blink.  
Tom knew he was right, he still hated it.  
He walked into the room, picking out where Tord was so he could avoid him.  
He was with Matt and Edd, grinning in Tom's direction.  
Tom looked away. He had to walk slowly or his legs wouldn't support him, and when he got to the front of the room he leaned against the wall. “Good morning people, I know most of you have heard what happened so let me state facts to dispel the rumors I've already heard. Yes, Tord challenged me. Yes, he won. No, he's not the leader of this place. That is all the details you're going to get as there is no footage.”  
There were a few awkward chuckles.  
“Alright today you'll be doing a session with some of our- our professionals…” he took a breath, the pain from his nether regions making him want to lay down. “And you will be working with someone we think is most compatible.” He swallowed. “T will pair you off.” He went to the side of the room so people would stop staring at him and leaned against the wall. Usually people at this place would practice so they could get used to this pain but Tom always practiced as Dom and was not used to it. He brought a hand through his hair, still feeling like it was messed up from the challenge even though he showered already, then jumped as he heard Tords voice next to him. “Rough night?” Tom glared at him as he laughed. “Not funny.” Tom growled.  
“It was kinda. Should've seen your face. Anyway, whoever my partner was supposed to be bailed.” He said. “Any advice?”  
“Don't fuck the most Dom guy here and scare the crap out of them. That's an idea.” Tom suggested sourly.  
“Awwwwww are you mad?” Tord asked. “You accepted the challenge.”  
“Yeah, that's the worst part. I can't even rightly be mad at you.” Tom growled.  
“You would’ve done the same to me.” Tord said, raising an eyebrow. “If you’d… won.”  
Tom looked away. “Whatever.”  
“So I’m staying.”  
“Yeah.” Tom said. “I guess. I still need to know what exactly you’re planning, because I don’t understand why you’d come here. There’s something I’m missing.”  
“Have you thought about how useful you’d be to me?” Tord asked offhandedly.  
Tom quickly glanced at him, mouth open, unable to think of a response. Tord smirked. “I want something like you under my control. I knew something was here that I could use. I didn’t know it was you, at least, until I noticed everyone worshipping you.”  
“They aren’t worshipping me.” Tom growled.  
“Not anymore they’re not.” Tord said, tilting Tom’s chin up. “Now they’re scared of me. That’s the first step to having them under my control.” He smiled. “Thanks for accepting my challenge, Tom. I think you just made this easier for me.”  
“So I get why you’d want me, but what about the rest of this facility?” Tom said. He felt sick, and it wasn’t just the soreness. This was Red Leader he was talking to, who could destroy this facility and everyone in it if they stirred his tea wrong.  
Red Leader grinned. “You’ll see.”  
Tom glared at him as he walked away. He couldn’t do anything yet. He needed to know what Tord was up to. Thing is, Tom didn’t think he was a danger until that conversation. He knew Tord was checking the place out, but he was now worried. Very worried. He should talk to someone-  
Edd tapped his shoulder. “Uh, Tom? Are you okay?”  
Tom jumped and whipped around to face him. “Yeah. Yeah I’m…” He glanced after Tord. “You know who he is, I assume?”  
“Oh, yeah, he told me you figured it out. Don’t worry he’s not going to do much, he’s just trying to find people to join his army-”  
“No, he’s not. I mean he is, but it’s worse than that.” Tom interrupted. “Especially with what he knows about me.”  
“What does he know about you?” Edd asked innocently.  
“Nothing.”  
:Okay but… Are you okay, I mean, after yesterday?” Edd put his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. “You looked like you were sick.”  
“It’s sore. You get used to it.” Tom said. “I just… you know. Usually not in a position like that.” he winced. “Anyway, I’d rather forget it happened. Although maybe I should get used to it so I’m not so weak after…” Tom pondered. “Especially with Tord here, planning who knows what.”


	75. I Wish I Could Stay With You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I posted this against my better judgement, but there are a few warnings on here. Like.  
> I guess I might be more sensitive about it because I've experienced it but IF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED ANY OF THE FOLLOWING  
> YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS  
> BECAUSE ITS EXTREME ALL OF THESE  
> *** WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE, MENTAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, EMOTIONAL ABUSE WARNING***  
> Also there's smut but I assure you there is no sexual abuse in here because that's so messed up that I can't write about it in the worst of child abuse cases. I know it happens, and I'm sorry, because that to me is the worst thing in the world for someone to experience.  
> Also I literally have no idea what the ending is. I wrote it while my mind was on other things then looked back and....  
> I was just like "welp whatever"  
> Also I said I wouldn't post more but I keep having ideas so to be safe I'm leaving the hiatus announcement but I think I'll keep posting.

EW High School AU

Tord opened the door. “I’m home…” He called tentatively, closing the door.   
He started walking toward the hallway, then froze as his mom stumbled toward him. She was drooling, holding an empty bottle of vodka. “Hello mom… Is it okay if I just go to my room?”  
“Whsss your exc-ex- ecuse this time?”  
“I have homework.” Tord mumbled.  
“Bull.” She lifted her bottle. “I think you’re lying t’me.”  
“I have the homework in my bag-” She swung the bottle at him.  
\- - -   
“How’d you break your leg?” Tom asked curiously. Tord was putting his stuff away, getting ready to go to lunch, but he froze when Tom spoke. “It’s just- I started soccer, fell, whatever.”  
“What about parkour?”  
“Quit. They tore down one of the buildings.” Tord was finding fibs harder to come by.  
“Who do you play soccer with?”  
“Can we talk about something else please?” Tord said, grabbing his crutches. “Like how Edd finally asked that girl out?”  
“He did??? But she’s a jerk!” Tom exclaimed, then Matt joined them and asked what they were talking about, and Tord looked toward the cafeteria. He wished he could stay here. People meddled but they were nice to him, at least. Then there was Tom. When Tord was around him (and when he wasn’t constantly asking questions) he felt safe. He didn’t feel as scared, didn’t think about after school, only about being there.  
He liked Tom. He often thought about kissing him, but he was terrified of telling him.  
Because what if Tom wanted to meet his parents? What if Tom stopped talking to him?  
He told himself to stop being a wimp and told Tom to meet him after school in a secluded area.  
Because he wanted to be around Tom more often, he wanted Tom to love him back, he-  
He didn’t want to lose the only person he trusted so strongly. Not only that, there was the bonus of Tom helping him perfect his english.  
He ended up handing Tom a letter, then watching him open it. He was just glad Tom didn’t read it out loud, although if he did Tord could have jokingly said yes-  
He was being quiet. Shit, he was going to be rejected, he was going to lose his only reason to live.  
He felt panic wash over him, then Tom spoke up. That’s when Tord noticed a blush on his cheeks.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Tord’s eyes widened. He suddenly thought of his parents, what they would say if they knew about this, and he felt so shaky he thought he’d fall. He nodded and Tom took a couple steps forward, cupped his jaw, and kissed him without another word.  
All thoughts of his parents, of Tom rejecting him, of being caught, all of it washed away and he was so relieved he forgot to kiss back for a second, then he did eagerly. He smiled, which was rare, and his arm went around Tom’s neck.   
Tom pulled away and whispered softly, and Tord could feel his breath on his lips. “I think I might be in love with you.”  
Don’t screw this up don’t screw this up- “Cool. I mean, me too.” Tord said, mentally slapping himself.  
Tom laughed, and Tord could feel him laughing in their hug.  
He rested his head on Tord’s chest. “I want to stay with you.”  
“Like, at my house?”  
“Yeah. I don’t want to go home. I just want to stay with you.” Tord said.   
“Ha. I wish. My parents would love you. You’re so nice and stuff.” He grinned. “You should meet them.”  
“Would they hate you for being gay?” Tord wondered.  
“Not hate me. I don’t think they’d be too upset, maybe disappointed.”  
Tord hummed, then kissed Tom’s neck. “Thank you. I was so scared of asking you, I didn’t want to lose you. I trust you more than anyone else.”  
Tom raised his eyebrows. “I’m honored.”  
“Let’s go eat.” His parents would be mad he came home late, but he could deal with that later. Right now was for Tom.  
“Okay.”  
\- - -   
Tord rolled his eyes. Apparently Tom had asked his parents to give Tord a ride home. Tom introduced him as a friend, and Tord told them an address that was a street away from his house.   
“We’ll wait till you get inside.” Tom’s mom offered. God dammit nice people.  
“I’d rather you didn’t.” Tord said, shaking his head. “My mom would come out if she saw you and you two would be talking for hours.”  
“Oh come on I insist.”  
“Please just go.” Tord had fun but because of his broken leg he’d been stressed all day, and really didn’t want to deal with people right now. Not knowing what he was walking into.  
“Alright sweetie if you say so.” Tom’s mom said, then Tom gestured him to come to the back window. Tord did, and Tom grabbed his hand, kissing it out of his parents line of sight. “Text me if you get your phone.”  
“I won’t get my phone but okay.” Tord said. He didn’t actually have a phone. He pretended he was grounded for something he did over the summer, so that people would think he had one. But he didn’t.  
Tom’s mom drove away, and Tord waved after them until they were around the corner. Then he crossed the street and went through the small area of woods to right outside his backyard, went down a few houses, walked to the front, then came in the front door.  
“I’m home.” He said, and his dad came out, arms crossed. His mom soon followed.  
“Where were you.” he asked gruffly.  
“I went to tutoring for science.” Tom said, looking down at the ground.  
“Do you know that we already made dinner, and now it’s cold, because of you? We had cold hamburger, and cold fries, and warm soda, because you weren’t here, you were doing something you decided not to tell us about instead.”  
Tord winced. “I- I’m sorry-”  
“And there goes your stupid stutter again. What’s wrong? You think mom’s going to hit you again?”  
Tord closed his eyes.  
“Maybe she should, beat some sense into you.”  
This is what he was scared of.  
“Why won’t you talk?”  
“I-I-”  
His mom punched him, knocking him face down, then put her foot on his shoulders when he tried to get up.  
“Please, mom, I’m sorry!” He said, stopping his struggles. He heard the clink of his dad taking off his belt, and cried out uselessly as they lifted his shirt up.  
At least they didn’t put him in the room that night.  
The next day his mom sent him off with a cruel pat on the back, and he carried his bag in his arms instead of on his back.  
When he sat next to Tom on the bus (they were close to each other’s houses, just a couple neighborhoods apart) he felt a couple of his scabs crack and sucked in a sharp breath from the sting.  
Tom smiled and held his hand, and Tord forgot the pain, squeezing his hand gently. “Thank you again. For liking me back.”  
Tom shrugged. “Sure. I don’t really want to show off at school though, just because, you know-”  
“I was actually going to say the same thing, don’t worry.” Tord said. “But outside of school…”  
“I told my parents. They said they didn’t care, as long as I found somebody. Apparently if I don’t date someone by middle school I’m either gay or going to be single for life. My parents are ridiculous sometimes.”  
Tord traced circles on his palm, not answering. Tom sighed. “So how’d your night go? Did you tell your parents?”  
Tord actually laughed. Outside of this bubble that Tom and Tord lived in, he would have just excused himself to panic in the bathroom, but with Tom there it felt more like a joke. “That’s funny. No. I’m never telling them. I know you might want me to but they might actually kill me if they knew.” He wasn’t exaggerating either. His mom broke his leg just because he asked to go to his room. If she knew he was gay she might actually kill him.  
“That’s too bad. Strict parents I guess.”  
“... yeah. Strict.” Tord sighed and leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder. “Let’s talk about something else.”  
Tom put a hand on his back and Tord hissed in pain, moving his hand away. “Sorry, just- not here.”  
“Oh okay sorry.” Tom blushed and moved away. “Did- are you hurt or something?”  
Tords eyes widened and he stuttered for a second then mumbled that he was sore from doing lawn work.  
When they announced the news of the two of them being together to Matt and Edd, kind of nervous about their reactions, they were surprised to be met with excitement.  
“Don’t tell anyone though.” Tord said fiercly. “And I mean anyone. If word spreads and the wrong people hear about it you’ll have to bury me.”  
“I won’t, Tord.” Edd said, laughing. “Besides, I wanna keep it to myself. This is so cute.”  
“I will only tell my mirror buddy.” Matt said.  
“How many times do I have to tell you that there is no such thing as a mirror buddy, Matt?” Tord groaned, walking with them to their next class. He felt so relaxed around his friends. He wished he could take the four of them and move away, live with them or something.  
Actually, that was supposed to be the plan when they go into college. They’d be roommates at the community college for a two year degree then live together in an apartment or house for the rest of their degrees.  
They were relatively inseperable.  
Tord just had to make sure he stayed alive till then.  
\- - -  
“Hey Tord so I was thinking.” Tom mused, about two weeks after they started dating. “I want to have you over. Meet my parents and stuff, for real not giving you a ride. Then we can play video games, watch movies, maybe even go on dates. My parents won’t let me have anyone over unless they’ve met them first, out of our house. And they won’t let me have you over if they’re not home. But the thing is if they come over they need to talk to your parents first.”  
Tord froze. “No. No thank you. They can't talk to my parents, they don’t even know you.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. As he’d gotten closer to Tord he’d realized that Tord was hiding something. Something big. Sure, he’d always been quiet, jumpy, reclusive about most of his life outside school. But this was just downright weird. He liked meeting up with Tom, and sometimes he did, but the next day he would shy away from Tom any time he tried to hug him or something.  
Tom wondered if it made him uncomfortable to be touched.  
“Why not? I mean, I promise my parents won’t say anything-”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Tord said. “Look I can’t really explain. It’s just- my parents don’t like talking to people, and so just don’t talk to them please.”  
“Okay… I’ll talk to my mom I guess.” He paused, not sure what to say next. “Do you want to hang out after school?”  
Tord winced. “No. I mean, I want to, but I can’t.”  
“Okay… Look, I think something’s wrong…” God this was awkward. He was blushing. He hated blushing. “Am I doing something wrong?”  
“No!” Tord said, and since there wasn’t anyone around he risked kissing him, putting his arms around him. “It’s not you, I swear. It’s just something that I live with that I can’t really talk about.”  
“Oh. Is it like a sickness or something?” Tom questioned, smiling a little. He was glad Tord wasn’t mad at him for something.  
“I guess you could say that. I just can’t talk about it, because if I do it would be bad.” He paused. “You can come over next week.”  
“Wait-” Tom straightened up. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I mean, my parents are leaving for a family gathering that I don’t get to go to, so you can come over.” Tord said into his shoulder. “Maybe like Wednesday. They’re supposed to leave Tuesday, and come back Saturday. So you could, uh, spend the night. If you wanted.”  
Now they were both blushing, but Tom tried to ignore it.  
“I- yeah. Let me make sure my parents are okay with it but yeah I’ll come over.” He grinned, wide.   
“Just tell them you’re staying at Edd’s or something. She’s met him right?”  
“Tord literally you’re the only one that hasn’t. Yeah, that’ll work, I’m sure Edd will help with that.” Tom mused.  
“You should’ve heard him yesterday, he was practically planning our wedding.” Tord joked, kissing his neck.   
“Edd’s just a little excited.” Tom agreed, gently rubbing his hand on Tord’s back. Tord nodded.   
There was a pause. “We should go, I have to get home.” Tom said reluctantly, pulling away. Tord closed his eyes. “I don’t want to.”  
“I know, neither do I-” Tom started to say sympathetically, but Tord interrupted him. His voice was shaking. “No you don’t understand, I don’t want to go home.” He clenched his fists, but as soon as Tom opened his mouth to ask, he held up a hand. “Nevermind, forget I said that. I just wish I could stay with you forever.”  
Tom smiled. “So do I. Too bad, life calls.”  
“Yeah…” Tord was watching him as he walked away, around the corner they were hiding in to get in his parents car. He covered his mouth before he could cry. .He wished he lived a normal life, where he wasn’t scared of going home or asking to go places, where he didn’t have to hide what life was like at home…  
It’s okay though, he only had to survive till the end of high school. Four years.  
He let out a choked sob and crouched, hugging himself. He wished Tom could protect him, but he couldn’t risk him being hurt.   
He had to run to get home on time, and that night was surprisingly calm. His dad and mom were watching TV, and even invited him to join, but they got fed up with how tense he was and sent him to his room for the rest of the night.  
Then they left. They didn’t even say goodbye to Tord, just packed up their stuff and walked out the door. Tord watched them through his door, just barely cracked open. They… were out the door. He waited a minute before running to the living room window, just barely catching them driving away.  
He waited till they were out of sight, then cheered.  
Of course, they didn’t leave him with any food or money, but he could probably find someone who didn’t want any, or he could go to Costco for their free samples. He’d be fine, he went without food before.  
Too bad he still had school, or he’d spend the whole day with Tom.  
He was so happy that day that even his teachers noticed, and cheered up a little. They usually were upset with him, because he had almost no time to do homework between beatings and doing all the chores in the house.  
He got all his work done in class, then at lunch he talked excitedly about what he was going to do with Tom, play games, watch movies- “A certain selection of movies, if you know what I mean.” Edd said. “I’m wiggling my eyebrows under my bangs.”  
“Hell yeah.” Tord said. “It might not just stay in the movie, if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows right back, and they all laughed, Tom’s face going red as he gently hit Tords leg under the table. Then he grinned. “You weren’t supposed to tell them that part, Tord.”   
All in all, school was exciting, and afterwards Tom triple confirmed the plan with Edd and made sure his mom was really okay with him going over.  
Tord grabbed his hand, and they ran excitedly to a restaurant. Tord was so glad Tom insisted on paying, seeing as he physically couldn’t. He also practically ordered Tord to eat more, even though Tord didn’t want to burden him, and ended up buying a sandwich for him.  
Tord held his hand under the table. “I love you.” He said happily, digging into his sandwich.  
Tom beamed, and that’s when Tord realized it was the first time he said that and went red.   
“I love you too.” Tom said softly, squeezing his hand gently.  
Tord pulled his hand away and gathered up his sandwich. “I’ll take it to go, come on.” He stood, and Tom followed him out. “So, uh, there’s a couple things to know first. My house is kinda a mess, although I cleaned up as well as I could. It smells a little like alcohol, so all the windows are open. Don’t worry, they’re screened. And also there’s a room you can’t go in. Two actually, one of them is my parents room and another…” Tord paused, slowed his walking. He couldn’t bring himself to lie. “I can’t tell you about it… yet.”  
He smiled, but it was kind of forced. “That’s it. Make a mess if you want, I can clean it up in my free time.”   
Tom nodded as they got to his door, feeling anticipation at seeing Tord’s house for the first time.  
It was a mediocre house. Not big, not small, not cluttered but not empty either. Just a house.  
“Okay so where’s the bathroom?” Tom asked, feeling duty calling.  
“Over here, down the hallway. These two are the rooms you can’t go in, ignore the scratch in this one it’s a long story.”  
Tom kinda stared. It wasn’t a scratch it was practically a gash in the door. “Looks like a mountain lion got angry at the door.”  
“Haha yeah lets not talk about it maybe.” Tord said. He thought he was hiding his nerves well. He was terrified of introducing him to this place, where he’d been raised for a lot of his life. Before he was here he lived in Norway, till halfway though elementary school.  
But this was where all his pain lived, and his desperation, and his urge to give up, so while the reason all the pain happened was gone for the week, he still felt scared that it would hurt Tom too.  
He pointed Tom to the bathroom, right next to his room, then laid on his bed while he waited.  
He’d had to steal a blanket and pillows from the lenin closet. Usually he wasn’t allowed any but with Tom coming over he had to make it look presentable.  
He closed his eyes, the most relaxed he’d been since he and Tom had been in a corner of the library, behind a shelf to hide from the cameras, kissing slowly…  
It hadn’t gone anywhere, because of where they were, but Tord liked to think of how it could have gone…  
“Well, someone’s awfully excited about me using the bathroom.” Tom said, immensely amused. Tord yelped and turned away. “No fair! You didn’t tell me you were there!”  
“I was only here for a second. Didn’t have to look hard to know what you were thinking about.” Tom joked, walking toward him.  
Tord rolled his eyes as Tom sat next to him. “Yeah yeah, whatever, brace face.”  
Tom narrowed his eyes. “Low blow, Lawson.”  
“I was talking about your face, it’s not that low. Your feet would be a low blow.” Tord joked, sitting up to face him. Tom thought for a second, then crouched down and put his face on Tord’s knee. “Now it’s low.”  
Tord blushed a little. “Yeah, whatever. Do you want to watch a movie?”  
“Do you want an honest answer?” Tom asked, smirking.  
“Uh…. yes?” Tord said, sensing what was coming.  
“I think I would rather…” he paused, figuring out how to say it. “Do things that couples do when they’re alone together.”  
He stood and sat next to Tord, leaning close to his ear. “You know. Below the pants.”  
Tord was too flustered to say anything, then he cleared his throat. “I think I would rather that too.”  
“Do you want to? I mean, would it be okay? Cause movies sound great too.” Tom said quickly, his quick brave burst gone. Tord rolled his eyes and grinned, then crouched down in front of Tom, who’s legs were hanging off the side of the bed. “Shush, you’re ruining the mood. But yes. I want to as long as you do.”   
He pushed Tom’s knees apart a little, then told him to scoot forward. He kissed his inner thigh. “Tell me if I should stop.”  
Tom was blushing a lot, staring at him, his hard-on extremely obvious. “Don’t. Please. I mean, don’t stop.”  
Tord grinned then slid his hands up Toms legs, pressing down a little as he moved up his crotch. Tom bit his lip, getting harder. Tord paused as he unbuttoned Tom’s pants. “I haven’t done it before, so if I do something wrong, tell me.”  
“O- okay but there’s a- nevermind you’ll see in a second.” Tom muttered, self conscious.  
Tord raised an eyebrow, then pulled down his pants, then his boxers. “Oh. Ouch, wow.”  
There was a piercing on his tip, just a stud, but wow Tord wasn’t expecting that. “Is that even legal?”  
“I don’t think so. My mom and dad don’t know of course, but… heh.” He thought Tords pitying look ws funny, as he slid his hand up the shaft, then flicked it. “Did it hurt?” He asked curiously.   
“Yeah, like hell. But not anymore.” Tom said, then tensed up when Tord licked it experimentally.   
“I don’t know how far I can go, just also by the way.” Tord said, before slowly placing his mouth over the tip and moving up.  
Neither of them heard the footsteps down the hallway, but they sure as hell heard the door fling open. “Stupid family gathering was cancelled because your Aunt Becky couldn’t-”  
Tord almost passed out from fear and shock, but Tom’s face only registered embarrassment.  
“Wha…” there was a loud thud, and Tord quickly whipped around. His dad was passed out in the doorway.  
Tom glanced at Tord, who was practically sheet white. “Oh god I’m dead. I’m literally dead. I’m going to die.”  
Tom quickly tucked himself away and pulled his pants up. “Oh god I’m sorry-”  
“ Leave, get out, don’t worry about your stuff just get out of here.” Tord said, turning to him. He grabbed his wrist. “Come on!” He ran over his dad, down the hallway, and into the living room where his mom was setting her bag down. “Hey Tord- who is that? Hey!” Tord ran past her and flung the front door open, shoving Tom out. His first priority, always, would be Tom, even in the face of actual possible death.  
Tom took off and Tord started to follow until he felt cold fingers clamp around his neck and yank him back inside, throwing him on the ground. Tom was watching from a few steps ahead, horrified.   
“Get out of here!” Tord shouted desperately, then the door was slammed in his face.  
His dad, who Tord had wished was in a coma, came out of the hallway, fuming. Tord quickly went to scramble to his feet, because he needed to stay on his feet, but his dad pushed him down.  
“What- since when did we raise a little faggot?!?” His dad shouted, and his mom looked startled. “What?”  
“He was sucking some guy off!” His dad shouted.  
His mom looked down at him with a newfound level of disgust. “Here I thought, maybe, just maybe, we could raise you to be something more than a little brat. Turns out, you’re nothing more than a faggoted little slut.”  
She grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet. “Think of this as a sort of redemption cleansing, although the only thing that could really fix you is if you killed yourself.”  
Tord was trying in vain to keep his crying down, but shit if he wasn’t scared.  
She yanked his head back and he cried out in pain, then she held something above his head, and something started pouring into his mouth.  
She was making him eat soap. He gagged on it, tried to spit it out but she held his mouth open.  
He couldn’t breathe. It didn’t help when she kneed him in the stomach, shouting at him to drink it. He was choking, trying desperately to breathe something, then she let go of his head as he started throwing up. He bent over, bile spewing out of his mouth.  
She shoved him and he slammed into the wall on the other side of the hallway, weak from throwing up.  
She kicked the side of his head when he slid down the wall, then stomped on his chest. He heard and felt something snap, and cried out in pain.  
“You’re just a faggot. A little gay slut. You don’t even deserve to live. What’s wrong with you? Why couldn’t I just have aborted you before you were born?? Why don’t you ever know when to shut up and do what we say??” She shouted with every hit. Tord was curled on the ground in a ball, his dad watching with his arms crossed. After a while she told his dad to put him in the room, so he did, yanking Tord to his feet and pulling open the door with the huge gash in it and tossing him inside.  
Tord heard the door slam shut, and the lock click.  
Good, it was finally over, and he wasn’t dead yet.  
He groaned, wondering if any of his organs busted this time. Usually she was careful not to let it show on his face, at least, but one of his eyes was already swelling shut, and he felt like his ribs were caving in.  
He crawled over to the corner, pulled off his shirt to assess his wounds. There were gashes everywhere, as she’d been wearing her heels and the tips were pointy. Some bruises were showing up, some weren’t yet, and there was a spot on his side where the bone looked wrong somehow.   
He shouldn’t be able to see his bones, but he didn’t get all the nutrition he needed, so he was scrawny. He was careful to wear a baggy hoodie though, or something that hid his weight. He wasn’t just skin and bones, but there wasn’t much muscle either, and no fat was seen.  
He rubbed the worst of his gashes, wincing, and looked around. This was the room they threw him in when they didn’t want to deal with him for a while, or when they were not so secretly hoping he would kill himself with the materials provided.  
The noose hanging from the ceiling, a stool underneath it.  
A rack of various pill bottles on a shelf.  
A sharpened razor on the sink, next to the toilet.  
A curling iron hanging in a bathtub.  
Tord never used any of it out of spite, except for the toilet, but he had honestly considered it very much. Anyone would if they were stuck in here for days on end, which he had fairly often.  
The room was cold, never heated up, even in below freezing. There was no carpet, just tile floors and metal walls. Tord had no idea where they got the metal walls from, but he didn’t worry about it too much. He looked to his left, where there were little grooves on the wall of all the full days he spent in there. Fifteen. The longest time he spent in there was three days, after he’d cussed out his dad. That was the only time he ever did that.  
He knew he was going to spend at least that long, maybe longer. He hugged his knees despite the pain, trying to fall asleep. The more time he spent asleep, the less time he spent inching closer and closer to the stool. He cried, instead.  
\- - -   
Tom was scared. Tord had been gone for five days so far, and he was actually considering going by and seeing him, if he didn’t think he’d make the situation worse.  
And it was the weekend, so he wouldn’t know how Tord was till Monday. He didn’t want to tell Edd and Matt what happened until he knew what happened to Tord, but he was starting to change his mind. What if he’d been hurt, and went to the hospital, or what if he was just sick?  
What if Tom made him sick somehow?  
He panicked about everything. He had so many theories his brain hurt and he forgot most of them. But he was scared.  
Tord didn’t mean it when he said he’d be dead, right?  
Tom met up with Matt and Edd to keep himself from running to Tom’s house, which he’d realized later was different than where they’d dropped him off that one time.  
Edd and Matt knew something was wrong but also knew better than to ask. If Tom wanted them to know he’d tell them, so they just tried to cheer him up instead.  
Then Monday rolled around, and Tord was back.  
Tom didn’t see him till the class before lunch, which they had together. He was a mess.  
His eye was purple, although the swelling had gone down, and he had a bruise on his cheekbone.  
He looked even skinnier than normal too, his hoodie not hiding it as well as normal. As soon as he saw Tom he looked down at the ground, going to his seat without a word.  
Tom tried to get his attention, but Tord hissed that he’d talk to him after school.  
During lunch Edd noticed how skinny he was, scolded him and told him he should eat more, then bought him more food than he could possibly eat from the lunch line.  
Tord had a look of immense guilt on his face when Edd piled it in front of him. “Edd, no, I can’t-”  
“Eat.” Edd said, crossing his arms. “I’m not leaving you alone till you eat a proper meal.”  
Tom sat across from Tord, narrowing his eyes. Tord looked stiff and uncomfortable, not just because Edd was giving him more food than he could eat, but as if he was actually stiff, or in pain.  
Tord looked up at him then quickly looked down again. He picked up the fork provided and tucked in hungrily, scarfing it down so fast it was probably not healthy, which is why Edd stopped him and told him to slow down.  
Tord mumbled an apology, then stopped. “I feel sick.”  
“Yeah no duh.” Tom said. “Just take a break then eat slowly. When was the last time you ate?”  
“Maybe a week ago.” Tord admitted sheepishly, looking away.   
“Why??” Edd demanded. Tord stood. “I feel sick I’ll be right back.”  
He didn’t come back for the rest of lunch, but after school he and Tom met in their usual place.  
“I’m sorry.” Tom blurted. Tord was leaning against the wall, staring at his feet, unsure what exactly to say. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’m sorry, it was my fault. Did you get sick, or grounded, or..”  
“I got in trouble, as you can expect.” Tord was shaking. “My parents told me not to talk to you anymore.”  
Tom felt a stab of dread. “You’re not going to talk to me?”  
“I will, I just can’t be caught. You’re the only reason…” He paused. “Nevermind. But I can’t stay after school anymore, I don’t think I could physically take…” He glanced at Tom. “Uh.”  
“Being punished?” Tom asked, eyes narrowing.   
Tord stared back down at his feet. “Just… please don’t… I don’t know.”  
“I’m not letting you go home today.” Tom stated. “Just thought I should let you know.”  
Tord looked up at him quickly. “No, I have to- did you not hear me??”  
“I heard you, that’s part of why I’m not letting you go.” Tom stated. “Just come over. I’m not letting you leave till you tell me your whole story, about your parents and stuff. The truth.”  
Tom grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car, ignoring his protests and pleads.  
Tord got in the car without too much trouble, and his mom gave Tom a weird look. “What?”  
“He’s coming home with me for now, we have to talk about something.” Tom said.  
Tord put his head in his hands, shaking. It might not be so bad if Tom confesses to kidnapping him, but his parents didn’t need much reason to take out their anger on him.  
Plus he didn’t want Tom getting hurt.  
He dragged his feet as he went up into their house, debating whether he should run for it, until Tom grabbed his hand.  
Tord trusted Tom. He could tell him what he wanted to know, as long as Tom promised not to tell anyone. He leaned his head briefly on Toms shoulder, bringing his hand to his lips. “I’m sorry…” Tord said. “For what I’m going to tell you. Just… try not to be too empathetic.”  
Tom looked at him, not answering, then kissed him. “And I’m sorry, too.” Although he didn’t clarify what for, so Tord assumed it was for what he went through.  
They went in the house, and Tom’s mom left them alone.  
They sat on the couch, Tord staring down in his lap. “I…”  
“Just, tell me what happened after I left.” Tom said. “If you can’t think of what to say.”  
But that wasn’t where he should start. Tord decided to tell him what daily life was like.  
So he did, how easily his parents got mad, how he’d come home sometimes when his mom was drunk, and that’s how he broke his leg, that he never was in soccer at all.  
Then he told the story of what happened after he pushed Tom out of the house, and about the room, how he’d spent the last three days of the week he was in there clawing at himself, slamming his head against the wall to knock himself out, and how when he was awake the only thing that kept him from using what was in there was knowing he’d see Tom when it was over.  
Tom was trembling, eyes clenched shut, crying. Tord stuttered and went quiet.  
“C-can you show me? Like, what they do to you?” Tom asked, looking up at him. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Tord felt himself getting shaken up. He felt terrible for telling Tom this stuff, but he deserved to know what the person he loved put up with. He paused. “I can’t.”  
“Tord, I need-”  
“No, I mean, I physically can’t. I can’t lift my arms up.” Tord said apologetically, shrugging. “So I can’t take my hoodie off. Without help.”  
Tom scooted forward. “Hold your arms forward.”  
He helped pull his hoodie off, gently as he could, then sat back with it in his hands. Tord sucked in a breath of embarrassment. “It’s… I’m used to it by now, and a lot of them are scars, so it’s not as bad as it looks, I swear.”  
Tom walked around him, behind him, where the worst scars from years of being hit with a belt were most prominent.  
Tord grabbed his hoodie, carefully struggling to put it on. There was a large purple spot on his side where his rib was still trying to heal, hence why he couldn’t raise his arms up.  
Tom fluttered his fingers over it, barely touching him, and Tord yelped and stepped aside, his eyes watering. “Please don’t, it- it’s healing back wrong, so it still hurts.”  
He glanced at Tom’s face and did a double take.  
Tom looked outright murderous. Hate and anger shifted over his features, and Tord felt a spike of fear. “Tom?” It was only now that he realized he forgot to make Tom promise to keep quiet, with another spike of panic. “Tom, I’m sorry, please don’t tell anyone.”  
Tom pulled out his phone. “I am not going to let you live with people like that.”  
“TOM!” Tords eyes widened. “No! Tom, no stop-” He managed to pull on his hoodie with a cry of pain and he immediately reached for Tom’s phone, knocking it to the floor. “Tom, I’ve thought about it okay? I’ve thought about it, they talk to the parents for about a week, my parents would kill me if I told CPS, and I’m not exaggerating when I say that, they told me if I spilled they would- TOM!” Tom picked up the phone and shoved Tord away, dialing 911.  
“TOM PLEASE THEY-” Tom glared at him.  
“I will never let you live with people that treat you like you don’t deserve to live. I won’t let you get hurt like this ever again. I’m getting rid of them one way or another, and you’re staying here until it’s resolved.” Tom said in a deathly quiet voice, hitting send.  
“Tom just tell them you dialed on accident pl-”  
“Hi I’m reporting a serious case of child abuse. I’m at” he said his address “and my friend has serious injuries. Apparently it’s been going on for his whole life, but it’s gotten worse, to where it’s not safe to let him go home. I fear for his life.”  
Tord was shouting at him the whole time, about how he trusted Tom and Tom was betraying him, about how he’d been cheated, about how Tom didn’t care about him at all since he was basically sentencing him to either death or life as an orphan.  
He gave up and curled in the corner, sobbing, hugging his knees. “Tom please…” He said over and over again, no longer expecting a response.  
Tom went over and sat next to Tord, setting the phone down. “Tord, listen, it’s for the best-”  
Tord passed out. He had been crying so hard the pain from his probably infected broken rib overwhelmed him, as well as whatever else was wrong with his banged up body.  
Tom rolled him onto his back. “Tord? TORD!”  
“Sir? Please inform me what is going on, so that I can-”  
“Send an ambulance! He just passed out I don’t know- send someone!”  
“Okay, please keep calm. I’m sending an ambulance your way. Can you tell me if he’s still breathing?”  
The dispatcher helped calm Tom down, and he unlocked his door so they could come in and help, taking Tord away in a stretcher and letting Tom accompany him, but as soon as they got to the hospital the police pulled him aside for questioning.  
Turns out if he hadn’t gotten help for another two weeks Tord might have gotten blood poisoning, if the pain of the infection didn’t kill him first.  
Tord’s parents were arrested for child abuse, neglect, assault, emotional abuse, attempted murder, and so many other charges…  
And most of them were dropped. They ended up getting prison for 20 years.  
No matter how much Tom argued, they didn’t have much power to do anything else. Tord was scheduled to go into foster care as soon as he was released.  
When Tom was finally allowed to visit him, he was sitting up, eating calmly. He looked up when Tom came in and his eyes narrowed, and he set his bowl down.  
Tom sat in the chair, swallowed nervously. Tord was glaring at him harshly. “I need you to get me something when I get out of here.”  
Tom tensed. “What?”  
“Matches.” Tord said simply. He knocked his food to the ground and laid down, facing away from Tom.  
“Tord, they’re probably not going to let you have matches to carry around.” Tom deadpanned.  
“I don’t care. Get them for me anyway, I’ll make sure they don’t find it.” He rolled over to face Tom. “I’ve learned where there is and isn’t room for error. They won’t find it.” He said fiercely.  
Tom shuddered. “I guess, if you tell me what you’re going to do with it.”  
“What? You suddenly don’t trust me anymore? You’re the one that’s not reliable with keeping secrets. You’re the one that made me an orphan, set to go to an orphanage. Any parents I get from now on out won’t be real. And someday, when my parents get out, they will try to find me and kill me.” Tord sat up. “I guarantee it. If they don’t come after you first, they will come after me for blood.” He winced and grabbed his side. “I won’t let them. I need to get strong enough to fight them off.”  
“Tord, if I hadn’t they could have killed you. You would have died in three weeks or less, you know that right?”  
“Better than living with this.” He muttered, glaring at the wall. “But it’s okay. They’re gone I can do whatever the hell I want.”  
“Not- not necessarily.” Tom stuttered, nervous. It seemed like now that he didn’t have pain looming over his head, he felt free to do whatever he wanted.   
“There’s nothing anyone could do to me that I haven’t already been through, except maybe burning me to death. And everything that kills me would just be welcome.” He started laughing. “Nothing can hurt me anymore.”  
“Except betrayal.” Tom mused, trying to think rationally and not out of fear.  
“You betrayed me. Sure, there are worse things than that, but I don’t really care anymore. I won’t let anyone get to me anymore.” He laughed as Tom slowly walked out.  
Tord got himself matches in the end, and as soon as he was released out of the hospital and to the orphanage, he disappeared. That night his house was burned down.  
Tord was in a good mood at school for a while, showing no signs of the mania he had at the hospital. He looked confused when Tom asked him if he still felt the way he did at the hospital, so Tom let it drop.  
Everyone knew he burned down the house, but no one could prove it. And Tom wasn’t going to spill about their conversation. Again with the dropping it. Besides, it was probably good for him to forcefully get rid of that part of his life.  
At the orphanage he quickly became popular. At first kids would pity him for his stories, but soon they would learn that despite everything, now that the threat was gone from over his head, he made a good leader, with intriguing ideas and plans, clever hideouts and he even invented.  
A couple months later he was adopted by a gay couple, who he spent a lot of time with. He was extremely distrustful, especially since by that time he’d become sort of a troublemaker.  
He still showed many signs of his past, jumping at loud noises and disappearing if someone started shouting, especially an adult. He practically bolted every time, whether in a movie or in real life, he heard a belt unbuckling or glass shattering.  
But he was slowly getting better, which is what Tom hoped for. At first Tord hated the gay couple for being interested in him, and he would skip out on many of their scheduled meetings, saying he didn’t want parents anyway, and he liked Ms. Karen, the adult at the orphanage, who used to be a teacher.  
But over time they grew on him, and he introduced them to his inventions and ideas, and they told him they were in the English military, and about life of what he’d thought was all fighting but what was mostly drills, strategy, knowledge, and the like.  
Tord talked about them a lot at school, and then they were his dads.  
But the rift between Tom and Tord grew, and they at some point clarified that they weren’t together.  
Because Tord never forgave him, no matter how it turned out. It wasn’t really what it did for him, but the fact that he did betray him.  
Things got better, and worse, from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a friend who goes through this do what Tom did, call CPS and the police and a hospital if you think they need it. They might hate you, but it is good for them not to be going through what they're going through. I didn't put it in here, but most people will tell you about the abuse then say they love their parents anyway and don't want to ruin their lives or something  
> But it doesn't matter. People don't understand how this messes up their entire lives.  
> Most people won't be taken out of their homes though, I'm not entirely sure what CPS does because we didn't deal with them in my family, my dad just kicked out my stepmom (the abuser (for about a year, then let her back. Hgn. She's gone now though, that's good.)) but they almost never take a kid out of the home. Just so you know. But if it's bad enough I think they find someone in the family to put them with or in worst case scenario if the kid has no family they'll put them in a foster home. I think.  
> Anyway, you understand, just tell someone.


	76. Hiatus: While We Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a hiatus. Just saying. It's about a hiatus  
> That being said, this is sorta a complicated chapter, and it shows a lot of opinions or lack thereof that are purely me speculating what they would actually think, but heck I've read too many fanfictions to know.  
> I reference no fanfictions but my own, because that is just a no. I do reference my own though because I was getting tired of making up so many different ones on the dot.  
> Also this has fanfictions inside of it, it'll make more sense when you read it.  
> Once again, this DOES NOT and WILL NEVER be ABOUT THE REAL PEOPLE because no just no, it's only about the canon charactors (even though it's not canon... my brain hurts thinking about it)  
> Anyway  
> Don't think about it too much  
> Just read  
> SOME MENTIONS OF RAPE BUT LIKE I DIDNT WRITE ABOUT IT THEY JUST MENTION IT  
> ... GORE??  
> BREAKING THE THIRD WALL?????  
> Enjoy.  
> Oh shoot it also mentions the new fan animated Eddisode coming out if anyone wants me to take that out I will but I'm really pumped and it kinda ties in to the story. So... Just let me know in the comments if it ticks you off or something, or if the people making it don't want it talked about or something.

There was a room, and it was the only real room that Tom, Matt, Edd, and Tord ever knew was real.  
It was a boring room, with white walls, no doors, no windows, white floor.  
Much like the room on that one space ship where they could see their greatest desire or whatever, except it didn’t work like that. It was more like a waiting room.  
Everything else they experienced was fake.  
Tom was looking over Tord’s shoulder as they leaned against the wall, reading a paper in his hands. Edd was doodling with a pen on the ground, and Matt was asleep.  
“Nooooo!” Tom said suddenly, groaning and covering his face.  
Tord just kept reading, his face getting more and more sour. “It’s not the worst one we’ve had.”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“Shhh they’re still writing.” Tord said. Tom read with him, then they set it down. “Thank god, they’re not finishing till tomorrow.”  
Edd glanced up. “Did y’all see that new fan eddisode coming out soon?”  
Tord grinned. “Yeah. As you can probably tell, I’m pumped. Be the most exciting thing that happened since our series ended.”  
“Yeah, I’m so happy I get to have a cameo appearance.” Tom said, peeking between his fingers. “Soooooo exciting.”  
“Tom, stop being so rude, they’re doing their best.” Edd retorted, going back to his drawing. “So what’s this fanfic?”  
Tord glanced at it. “It’s another TomTord thing. I mean, it’s pretty bdsm, but at least I’m not raping you this time Tom.”  
“Shut it.” Tom hissed. “I’m trying to forget about that.”  
“Oh?” Tord said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Edd glared at him sideways and he backed down.  
“Anyway, there’s one the fan will probably finish in a few minutes, so get Matt up.” Tord said, picking up another paper off the floor.  
The paper solidified into a glass pane, words being typed onto it like a hologram. Tord rested his head on his hand, waiting.  
Edd sat up, shaking Matt’s shoulder. “What’s it about?”  
“It’s a short one, about going to the beach. A fluff romantic thing, with the usual ships.” Tord sighed and set the glass panel down.  
“Wish there was another eddisode already.” Tom muttered.  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll canonically get a robot arm.” Tord said, looking down at his bandaged arm. “That would be pretty cool.”  
“Hey Tord you just died. Shark attack.” Tom said, reading the fanfic.  
“Oh. Great. Lovely.” Tord said, glaring at the tablet. “Did I do something horrible again?”  
“No, I punched you, you got a bloody nose, you fell in the water, sharks came and killed you.” Tom read off, then his eyes widened. “Oh crap it’s done-”  
A panel in the ceiling opened, and a red flashing light came down from the ceiling, and Matt groaned as he woke up. “Guyyyyys-”  
“We’re going in Matt, stand up.” Tom said, then the room went black.  
\- - -  
Tom smiled at his friends. “Is everyone packed?”  
Edd and Matt, to his right, were holding beach towels and wearing swimming trunks. Edd smiled and held Matt’s hand, making him blush.  
Tord walked up behind Tom, startling him. “Tord! You startled me!”  
“No kidding.” Tord joked, slapping his ass with his robotic arm. “Come on, we’re losing daylight.”  
Tom groaned and piled in the back seat of their red car, Tord sliding in beside him despite Tom’s glares. Tord made a kissy face at Tom, which he dutifully ignored.  
Edd got in the drivers seat and Matt got in the passengers seat, and they set off toward the beach.  
When they got to the beach, Tom quickly got out. He didn’t tell the others, but he secretly loved being outside in the sand and the sun.  
/\/\/\ No I don’t /\/\/\  
[][][] Yes you do shut up [][][]  
He set down his towel, kicked off his flip flops. “Hey guys!” He called, waving them down. “There’s a starfish here!”  
Tord came down, smiling a little. How adorable. He chucked Tom’s chin. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”  
“Sh-shut up.” Tom said, blushing. He pushed Tord away and went down to the water, swimming.  
Edd laid down on the sand, Matt plopping next to him. “I’m so glad we get to spend this time together.”  
“Yeah…” Edd said, playing with his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Too bad you can’t see your reflection in the ocean, I might not mind another you.”  
Somehow that worked on Matt, and he blushed, flapping his hand. “Staaaahp you’re ruining my beautiful complexion.”  
Meanwhile, Tom was play fighting with Tord in the water, forgetting he was mad at him. Tord was laughing, and eventually he got Tom pinned down, with Tom’s face above the water.  
They both blushed, then Tord slowly leaned down and pressed their salt covered lips together.  
Tom froze his struggles, then slowly melted into it.  
Tord pulled away, grinning. “You kissed me back.”  
“No I didn’t.” Tom retorted, face red. “Get off me.”  
“You like me, don’t you?” Tord teased. Tom glared at him, then punched him.  
Tord yelled in pain and grabbed his nose, which was dripping blood. Tom froze. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to actually…” He watched the drops of blood escape into the water as Tord stood, wobbly. “Id’s okay led’s jusd ged bag to de shore.” Tord said, wading back.  
Tom noticed something that made him freeze. “Toooooord…”  
Tord looked up at him. “Whad?”  
Then a shark bit his leg under the water. Tord screamed and toppled into the water. Tom bolted as fast as he could in the water, while shark after shark piled onto Tord, until they swam away, the water stained pink.  
Tom started sobbing, hands covering his face. Edd put an arm around him, and so did Matt. “Come on, there’s nothing you can do now.”  
“It’s all my fault…” Tom said over and over, as they walked away.  
\- - -  
They faded back into the room, Tord shouting in surprise before calming down, and his breathing slowed. He was laying on the ground, but he sat up. “I’m good…” He said, because Tom and Edd and Matt were watching him. “I’m okay now.”  
Here’s the way it worked: They went into each fanfiction that was based off of Eddsword, ‘playing’ their own characters, no matter how OOC. Afterword, the mental stress and the physical scars disappeared, and if they were dead they were brought back to life, and then they were left in this room again, waiting for another fanfiction to be published.  
When the next eddisode came out, when the series came off of hiatus, they would go back to that.  
While they waited, they were at the mercy of the fans.  
They kept their memories though, of each fanfic. They just didn’t keep the injuries.  
Tord went back to his papers, and felt a stab of disappointment when he saw that one of them was being typed out, which meant another story sometime soon. He cursed.  
He picked it up and started reading it, his face showing confusion that got stronger and stronger.  
“How in the hell am I supposed to do this?” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
Tom scooted toward him and looked over his shoulder again. “What?”  
“Red Leader x Tord. I’m supposed to travel back in time and literally fuck myself. HOW??”  
“Well, you know that dangly thing between your legs? You push it into-” Tom burst into laughter as Tord threw the papers at him.  
“That’s not what I mean, idiot. How am I supposed to play both roles?”  
Edd spoke up. “Actually, I might be a bit more help with this. After all, I had to be myself, my future self, Eddins, Sir Edd, and Ed-g all at the same time during that one future dispute. Tom had to be himself and his future self, and so did Matt. I mean, it’s not that hard, you just go through it two times for two of you, three times for three, so on. So you’ll go through it twice, and play one role at a time.”  
“Oh hey, I killed my future self.” Tord said, only partly listening. “Also none of you are in this, you lucky bastards.”  
“Is it done yet?” Tom whined.  
“No, it’s very long and descriptive.” Tord said, with narrowed eyes. “I don’t like this.”  
“Well guess what, I don’t like doing fanfictions, but we don’t have a choice so suck it up.” Tom retorted.  
Edd sat up. “Guys stop fighting, we have to stick around here our whole lives so let’s not make it a war zone.”  
“No, we’re only staying here till the next Eddisode.” Tom snapped.  
“We don’t know when that will be. You get my point, just calm down.” Edd said, grabbing his pen and rolling over to keep drawing on the ground, his drawings disappearing every time he moved on to a new one.  
Number one most important thing was to keep the in-between-zone neutral.  
“Okay Tord that’s wrapping it up.” Tom said, leaning against the wall and resting his head back. As none of the other unfinished stories were being written, Tom and Edd and Matt had a break. “Have fuuuuuun.” He smirked.  
Tord flipped him off as the red light went off, then he disappeared. Tom looked over at Edd. “What would it be like to fuck yourself?”  
“Tord, calm your butt down and sit.” Edd said, eye twitching irritatedly. “You’ll only make things worse. Look, I found out that there should be another Eddisode soon. The only reason there isn’t is because the creators tablet broke. We can hold on through this hellish domain until it’s made, but until then we need to be careful what we do in our safe space.”  
Tord curled his lip. “At least you don’t get your ass invaded every other fanfiction.”  
“Yes, I get it, you have it so terrible. I don’t. Whatever. But there’s nothing we can do about it and- oh hell, why was no one watching the papers?!?” Edd quickly stood up as the red light started blaring, and they suddenly faded away.  
\- - -  
Tom hugged his knees, cold, shivering in the dark cell. He jumped as the door opened and a silhouette appeared, one red eye glowing. “Come. Now.”  
He turned and walked away, and Tom scrambled to his feet, feeling a wave of relief as he went into the warmer building. He unbuttoned the top button of the shirt he’d been wearing for a few weeks now, ever since he got thrown in his cell. His digital eyes glitched, which they’d been doing since the first time Tord took him OUT of the cell.  
They entered a room, and Tom sat down in a chair, looking down in his lap, anywhere but at the one way window in front of him.  
“Look up.” Tord, standing to his left, ordered. He was more intimidating than he used to be, with his military uniform, the robot arm with untold abilities, and his glowing red eye, now pointed at Tom threateningly. Tom glanced at him, then looked through the window. His eyes glitched again.  
On the other side of the glass laid Edd, leaning against the wall. His head hung, and he was beat up and bloodied and starving. He must have heard something from their side because he looked up, making Tom wince as he saw the bags under his eyes, the gash on the side of his face.  
Edd looked dead. He slowly lowered his head again.  
“I’m giving you another chance to kill him.” Tord said. “Consider it a mercy.”  
He said that every time, and every time Tom said no, and Edd got beat. Tom was still looking for a way for both of them to escape, but when he was stuck in a rocky room with no windows and his excavations were monitored, there was only so much he could do.  
“A beating will kill him this time. And if not this time the next. Killing him would be a mercy to him.” Tord said, pulling out a pistol. “Yes or no?”  
Tom could never ask Edd what he wanted. He probably didn’t want to go through this but…  
He couldn’t bring himself to do it. As long as Edd lived there was a chance for them to get out.  
He opened his mouth to say no, then froze.  
Tord waited, holding the pistol out to him. Tom knew better than to try to kill him, but maybe…  
He took the pistol. “Okay.”  
Tord’s eyes widened, surprised. “Alright.” He knew Tom wouldn’t try anything on him. They all knew that Tord’s reflexes were too fast even to shoot at him.  
Tom walked into the room on the other side of the glass for the first time, and Edd didn’t even look up when they came in. He was messing with a hole in his jeans, although his finger barely moved.  
Tom lifted the pistol, and Edd finally looked up, directly into Tom’s eyes.  
Tom’s eyes glitched again. His resolution wavered, and his arm fell a little. Then he shook his head impatiently, and glared at Edd. “Get up.” He hated that he sounded like Tord, with his commands. Edd’s shoulders sagged and he didn’t move.  
“Get up, Edd!”  
Edd pushed himself up the wall, to his feet, then staggered, almost passing out. He was still looking at Tom.  
Tom felt Tord’s presence over his shoulder, and he took a deep breath, then pulled the trigger.  
The glass shattered as his bullet pierced it, and he grabbed Edd, picking him up and vaulting through the glass in a flash, and Tord shouted in anger before calling his whole army, warning them not to let Tom and Edd escape. Unfortunately for him, being stuck in a room with no contact with anyone meant that no one knew what they looked like, and it took them a second to figure out who they were, allowing them time to go past. Tom looked around then saw a window, showing that-  
Shit they were on the second story.  
He either had to risk it or he had to find an elevator.  
They didn’t have time.  
Matt suddenly showed up at the end of the hallway, and Tom’s eyes widened as the soldier noticed them and started toward them.  
He shot the window, pushing glass away, and looked down. Shit no they weren’t on the second story. They were on the fourth. He swallowed and looked over at Matt, who was jogging toward them determinedly. He climbed on the sill, carefully balancing Edd in his arms, fear making him shaky.  
Matt shouted at him to wait, and Tom glanced over. He held rope.  
Tom narrowed his digital eyes, suspicious, but not willing to jump if there was a chance not to. “You’ll get in trouble.” Tom said suspiciously.  
Matt smiled. “It’s okay.” His robotic eye winked.  
Tom asked Edd to grab the rope and throw it over, and he did, the toss using all his strength.  
Another soldier showed up, gun out and ready to fire, but Matt shook his head. The soldier paused, then walked forward, putting it away. “Can I help?”  
“Come on, tie it around their waists.” Matt said, almost sounding like he was commanding her. She nodded and tied the rope around their waists, and under their shoulders, then held on tight to the ropes with Matt while they lowered them out the window. Tom grabbed the ledge before he sunk out of sight. “What’s going on?”  
“I’ve been organizing a rebellion, no biggie. But you need to go now, or you’ll get caught by his inner circle.”  
That was a joke. Tom and Matt were his inner circle, till they both defected.  
Tom let go of the ledge and was lowered to the ground next to Edd’s now unconscious body, and he untied the ropes from both of them, grabbed Edd up into his arms, and took off into the unknown.  
\- - -  
Edd smiled a few minutes after they got back. “I liked that. It had a good ending and all.”  
“You know, except for me, because now I have to quell a rebellion that’s probably sent on killing me.” Tom noted. “And… the love of my life, he left me!” He said, gesturing dramatically at Tom, who gave him a death glare. Tord and Matt burst into laughter, then Tord plopped in his paper pile.  
“Also, I mean, I could have died in that.” Edd said. “It wasn’t confirmed. Just saying.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Tord said not really listening. “Okay, nothing’s being written. I think it’s about time I take a nap. Who wants to take over?”  
Their argument from earlier forgotten, he walked to the middle of the room and laid down, arms pillowing his head. Tom sighed and scooted over to his corner, looking over the papers for some words appearing. Nothing. He sat back, messing with his hoodie strings.  
A couple hours later Tom sat up and looked at them again, and saw one being written. He sighed and notified Edd, then picked up the paper.  
“Wow this is a form of inception my brain can’t handle.” Tom said, quickly putting it back down.  
“What?”  
“Someone’s writing about us.” Tom said, genuinely startled.  
“Woaaaahh! That never happens!” Tord said sarcastically, glaring at him. “You woke me up.”  
“Good. No, I mean, they’re writing about us, in here. Doing this.”  
“Stop. No way.” Tord said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
“No, read!” Tom pushed the paper to him, and his eyes widened more and more as he read. “No way.”  
“Yes way.”  
“Let me see.” Edd said, putting his pen down and tilting the paper-turned-hologram toward him, reading it with Tord. “Holy-”  
“Pie in pizza balls, I know!” Tom said, and even Matt, who liked to be kept in the dark, looked over to read.  
“I mean, it’s not entirely accurate, but that’s amazing.” Tord admitted, looking away. “And they’re writing about us having this conversation, and about me saying we’re having this conversation, and-”  
“Tord.” Matt said sternly, and Tord looked over at him, eyebrow raised, mouth open to continue his thread. “Stop. You’re hurting my head.”  
“I think this author wants another eddisode as much as we do.” Edd said, putting the paper down. “Tom, keep an eye on this, it might break our reality if we’re not careful.”  
“Yeah, okay, no pressure or anything.” Tom muttered, putting it in the correct place and looking for other papers being written on.  
And this is how they continued, during their time of hiatus.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	77. Tell. No One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha Beta Omega TomTord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really finished... But it took too long, it's probably not going to finish. Sorry...  
> Enjoy, though.  
> WARNING: SMUT

Tord loved the terror he saw during battle, when his enemies saw him coming for them. He lunged forward and stabbed someone in the chest with the blade that popped out of his robot hand, twisted it, then whirled and mowed three people down with his automatic rifle. His grin grew, then he shot a beam out of his robot hand. He was a killing machine. His soldiers knew to stay far enough away from him to not be shot, but close enough to help should he get in a sticky situation.  
So a lot of people noticed when he suddenly froze, the grin dropping off his face, and he fell to one knee.  
“Sir!” A few soldiers rushed toward him, keeping people off of him now that he was down. Tord growled at them when they started getting too close. They backed away a little, uncertain. He looked like he was struggling with something, but no one could see any blood. “Go get Paul and Pat, tell them to bring the jeep. And keep people away from me.” Tord hugged himself, then sat down crisscrossed, and ducked his head, breathing evenly.  
The soldiers looked at one another, a silent argument, then the youngest one rolled his eyes and darted off.  
Tord heard the commotion going on around him, but he couldn’t join in. He spent all his energy keeping the waves of heat that assaulted him from overwhelming him, from giving off too strong a scent. He barely heard the rumble that came toward him, and when he felt a hand on his arm, he snapped his head up, ready to shout at someone, but it was Pat, urging him to get up.  
Tord let him help him up and got in the back seat of the jeep, laying down. Paul sat in the driver seat with a face mask covering his nose, giant eyebrows furrowed. Pat got in the passenger seat, and Tord relaxed a little, putting a hand over his mouth to keep from making any unwanted noises.  
“Sir, please take these.” Pat passed back a bottle of water and a smaller medicine bottle full of suppressant pills. “Did you forget to take them this morning?”  
Tord tried to grab it but his hand was shaking and he dropped it. “No. I-It overrode the pills.”  
He grabbed the bottle of water with both hands and clenched it tight.   
“Sir, I said before that you should let it run its course once or twice, if you keep it in forever it will-”  
“Pat, shut up.” Paul said, his hand covering his nose as well as the mask, driving with his other hand.   
Tord’s face was flushed, and he was sweating profusely, no longer trying to hold his scent back as it was futile. He shakily unscrewed the water bottle and started chugging it, then grabbed the bottle of pills and tossed it back up front. “The-ese won’t hel-lp me now.”  
He clenched his eyes shut and stayed as still as he could. Thankfully the jeep finally came to a stop, and Tord pushed himself up, looking out the window. The base was bustling with people, the lucky (or in Tords eyes, unlucky) ones not chosen to fight this particular battle.   
Tord glanced toward the front seats. “Do…” He paused. Words weren’t coming to him, he could only think about how he wished an alpha was here to take care of his problem, he wished Paul wasn’t already claimed…  
NO!  
“Do an evac drill.” The words popped into Tord’s mind and he drank more water, which helped a little with how hot he was…  
Pat furrowed his eyebrows. “But how will that-”  
“Do it, then take me through the hallways, I can’t let any-” He started chewing lightly on his knuckle, a habit he’d gotten rid of years ago, but he had to keep himself occupied somehow. “Anyone see me.” His voice was muffled, as Pat ordered the drill. Alarms started going off all around the base, and the couple of people that were outside looked up in surprise, then walked away from the base to a lawn they would all gather at until given orders.  
People started streaming out of the base to join them, and in the commotion no one noticed Tord, an arm over Pat’s shoulders and leaning heavily on him, being partly dragged in the building. Paul followed a few feet back with his hand over his mask, trying to keep the smell from affecting him. Tord stopped, then started unbuttoning his jacket. Pat quickly tried to stop him but Tord smacked his hand away. “You wouldn’t want to wear a jacket either, idiot.” He pulled it off and handed it to Pat, who reluctantly took it. As they started off again Pat paused and threw a look over his shoulder at Paul. “Go watch over the evac.”  
Paul narrowed his eyes, not seeming to want to leave. He stood still and waited till they were out of range, shook his head, and walked away, taking off the mask.   
Pat dragged Tord for a couple more minutes, sighing in relief when they got to his office. He opened a hidden door in the office and dragged him through to what was basically a luxurious bedroom. Pat carefully laid Tord on the bed, then straightened up, about to leave. Tord grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him down. Pat had to hold himself up with his arms to keep from falling on top of his leader.  
“Stay.” Tord’s eyes were slightly dilated, and he blinked slowly. “Please.”  
“No. No!” Pat straightened up, pulling Tords hand away. He quickly turned to walk away. If Tord’s heat was this bad, he should probably go. Beta or not, he could be drawn in with enough pressure, and he would not allow that to happen. Besides, Tord would kill him afterwards.  
“That is an order from your leader!” Tord shouted after him, sitting up. “Stay! Please…”  
Pat closed the door. It was airtight, so that Tord’s scent didn’t escape. Tord whimpered, standing by some miracle. He stumbled over to the corner, dragging all the blankets and comforters with him.  
He took off his shirt and collapsed in the pile.  
No one knew about him being an omega except for Paul and Pat, and they only knew for necessity’s sake. Not even Tom, Edd, and Matt knew. If word got out that Red Leader was weak in any way, he would be way too easy to assassinate during his heats, or be taken advantage of. Not to mention with the authority he had, if he wasn’t locked up in this room he would have taken advantage of everyone at the base.   
Thus why he stayed on suppressants, not even letting one run its course for hatred of feeling weak. However, since he’d waited so long, he’d probably be out of commission for at least a month. He had rations in here, but not that much.   
Slick soaked his pants and boxers, and he practically had to peel them down, giving up when they were halfway down his thighs. Good enough.  
Tord touched himself gingerly. He was so fucking tender, even just barely touching it, smearing the slick around in circles before slipping a finger inside.   
He closed his eyes, covered his face with his arm, and continued. He knew it wouldn’t help, but he had to, he would go crazy if he let it stew. Then what good would he be to his army?  
\- - -   
“Tom! Get your butt over here!” Edd ran around the corner to the doorway to Tom’s office. “Tom!” Tom looked up. He was talking with two of the new ‘recruits’ to their rebellion, but he stood at Edd’s urgent calling. “What?”  
“They’re doing an emergency evac drill- where the hell were you? You were supposed to be in the meeting room an hour ago!”  
Tom didn’t answer, standing and walking out of the room. He grabbed a set of clothes right outisde his bedroom and closed the door, leaving Edd standing there with arms crossed and foot tapping. Tom opened the door a few minutes later, with green armband gone and a Red Army recruit uniform on instead. He walked swiftly to the door of their hideout, Edd walking behind him. “Tom do you remember everything you need to know?”  
“Yes, Edd! You don’t need to make me go over it again I’ve said it a thousand times.” He rolled his digital eyes in annoyance. He adjusted his eyepiece and looked back at him. “I’ve got this Edd.”  
“And are you sure you can go through with it?” Edd said nervously, tapping his fingertips together.   
“Edd, I hate him more than dogs. I would kill him even if I had to give up Smirnoff to do so.”  
“Wow okay. Well, hurry, make sure you don’t get too ambitious until you can get him alone, otherwise you won’t be able to get back out. Make sure he doesn’t overpower you. Make sure you don’t get caught!” Tom opened the door to walk out, then paused and quickly gave Edd a hug. “I’ll be fine.” He said, pulling away.  
Edd pushed him. “Thanks, but go go go you don’t have much time before they call everyone back in.”  
“A-are you sure I’ll blend in?” Tom asked, tapping his eyepiece again. He was nervous he’d stand out with it on. Edd shook his head.  
“You’ll be fine, they have a lot of soldiers with enhancements or prosthetics, you won’t stand out too much. Now GO!”  
Tom nodded, patted his shoulder, then ran out the door. Just in time too, as he made it to the Red Army base he saw everyone being called back in. He quickly mingled with the group, his fear threatening to spike up, but he fought it down to nervousness and let it show.  
He looked around. There were no officials that he could see near him, which meant he’d have to wait until he got inside to-  
Someone tapped on his shoulder. “Hey, do you know where unit 4C is?” Tom hesitated. He was supposed to pretend to be in unit 4F, which didn’t exist, so that they would blame it on the system and place him with a new group. “No…” Tom said nervously. “I came out here while getting my assignment, but I don’t know where 4F is…”  
“4F? That’s not a thing.”  
“What??” Tom bit his lip. “Oh god I’m lost. I thought they said I was supposed to be in 4F!”  
“Who was recruiting you?”  
“I-I don’t remember his name, he had brown hair and brown eyes…”   
“That describes like all of the recruiters. And most of the human population.” The guy said, annoyed. “Look, just find one of the recruiters, they’ll place you somewhere.”  
“Thank you!” Tom said as the other guy retreated. He raked a hand through his hair, looking around. He needed someone to talk to.  
He suddenly saw someone with an insignia on their jacket that meant they were one of the recruiters, if his and Matt’s and Edd’s information was correct. He ran up to him and tapped on his shoulder. “Sir?”  
The man turned around. “Yes?”  
“I’m looking for my unit but someone told me it doesn’t exist…” He bit his lip nervously. “Unit 4F?”  
They were inside the building now, which meant most of the people had dispersed. The recruiter rolled his eyes and stopped. “That was probably Alex, he loves playing pranks on you guys. Here, I’ll reassign you. Come with me.”  
Tom followed him down the hallway. “Sorry for the trouble…”  
“Don’t be. Alex does it all the time.” They went into a room with a ton of computers. Monitors covered every wall, and there were people bustling around in there. It was a big room too. Tom looked around, amazed.   
“This is the data control center, we have everything catalogued in here. You’re not allowed in or out without a pass and optical scan. Or… I guess in your case a fingerprint scan, if you’re ever interested with working in data collection and stuff. So what’s your name? You should be in the system already.”  
“Ah- Tim.” Dangit he got nervous, he was supposed to be Kevin. Tim was too close to his name. “Tim Johnson.”  
The man nodded and scrolled through a list. “I… don’t think you’re in here. What’s your address?”  
“Um… I’m homeless at the moment.” Tom said, looking down sheepishly.  
“I see. Well, here, fill this out and I’ll put you in the system. Did you get interrupted filling out the papers?” He handed Tom a paper so he could fill out his information.  
“Yeah…”   
“That’s probably why you’re not in there yet then. It’s okay, we can fix it all up.” He smiled reassuringly.  
Tom filled out the paper with the correct fake information and handed it back. “What unit will I be in?”  
“6D, they lost a member at the latest battle so they have an opening. They might not be super open, but if we tell them to they’ll at least help you with what you need to know, where to go, so on.” He handed him a nametag, which said his name and rank. So basically just his name. “Don’t forget we get up bright and early, no dilly dallying. You won’t go into battle until you’ve been properly trained unless Red Leader or his two bodyguards order it so. They shouldn’t though, I haven’t even met him yet. Mostly you’ll see him from a distance.”  
Tom smiled at that idea. He had a solution for that, but he couldn’t do it unless he was accepted at the base, been there a little while.  
“Thank you sir.” Tom said, holding his nametag like it was a million dollars.  
“You might want to put that on.” The man said, chuckling.   
Tom nodded and put it on, starting to walk out. He paused. “Where’s 6- uh, 6D?”  
“On the other side of the base, ask people as you go they should tell you.”  
“Okay, thank you again.” Tom did an awkward salute and walked out. He sighed, walking confidently down the hallway. He knew where he was going, of course. But he had to seem like he didn’t, so every once in a while he stopped to ask someone.  
He finally arrived at the room, a sort of dorm room for 10-15 people to sleep in. He walked in, getting his nervous face on again. “Hi…”  
Everyone was in here, some wrapping gauze on a cut, or sleeping, and there was a group in the middle playing cards. They looked up at him, then around at each other. Someone finally stood. “Tim? Johnson?” He asked. Tom nodded quickly. “Yeah, is this 6- uh, 6D?”  
The guy nodded, held out a hand. “James. I’m the leader of this group. That’s your bunk. We have the day off today, so do whatever you want. If you want to look around the base, take someone with you who knows what they’re doing.” James sat back down. The mood was pretty somber, and Tom figured they must have lost someone important.  
He set his stuff down. Two weeks, he decided. He’d kill Tord in two weeks, or he’d give up and quit.  
\- - -   
“Sir, I have food for you.” Paul opened a small window in Tords room. Tord was trying to sleep at the moment, and he did not appreciate the interruption, as he hated being awake during his heat. He rolled over. “What kind of food.” He sniffed the air. “And why are YOU bringing it?”  
“Because Pat is busy and I trust myself not to let myself in. Just take your food. And we still need your approval before we can launch an attack on France’s southern border.” Paul put the food on a ledge just inside the little window then closed it. It faded back to the color of the wall, and Tord glared at the food. He didn’t want food, he wanted to be fucked. Besides, if he starved and died he wouldn’t have to live with the shame of being an omega…  
NO! He was leading an army. He had to stay well for it.  
Then he had another ‘attack’, which was basically a wave of heat that practically forced him to masturbate immediately.  
He did what he had to then went up to a screen on the wall and turned it on. Their recruitment was going well, balancing evenly with the casualties and increasing land they had to keep up with. He looked through the list of the recruited, then remembered he was supposed to approve the attack on France. He rolled his eye and opened up his messages, then paused. He had to send verbal confirmation.  
He hit record. “Th-this is Red Le-eader-” He deleted it and tried again. “This is Red Leader, I give consent-” Fuck not consent, confirmation. He deleted that as well, facepalmed, and tried again. “This is Red Leader, commence attack on France’s southern hole.”  
He wanted to die. He tried again and finally got it right, listening to it to make sure, then sent it in.  
He pulled up a map of a battlefield, a battle they were doing right at this moment, and watched as the leader of each troop sent up strategy plans. So many arrows…  
Tord thought he was finally falling asleep so he let the screen keep going and laid on the bed, pushed a pillow between his legs, and drifted off.  
“Sir!”  
“Fuck you Pat!” Tord shouted, waking up and throwing the nearest thing at the little window that opened, which turned out to be a pillow.  
He fumed. “I was asleep! Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep?”  
“I’m sorry sir, but we have a problem!” Pat looked down through the window, at the food that had been knocked to the ground.  
“It better be freaking important!” Tord growled.   
“It kind of is, seeing as Russia knows where are base is and is threatening to send nuclear missiles unless we surrender.” Pat said.  
Tord groaned, rolling over until he fell off the bed. He was only wearing boxers, too hot to wear anything else. “Well obviously we’re not going to.”  
“Yes, I know that, but what are we going to do about it??” Pat said. “They want an answer within the next two days, which means we have two days to build up a defense!”  
“Why don’t you come in here and put me in a better mood, then maybe I’ll have some ideas.” Tord grumbled.  
“Sir you know I can’t.” Pat said, eyes narrowing. “Can you please try to work with me?”  
Tord covered his face, trying to think of something other than how much he wanted to get rid of the heat flowing through his body, pooling in his underparts.   
“Set… Get our missiles ready to intercept. Anticipate backup from other countries. Then attack them next. Abandon France.”  
“We kind of had to, since our troops were wiped out in France.” Pat said nervously.   
“Stop telling me bad news. Tell me something good. Like if there’s any alpha in the army that defects or something. Then I can get them in here to fuck me then kill them before they can spread the word.”  
“No, sir.” Pat said, getting annoyed. “Look, you’ve been in here for a week already, even with the buildup it should only be a week more.”  
Tord peeked out from between his fingers. “I thought it would be a month or so.”  
“No, two weeks, possibly two and a half. Your body can’t produce that much heat for more than that, it would eventually get worn out. In fact afterward you might have to wear thermal underwear or something, because your body’s going to have trouble keeping balance on its own.”  
“That… thank you, you finally gave me some good news.” Tord rolled over to the window and sat up. He reached up a hand. “Hold my hand.”  
“...why?” Pat said, looking at his hand nervously.   
“Because I’ve spent a week in here without touching another human being. I’m not asking you to fist me, just hold my hand for a second.”  
Pat blushed a little, then reached his hand through the window. Tord rested his head on the cold ledge and closed his eyes. His hand was so cold against his palm, it felt good.  
Too good. He quickly let go and drew back. “Thanks.”  
Pat nodded and looked away. “I will get preparations done immediately.”  
“Go.” Tord crawled over to his movie shelf and looked through it for a movie he didn’t plan to watch more than once, as he would probably jack off every time a new character was introduced.  
He heard the window close.   
He was lonely. He pulled away from the movie shelf, went to his nest of blankets in the corner, hugged a pillow, and cried. He would never cry in front of someone, never even think of crying, but since he was in this room by himself and his emotions- hell, his everything- was running high, he allowed himself to cry just once.  
\- - -   
Tom was getting more and more frustrated as time progressed. He’d made friends with some of the people in his troop, and was even allowed to help prepare missiles to intercept some nuclear missile from Russia or something, but he hadn’t once gotten a glimpse of Tord. When he asked someone, they said he was out for a couple weeks while he worked on something confidential. Tom threw his plan of waiting only two weeks. There was no way he’d be recognized, not with Tord gone and his face not plastered over every wall like Edd’s was. If he was confused about something they’d just assume it was because he was new and didn’t know.  
He punched a wall when he was alone in the 6D bunker. He wasn’t supposed to be alone, but something had happened and everyone walked out and he lost them, so he came back here and waited. He’d texted them, of course, but if they were busy they wouldn’t text back.  
He lifted his head, sniffing curiously. There was an odd smell, so faint he wondered if it was even there. It reminded him of something, but he couldn’t remember what.  
He pulled out a piece of paper he’d kept safe for the entire time he was there. It was supposed to allow him to see Red Leader to deliver a message. People like him, the newbies, were sometimes allowed to be messengers. But he thought it might be a bit difficult to reach Tord if he was doing something confidential. He stood, then walked out of the bunker toward where he thought Red Leader’s office was. It was, supposedly, right in the middle. He looked around. The base was oddly empty, only a couple people rushing by. They took one look at him and kept going. Tom felt uneasy. He was missing something. He stopped the next person who passed by, “Where did everyone go?”  
“Outside. America sent forces to take over our base. Unless we take them down now, we’ll have to relocate.” He bounced nervously on the balls of his feet and looked over his shoulder. “Oh I wish Red Leader would come, he can turn the tides of battle sometimes. Where are you going?”  
“I have a message for Red Leader that I’m not allowed to read. Hurry, though, go outside and fight, they need everyone they got.” Tom said, contemplating this new information.  
The man ran off, just when Tom realized he should have asked where Red Leader’s offices were.  
He suddenly stopped, backed up a little. The hallway he just passed had a huge double doors halfway down, with the Red Army symbol over them. He slowly walked down the hallways toward them, so intent on looking the doors over for scanners or locks that he didn’t notice the footsteps behind him.  
He yelped as someone tapped on his shoulder and whipped around.   
“What are you doing here?” Pat said suspiciously. Tom didn’t recognize him, it was obvious. “I’m delivering a message to Red Leader.”  
“All messages to Red Leader go through me or Paul. Didn’t they tell you?” Pat said, folding his arms. Tom’s digital gaze drifted down to Pat’s nametag and he quickly straightened up, saluting. “I-I’m sorry sir I didn’t know who-”  
“It’s okay. You’re new, aren’t you? Why is no one with you?” Pat asked.   
“I didn’t know where they went until I asked someone about a minute ago, sir!” Tom said.  
“At ease, you can stop saluting. You know no one is allowed to see Red Leader, right?”  
“Yes sir, I just was told to deliver… the message.” Tom handed him the paper. “If I may ask, sir-”  
“You may not.” Pat said, opening the paper and reading it over. Tom snapped his mouth shut.  
He was nervous to see Tord’s esteemed bodyguards there, but not nearly as nervous as he seemed. He was more annoyed that he couldn’t just get through to Tord.  
“I’ll call Paul here and go take care of this.” Pat said, rolling it up. “You wait here, we will escort you to a holding area while the battle goes on.” He paused.  
“Don’t try to get into Red Leaders room. It has alarms on it, we will know. Some of you new recruits like to be nosy, but we don’t really have leniency for that here.”  
Tom nodded, glad that he knew the stakes were a little higher than he thought. Pat narrowed his eyes at him and walked off, reading the paper again. It was a message from the Rebellion, threatening a hostage in some building somewhere. Tom quickly sent a message to Edd then deleted it, telling him that he was going through with it. Edd would be pretending to keep their spy hostage in an abandoned barn, but would not be there himself. Just a hologram. The man would be untied and brought back here, then maybe either scolded or increased in rank.   
Tom went up to the door and looked at it. There was a password to get in. Tord really needed to up his security system, if it was just a password.  
It wouldn’t be N0rsk1, it was too easy to guess. Hentai? Too short. Tentacle hentai.   
Dammit Tom he’s not going to make tentacle hentai his password!  
Tom smelled the smell again, stronger this time. He narrowed his eyes. What was that?? He needed to find out.   
Was Tord even in here? Maybe he was in some secret lab someplace. Was this even worth it?  
Tom suddenly thought of something. Was it worth trying?  
He went over all of his password ideas and could only think of two that seemed plausible. Sunshine Lolipops or Old Friends.  
He reached a hand out and put the first one in.  
Silence. So at least the alarm didn’t go off, but…  
Then the doors clicked, and Tom pulled on one and it opened. He sighed in relief and got another noseful of whatever that smell was. He looked around. Tord wasn’t even freaking in here. He threw up his hands and turned to walk out the door when he realized what the smell was. It was an omega in heat. And it reminded him of someone… He could only think Tord but he thought that was just because that’s who he was looking for. He knew Tord was an alpha, everyone knew that. Tord was damn proud of it too.  
He ran his hands along the walls, looking for some secret entrance. Maybe Tord was fucking an omega. Did Tom really want to walk in on that?  
To get the chance to kill Tord? Hell yeah.   
“Hey.” Paul startled Tom, making him jump and whip around. He looked somewhat worn out, his hair was messy, but there was no mistaking who it was. Tom went stiffly to attention. “Sir.”  
“Why are you in here? No one is allowed in here without permission.” Paul said, sounding bored. He closed the doors and leaned against them, lighting a cigarette. “I should kill you but I want to know how you got in first.”  
“Please don’t kill me, sir.” Tom said. “I’m sorry I’m known for my nosiness, I promise it won’t happen again-”  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Paul said, putting the lighter in his pocket. His smoke dampened the smell a bit, which Tom guessed was the point. Was Paul an alpha too?  
“I knew him back in elementary school.” Tom admitted. “So I guessed the password.”  
“You must have known him pretty well. What’s your name?” Dammit Tom didn’t want to give his name, fake or not. “Tim.”  
“Oh yeah you had the glitch up with your recruitment. I remember you. Jackson was complaining about that.” Paul mumbled, setting down a tray.   
Tom watched him curiously as he pulled a package out of his pocket and opened it. It looked like frozen squares of… something. Tom tilted his head as Paul took a step back then hit a button. The squares inflated and steamed until it made a delicious looking meal. Tom watched as he set the device that prepared the food down and walked over to him, crossing his arms. “Tell you what. I’ll let you live, but I have to erase your memo-”  
He suddenly looked down. He’d gotten a message. He looked at it, then frowned, typing back.  
He got a response. “Oh god.”  
“What?” Tom asked.  
“Change of plans, I guess. You get to meet him face to face.” Paul sighed. “That’ll be good for me at least.”  
“What??!” Tom asked, eyes widening into little digital green O’s in surprise.  
“But then he wants me to kill you. Sorry.” Paul said, lifting up the food. He walked to the wall and swiped his hand over it, and a little window appeared. Tom walked forward to look through it and-  
There he was. Laying in bed, with just pants on, facing the other way. The smell of omega got so strong that Tom had to cover his nose with his jacket, choking as he stumbled back.  
Tord rolled over. “What’s his name?” He asked.   
“Tim.” Paul said, setting the food down. “I already told him I’ll kill him after.”  
“Okay. Let him in.”  
“Sir, I just want to ask if you’re sure about this.” He seemed jumpy, and he put some sort of face mask on. “Jeezus I have to let him in or I’ll fight him.” He turned and stared at Tom. “You’re going to do what Red Leader says, however many times he wants you to.”  
Tom was gripping the desk hard. How the hell did Paul just- sit there?  
And- wait, what? Were they trying to get him to fuck Tord???  
Paul opened a hidden door and jerked his chin for Tom to go through.  
It wasn’t like Tom wanted to, but he was literally being drawn forward by his instincts.   
“Paul leave.”  
Paul was more than happy to, closing the door and the window and walking away. He had to clear the room of the scent, of course, which he managed to do through a vacuuming system that was supposed to get rid of gas but was useful at the moment.  
Tom looked around. “Is there a way out of here?”  
“If there were- I know you.” Tord sat up. “Come here.”  
“No wonder you know me… Commie.” Tom said, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Tord as he came closer. “You lived with me and Edd and Matt for years.”  
“The hell did you do to your eyes?” Tord said, unbuttoning his pants and looking Tom up and down needily.  
“When the hell did you become an omega?” Tom asked. “I didn’t come here to talk or fuck you-”  
He yelped as Tord grabbed his jacket and pulled him down on top of him. Tom pushed himself up on hands and knees, glaring down at Tord. He had to hold himself up with the hand holding the gun, no longer a threat to Tord. Tord smirked. “But you're going to.” He put his arms around Tom, who tensed up, and buried his face in Tom’s neck. “It feels so good to touch someone again.”  
“You’re warm.” Tom said, his voice dropping an octave. He slowly started grinding against Tord. “And a manipulative bastard.”  
“Tom, I know you haven’t fucked anyone since college. Consider this a favor.” Tord mumbled. They stopped talking as Tom unbuckled his pants, pulling Tords down, and Tord started nibbling at Tords neck, egging him on.  
Tom started pounding into him, pushing the gun away to be more stable.  
Tord brushed his teeth against Tom's shoulder, then bit down suddenly as he came for the first time, causing Tom to cry out in equal pain and pleasure.  
It was another fifteen seconds before Tord got into it again, arching his back with Tom's thrusts. He came again as Tom started licking and sucking at his neck.   
After a few more minutes Tom suddenly bit down, hard, as he came in Tord. Tom’s knot started swelling, but he struggled to put it in because Tord was still orgasming, and he stayed tensed up and shaking for two and a half minutes, then immediately passed out.  
Tom flopped next to him and was asleep within seconds.  
Tom woke up before Tord, and automatically started to get worried that he hasn't woken up yet. “Shit I killed him.”  
Tord rolled over, and his leg hit Tom's, and Tom jumped in surprise. His leg was ice cold.  
Tom touched his face, which was freezing as well, then got up and got a blanket, covering Tord with it.  
Then he remembered that one, he was TRYING to kill Tord, two, Tord would probably try to kill him if he woke up, and three, fuck, Tord had marked him.  
He winced as he brushed his hand over the bite mark on his neck. God dammit, the shit fucking marked him! They were, technically, mates now.  
Tord slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Tom, then slowly sat up. He touched his neck, then looked around. The window opened, startling Tom. He was glad he'd had the sense to put pants on as Pau looked in. “Um. So. We need Red leader at the-”  
He saw the marks and went pale, closing the window. The door opened a few seconds later. “Sir?”  
Tord pulled the blanket around himself, shivering. “Get me something to wear that's not covered in cum.” He said quietly. Tom wasn't really sure what he should do, so although he was sure he was about to die, he was grateful when Pat led him out to the office, sat him down in a chair, and handed him a hoodie.  
Pat left for a second and came back with a cup of something, going back into the room.  
Tom tapped his fingers on the desk, bored. Should he stay and try to kill Tord, or run while he still could?  
He sighed and rested his head on the desk. They probably wouldn't kill him if he was Tords mate. Until the mark wore away it would cause immense mental strain if Tord saw him die.  
Tom blew some papers off the desk as Paul ran out, grabbed some clothes, and ran in again.  
While he was here he may as well fuck things up. He pushed all the papers off the desk. But he was too tired to get up, so he just stared at the door aggressively.  
He perked up when he saw Tord coming out the door, wearing his Red Leader outfit… and a scarf, holding the drink Pat had fetched earlier and blowing on it gently. He frowned when he saw Tom. “Shouldn't you have, I dunno, run away by now?”  
Tom shrugged. “Maybe. But I figured since you can't kill me yet and I still have to kill you… you're stuck with me for now.”  
“Whaaaaaaat?” Pat said, confused. “Are you a spy or…?”  
“He's more than a spy, he's the co leader of the Green Revolt.” Tord mumbled, sipping his drink. Pat gaped at him, then at Tom. “How did we not-”  
“It's okay, he didn't use to have that eye thing.” He sipped it again, then glared at Tom. “You're just here to kill me?”  
“Yeeeaaah?”  
“How did you expect to get out?” Tord asked, still sounding angry.   
“By… running?” Tom said.   
“God you're so fucking stupid.” Tord muttered, drinking his drink again. “Well, since you're here, and since you're not leaving-”  
“Hold on. Since when were you an Omega?” Tom said, leaning forward. “Because I'm fairly sure Edd would have told me if he knew, seeing as I'm an alpha, so how the hell did you keep it a secret when you were with us?”  
Pat turned to Pau and mouthed 'with us?’  
“By being careful. And suppressants. Besides, of course I kept it secret I was living with two alphas.” Tord smirked. “And clearly you can't help yourself.” Tom's face went red and he stood angrily.  
Pau and Pat pointed their guns at him.  
Tom glared at them, then slowly lowered himself back into his seat. “It’s not like you can k-”  
“We’re not going to kill you, but it doesn’t mean we can’t seriously hurt you.” Tord said. “Take him to the dungeons until the mark wears away.” He was quiet the whole time, sipping every once in a while.  
Pau grabbed Tom and jerked his head. “You’re already known throughout the whole base, there’s no way you’ll escape. So just come on.”  
“And if I want to stay here?”  
“We’ll shoot both your legs out and carry you.” Pau said. “Coming?”  
Tom followed reluctantly, looking over his shoulder at Tord before he left the room. Tord was staring at him, a sort of pain in his eyes. He looked back down at his drink, and Tom left the room.  
Tord was shivering, and suddenly his legs gave out and he crashed on the desk. He gasped, his still-hot drink splashing all over him, and he pushed himself back up, pushing Pat off of him. “I'm fine.” He growled. “I'm fine, just… please don't hurt him.” He paused, hearing himself, and dragged a hand down his face. “Do what you want to- to him. Sorry.”  
“Sir, it's okay. We will take care of him. For now, though, we need you to get healthy again. Your heart is tired and not warming you up properly. Usually, um, omegas that have been affected like this will let their alphas stay near them to warm them up, but, considering the situation…”  
“You seem to think you're telling me something I don't already know.” Tord said, glaring at him. “I will take care of strategy from in here, if you'll be so kind as to turn up the heat.” He took a blanket and wrapped it around his now-soaked body, using it to half-heartedly clean up the tea off his shirt.  
“What would you like me to do, sir?” Pat asked nervously.  
Tord was quiet.  
For a while.  
Then he straightened up. “Bring him back here. It's too weakening for me to be without him. If need be, we can brainwash him into our body- our- army, I meant army.” He groaned and clenched his hair. “But we can’t kill him, and we can't have him killing us. Give him the option to serve us loyally or be brainwashed. Don't tell him, though…” he let go of his hair and looked up. “That it's impossible to kill me.”


	78. A/N

This series is put on hold for an indefinite amount of time.  
I apologize for not updating recently, I will be back.  
I love you guys


End file.
